<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Body is a Cage by hanamakiisbae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975434">My Body is a Cage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamakiisbae/pseuds/hanamakiisbae'>hanamakiisbae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Atsumu/Ginjima friendship, Beta Miya Atsumu, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Family Drama, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Side Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, The life of Miya Atsumu: from elementary school to adulthood, buckle up 'cause this one's gonna be a ride, slaps Atsumu "this bad boy can fit so much angst"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamakiisbae/pseuds/hanamakiisbae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was a child, Atsumu knew fate liked laughing in his face. From having an annoying twin to being hated by people who didn’t even try to get on his level in volleyball, he thought he was ready for anything.</p><p>What he didn’t expect however was to be thrown into the world of heats and ruts as the one secondary gender which had neither.</p><p>Or, when Miya Atsumu thought life couldn’t get worse, but then he presented as a beta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginjima Hitoshi &amp; Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu &amp; Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1376</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get my grabby hands on writing an A/B/O fanfic. I absolutely love A/B/O dynamics and all the ways you can work with them, but I noticed that betas in particular get absolutely no love.</p><p>I get the whole alpha/omega appeal, but imagine all of this from betas perspective! How hard it must be for them to live in a society where everyone's constantly hornyTM. I've decided to have my take on this, with betas being an example of "what nature deems useless she gets rid of" kinda deal, we'll see how it goes!</p><p>I've been having brainworms named Miya Atsumu in my head since I saw him in the manga and fell in love with SakuAtsu, so I've decided to give a try at writing this beast of a fanfic.</p><p>I'm writing this as a form of relaxation since I have to work on my thesis at the same time lmao, so don't expect consistent updates! But I've been thinking about this story for some time, so I hope I won't abandon it anytime soon haha<br/>Enough talking, hope you'll enjoy ❤️</p><p>  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7klfDsenY8O1hBpIQCcvOI?si=sA-x1du8RVuRGXVkZTOwZQ">Also I made a playlist for this fic if anyone’s interested 🥴</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Atsumu stumbled upon the word, it was during the volleyball workshop he attended with Osamu when they were in 4th grade. They were practicing passes between each other when they noticed a commotion in the back of the gym. </p><p>Atsumu easily caught the ball and, ignoring his twin’s questioning gaze, walked towards the squabbling children to listen more intently to their argument before any of the adults intervened. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that one of the boys accidentally smacked the other and a shouting match arose. Osamu joined him and together, they watched the whole scene from the sidelines.</p><p>“You did this on purpose!” screamed the kid sitting on the floor, rubbing his hand on the side of his head.</p><p>“I’m tellin’ ya, I did not! It’s not my fault ya can’t handle a little bump on the noggin!”</p><p>“Hey, don’t be a bully…” one of the girls mumbled, watching the whole scene unfold. More children peeked at the racket, temporarily forgetting about volleyball.</p><p>“If he paid more attention to what’s happenin’ around him, he wouldn’t get hit!” the kid shouted back. He turned his head towards the boy on the floor again. </p><p>“I’m sure you’re gonna turn into a useless beta with reflexes like that!”</p><p>One of the coaches finally noticed the commotion and started making his way towards the screaming children. “Hey, what’s going on there?!”</p><p>The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving the two boys alone in order to not get scolded for slacking off. Atsumu felt Osamu gripping his elbow, coaxing him to get back to their earlier spot. “Come on ‘Tsumu, let’s not make Inuhata-sensei angry again.”</p><p>After starting another passing session, Atsumu’s mind went back to the thing one of the boys called the other, the words still ringing in his brain for some reason.</p><p>A useless beta.</p><p>“Hey, ‘Samu.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘Tsumu?”</p><p>“What’s a beta?”</p><p>At the question, Osamu’s eyebrows scrunched in thought as he hummed. After passing the ball back to Atsumu, he shrugged. “Dunno. Let’s ask Pops when he picks us up.”</p><p>And so they did, while walking back home, flanking their father’s sides. At first he seemed surprised by the question, eyes comically wide, making the boys snort at his expression.  </p><p>“Wha- Why are you suddenly askin’ ‘bout that?” he wondered, looking between the twins for the answer. </p><p>“One of the kids at the clinic today called the other ‘a useless beta’.” Osamu explained, shrugging nonchalantly.</p><p>“Well, that’s a rude thing to say.” their father said with a frown. “Betas ain’t useless.”</p><p>“But ya still haven’t answered the question, Pops!” Atsumu complained, tugging at his father’s sleeve. “What even <em> is </em> a beta?”</p><p>The older man hummed in thought. “Did you have any lessons concerning secondary genders at school?” </p><p>“Not yet.” the twins answered simultaneously. </p><p>“Well, guess you’ll have to wait for the answer until then.” he snickered, enjoying the undignified squawks of his sons.</p><p>“Oh come on, Pops! Just tell us!” Atsumu argued, now properly pulling on his father’s arm. Osamu just rolled his eyes at his brother’s atnics, although he too was curious.</p><p>Older Miya simply laughed. “Aight aight, but I’m sure your teacher will do a better job explainin’ all of that to you than me.” He noticed a conbini not so far from where they were going, an excited smile gracing his face at the sudden idea that appeared in his mind. “How about we get some snacks and sit at the park for the time?”</p><p>“Ma’s waitin’ with dinner though…” Osamu mumbled, already imagining the mouthwatering smell of curry their mother promised to make that day. This time Atsumu rolled his eyes at his brother’s dreamy expression.</p><p>“Come on, indulge your old man for a bit. We’ll just say Inuhata-san made you stay a bit longer at the clinic.” Their father started leading the way towards the store eagerly, leaving them no choice but to follow. </p><p>“Lyin’ is bad, Pops.” </p><p>“Yer the one to talk, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>“Oi, shut it, ‘Samu!”</p><p>After spending almost 20 minutes at the conbini choosing ice-cream flavors, the family finally sat down on a bench at the nearby park. Situated at their father’s sides again, the twins looked at him with expectant eyes, cold treats shoved in their mouths. </p><p>“So, as you know already, I’m an alpha and your Ma’s an omega.” their father began after finishing his ice sandwich in two bites. “However, alphas and omegas ain’t the only secondary genders out there. They are the most common, yes, but there’s a third one as well.”</p><p>“The beta one, right?” Osamu asked in an uncertain voice, biting through his popsicle. Atsumu shuddered at the thought of the ice numbing his teeth. </p><p>“You guessed right, Osamu. You don’t hear a lot ‘bout betas because they ain’t as common as they used to be hundreds years ago.” their father continued, throwing the crumbs left in the package from his snack on the ground. A few seconds later a sparrow flew over and started picking at the biscuit pieces. “Back then, when humans weren’t as intelligent as they are now, betas were an important part of every pack. They were the mediators of sorts, either helpin’ protect omegas or calmin’ down aggravated alphas so they wouldn’t start any meaningless wars. You could say they were the most rational out of every gender.”</p><p>While Osamu’s attention moved to the sparrow hopping around their legs, Atsumu couldn’t tear his eyes away from their father. Back then, he couldn’t explain why he listened so intently. Something in his mind just urged him to catch every sentence that left his dad’s mouth.</p><p>“But with time, as humanity became smarter, I guess nature decided that with alphas and omegas having better control over their pheromones and behaviours, betas stopped bein’ that important. Less and less of them presented and, as far as I know, there’s not that many in the world right now. A pity really, I heard they are very pleasant folks. Did you know that apparently some betas have a nicer smell than omegas?”</p><p>“Even nicer than Ma’s?” Osamu wondered, still looking at the small bird next to his foot.</p><p>“Nah, nothin’s better than your Ma’s scent.” their father laughed. “Anyways, I hope this satisfies you for now. I don’t know much else about betas, never met one personally. As I said, your teacher will probably tell you more.”</p><p>They had their answer, sure, but Atsumu still felt unsatisfied. There was one more thing he had to know.</p><p>“Hey, Pops?” he asked carefully, finally lowering his eyes to stare at the sparrow.</p><p>“Yes, Atsumu?” </p><p>“Are betas really useless then?” </p><p>He didn’t get the answer immediately. The smile on his father’s face fell, instead turning into a firm line. He too looked towards the small bird trying to find another little crumb of biscuit it might have missed in the grass. </p><p>“Listen to me, Atsumu, Osamu.” </p><p>Both boys turned their gaze to their father, his pleasant expression no longer present. As he focused on the sparrow, the man looked like the prime example of an alpha. Tall, broad, smelling of stones and earth. If they didn’t know him they would think he looked terrifying. </p><p>But it was their dad, who loved eating unhealthy food, got too excited over volleyball matches and kicked their asses at card games, so it was alright.</p><p>“Even if their role among society ain’t essential anymore, betas are still people, like you, me and your Ma.” the alpha continued, rising his head towards the sky, the sun slowly starting to set.</p><p>“Your gender doesn’t defy who you are as a person.”</p><p>Back then, Atsumu wasn’t aware how important these words would be for him in the future.</p><p>“If you think betas as a whole are useless, then wouldn’t alphas and omegas be useless too?” he wondered. His gaze finally softened and he stood up, turning back towards his sons, still sitting silently on the bench, holding the crinkly paper of their long gone popsicles. </p><p>The sparrow flew away, startled.</p><p>The man cracked a lazy smile, the exact copy of the ones the twins sometimes wore on their faces. “If you ever meet a beta, no matter if it’s a boy or a girl, promise me you won’t bully them, okay?” </p><p>The brothers looked at eachother then, gazes unsure. But after a second they put on the same empty look and turned back towards their father, ready to mess with him.</p><p>“Can we bully alphas and omegas then?” the twins asked simultaneously. The atmosphere around the three turned back to normal, no longer tense.</p><p>“What- <em> No- </em> You can’t bully anyone!” their father screeched, putting his hands on the twins’ heads and roughly messing up their hair. Both shared the same surprised squawk, trying to push the appendages off, but the alpha was stronger. A big smile graced his face, despite the aggravating question that left his sons mouths. “Promise your old man that you won’t bully others or else I’m tellin’ your Ma it was you who broke the side mirror on her car!”</p><p>“No, Pops, <em> please don’t </em> , she’s gonna <em> kill us-” </em></p><p>“Don’t blame it on <em> me </em> too, it was <em> him-” </em></p><p>“Ya pushed me into it ‘Samu, it’s <em> your </em> fault it broke-”</p><p>Deciding he’s done with the conversation, the alpha took hold of their heads and bonked them together. The twins yelped loudly, screaming ‘promise!’ at the same time. Satisfied, he let them go.</p><p>“Great! Let’s get back home then, I’m pretty sure your Ma’s worryin’ someone abducted us or somethin’.”</p><p>The rest of the evening went well, filled with laughter, their mother yelling at them for arriving late and the spicy smell of curry. </p><p>The thought of betas left Atsumu’s head for a while.</p><p> </p><p>A year later, during special classes focusing on secondary genders, there was only one lesson on betas. The teacher basically told them the same thing as his father did during that fateful day at the park: they might have been important once, but with the number of betas presenting decreasing every year, difficulty in having children and lack of powerful pheromones other genders possessed, they were basically on the road of disappearing completely. The only way a beta might present in a family during their 17th birthday was for said family to have a history of a beta successfully mating and having a child with one of the other secondary genders.</p><p>The teacher didn’t even explain how the beta presentation looked like.</p><p>The same day, after school, Atsumu asked his parents if one of their ancestors was a beta, out of curiosity.</p><p>According to them, there was none.</p><p> </p><p>Life went on. The twins started going to tournaments. Atsumu received his first Best Server award in middle school after getting their team to the finals, despite his teammates being open about their distaste for the setter. Osamu, after months of begging, finally got their grandma to teach him how to cook most of their family recipes, passed only by word. </p><p>Their father received a higher position at work. In exchange for better earnings, he often left Hyogo, either traveling across Japan or leaving the country altogether, sometimes for a week, sometimes for a month. His sudden disappearance from their lives left a hole in the twins’ hearts which they tried to fill with volleyball, focusing on the sport even more than before.</p><p>Their mother lost the spark in her eyes, leaving the twins to their own devices when they came back from school, either writing reports for her own job or sitting on a sofa, eyes glued to the tv screen. The only time all three talked was during breakfast, which she insisted on making every day early in the morning despite them urging her to go back to bed and rest. </p><p>By the time they entered Inarizaki High, the twins were already famous for their skills as players. With high school came changes, from their differently dyed hair to a team that, for the first time, didn’t hate Atsumu as much as the previous ones did. </p><p>Atsumu became Inarizaki’s starting setter and, along with his twin, brought them to the national stage every Interhigh. Osamu found love in Suna and, despite not knowing which secondary gender they would become in the future, they started dating. Atsumu hadn't seen his brother this happy ever since their dad changed jobs. Everything seemed promising.</p><p>It all came crashing down during their second year of high school.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ginjima had a crush on this girl in their class named Fujisaki Hana.</p><p>You could say she was perfect. Long black hair and big, bright eyes. Confident in her abilities, one of the best students in their year. Always smiling, more than happy to help with their homework in exchange for some sweets. Liked by pretty much everyone at school. One of the only people who didn’t squeal like a pig or point fingers at Atsumu, one of the only ones who treated him like a normal high-schooler instead of some kind of god or a menace. </p><p>To keep it short, she was a pretty cool gal in Atsumu’s eyes. He enjoyed her company. </p><p>Ginjima, on the other hand, was whipped. </p><p>“Dude, I swear, if ya don’t make a move after she comes back to school I’m gonna lose my mind.” Atsumu grumbled around his tamagoyaki, pointently looking at Ginjima sitting in front of him. </p><p>They were supposed to wait for Osamu and Suna to join them during lunch break, but when Atsumu mentioned they were ‘prolly smoochin’ somewhere in the toilet’ after waiting in front of class 2-1 for 10 minutes with the lovebirds nowhere in sight, they decided to go back and eat on their own. The topic of Ginjima’s pathetic love life came right after.</p><p>The person they were talking about was currently away from school for a week, spending her coming of age at home.</p><p>“Leave me alone Atsumu, it’s not that easy y’know.” Ginjima  mumbled, avoiding setter’s piercing gaze with a small blush on his face.</p><p>“You’ve had yer eyes on her since our first year, dontcha think it’s time to do somethin’ ‘bout it?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be better if I waited until I present though?” Ginjima wondered. “What if she presents as an omega and I turn into one too, but she wants to be with alphas only?!” Ginjima rambled on, clutching his head in distress with one hand, picking at his bento with the other. </p><p>Atsumu looked at him with a bored face, not amused in the slightest. “Then she’ll tell ya she ain’t interested and ya find another chick ya want to bang.” </p><p>Ginjima choked on his rice after the word ‘bang’ left Atsumu’s mouth. The setter was ready to smack his friend so he wouldn't die, but Ginjima quickly leaned back, grabbing a bottle of water from his bag and taking a big swig. </p><p>No one wanted to be smacked by a guy with a serve so powerful it could probably break arms. </p><p>Atsumu simply rolled his eyes at the action. “Come on Gin, it’s <em> Hana-chan </em> we’re talkin’ about.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say, I ain’t the one with confession letters spilling out of my shoe locker!” the spiker countered. </p><p>Ginjima immediately went back to his bento, ignoring Atsumu’s annoyed expression at the mention of the amounts of paper he had to throw out every few days after school. Even Osamu, despite having a boyfriend and being pretty open about it, still received tons of confessions and homemade snacks in the shape of hearts. To say both twins weren’t fans of the attention would be an understatement.</p><p>“But I don’t care about datin’, Gin!” Atsumu whined, already starting to get upset with the topic. “Ain’t my fault I have priorities in life and findin’ someone is on the bottom of the list.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. Ball is life, yadda yadda.” Ginjima chuckled, waving his chopsticks around.</p><p>“Oi, don’t think yer gettin’ out of this. When Hana-chan gets back either yer gonna confess or I’m gonna do it for ya.” Atsumu declared, pointing a finger right up Ginjima’s nose. “Yer birthday is still a few months away, no way am I gonna stand there and listen to ya pinin’ over her for that long!” </p><p>“Deal with it then, I ain’t confessin’ until I know what my secondary gender is!” Ginjima declared, swatting Atsumu’s hand away from his face.</p><p>Atsumu was about to argue when the doors to their classroom slid open. The sight of Osamu and Suna holding their bento boxes welcomed them, the former sporting a fairly disheveled look, cheeks slightly red. Atsumu and Ginjima looked at each other, then back at the pair. Atsumu burst out laughing while Ginjima covered his face with his hands, absolutely done.</p><p>“I toldja they were smoochin’, Gin! Oi ‘Samu, ya sure look like ya had fun out there!” Atsumu hollered, momentarily forgetting about his friend’s love problems.</p><p>“Oh my god, couldn’t you guys wait after classes?” Ginjima groaned, internally grateful for the distraction. </p><p>Suna snickered at his boyfriend along with Atsumu. Osamu, now with a blush covering him from head to toe, picked up someone’s pencil case from the desk closest to the door and promptly threw it at his twin’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Hana finally returned to school on Monday.</p><p>As Atsumu entered the classroom with Ginjima by his side and saw the black haired girl sitting at her desk, chatting up with one of her buddies, he waved at her while yelling in a greeting. Atsumu nudged Ginjima in the side with a knowing smirk, the spiker responding with a glare.</p><p>“Oh! Atsumu-kun, Hitoshi-kun, long time no see!” she waved back, telling the other girl they’ll catch up later. The boys dropped their bags at their respective desks and joined her side. </p><p>“How are ya doin’, Fujisaki-san?” Ginjima asked politely. </p><p>“Pretty good! I’m glad to be back in school, sittin’ at home alone for a whole week was gettin’ borin’.” Hana giggled. </p><p>“I hope everythin’ went well durin’ your presentation.” Ginjima mumbled with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Hana grinned in response, shooting him a thumbs up.</p><p>“Everythin’ went great! I really like how I smell right now.” </p><p>“Now that ya mention it, ya do smell differently.” Atsumu sniffed the air around the girl in a silly manner. She snorted, swatting him away. “Are ya an omega, Hana-chan? Ya smell really nice!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not an omega, hehe!” she exclaimed, smiling sheepishly. </p><p>“I’m a beta!” </p><p>Atsumu stared at her, amazed. Suddenly, an excited noise left his throat and he launched himself at her desk.</p><p>Few pairs of eyes behind them widened slightly in shock.</p><p>“A <em> beta </em>?! That’s so cool, I never met one before! Arent’cha supposed to be, like, super rare?!”</p><p>“Ya talk like she’s some kinda gacha prize! Give her some space!” Ginjima yelled at the setter, smacking him on the shoulder. Atsumu backed up, scowling at his friend. Hana simply laughed at their antics.</p><p>“Aah, I missed ya guys, yer always so silly!” she sighed with a smile, not noticing the blush rising on Ginjima’s cheeks. “How’s your team doin’ by the way? Did I miss any cool matches?”</p><p>As the three talked about missed classes, homework sessions and volleyball, on the other side of the classroom a few girls chattered among themselves, their gazes intently focused on the beta with black hair.</p><p> </p><p>It started with whispers.</p><p> </p><p>A few days passed since Hana revealed herself as a beta. In theory nothing changed. She was still cheerful, still helped them with school work despite being a bit behind herself. Sometimes she complained about others’ scents getting too strong for her liking, but she was nice about it anyways. </p><p>Atsumu was strolling through the school yard with Osamu, both heading towards the vending machines standing to the side.  As they passed a group of first years, Atsumu caught a bit of their conversation.</p><p>“-apparently it’s all a facade too? Can ya imagine it?”</p><p>“Unbelievable. And she seemed like such a nice senpai too!”</p><p>“Probably ‘cause she’s a beta. Can’t trust a scentless bitch like that.”</p><p>“Oh shit, was that Miya? Pisshead’s gonna snitch on us to her!”</p><p>“A bitch and an asshole, what a pair haha.”</p><p>Before Atsumu could walk towards the teens, he was stopped by Osamu’s hand on his elbow. </p><p>“Ignore ‘em ‘Tsumu.” Osamu said while dragging Atsumu to the vending machines further back before letting go. </p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Atsumu asked, still looking where the first years stood. Some of them were shooting glances towards him, as if afraid he was going to come back and kick their asses. God he wished. </p><p>“Didja mess with another club or somethin’?” Osamu asked back, picking a pack of coconut candy.</p><p>“Last time I checked nah, not really.” Atsumu turned towards the other vending machine, getting a sports drink. “Ya never know with these guys though.”</p><p>Once they were walking towards the gym for practice did Atsumu remember an alarming detail from the conversation the first years held. </p><p>During stretches he sat on the floor next to Suna, the one person who was up-to-date with any gossip in the school.</p><p>“Hey Sunarin, I need some info.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“It’s important.”</p><p>Suna turned his head towards Atsumu after noticing the tone of voice he used. Seeing the setter with a serious, even a bit frightening expression, he narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Are there any rumors concernin’ Fujisaki Hana?”</p><p>Suna turned his eyes back to the floor, thinking. He began stretching his legs and hummed, answering the blonde after a while with a deadpan look on his face.</p><p>“Mostly things about how she’s a fake liar. People talk about how she’s manipulating other students to fail exams for her sake so she can be in the top 3 again. Then there’s the whole deal with her presenting as a beta, but it’s not good gossip material if you ask me.” Suna started doing shoulder stretches and continued. “Some girls kept insisting that she’s ganging up on others with you.” He looked at Atsumu with curiosity. “Judging by your reaction that’s not the case.”</p><p>Atsumu was seething. “None of this is true, Sunarin.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Suna looked to the side, ignoring Atsumu’s furious gaze. “I thought so.”</p><p> </p><p>Then came the letters.</p><p> </p><p>The first one they knew about was discovered by Ginjima. As he was talking with one of the guys from their class, a neatly folded piece of paper fell out of Hana’s blazer as she passed them. </p><p>“Hey, Fujisaki-san, ya lost somethin’-” he started right before accidentally reading what was inside the letter.</p><p>There, written in a neat handwriting, was ‘have you ever thought how your existence is meaningless, beta-chan? you useless little girl-’</p><p>Before he could read more, the piece of paper was ripped from his hand by Hana.</p><p>“Fujisaki-san, what is…?”</p><p>She smiled at him sadly before ripping the paper in pieces and shoving the remains into a trash bin.</p><p>“Just a letter. Don’t worry about it, Hitoshi-kun.”</p><p>Ginjima did worry, and so did Atsumu after the spiker told him.</p><p>They came up with a plan. They would arrive at the same time at school as Hana and go with her to the lockers, just in case there was more to it than she made them think.</p><p>Ignoring Osamu’s and his mother's surprised gazes, Atsumu rushed to catch the early bus. Ginjima was already at the bus stop, tapping his foot in impatience. </p><p>Their arrival at Inarizaki was perfectly timed, as they bumped into Hana a few meters before the gate. Together, they went towards the second year shoe lockers.</p><p>Ginjima’s suspicions were correct. When Hana opened her locker, laying on her shoes were a few folded letters. Before she could hide them away, Atsumu shoved her aside and took every piece of paper in his hands, quickly moving away. </p><p>“Atsumu-kun, please give these back!”</p><p>“Nu-uh, no way, Hana-chan! Yer hidin’ somethin’ from us!” he yelled back as Ginjima joined his side.</p><p>“Fujisaki-san, we’re worried about ya.” Ginjima looked at her with pleading eyes. Atsumu started opening the letters one by one, not yet reading the context.</p><p>“Somethin’ going on, Hana-chan. People are spreadin’ rumors about ya.” Atsumu continued. Ginjima took a few papers from him and began to read. “Yer acting differently too.”</p><p>Before Hana could say anything, Ginjima interrupted her. </p><p>“Fujisaki-san,” Ginjima looked at her with wide eyes, a nervous smile on his face. “What are these…?”</p><p>Atsumu glanced at what Ginjima was holding and did a double take. Immediately, he inspected the rest of the letters he was holding. </p><p>They were written by different people, but basically all said the same thing. They talked about Hana’s uselessness as a beta. How she should leave the school. Some letters insulted her, others straight up told her to die. But all of them circled around the same thing.</p><p>
  <em> ‘You’re a beta, which means you’re inferior. Inferior people have no right to live.’  </em>
</p><p>“There’s no beating around the bush with ya, huh.” She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “I got the first one a few days ago. After that they started coming in larger amounts I guess…”</p><p>“That’s fucked up.” Atsumu stated, angrily ripping the letters into pieces. </p><p>“Yeah, I know. I’m tryin’ to ignore all of this.” she gestured towards the papers still in Ginjima’s hands. “It ain’t easy, but I’ll manage!”</p><p>“Fujisaki-san, can I ask for your number?” Ginjima suddenly asked with determination in his voice.</p><p>“Gin, I don’t think now’s the good time-” Atsumu was about to say to the spiker that romantic moves on Hana currently were uncalled for, but she was faster.</p><p>“I’m sorry Hitoshi-kun, but considerin’ the whole situation at hand I’d rather not share my number with anybody right now.”</p><p>“I understand, but please, if anythin’ happens tell us, alright? We’ll help ya any way we can, right Atsumu?” Ginjima turned towards the setter, his gaze expectant.</p><p>Atsumu nodded, eager to help the beta out. “Yeah. If anybody’s botherin’ ya, we’ll put them in their place.”</p><p>Hana glanced at them surprised and smiled.</p><p>“Thanks guys.”</p><p> </p><p>After a while pieces of paper weren’t satisfying anymore, so the bullies took a more direct approach.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘GO DIE YOU BETA BITCH’ </em> </p><p>Written with a black sharpie, the words stared at the three highschoolers standing next to the desk in classroom 2-2. The room was empty except for Atsumu, Ginjima and Hana - they arrived earlier than normal in order to try catching the ones messing with the beta. Coach Kurosu let the two boys leave morning practice, more surprised than offended at their unusual behaviour.</p><p>Ginjima ran his fingers through the ink. It smudged a bit, leaving marks on his fingertips.</p><p>“It’s still fresh.” he said quietly, rubbing his fingers together. “Someone came here before us.”</p><p>“What is goin’ on?!” Atsumu yelled, slamming his fist on the desk next to the defiled one in frustration.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Hana answered honestly in a voice so quiet it was scary. For the first time Atsumu saw her face so empty, expressionless. She stood tense, staring at the words Ginjima tried to wipe with a wet tissue. </p><p>Along with the letters began the words. Almost everyday in the morning someone came to the classroom and wrote obscenities on Hana’s desk, ranging from curses to death threats. The style of writing differed - it wasn’t one person only. Some were written in chalk, others with a marker.</p><p>Ginjima tried talking to the teachers, but unsurprisingly, there was not enough proof of who bullied the beta for them to intervene. It was like the whole school decided to gang up on Hana and pretend nothing was happening once the staff tried to step in.</p><p>As days passed by, Hana smiled even less until she stopped completely, sitting through lessons like a ghost. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu and Ginjima spent more time at the gym after practice, polishing their attacks for the Interhigh. They tried accompanying Hana as much as they could, even if these moments were short.</p><p>They were the only people left who still spoke to her, unaffected by the rumors and glares they received. </p><p>On the last day of school before the summer break, Hana arrived at the gym as Atsumu and Ginjima finished serving drills. Their teammates didn’t tease them for staying late anymore after Atsumu almost socked one of the first years in the face for joking about them ‘hanging out with the crazy beta girl’. </p><p>“Yo, Hana-chan!” Atsumu waved at the beta cheerfully. </p><p>“Give us a second to clean up and we’ll join you!” added Ginjima, already running towards the storage room to get the brooms. </p><p>“It’s okay guys, take all the time ya need!” Hana yelled from the entrance, clutching her bag close to her chest. </p><p>The clean up didn’t take long and soon all three walked towards the bus stop, talking about random things. Hana’s face brightened up significantly, contrasting with her attitude at school earlier.</p><p>Once they stopped to wait for their respective buses, Hana suddenly jumped in front of the boys and bowed deeply, holding out two packs of kitkats.</p><p>“Thank ya so much for takin’ care of me!”</p><p>They looked at her with wide eyes, surprised.</p><p>“Wha- No need to thank us Hana-chan!” Atsumu quickly shouted, waving his hands through the air.</p><p>“Fujisaki-san, please raise your head!” Ginjima cried out, doing similar motions. Hana straightened up with a determined expression on her face and roughly shoved the candy towards their chests.</p><p>“Once we meet again I’m gonna be stronger! For your sake and mine!” she yelled. “Take these as a sign of my gratitude for stickin’ with me when no one else did!” </p><p>Reluctantly, the boys took the kitkats from her hands, speechless. At the same time, Hana’s bus took a turn towards their stop. She walked around the boys to stand next to the road, waving at the driver. Right before she stepped into the bus, she turned around and grinned for the first time in what felt like years.</p><p>“Good luck with your matches!”</p><p>Then, she disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>The summer break ended. The bitterness left from getting second place during Summer Interhigh already passed, replaced with the need to get better to defeat Itachiyama during the next one. Atsumu got over it quickly, having received the Best Server award and sticking it to Osamu’s face. </p><p>Right before they returned to school, Ginjima had presented as an alpha. In the evening before their first day, Osamu almost peed his pants laughing at Atsumu. The blonde had to endure an onslaught of texts about how Ginjima was <em> finally </em>going to ask Hana out now that he knew their secondary genders weren’t the same and the many ways he could go about the whole ordeal. After two hours of getting spammed, Atsumu promptly told Ginjima to ‘shut up, i’m begging u, go to sleep or smth’, left his phone on silent and kicked Osamu in the shin.</p><p>The next day, when Atsumu entered the 2-2 classroom Ginjima was already there, sitting at his desk with a small, pretty paper bag. </p><p>Hana’s desk was spotless.</p><p>“Ohoho, what do I see here, ya went with the ‘woo her with expensive shit’ route?” Atsumu asked with a shit eating grin before plopping on the seat next to his friend. Ginjima blushed furiously, hiding the present around his arms on the desk. </p><p>“Shut it, it’s nothin’ too fancy.” the spiker mumbled, getting redder with every second.</p><p>“Spill it Gin, what didja get her?”</p><p>Ginjima opened the bag for Atsumu to peek into. Inside was an assortment of various chocolate pralines, decorated with nuts, dried fruit and colorful toppings, all wrapped in transparent foil with a golden ribbon. Atsumu noticed the logo on the side of the package right away.</p><p>“<em> Holy shit </em> dude, ya got her sweets from that french place downtown?!” Atsumu asked, staring wide eyed at Ginjima, who was hiding his face inside his elbow in embarrassment.</p><p>“Is that bad?” Ginjima squeaked, slightly terrified with the idea of the gift being unsuitable for a person like Hana.</p><p>“Gin, if ya gave me somethin’ like this I’d marry your ass! ‘Samu would probably <em> faint </em> if he saw this!” Atsumu took hold of Ginjima’s shoulders and shook him roughly. “Now I wish ya had a crush on <em> me </em> if it meant gettin’ gifts like this!”</p><p>“What, no, ew!”</p><p>“Wow, rude Gin, very rude.” Atsumu tooted at the spiker, feigning dissapointemnt. “But trust me when I say this, once Hana-chan gets here and ya give her this? She’s yers, hundred percent. She’d be stupid to reject a guy who bought her <em> french chocolates. </em>”</p><p>“Oi, don’t talk about her like that.” Ginjima grumbled with a pointed look.</p><p>“Ya know I don’t mean it, Gin.” Atsumu sighed, more serious. </p><p>“But still- ”</p><p>Suddenly, Ginjima’s eyes locked with someone standing behind Atsumu. The setter turned around and saw one of their classmates, a thin teen with thick glasses perched on his nose.</p><p>“Hey, umm, can I speak to ya for a sec? It’s about Fujisaki-san...” the boy asked, gesturing towards the corner of the class. Puzzled, both of them nodded and stood up, Ginjima hiding the bag of sweets away. Once they stopped, the guy looked around, noticed some people further back and hid slightly behind Ginjima’s bigger frame. Atsumu was getting more and more confused.</p><p>“So, what didja want to tell us about Hana-chan?” Atsumu started, crossing his arms with a sour expression. Ginjima’s face wasn’t any different, as both of them expected this to be another attempt to get them to stop supporting Hana.</p><p>Noticing their displeasure, the teen got even more stressed, gulping audibly. He framed his mouth with his hands to make sure other people in class wouldn’t hear his next words.</p><p>“Haven’t you heard she tried to kill herself and dropped out?” </p><p>“...she what?” Atsumu muttered, immediately dropping his arms to his sides. Ginjima froze  next to him, pale as a ghost.</p><p>“My uncle is her family's old friend. She tried to hang herself in the garden, but the rope snapped before she, ykno’...” the boy rubbed his forearm, clearly uncomfortable. “They moved out of Hyogo, like, two weeks ago. Her parents told him she had problems with bullies and since the start of summer break someone began stalkin’ her. It was awful, she kept gettin’ these weird letters and her phone number was leaked to the public. Since ya guys seemed close to her recently I thought ya knew, but then I heard ya talkin’ about meetin’ up with her and y’know...”</p><p>“She didn’t tell us anythin’.” Atsumu mumbled, petrified.</p><p>“Then please, do <em> not tell anyone </em> I toldja. I just thought-”</p><p>“Shut up already. We get it.” Atsumu interrupted the boy, locking eyes with him in hostility. “We better be the first and <em> last </em> people ya tell this, or else ya won’t be dealin’ with us only, but with the whole volleyball team.” </p><p>Hearing the threat, their classmate visibly paled, nodded his head quickly and went back towards his desk after the setter waved him away. </p><p>Atsumu could already feel the vicious glares thrown his way for scaring the guy. New rumors would arise, as they always did thanks to Inarizaki’s gossip tendencies, but Atsumu didn’t care.</p><p>Before the first lesson started, their homeroom teacher mentioned that Fujisaki Hana indeed left their school. He reminded them that if anybody was having any kind of problems they were welcome to talk to the staff and help would be provided accordingly.</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes moved in a haze. He saw Ginjima’s distraught face, lower lip trembling. Somewhere in the back a group of girls was giggling, the once friends of a beta girl with long black hair and big eyes, no longer bright. </p><p>He didn’t say anything when Ginjima threw out the chocolates during lunch break before they left to get Osamu and Suna.</p><p>As they sat on the rooftop, Atsumu remembered his father’s stern gaze, the sharp scent of rocks and earth, the talk that didn’t bear any importance to him all these years ago in the park close to their house, on that particular bench, now defiled from time and paint the local kids liked to spray everywhere.</p><p>
  <em> ‘If you ever meet a beta, no matter if it’s a boy or a girl, promise me you won’t bully them, ok?’ </em>
</p><p>Only then did Atsumu finally realize the seriousness of the promise he and Osamu made to their father, back when secondary genders had yet to start ruling over their lives. </p><p>And if he and Ginjima were more aggressive than normal with their serves during practice, it was nobody’s business but theirs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On a Thursday morning, a day before their 17th birthday, as the twins entered the kitchen to eat breakfast, their mother noticed something was different about them. She immediately went on alert as they sat down, sniffing the air around the boys. Her sudden behaviour didn’t go unnoticed as both twins raised their eyebrows, confused.</p><p>“Ma, ya alright?” Atsumu asked right before taking a bite of the onigiri she prepared for them beforehand. Osamu made a questioning noise, his mouth already full with rice, wondering the same.</p><p>Surprised, she narrowed her eyes on the calendar hanging on the wall beside her, the following days circled with a red pen. “It was supposed to begin durin’ the weekend, not today...” </p><p>The woman took a deeper whiff and slowly exhaled. Her gaze went back to her sons, something akin to anticipation hidden within her irises.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, one of ya started presentin’!” She quickly wiped her hands with a rag and hastily threw it on the counter. She pointed a finger at the boys with a stern look. “Don’t leave the kitchen.”</p><p>Before either of them could say anything, the omega rushed out of the room. Confused, Atsumu raised his head and sniffed the air. Osamu did the same after swallowing a mouthful of onigiri.</p><p>There wasn’t anything different in the air as far as Atsumu was concerned. The pleasant scent of cooked rice filled the kitchen, mixed with their mother’s sweet aroma associated with every omega. </p><p>“I ain’t smellin’ shit, ‘Samu”</p><p> “Same.”</p><p>They ate their breakfast in silence, too weirded out by their mother to do anything else, occasionally sniffing the air. After what seemed like ages, she came back with a small suitcase and a duffel bag.</p><p>“Woah, Ma, where are ya goin’?” Atsumu asked, visibly confused with their mother's behaviour. Next to him Osamu shoved the last onigiri into his mouth, sharing a similar puzzled expression.</p><p>“I already called your father and told him what’s happenin’. We’ll stay with your grandparents for the next few days. Trust me, the last thing ya want to have during your presentin’ is the two of us stumblin’ around the house and leavin’ our scent everywhere.” the woman mentioned as she left the baggage next to the genkan and went back to the kitchen.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be better for one of us to leave too then?” Osamu wondered, while both brothers followed their mother’s figure with their eyes. </p><p>“It’s always better for siblings to stay together durin’ first ruts and heats. Since yer twins, when one of ya presents, the other’s body will react automatically and trigger it’s own comin’ of age too. It’ll be easier to survive if ya both stay at the house, trust me.” She threw them a cheeky grin, a rare expression on her face. “And maybe it’ll make ya not fight as much in the future, family bondin’ and all that.” </p><p>At the words ‘family bonding’ the twins looked at eachother with disgust.. </p><p>“There’s enough food to last ya a few days. Ya won’t have the strength to cook anything too complicated, so these will do.” she continued while tapping the boxes full of protein bars, instant ramen and snacks their father consumed in unhealthy amounts. Atsumu noticed the glint in Osamu’s eyes as their mother basically gave them permission to touch the untouchable cabinet, knowing well it was going to be empty by the time their respective presentations ended.</p><p>After searching for other things in the kitchen and calling the school to inform them about twins' absence that week, the omega finally sat down at the table. The atmosphere around her changed instantly and both twins sat straighter, focusing on their mother’s serious face.</p><p>“Guessin’ from the smell one of ya is gonna be an alpha.” she started, carefully moving her eyes from Atsumu to Osamu. “Now, this can end up in a few ways. Either both of ya turn out to be alphas, posture a bit and take camp at different parts of the house until your ruts finish, or one of ya presents as an omega and ya scent each other for the first few days until separatin’ to different rooms. That’ll help ya deal with any cramps.”</p><p>She paused, assessing the twins' reaction. </p><p>They were aware of how important the first presentation was. It was the time of rapid changes, when one was the most vulnerable during the following days. Everything would get overbearing at some point. This wasn't the time to make fun of eachother - that could wait after they finished whatever awaited them.</p><p>Satisfied, she continued. “Since yer brothers, I’m not worried ‘bout either of ya gettin’ seriously hurt, since your hormones will become too overwhelmin’ soon. But if ya do fight please try to keep the damage at minimum. I don’t want to come back and see anythin’ broken or shattered, understood?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure ‘Tsumu doesn’t destroy another family memorabilia.” Osamu nonchalantly mentioned, ignoring his brother's offended squawk.</p><p>“That was <em> one </em> time ‘Samu, ya ass, and that was your-“</p><p><em> “Understood?” </em> </p><p>The boys immediately stopped, turning back to their mother. </p><p>“Yes…” they muttered, lowering their gazes to the table. Their mother might have been an omega, but she was not one to be messed with. Not even their alpha father wanted to be on the receiving end of her anger.</p><p>Her serious expression disappeared and she gave them a gentle smile, standing up from her seat to get ready to leave. </p><p>“Now, if there’s an emergency, don’t hesitate to call me. Your father will be back in Hyogo in two days and will probably be too tired to do much, even more so dealin’ with ya two, so don’t bother him with calls.” </p><p>They helped her get the baggage in the car and after brief goodbyes and I-love-yous, she drove away, leaving the twins standing awkwardly in front of the house.</p><p>“...well, that was weird.”</p><p>“Uhuh.”</p><p>“So…” </p><p>“...Pro Evolution Soccer and instant ramen?”</p><p>“Hell yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>Next few hours passed uneventfully. The twins played games, bickered and started going through their father’s snacks supply. </p><p>Atsumu didn’t understand what their mother went about with the whole presenting deal, he felt great. Osamu behaved like always, roasting him and nudging him with his foot to distract him from their current race in Mario Kart, so Atsumu assumed there was nothing wrong with his brother either.</p><p>At least they didn’t have to go to school for the whole week.</p><p>They already informed the team about their absence through their group chat. Ginjima promised to make a copy of his notes for Atsumu since they shared classes. Osamu spent 15 minutes bribing Suna, with the promise of two bags of chuupet, to get him to not fall asleep in their English class for once and write down any information regarding the pop quiz he would be missing.</p><p>Kita sent them a simple ‘Good luck and stay healthy.’ with a link to an article on care and eating habits of secondary genders during presentation. Their theory that the captain sends the exact same message to every presenting second year was slowly getting confirmed, as Ginjima and Kosaku received something similar during their own coming of age.</p><p>As Atsumu went to get something to drink after getting blue shelled to the face and promptly throwing the controller at Osamu, he wondered which of them was the alpha. Their mother couldn’t pinpoint the brother that was the owner of the mysterious scent, despite her having the best nose in the house.</p><p>It was a known fact that twins always shared the same scent, the only noticeable change being the unique musk associated with their secondary genders if they didn’t match. </p><p>Out of curiosity, while pouring himself some tea from the fridge, Atsumu took a deep breath through his nose. He could sense their mother’s gentle, sweet aroma, the remains of rice from the morning, the smell of wood in their kitchen, their dad’s musky tones…</p><p>Wait.<em> Dad’s? </em></p><p>Confused, Atsumu sniffed again, walking deeper into the kitchen. Surely enough, the earthy smell he associated with their father was right there, the strongest at his snack cupboard. </p><p>Their father left for a business trip 8 days ago. There was no way the smell would stick to the surface for that long. Besides, even if it did, Atsumu and Osamu have been here an hour ago and smelled nothing of the kind.</p><p>Suddenly, Atsumu’s nose started to itch. He rubbed it with his finger and sniffed, trying to get rid of whatever caused the prickling feeling. It didn’t go away, instead getting stronger. </p><p>He almost spilled his drink when a powerful sneeze left him. </p><p>“The hell…?”</p><p>Atsumu sneezed again. With shaky movements, he put the glass on the counter to avoid spilling everything on the floor, as his nose continued itching horribly. </p><p>Atsumu heard his twin yelling from upstairs. “If yer gettin’ sick again I’m not lettin’ ya back into the room, ‘Tsumu!”</p><p>Atsumu was about to yell back when another sneeze shut him up, followed by a nasty cough. </p><p>From what he could remember from their special classes, presenting as an alpha or omega didn’t start with feeling like someone shoved cotton up your sinuses. He felt no pain, no cramps, no need to punch something or hide in a pile of blankets. Only this weird itching that was getting stronger, now accompanied by a similar feeling on the roof of his mouth.</p><p>Just as he started rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers, hoping the sensation would magically leave, Atsumu heard the door opening upstairs. </p><p>“Yo, ‘Tsumu, ya good back there?” </p><p>Any normal person would think that the nonchalant tone of Osamu’s voice didn’t carry even an ounce of worry, but Atsumu noticed the slight edge it had without a problem. </p><p>“My nose feels like it’s ‘bout to explode.” Atsumu mumbled, not even sure if he was loud enough for Osamu to hear. </p><p>The sound of footsteps descending the stairs filled his ears.  Atsumu gripped the edge of the counter with his hand, the other still on his face, massaging the area of his nose. </p><p>Atsumu was getting dizzy. He tried breathing through his mouth, but the effect was the same - he felt like his windpipe was getting filled with anything other than air. The scents around him were mixing, creating something heavy and unpleasant, making his head pound. He could feel goosebumps forming on his skin. </p><p>Atsumu closed his eyes tightly, silently praying for whatever was happening to end already. Just as he contemplated sliding down to the floor, he heard his brother enter the kitchen.</p><p>“‘Tsumu, are ya still-”</p><p>Suddenly, Osamu went silent. Atsumu heard his brother take a deep, shaky breath, as if tasting the air. Confused, the blonde opened his eyes, looking towards where his twin was standing. </p><p>When their gazes met, something in Osamu changed and a powerful scent of an alpha bursted through the room. Atsumu felt his legs give out, roughly hitting his knees on the hard floor, never leaving his eyes from Osamu’s. He almost didn’t notice the accompanying pain, too focused on the pheromones entering his nose with every breath he took.</p><p>It was strong. <em> Very </em> strong. It broke through the last lingering remnants of their parents’ scents, overpowering everything. He thought of a forest after the rain, wet earth and damp bark overgrown with moss. Similar to their father’s, yet slightly different.</p><p>In a split second, Atsumu remembered a small detail he ignored in order to investigate their father’s scent on the cupboard after pouring his tea.</p><p>The smell of wood in their kitchen.</p><p>It wasn’t the room itself that smelled like that.</p><p>It was Osamu.</p><p>Osamu was <em> the alpha. </em></p><p>Osamu started slowly making his way towards Atsumu, taking careful steps as if not to frighten his brother. Atsumu finally sat down on the floor, gently laying his hands on his throbbing knees and leaned his back on the cabinet. </p><p>Osamu’s scent was all around him, filling his lungs, clearing his sinuses from the suffocating feeling. Everything still itched, but not as badly as earlier. He could finally breathe. It was comforting, in its own way.</p><p>The freshly presented alpha sat next to him, bumping their legs together. Only then did Atsumu notice the state his brother was in.</p><p>The hands on his lap were shaking, one of them worrying the fabric of his sweatpants. Parts of his leg that stuck to Atsumu felt too hot. He was breathing as hard as Atsumu, gaze unfocused, pupils so wide his gray irises were almost invisible. Atsumu could see how tense the other was, shoulders stiff.</p><p>They sat there, silent. In the stillness of the room, Atsumu remembered their mother’s words.</p><p>
  <em> ‘When one of ya presents, the other’s body will react automatically and trigger its own comin’ of age too.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Which one triggered the other in that case…? </em>
</p><p>Now that he thought about it, Atsumu didn’t remember much from their classes on alphas other than facts concerning scent-marking and knotting jokes he made with other kids. </p><p>A sudden idea flashed in his mind, like a lightbulb. Atsumu took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the memes Akagi and Suna dumped on their group chat until he finally found the message from Kita from a few hours ago and clicked on the attached link. </p><p>He could smooch their omega capitan right on the lips for his thoughtfulness.</p><p>The website about secondary genders welcomed him. Atsumu quickly examined the page, finding the alpha section and clicking on the icon leading to the information he needed. </p><p>Just as he was about to start reading, he felt his brother lean on him, dropping his face on Atsumu’s shoulder, close to his neck. Surprisingly, Atsumu felt no need to shove his twin away, which he would have done already if the circumstances were different. </p><p>Seeing no protest for their closeness, Osamu instantly relaxed, muscles less tense, bathing in his brother’s calming scent.</p><p>“I’m checkin’ out the website Kita-san sent us earlier.” Atsumu began softly. Osamu simply hummed, letting his brother know he was listening, not moving a muscle from his current position. The blond continued, “It says right here that it’ll be the best if ya stayed in our room for the whole presentation, since it’s where yer scent’s the strongest.”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Also don’t go to Ma’s and Pops’ room, their scents might rile ya up and make ya all growly n’ shit.”</p><p>Osamu shoved his face deeper into Atsumu’s shoulder, breathing deeply.</p><p>“Ya should eat more than normally too, somethin’ about your metabolism adjusting to your new body? I dunno. Ya eat like a horse anyways, leave some for me or else I’ll starve-”</p><p>“What ‘bout ya?” Osamu interrupted, finally looking up at Atsumu’s face. </p><p>Atsumu blinked at his brother, confused.</p><p>“Well, as I was <em> saying </em>, ya should leave some food for me too-”</p><p>“I wasn’t talkin’ about that and ya know it.” Osamu snapped back, voice unusually scratchy.</p><p>Atsumu lowered his phone, looking anywhere but at his twin's piercing gaze. Now that the guy turned out to be an alpha it felt different, being under the scrutiny of those intense eyes. Something in Atsumu’s mind tempted him to spill everything that was troubling him to the owner of the sharp scent wrapping them in its embrace.</p><p>Atsumu promptly told it to fuck off.</p><p>“I don’t know what yer talkin’ about.” Atsumu mumbled, turning his face away.</p><p>“I went to check on ya after hearin’ ya coughin’ up a storm.” Osamu started, not taking his face away from Atsumu’s shoulder. “When I saw ya lookin’ like ya couldn’t breathe somethin’ in me snapped, I guess. Not to mention the way ya smell.” </p><p>“Oh fuck off ‘Samu, we smell the same.”</p><p>“We don’t anymore.” Osamu fell silent for a few seconds, scrunching his eyebrows. “Okay, maybe a bit, but it’s different now.”</p><p>“...what do ya mean?” Atsumu asked, afraid of the answer. It wasn’t possible for Osamu to know that. After all, he still hasn't felt the same punch in the gut his brother felt as an alpha, or even the harsh fever typical for freshly presented omegas. </p><p>There was only the itchiness in his nose.</p><p>“Ya don’t have the thing Pops and me have, this… sharpness.” Osamu sniffed Atsumu’s shoulder again, sighing in content. “And ya don’t smell like Ma does. It’s weaker, not that hit-ya-in-the-face scent she leaves everywhere in the house.”</p><p>“Yer stupid ‘Samu. I ain’t feelin’ anythin’ different about myself and if my scent <em> did </em> change I would have sensed it already!” Atsumu snapped. </p><p>Osamu was definitely wrong. Atsumu was probably going to present later, their Ma could have been wrong about the twin thing. She wasn’t the smartest person in the world, maybe she heard wrong or read it in one of these silly paperbacks for omegas that spew bullshit most of the time. </p><p>Osamu’s eyes widened slightly, the gears in his mind finally clicking together in understanding. Instead of arguing back, he quickly took hold of Atsumu’s phone. </p><p>“Oi, give that back!” screeched the blonde. Shoving his twin away with his leg, Osamu tapped through the page for a while and stopped after finding what he wanted.</p><p>Then, he started reading. </p><p>“The beta presentation, although rare, differs greatly from the other secondary genders.”</p><p><em> “‘Samu, </em> what <em> - </em>”</p><p>“The freshly presented beta-” Osamu cut off his brother immediately, shooting him a look so intense it could be screaming <em> shut the fuck up and listen </em>. “-won’t have to endure rapid body changes in their reproductive organs like alphas and omegas. Instead, the most noticeable shift for this dynamic happens in their vomeronasal organ, located at the base of the nasal cavity, which is responsible for pheromone reception. Although alphas and omegas go through similar changes, they are more significant in betas' case.”</p><p>Atsumu saw the smiling face of Hana, holding a plastic bag full of matcha kitkats he bought with Ginjima as thanks for helping them with their literature homework.</p><p>“The first signs to watch out for are scratchiness in the area around the organ, the feelin’ of stuffiness in the respiratory system and frequent sneezin’. All throughout the presentation, a beta might expect additional headaches and nausea caused by the sudden onslaught of pheromones.” </p><p>All the disgusting notes and death threats written on her desk.</p><p>“It is recommended for freshly presented betas to stay away from rooms filled with multiple scents as it might cause dizziness and shortness of breath, especially durin’ the first three days. After that the organ should be accustomed to the change, but people with sharper scents should still be careful around new betas, as it may cause excessive sneezin’ and nosebleeds.”</p><p>The once confident girl, destroyed by society and people she once called best friends.</p><p>“Dryness of scent glands located around the neck and wrists is also common for young betas, due to their bodies adjustin’ to the smaller quantity of oils responsible for scent emission. It is recommended to put unscented moisturizer around the areas to avoid crackin’ of skin and bleedin’.”</p><p>The black haired beauty with the prettiest eyes who tried to take her own life.</p><p>All because she was a <em> beta. </em></p><p>“Do I need to read the rest for ya-”</p><p>Before Osamu could finish, Atsumu roughly shoved his brother away, stood up, jumped towards the sink and threw up. </p><p>The sight of Hana’s emotionless face was engraved into Atsumu’s brain, his imagination running wild. He gripped the edge of the sink so hard his knuckles turned white. Another wave of nausea hit him, but his stomach was too empty to comply, leaving him heaving into the dirty basin.</p><p>
  <em> ‘A useless beta.’ </em>
</p><p>Was he supposed to become someone like that? </p><p>Atsumu could hear his brother shouting something at him with his scratchy alphan voice. His nose filled with the unpleasant scent of rotten wood and his own vomit. There were hands on his shoulders, on his face, turning him around.</p><p>
  <em> “BREATHE, YA IDIOT!” </em>
</p><p>As if awakened from a dream, Atsumu took a big gulp of air and started coughing, choking on his sobs. He didn’t even notice he was crying, fat tears and snot dripping down his face. Osamu held his shoulders and gently lowered him down, sitting them both on the floor again. </p><p>“Look at me ‘Tsumu.” </p><p>Atsumu complied, locking his eyes with silver ones. Osamu looked at him as tenderly as a freshly presented alpha could. His hands were shaking worse than before, still holding his face. “There ya go, now breathe along. Come on, in and out. In and out.” Atsumu followed his brother's quiet instructions, taking deep breaths at the same time as Osamu. “Just like that, good job. Again. Good.”</p><p>Slowly, the air around them became less panicked. Atsumu came to the conclusion that the rotten smell from a few minutes ago was either his or Osamu’s, maybe both, since they technically still smelled the same. </p><p>An alpha and a beta.</p><p>Now, Atsumu wasn't one to get scared easily. He didn't care when his teammates in middle school openly told him he was an asshole, he ignored any nasty comments sent his way by jealous scrubs. But when he remembered the sweet, confident girl bullied so hard she almost took her life, all because of her secondary gender, he tried convincing himself that the feeling clutching his heart wasn't fear.</p><p>Because if there was one thing that satisfied people sick with envy, it was the opportunity to destroy those who were more successful than them.</p><p>Those like Hana.</p><p>Those like <em> Atsumu. </em></p><p>As he was tightly clutching his brother’s arms, his messy face shoved into Osamu’s neck to inhale the now comforting smell of wood, Atsumu promised himself he wouldn't crumble. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.</p><p>He would do <em> anything </em> to make sure they wouldn’t get to him, his secondary gender be damned. </p><p>But for now, surrounded by his and Osamu’s pheromones, so similar and yet so different, he cried. </p><p> </p><p>Once Atsumu calmed down and washed himself, Osamu made them dinner in a form of korean spicy instant ramen topped with an egg and some leftover spring onions he found in the fridge. After that they went back to their bedroom, plugged off the console and sat next to each other on the lower bunk, still too shaken from what happened in the kitchen earlier. </p><p>Despite the air around them being less tense, their bodies were still in overdrive. Atsumu cursed internally while rubbing his overly sensitive nose. The sneezes were sudden and painful - his face felt like it was on fire.</p><p>Osamu didn’t fare any better. He tried massaging his hands, flicking them through the air, but no matter what they couldn’t stop shaking. </p><p>It was clear both of them were losing patience with their bodies. Osamu snapped first, slapping his hands in defeat on his lap, growling deep in his throat. The sound startled Atsumu, but after a second he put his hand on Osamu’s neck, feeling the vibrations through his skin. His eyes sparkled in awe.</p><p>Osamu stopped immediately, even more annoyed.</p><p>“‘Samu, that was so cool! How didja do it?” Atsumu asked, excited like a child. </p><p>“What are ya, a toddler? Never heard of this thing called vocal cords?” Osamu asked in annoyance.</p><p>“Oh shut it ‘Samu, I wanna growl like that too! Is this like an alpha thing?” Atsumu wondered, finally taking his hand away. “I only heard somethin’ like that comin’ out of Pops or Akagi when someone targets him durin’ matches.”</p><p>Osamu scrunched his eyebrows in thought, intrigued with the question. “Huh. Maybe? I dunno.”</p><p>“Do it again.”</p><p>And Osamu did. He took a deep breath, focused on his voice and let out a rumble. It was different from the one he made a minute ago, located deep in his chest. It was rusty, Osamu’s organs still getting used to the alphan parts of his body.   </p><p>Both twins looked at eachother with sparkles in their eyes, previous worries replaced with child-like excitement.</p><p>“‘Samu, this is<em> so cool-” </em></p><p>“I sound so <em> badass-” </em></p><p>“Ya sound like a wolf, or a <em> dragon-” </em></p><p>“‘Tsumu!” Osamu suddenly exclaimed. “Maybe ya can do it too!”</p><p>Atsumu sat up straighter, took a deep breath and with focus akin to the one during a very important serve, he tried.</p><p>“Grr.”</p><p>Osamu snorted so loud it was a miracle his head didn’t detach from his neck.</p><p>“What was that?!” the alpha laughed, falling on the bed, holding his stomach.</p><p>Atsumu flushed furiously in embarrassment.</p><p>“Oi, stop laughin’ ya asshole!” the beta shouted, taking a pillow and smashing it into Osamu’s face. The other was unfazed, still howling at the ridiculous sound Atsumu made.</p><p>A sudden thought entered Atsumu’s mind, souring his mood. He stopped trying to suffocate his brother and slumped on the mattress next to him.</p><p>“Maybe betas can’t growl.”</p><p>Hearing the dejected tone, Osamu threw the pillow of his face to stare at his twin. Concern washed through his scent immediately.</p><p>“Jeez, chill ‘Samu, yer stinkin’ up the place.” Atsumu muttered with forced harshness.</p><p>Osamu said nothing for a while, focusing his eyes on his twin. When he finally voiced his thoughts, it was in his typical lazy drawl, but with a hint of worry. </p><p>“Ya had a panic attack.”</p><p>Atsumu tensed up at the words. “Could ya <em> not </em> remind me of that, thanks.”</p><p>“Do ya hate betas that much?” Osamu asked suddenly. Atsumu looked at him with a bewildered expression, which quickly warped into fury. </p><p>“Of course I don’t hate betas, I have nothin’ against ‘em! It’s just-”</p><p>“Just what? Why did ya react like that in the kitchen then?” Osamu snapped, annoyance back in full swing.</p><p>Abruptly, Atsumu felt his will to fight leave as fast as it came. He was tired. His face hurt. His nose burned from Osamu’s angry pheromones. The scent glands on his neck started itching uncomfortably. </p><p>So instead of arguing back, Atsumu curled up further into the soft material of the comforter and began speaking.</p><p>He told Osamu how he still remembered the argument between two boys from the volleyball clinic they attended when they were children.</p><p>He reminded him how their teacher completely rushed through the topic of betas during their special classes in junior high, as if their existence was meaningless.</p><p>He told Osamu about Hana. About Ginjima crushing on her since they stepped foot in Inarizaki. About her black hair and pretty eyes. How good of a buddy she was, helping them with homework and treating Atsumu like a teenager he was, not some volleyball idol. How she said in a cheerful voice that she presented as a beta.</p><p>He told Osamu about the whispers he heard in the halls. About the disgusting letters she found in her shoe locker. About words Ginjima tried wiping off as fast as he could from Hana’s desk before she saw them. About the girls she once called friends, who started looking at her with sneers. </p><p>How she assured the two of them everything would get better after the summer break.</p><p>How she apparently tried to commit suicide in her family's garden and left Hyogo because someone decided it would be fun to stalk and mentally destroy a 17 old beta who just wanted to have fun and eat chocolate for breakfast. Because someone from school leaked her phone number. </p><p>Throughout Atsumu’s monologue, Osamu listened. He didn’t butt in at random moments or tried to laugh something off. He just laid there, occasionally massaging his still trembling hands. </p><p>When Atsumu finished they stayed silent. He had no more tears to shed, but the topic of Hana’s fate still stung.</p><p>Osamu finally broke the stillness of the room with his scratchy voice. </p><p>“We won’t let anybody do the same thing to ya, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>Atsumu blinked, turning to his brother. “‘We’?”</p><p>“Me and Suna. Gin. The rest of the team. Pops.” Osamu counted on his fingers. He hummed in thought for a second. “If Ma discovered someone tried to bully ya she’d probably claw their eyes out, so I think it’d be the best if she didn’t know.”</p><p>Atsumu snorted at the image of their mother marching into school to mutilate kids with her long nails and small stature.</p><p>“Yer right, ‘Samu. I’d feel sorry for the guards havin’ to watch over her in prison.”</p><p>“She’d scare the warden into submission.”</p><p>Atsumu fully laughed at that. In the middle of gasping for air, he sneezed and laughed even harder, Osamu joining in. They spent the next few minutes like this, laying on the bed, side to side, laughing so hard their lungs were starting to hurt. </p><p>When they finally calmed down, the room was filled with their mixed scents, pleasant and gentle.</p><p>“Hey, ‘Samu.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘Tsumu?”</p><p>Atsumu stood up and stretched his back until a satisfying pop sounded through his bones. “Boot up Dark Souls on my laptop, I’m gonna go ahead and bring somethin’ from the kitchen. I think I saw a pack of calbee chips in Pops’ drawer.”</p><p>“Oh? Why so suddenly?”</p><p>Atsumu grinned at him with a toothy smile, one of the honest ones. “I wanna see ya kick Gwyndolin’s ass.”</p><p>Osamu grinned back and went to grab the laptop from Atsumu’s desk. Getting permission to play his brother’s favorite computer game was the closest thing to ‘thanks’ Osamu would ever get and he was more than happy to take it. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day started with Atsumu rushing to the bathroom trying to contain a nasty nosebleed, while Osamu almost fell off the top bunk with a snarl upon hearing his brother’s horrified scream. When his alphan instincts stopped clouding his brain with protective urges he <em> calmly </em> went to check on his twin.</p><p>“Jeez ‘Samu, ya sounded like some kind of kaiju back there!” Atsumu exclaimed with toilet paper stuffed up his nostrils upon noticing Osamu entering the bathroom. The blonde was standing next to the sink with his head down, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The front of his shirt was stained with blood.</p><p>“Well, for the record ya look like one right now.” Ignoring his brother’s offended squawk, Osamu started washing his face. While getting water in between his palms, he noticed they were still shaking, although not as much as yesterday.</p><p>“I’m gonna assume ya just complimented me.” Atsumu took out the bloody tissues and replaced them with fresh ones.</p><p>“Radioactive fat lizards are definitely hotter than ya.”</p><p>“Nice pun, comedy master. Ya should tell this one to Kita-san, maybe that’ll make him laugh.” In response, Atsumu received a smack to the back of the head. “Ouch, ‘Samu, I’m bleedin’ out here!”</p><p>“I can see that.”  Osamu grumbled with a glare.</p><p>Both brothers fell silent for a moment, Osamu splashing water on his cheeks, while Atsumu wiped the last bits of blood from his nose. After that he joined the alpha and washed his face as well. He paused upon noticing Osamu’s hands grabbing for a towel.</p><p>“Yer hands are still tremblin’.”</p><p>“I think it’s because of the whole presentin’ thing. It’s not as bad as yesterday, so I ain’t complainin’. Ya still got that article saved on yer phone?” Osamu wondered while patting his face dry.</p><p>Atsumu nodded with a hum. “Yeah, I left it in the kitchen. Wanna check it out durin’ breakfast?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Clean and dressed up they went downstairs. Osamu immediately checked out the contents of the fridge. Atsumu prepared the rice cooker, while his brother already started beating eggs for omelettes. After putting the water to boil for tea, Atsumu grabbed his phone and unlocked it. Ignoring messages and countless notifications about his birthday, he opened the website from Kita and clicked on the alpha section.</p><p>“It says right here that tremblin’ and muscle spasms are a normal occurrence ‘cause of the pheromones messin’ with yer adrenaline levels.” Atsumu read to Osamu, who was still busy at the kitchenette. “Good thing Ma’s not here, her scent could trigger your rut earlier.”</p><p>Osamu briefly gazed at his brother before returning his attention to the food. “It should start soon, right?”</p><p>“Between the third and fourth day.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>After setting everything at the table, they sat to eat their breakfast. If not for the lack of their mother, it was just like any other day - they bickered, laughed at each other and stole food from their bowls. </p><p>After Osamu lost paper rock scissors and went to wash the dishes, Atsumu finally went through his notifications. He ignored most of them, only responding to family members and his teammates. After cleaning his phone from the messages, he got to the very first one, sent exactly at one am. His eyes widened in surprise, seeing who sent it.</p><p>“Oi ‘Samu, come here!”</p><p>“‘Tsumu, what-”</p><p>“We got an e-mail from Pops!”</p><p>Forgetting what he was about to say, Osamu immediately joined his brother’s side, looking over his shoulder at the message while wiping his hands with a rag.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> ‘Heya boys! Happy birthday :°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I can’t believe you’re already 17 and probably sporting another gender! Exciting!!! Can’t wait to see both of you when I get back home, I know it’s been only a few days, but I missed you and your Ma a lot. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I asked her to buy you two a little something from us since we can’t join you today for obvious reasons! Check the last shelf in the freezer, your Ma told me it should be somewhere in the back, but just in case look for a red box!! </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Again, happy birthday, don’t kill each other while we’re away! </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Your old man.’ </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Osamu immediately went towards the freezer after reading the message, ignoring the rest of the dishes left in the sink. </p><p>The box was indeed there, in all its frozen glory. Osamu took it out and put it on the counter after closing the freezer. </p><p>“Hey ‘Samu, is that frozen mochi ice cream?” Atsumu asked upon noticing the familiar picture on the box. Osamu nodded while opening the package. Inside were multiple little blobs of mochi in three different colors.</p><p>Osamu took one out and put it in his mouth. He groaned in pleasure at the sweet taste of the gummy treat. Atsumu joined his side and ate one as well.</p><p>“Damn, these are good.” Atsumu mumbled with his mouth full. They stood there and feasted on the delicacies, quickly emptying the box. They fought over the last mochi, with Osamu emerging victorious after kicking Atsumu in the back of his knees. </p><p>Once Osamu finished doing the dishes they returned to their bedroom, silence once again overtaking them. Osamu sat on the bunk bed with crossed arms while Atsumu lounged on the swivel chair at his desk.</p><p>“So, now what?” Atsumu asked, idly scratching his wrist. The skin around his scent glands began to itch.</p><p>“Dunno. What did the website say?”</p><p>“Nothin’ much other than what we know already.” </p><p>“Mhm.” </p><p>Silence again.</p><p>“...wanna play Pro Evolution Soccer?”</p><p>“...yeah.”</p><p>Nothing much happened after that and their birthday passed uneventfully.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the third day rolled around, Osamu’s rut started. Atsumu decided to save himself from his horny brother and took camp downstairs on the couch. He spent the whole day watching volleyball matches on his laptop, headphones turned up to the highest volume to muffle any noises coming from their bedroom. The last thing Atsumu wanted to hear was Osamu's snarls while jacking off. </p><p>Once in a while Osamu left the room clad only in sweatpants to make himself something quick to eat before going back upstairs, the spicy scent of rutting alpha following his every step.</p><p>Seeing his brother tired, sweating buckets and having only a few minutes of rest before another wave hit him, Atsumu was kind of glad he didn’t present as an alpha.</p><p>He changed his mind immediately after getting a second nosebleed that day, cursing Osamu’s strong scent and his too sensitive nose.</p><p> </p><p>On the fourth day, Atsumu woke up on the couch covered with his comforter, which he was pretty sure he left in their bedroom before leaving Osamu alone. It smelled like his brother too, a bit like his rut, but mostly like his normal, comforting scent. He briefly remembered the article Kita sent them saying that freshly presented alphas felt less anxious after scenting their family members.</p><p>Atsumu’s nose didn’t bother him as much, perhaps thanks to the smell enveloping his frame. </p><p>Osamu went downstairs to get breakfast, and if he noticed Atsumu wrapped tightly around the duvet the alpha specifically rubbed on his neck in between waves of unattainable fulfillment and frustrated growls to give peace to his instincts, he said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>On the fifth day Osamu’s rut ended as fast as it began. They aired out their bedroom and the rest of the house where Osamu stepped foot to avoid their mother shouting at them for stinking up the place. </p><p>Atsumu’s nose finally stopped itching - he could breathe with ease. His scent glands bothered him a bit, but it wasn’t something moisturizer couldn’t fix.</p><p>Osamu went back to his calm self, no longer snapping at random things or growling at any inconvenience. </p><p>They acted like nothing happened, bickered and fought over little things. Only now a scent of forest and bark followed their steps, slightly overpowered by a dash of alphan musk.</p><p> </p><p>On the sixth day, their parents came back home after getting a call from Osamu that they both finished presenting. </p><p>When their mother entered the house she sniffed the air like crazy, immediately taking off her shoes and marching deeper into the house. Their father came right after her, carrying his big suitcase from the trip and the luggage the omega took with her a few days before.</p><p>The twins welcomed their father with big hugs and warm smiles, the older Miya squeezing them back. His nose twitched and he backed up to properly look at his sons.</p><p>“You both kinda smell like me!” he exclaimed in excitement, sniffing the air again. “Toldja they take more after me than you darlin’!” the man yelled towards the direction their mother went. She came back shortly after, confusion marking her face. The alpha cocked his head at her expression. “Somethin’ wrong?”</p><p>Atsumu shuffled slightly to stand behind his twin. Osamu pretended he didn’t notice.</p><p>She came nearer, shoving her face towards them as close as she could considering the height difference.</p><p>“One of ya doesn’t smell right.”</p><p>Their father tilted his head in confusion. “They smell completely fine to me.” He was about to say more when he was promptly shut down by his wife. </p><p>“Hush.”</p><p>Both twins stayed silent, observing their mother. Her eyes narrowed at Atsumu.</p><p>“...I’ll call the clinic. We need to update your medical papers.” </p><p>She took her phone from her pocket and went into the kitchen to make the call. All three exhaled in relief at evading the omega’s anger. While their father wondered why she was so ticked off, the twins looked at each other slightly concerned.</p><p>They knew exactly what was the reason for her irritation.</p><p> </p><p>They rode to the clinic a few hours later. </p><p>The visit wasn’t supposed to take long. Since their data was already taken at school after the summer break, only blood samples were taken to confirm their secondary genders and put the update on slips of paper to be given to the school nurse on Monday.</p><p>While they waited for the results to come back, Atsumu tried to hide the anxiety rolling off him like waves. Osamu’s presence in the chair next to him slightly helped. He could feel their mother’s gaze drilling into his skull. </p><p>The doctor returned with two sheets of paper.</p><p>“Osamu-kun is an alpha and Atsumu-kun is a beta.” he said, shooting Atsumu a look full of pity.</p><p><em> ‘Fuck you too,’ </em> thought Atsumu with the most deadpan expression he could muster while taking the paper into his hands.</p><p>“Thank you doctor. Have a nice day.” their mother exclaimed with one of the fakest smiles Atsumu ever seen before they left.</p><p>“This changes nothin’, you know that right?” asked their father back at home, looking at the twins with eyes full of affection despite the slightly grim atmosphere they brought back.</p><p>For the rest of the week, the most comforting scent out of the three always stood next to the newly presented beta, reminding him of forests, damp earth and fresh rain, saying nothing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MY DUDES, I AM SHOOKETH</p><p>Thank you so so much for such a big support on the first chapter!! I honestly didn't expect to receive so many kudos and comments already. I hope you'll excuse me for not replying to them, but I have no idea what to say other than 'thanks!!' lol, just know that I GREATLY appreciate it, it keeps me motivated to work on this further!</p><p>I'm glad you guys enjoy the story so far! I can promise you that it's only going to get wilder with time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Wednesday, the day before the twins were supposed to go back to school, all three men of the Miya household drove to the market to buy groceries. There wasn't much left in the kitchen after their presentation, not to mention the amount of cleaning products that were about to be emptied. Their mother kicked them out with the intention of cleaning all the rooms that still reeked of Osamu’s rut, claiming her sons did ‘a really bad job at airing the house out, I can still smell everythin’ from miles away’.  </p><p>Once at the mart, the list was split among the three to get everything quicker. Compared to the twins the adults didn’t have a day off. Their mother could take a little break since she usually worked from home, but their father had to prepare for a video conference in the evening so the faster they came back home the better.</p><p>Atsumu took a turn towards the aisle with hygiene products to grab toilet paper and tissues. His favorite brand of hair dye was on sale so he took that too, along with Osamu’s gray one. He was about to leave to search for his father, who took the shopping cart, when shelves further down caught his attention. A small red sign with secondary gender symbols hovered over them, indicating their content.  </p><p>As he got closer his eyes moved from one thing to another. There were condoms, fake pheromones in perfume bottles, scent blockers in many forms and shapes, scent neutralizing face masks. Curiously, he took a sample of artificial omegan scent from a basket next to the products and took a whiff. Immediately, his nose burned with such a sweet stench that Atsumu almost gagged. </p><p>“Oh <em>damn-”</em></p><p>He quickly slipped the cursed piece of paper into his pocket. He was definitely shoving this into Osamu’s face when they got home.</p><p>Atsumu’s gaze returned to the shelf filled with scent blockers. With his free hand he traced the boxes, reading about their content. </p><p>Scented blockers, blockers in the form of collars, transparent blockers, moisturizing blockers. Atsumu grabbed a box of patches in natural skin tone. He glanced at the description in the back, not noticing someone walking towards him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t get these ones. They come off easily, you’d probably lose them sooner or later when playin’ volleyball.”</p><p>Startled, Atsumu quickly turned around and saw his father with a lazy smile on his face, looking at the box the blonde was holding. He moved to stand beside Atsumu and took two packages of different blockers, putting them into the cart.</p><p>“These are a lot better. My colleague uses them often at work and in the gym, apparently they don’t detach from the skin when they come in contact with sweat.” Atsumu's father shuffled to the side, looking at other products. He plucked a roll of scent blocking tape from the bottom shelf and threw it into the cart too. “And this one’s for the wrists. Since the glands there are smaller you can just cut off a piece and stick it right on them. The roll is pretty long, so you and Osamu can share.”</p><p>He shot Atsumu a toothy grin.</p><p>“Keeps yer scent away like a charm!”</p><p>Noticing Atsumu’s confused expression he snorted, slapping the blonde on the shoulder. Atsumu almost dropped the items he was clutching under his left arm from the impact. He put them in the cart to avoid anything falling down to the floor. The flesh-colored patches went back on the shelf.</p><p>“It doesn’t take a genius to notice how bummed you are ‘bout the whole beta thing, y’know.” the alpha muttered, leading them towards another aisle while pushing the shopping cart in front of him. “Maybe it won’t be that bad.”</p><p>“You’re sayin’ that now Pops, but once people get a whiff of my scent it won’t be pretty.” Atsumu mumbled, grabbing one of the boxes with scents blockers from the cart to read the description. Unscented patches, extra resistant with 100% natural adhesive. </p><p><em>‘Sounds good ’</em> Atsumu thought, remembering the weird chemicals on the previous packages that certainly didn’t sound healthy for his skin.</p><p>“That’s what these are for.” his father chuckled, tapping the box Atsumu was holding, abruptly ending his son's line of thought. “I wasn’t jokin’, scent blockers really are your saviours these days.” The older Miya picked a few bottles of cleaning products from the shelf and continued. “I can guarantee you other genders won’t be able to catch your scent, Atsumu. It’s not the strongest, considerin’ you’re a beta, but once you stick these on you’ll be basically scentless.”</p><p>
  <em> Scentless, huh. </em>
</p><p>Atsumu enjoyed this thought more than he should.</p><p>“Besides, as far as I remember you’re called Miya Atsumu, not Atsumu the Beta.” His father winked at him with a grin. “So I wouldn’t worry so much ‘bout it. I personally think bein’ a beta is cool.”</p><p>Atsumu was very close to telling his father how his peers at school would think otherwise, but remained silent.</p><p>Atsumu’s gaze fell back to the package full of semi-transparent patches, big enough to cover the scent glands located on the lower sides of his neck. </p><p>Technically there was no need for him to wear them at school as there were no rules concerning masking ones scent in public places. The only exception to this were sport events since the excess oils from the glands mixed easily with sweat, making the scent stronger. Every player had to wear scent blockers during games or else everyone would drown in the hazy cloud of pheromones. Volleyball matches were no different.</p><p>
  <em> 'Once you stick these on you’ll be basically scentless.’ </em>
</p><p>Atsumu's school uniform would perfectly cover the patches on his neck. If somebody did notice them, no one would judge him for wearing those in class. </p><p>And even if they did he probably wouldn’t give a shit.</p><p>He was Miya Atsumu after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In a blink of an eye Thursday arrived and with it the first day at school after the Miya Twins’ presentation.</p><p>Osamu woke Atsumu up, already dressed in his school uniform, telling him to hurry up so they could eat breakfast. The blonde groggily stumbled out of the lower bunk, took a random pair of socks, a pair of underwear and pants from his school uniform from their shared wardrobe before going to the bathroom to wash up. </p><p>After finishing his daily skincare routine and checking if his roots were showing, Atsumu put on the clothes he brought with him. Finally, he turned towards the full-length mirror hanging on the bathroom wall, staring at his reflection.</p><p>Despite everything he still looked the same. He was still Miya Atsumu, but now smelling of forest, earth and a pinch of beta.</p><p>Carefully, he brought his hand towards one of the glands on his neck, gently rubbing the tender skin there. Thankfully it wasn’t as dry as a few days ago, which meant he could put his plan into action.</p><p>Crouching in front of the bathroom sink, Atsumu opened the cabinet and reached over to the back of the bottom shelf, finding what he needed. He took out the wide roll of tape, a pair of scissors and two big rectangles covered from both sides with foil.</p><p>After returning to the mirror he started with his wrists. After checking the proper length he cut two identical pieces of the scent blocking tape and gently stuck each on the smaller glands located on the inside of his forearms, near his palms. </p><p>After that he brought both of his wrists towards his nose, inhaling.</p><p>The woody scent was almost non-existent. </p><p>“It really does keep the scent away.” Atsumu whispered to himself, amazed.</p><p>Immediately, he took one of the bigger patches and peeled the foil away before sticking it on his neck, covering the whole gland. He did the same with the other one and took a step back to check his reflection once again.</p><p>The scent blockers didn’t blend in with his skin tone unfortunately, leaving two identical pale blotches on his neck. The tape on his wrists contrasted even more, at which Atsumu scoffed. Next time he would have to look for something less eye-catching. He moved his hands around in circles, stretching them here and there, same with his neck, to make sure the blockers didn’t limit his movements.</p><p>Just to make sure he sniffed his wrists again, still impressed with how well the tape worked. Even though his scent was still there, it was very subtle and if his father was right then only Atsumu would be able to pick up on it. </p><p>Another thing he could add to his very small list of good things about being a beta: no heats, no ruts and a killer sense of smell.</p><p>Satisfied, Atsumu threw out the foil left from the patches, put the scissors back to their rightful place and turned back to the bedroom to get dressed. While walking through the corridor the smell of frying eggs entered his nose. Someone started cooking breakfast.</p><p>After entering the room he went back to the wardrobe, looking for the rest of his school uniform. While thumbing through the clothing hanging in the back, the overly familiar scent assaulted his nose. Confused, Atsumu picked out the thing closest to him - his green sports jacket - and gave it a sniff. </p><p>His eyes widened, taken aback.</p><p>
  <em> No fucking way. </em>
</p><p>He quickly ripped another garment from a hanger and shoved it under his nose, breathing deeply. He did the same with another and another, until he stood around a pile of clothing thrown around the floor.</p><p>Osamu’s scent penetrated his clothes. Everything held the gentle whiff of alphan musk. </p><p>They shared the same aroma of wood and earth. No one would notice the difference.</p><p>Even if people saw his scent blockers, they wouldn’t think much of it because it’s obvious someone’s scent stuck to their clothes. </p><p>Atsumu slowly grinned to himself, lifting his eyes towards the school blazer hanging in the corner of the closet.</p><p>
  <em> This is perfect. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Atsumu went downstairs he knew this morning at the Miya household would be different than usual. For the first time in months the twins’ mother didn’t get up to prepare breakfast before them. Their father, sleepily sipping his overly sweet coffee, told them she simply wasn’t feeling up to it. Atsumu had a hunch it had something to do with the current situation concerning their secondary genders, but remained silent, fluffing up the rice in the rice cooker while Osamu warmed up the miso soup from yesterday. </p><p>The lack of reaction from his brother about his scent clinging to Atsumu’s uniform was surprising, but not unwelcome.</p><p>As Osamu started grilling the mackerel to join the rest of the dishes, Atsumu went to fill up their bento boxes. The twins worked quietly, not bothering each other in the slightest. The oldest Miya gazed at them over the rim of his mug, smiling gently. The content smell of forest and earth mixed with the aroma of food, creating a pleasant combination.</p><p>While Atsumu started cutting the tamagoyaki his brother made earlier to go with the rice for their lunch, his father’s chuckles broke the silence. Both twins turned around to face the alpha, raising their eyebrows in question.</p><p>“Sorry sorry, it’s just I always find it fascinatin’ how in sync you are while workin’ on somethin’ together.” he waved his hand in a lazy manner, leaning his face on the other. “First volleyball, now cookin’. It’s amazin’ how one second you’re a perfect pair and then you start goin’ for your throats.”</p><p>“Can’t help it Pops, ya know how ‘Tsumu is.”</p><p>“Haah? What’s that supposed to mean, ya ass?!” </p><p>Their father simply laughed. “See? That’s what I meant!”</p><p>Atsumu scoffed at his brother, finishing up their bentos. He filled the kettle with water for their morning tea and set it down to boil. He was about to take the mugs from the cupboard when his father got up from the table and joined his side.</p><p>“Leave preparin’ tea to me, could you go check on your Ma? I don’t want her eatin’ all of this cold.” he asked, pointing with his chin at the table slowly being filled up with bowls of food by Osamu. The blonde nodded and left his place at the counter to fetch the only woman of the household. </p><p>After walking upstairs, Atsumu knocked on the door leading to his parents’ bedroom. </p><p>“Hey Ma, breakfast is ready.” </p><p>“Comin’, comin’.” he heard from the inside, along with some shuffling. A while later the door opened and his mother emerged from the room in the middle of putting on one of her thick cardigans. </p><p>The awkward silence arose between the two. Atsumu didn’t know how to approach the omega after her reaction to him presenting as a beta from two days ago.</p><p>“Uh, mornin’ Ma.” he started, idly scratching his wrist.</p><p>“Good mornin’ Atsumu.” she responded, looking up at him from behind her dark bangs, impassive. Not knowing what to say Atsumu started leading the way back to the kitchen, the omega following his steps.</p><p>“Ya don’t need to act so scared around me ya know.” </p><p>Atsumu flinched at the words that left his mother’s lips. </p><p>“I know it might be difficult for ya right now,” she continued. “But yer still my son, beta or not, so don’t worry.”</p><p>Despite their context, the words didn’t sound reassuring at all.</p><p>“Sorry Ma…” he laughed awkwardly.</p><p>“Don’t be.” Her hard gaze fell on Atsumu. “Just… give me time to get used to it.” she finished right before they entered the kitchen. His father, upon seeing his mate, grinned lazily with a “mornin’, darlin’!” on his lips. The omega smiled gently at the greeting and kissed his forehead before settling down next to her husband, already taking the mug filled with tea into her hands. </p><p>The somber woman from seconds ago was gone, replaced by the one smelling like grass in the spring. Atsumu didn’t know how to react to that.</p><p>Atsumu sat down next to Osamu, ignoring his brother’s questioning gaze.</p><p>For the first time in two weeks they ate breakfast as a whole family. The room filled with discussion and their father’s bad jokes, broken occasionally by tired yawns and the sound of chopsticks against ceramic.</p><p>Atsumu stayed mostly silent through the entire meal, only nodding along with whoever was speaking.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The twins left the house and walked towards their bus stop, which was only a few minutes away. To Atsumu’s relief not many people their age lived in the area so they didn’t bump into anyone other than a few grannies. He didn’t feel ready to deal with the onslaught of questions he and Osamu would get concerning their secondary genders once they made it to Inarizaki.</p><p>If Atsumu guessed correctly the first person from school they would meet would be-</p><p>“Oh, hey guys! Welcome to the world of the livin’!”</p><p>There he was.</p><p>Ginjima waved at the twins from the bus stop, leaning against a road sign. All three lived close by, so they usually met up at the same place in the mornings. </p><p>“Yo Gin! How are ya?” yelled Atsumu at his friend while they were still a few meters away. Osamu simply waved back.</p><p>Once they got close enough did Atsumu notice something different about the spiker. He couldn’t pinpoint it at first, but then he recalled an important detail. </p><p>He and Osamu presented which means their sense of smell was stronger, in Atsumu’s case even more so.</p><p>Curiously, Atsumu inhaled the air deeply through his nose, leaning his body towards his friend. Ginjima smelled...a bit sweet? Bitter and sweet at the same time. The first thing that came to his mind was-</p><p>“Burnt sugar…” the setter mumbled quietly.</p><p>Atsumu stared at Ginjima. Ginjima apprehensively stared back. Osamu moved closer, sniffing the air upon hearing his brother’s comment. </p><p>“...what?” the spiker asked, unsure if he wanted the answer in the first place.</p><p>“Ya kinda smell like burnt sugar, Gin.” Atsumu exclaimed, leaving Ginjima’s personal space while rubbing his nose.</p><p>Osamu nodded in confirmation. “Yeah, ya do.”</p><p>Hearing that Ginjima groaned, annoyed.</p><p>“And here I hoped the infamous Miya Twins wouldn’t say anythin’ about it.” Ginjima sighed, scratching his head in frustration. “My family wouldn’t stop teasing me after I presented because of that.”</p><p>“It’s not so bad.” said Osamu, still sniffing the air. “Kinda makes me want some pudding.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, same.” Atsumu pointed at his brother in agreement. A sudden thought entered his mind and he turned back to Ginjima with a grin. “Ya could say yer a pretty sweet guy now, huh?”</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>Osamu immediately caught on the act. “Yeah, now that ya mention it ‘Tsumu, Gin is a real eye candy.”</p><p>Ginjima facepalmed in response before glaring at the twins from behind his fingers. “Jeez, stop gangin’ up on me. What am I, Aran-senpai?” </p><p>“He did mention ya bein’ his successor when it comes to holdin’ us down, y’know.” Atsumu grinned at his friend slyly.</p><p>Ginjima grumbled, dropping his hand from his face. “Can we please talk about somethin’ else?” Atsumu and Osamu shrugged, ending the conversation to Ginjima’s delight.</p><p>Ginjima’s attention moved towards different matters. Curiously, he took a step closer to the twins, sniffing the air around them. Atsumu’s mood significantly worsened.</p><p>
  <em> And so it begins.  </em>
</p><p>Atsumu waited, holding his breath. If not for the scent blockers covering his skin the two alphas would be able to smell the anxiety starting to roll off of him in waves. </p><p>The patches should work. Atsumu could still feel Osamu’s alphan musk on his uniform. And yet.</p><p>
  <em> Come on, Gin. </em>
</p><p>Ginjima’s eyes slightly widened after catching the scent of woods surrounding the twins.</p><p>
  <em> Please. </em>
</p><p>The spiker retreated, nodding his head. </p><p>“So you’re both alphas, huh.” Ginjima exclaimed, returning to his spot next to the road sign. “I was expectin’ it to be honest, you didn’t strike me as an omega kinda guys.”</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t stop the giddy feeling that overtook him.</p><p>
  <em> It works. </em>
</p><p>Osamu glanced at his brother, raising an eyebrow questioningly. He turned his head left and right, searching for any unwanted attention the upcoming topic might bring. </p><p>They were alone at the bus stop. Osamu looked back to his twin.</p><p>“Yer not gonna tell him, ‘Tsumu?”</p><p>Ginjima’s expression turned into curiosity. </p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p>Atsumu gulped nervously. He thought so much about the ways to avoid people discovering his secondary gender that he totally forgot about what to do with his friends. He knew Suna wouldn’t really give a shit, he’d be more interested in Osamu anyways.</p><p>Ginjima was a different matter. </p><p>Atsumu trusted Ginjima almost as much as he trusted Osamu. He knew the spiker wouldn’t do anything to destroy Atsumu’s life because of something like secondary genders, but that wasn’t what he was worried about. </p><p>Long black hair and bright eyes flashed in his mind hauntingly.</p><p>Unsure, Atsumu turned his head towards Osamu. They shared a silent moment together, gazes locked. </p><p><em> ‘Should I?’ </em> he wondered, brown eyes hesitant.</p><p><em> ‘You should.’ </em> the other responded, his silver ones supportive.</p><p>“Could you stop communicatin’ through weird twin telepathy, in case you’re not aware I can’t hear you.” Ginjima crossed his arms, looking pointedly at the two. </p><p>Atsumu rubbed a piece of scent blocking tape on his wrist in a nervous manner, evading Ginjima’s eyes. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for the inevitable. </p><p>“Ya see Gin, there’s somethin’ I have to tell ya.” Atsumu quickly let go of his wrist and raised his hand in a placatory manner. “But ya have to promise ya won’t overreact!” </p><p>Ginjima narrowed his eyes at the setter, wary. “Atsumu, what did you do.”</p><p>Atsumu scoffed at the accusation. “I didn’t do anythin’!”</p><p>“Are you sure, because right now you sound really suspicious.”</p><p>“Oh come on Gin, ya know me better than that!”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s exactly why I’m not buyin’ it.” </p><p>Osamu rolled his eyes at the two, his patience wearing thin. Their bus should arrive in a few minutes, the quicker they wrap this up the better.</p><p>So instead of waiting until they finished their friendly bickering, after making sure they were still alone, Osamu raised his voice.</p><p>“‘Tsumu is a beta.”</p><p>And just like that, everything fell silent.</p><p>Atsumu whirled around to face his brother in shock. Ginjima’s eyes widened so much it’s a miracle they didn’t pop out of his sockets. </p><p>“Oi ‘Samu, I was about to say that-” he started with a nervous edge to his voice, only to be interrupted by the source of his worry. </p><p>“You’re joking.” </p><p>The twins’ attention turned back to the spiker. </p><p>“This- this is a joke, <em>right?”</em> Ginjima asked, clutching his bag so hard they could hear the squeak of faux leather rubbing against its own folds.</p><p>Osamu, assuming the worst, moved to stand closer to his brother, his inner alpha ready to protect its family. Atsumu stood silently without any idea what to do, because what his nose was picking from Ginjima’s scent wasn’t aggression.</p><p>It was fear.</p><p>“I- <em> This is- </em> ...Shit.” Ginjima’s free hand went through his hair in a nervous manner. <em>“Shit!”  </em>he shouted, dropping it from his head in a fist. </p><p>“Gin, I-”</p><p>“Atsumu, what are we going to do now?!” Ginjima yelled at the setter with concern in his voice. “We can’t let other people know you’re a beta! What if someone tries to hurt you?!”</p><p>Atsumu walked around his brother with determined expression and forcefully put his hands on Ginjima’s shoulders, shaking him lightly. He tried to ignore the scent of burning sugar prickling at his nose.</p><p>“Gin, I have scent blockers everywhere. My clothes literally reek of ‘Samu because we sleep in the same bedroom.” He gestured between himself and Osamu in a sharp manner. “Even ya got fooled and thought I’m an alpha! I should be fine.” </p><p>
  <em> At least I hope so. </em>
</p><p>“Atsumu,” Ginjima started. “I already lost one friend to these, <em> these bastards</em>.” he growled out, spewing the words like a curse. Before adding the next part, he visibly deflated. “I don’t want to lose another.” </p><p>“Ya won’t.”</p><p>Both moved their gazes to Osamu, who was looking at the vehicles driving down the road. The bus made a turn towards their stop.</p><p>Sharp scent of a forest before the thunderstorm filled Atsumu and Ginjima’s noses, the latter visibly tensing under the beta’s hands. </p><p>It felt heavy.</p><p>Dangerous.</p><p>“We won’t let ‘em do anythin’.” Osamu finished right before the bus stopped next to the three highschoolers. </p><p>Atsumu and Ginjima never noticed the dark glint in Osamu’s silver eyes, already gone by the time they sat down in the back of the bus.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The walk from the bus stop to Inarizaki was too short for Atsumu’s liking. The three walked close to each other, bathing in the scent of the two alphas in hopes the familiarity will keep them calm.</p><p>At first glance the twins looked just like they always did, bored expressions and half-lidded eyes. But deep inside, Atsumu felt like he was about to burst. </p><p>He felt bad about Ginjima, seeing how stressed the alpha was now that he knew about Atsumu’s secondary gender, but at least he didn’t have to live with a burden of lying to his best friend. </p><p>And today, Atsumu would be telling a lot of lies.</p><p>As the three passed through the gate together, some of the people still milling around the school yard noticed their arrival, whispers arising.</p><p>“It’s the Miyas.”</p><p>“They came back from their presentin’ week, didn’t they?”</p><p>“I wonder what they are now…”</p><p>“Definitely alphas, have ya seen them fight before? Omegas don’t brawl like that.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, what if one of them is an omega though? I might have a chance then!”</p><p>“With one of <em> the Miya Twins?</em> In yer dreams haha!” </p><p>Atsumu gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to ignore everyone. The last thing he wanted right now was the attention of some randoms. </p><p>Osamu kept watching people as they passed, seemingly calm, but the sharp scent of bark said otherwise. He was wary. </p><p>Ginjima glanced at them and sighed. </p><p>The comforting scent of sugar arose, enveloping the three. Atsumu instinctively relaxed his muscles, his mind clearing. Osamu let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding, nodding at their friend in thanks. Ginjima nodded back, saying nothing.</p><p>As they entered the main building, the twins froze at the doors. Ginjima turned around, about to ask why they stopped, but as soon as he saw their faces he simply smiled sympathetically. </p><p>“Holy <em>shit-”</em> was heard throughout the hall as the words fell from Atsumu's mouth.</p><p>Osamu scrunched his nose in disgust, while Atsumu covered his face with the sleeve of his jacket.</p><p>Everything <em> reeked</em>.</p><p>There were so many pheromones in the air that Atsumu’s brain couldn’t keep up with the sudden onslaught of information his nose tried to pass on. </p><p>At that moment Atsumu was left wondering why wearing scent blockers in public places wasn’t mandatory.</p><p>“Give it a minute or two and you’ll get used to it.” Ginjima told them, taking both of their elbows and leading them through the crowd to the shoe lockers. </p><p>The three tried to ignore the lingering gazes and sniffs aimed at the twins.</p><p>“Jeez, why didn’tcha tell us earlier this would happen?” Osamu asked, rubbing his face with his palm.</p><p>“Thought it was obvious. You suddenly entered a building filled to the brim with teenagers, half of them already presented. What else did you expect?” </p><p>“Definitely not the stench of whatever <em> the fuck </em>this is.” mumbled Atsumu, still covering his face.</p><p>Suna was waiting leaning on the wall next to the second-year shoe lockers, swiping through his phone. Upon noticing the twins he quickly lifted it up their way. Ginjima hid behind Atsumu in the last second. </p><p>Multiple clicks sounded through the air.</p><p>“You guys look amazing, keep up the good work.” Suna said in his deadpan voice as a greeting. </p><p>“Suna Rintarou, I’m goin’ to choke ya.” Atsumu growled through the material of his jacket, already marching towards the middle blocker. </p><p>In response, Suna made another photo. The blurred face of angry Miya Atsumu half hidden behind his sleeve filled the screen.</p><p>“Sorry, not my kink.” he replied in the same monotone tone as before, moving out of the setter’s way. Atsumu grumbled in annoyance and went to his shoe locker. Ginjima and Osamu did the same, the latter greeting his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek. “What’s up with the sour faces?” Suna asked, looking through the photos on his phone. </p><p>“First time smellin’ things.” Ginjima replied instead of the twins, slipping on his indoor shoes. Suna nonchalantly hummed.</p><p>“Boring.”</p><p>Ginjima glanced at Suna’s face with an empty look. “You’ll suffer through this too, y’know.”</p><p>“Uhuh, sure mom.” Suna mumbled, finally locking his phone and shoving it into his pocket. He sniffed Osamu’s neck and nodded to himself in approval. His eyes turned to Atsumu. “Anyway, fill the only non-presented guy in, which gender are you now? Osamu already told me his.”</p><p>Ginjima and Osamu glanced at Atsumu, saying nothing. Suna lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>“Uh, I’ll tell ya durin’ lunch break, Sunarin.” Atsumu rubbed his neck awkwardly, the border of a scent blocker catching on his nail. The middle blocker noticed the semi-transparent patch but stayed silent, nodding again. </p><p>The four second years headed towards their respective classes. While Osamu already got used to the onslaught of smells drifting through the corridor, Atsumu could feel a headache coming from the overwhelming wave of pheromones. </p><p>After entering their classroom, Atsumu dropped down on his seat with a groan.</p><p>“You alright, Atsumu?”</p><p>The beta turned his face to Ginjima, already by his desk, who looked at him with worry. </p><p>“Everythin’ still smells bad.” Atsumu replied, rubbing his nose in frustration.</p><p>“Guess it’s gonna take you more time to get used to this, considerin’-” Ginjima stopped himself before he uttered the cursed words. He dropped his eyes to his desk, uneasy. “...y’know...”</p><p>Atsumu sighed. Keeping this whole beta thing a secret would be more difficult than he thought. </p><p>For all of them.</p><p>“Yeah.” Atsumu uttered, glancing through the window.</p><p>Ginjima was about to say something when another person suddenly appeared in front of Atsumu’s desk, making him jump in surprise. Atsumu quickly recoiled in his seat, tilting his chair dangerously low.</p><p>“Atsumu-kun, hello!”</p><p>It was one of the girls from his class. Atsumu couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at her. His nose twitched at the putrid scent of omega and something artificial mixed in drifting around her. He did everything in his power to not make gagging noises.</p><p>He had a feeling this girl used the same perfume he found a sample of at the mart yesterday.</p><p>
  <em> Ew. </em>
</p><p>She didn’t even wait for his response to her greeting before continuing. “Ya see, since ya came back from presentin’ week, me and the girls were wonderin’ which secondary gender ya got!” she giggled, swaying in place with her arms behind her back. It was clear she was trying to do the ‘I’m a gentle, sweet omega’ act. Too bad she’s not the only one who can play this game of pretend.</p><p>And Atsumu was about to become the best actor.</p><p>Atsumu’s face brightened up, a flirtatious smirk taking place there. Ginjima immediately saw through the mask the beta put on, but remained silent.</p><p>“I don’t know Omega-chan, what do ya think I am?”</p><p>The girl blushed at the nickname, wide eyes drifting somewhere to the side while she played with her fingers, embarrassed. </p><p>“Well, ya smell very nice and…” She gazed at him from under the thick eyelashes, something hungry in her eyes. “I think you’re an alpha, Atsumu-kun...”</p><p>“Oh? I smell nice?” he asked, leaning on his arm on the desk, moving his face closer.</p><p>“Like trees and mountains, a very alphan smell…” she mumbled, even more red.</p><p>Atsumu clapped his hands together suddenly, startling the girl in front of him. He threw her a wide smile, eyes narrowed like those of a fox.</p><p>“Well there ya go! Off ya go now, the lesson’s ‘bout to start.”</p><p>Still flustered, she stuttered a simple “Thank ya Atsumu-kun!” and finally left to the back of the classroom.</p><p>“Oh man, this is goin’ to travel around school crazy fast.” Ginjima winced, watching the omega’s friends flocking around her like animals, hungry for information. “Your fans won’t give you a break now, you know that right?” Ginjima asked, glancing at the beta.</p><p>“Isn’t that good though?” Atsumu wondered, smirk turning into a sly one. “The more people know, the safer I am.”</p><p>Ginjima rolled his eyes at the response. “I hope this won’t bite you in the ass in the future.” he muttered.</p><p>Atsumu’s smile fell, turning into a tight line. His gaze returned to the window.</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, me too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the breaks between the lessons, a few other people from his and other second-year classes came up to Atsumu to ask him about his secondary gender. Every time the beta answered in a similar fashion, not giving them a direct response, but based on his reactions every single person assumed he was an alpha. </p><p>Finally, Atsumu’s salvation appeared in the form of lunch break. He was about to dig out his bento and ran off before another teen soured his mood when a similar voice called out to him.</p><p>“Yo, ‘Tsumu.” </p><p>In the doorway stood Osamu, holding a folded sheet of paper in his hand. “We’ve gotta hand these in, remember?”</p><p>Oh, right. The presentation paper from the clinic. Atsumu grabbed his own from his bag and got up from the seat.</p><p>“Gin, get Suna and go secure our lunch spot, I’ve gotta go to the nurse with ‘Samu!” Atsumu yelled to his friend, already by the door with the paper clutched in his hand.</p><p>“Don’t wave it around like that Atsumu!” Ginjima cried out quickly, shooting his friend a glare. “At least hide it somewhere!” Atsumu just stuck his tongue out in response and rushed to the nurse’s office with his brother by his side.</p><p>The visit didn’t take long. She just looked over the papers quickly, wrote something on her computer, filled out the update to be given to coach Kurosu and asked them if they had any questions related to their new genders. Atsumu asked her if other people could look into their medical data, to which she smiled in a reassuring way and told him that only her, the principals and the PE teachers had access to the information, including the volleyball coaches. After that she let them go.</p><p>They passed by both of their classrooms, grabbing their respective bento boxes to join their friends for lunch. In their wake whispers followed, accompanied by barely audible whiffs of air. </p><p>“This is gettin’ real annoyin’.” Atsumu grumbled to his brother quietly to avoid anyone overhearing him. Osamu nodded in agreement. “If I see one more person tryin’ to sniff me I’m gonna lose my mind.”</p><p>“Get used to it.” the alpha replied, looking behind his shoulder. “They probably won’t stop any time soon.”</p><p>“Why are we popular again?”</p><p>“You out of all the people shouldn’t be askin’ that.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!”</p><p> </p><p>“So let me get this straight.” Suna started, rubbing his temple. “Atsumu is a beta, but pretends to be an alpha thanks to scent blockers nullifying his scent and Osamu’s scent clinging to his clothes.”</p><p>All four sat at the rooftop, hidden in a corner. Some girls tried getting close to them earlier, entranced by the twins and their new scent, but thanks to Atsumu’s death glare they left them alone.</p><p>“I’m not pretendin’, I’m simply not sayin’ anythin’ outright when people ask! They just smell me and assume I’m an alpha.” Atsumu argued, gesticulating with his chopsticks.</p><p>“It’s the same thing.”</p><p>“No, it ain’t.” </p><p>“It kind of is, Atsumu.” Ginjima chimed in before shoving half of a boiled egg into his mouth.</p><p>Atsumu groaned, chomping on a big clump of rice in frustration. “Why are ya gangin’ up on me now? I’m the worst case from all of us here!” he shouted with his mouth full, a few grains of rice flying through the air. Ginjima looked at him with disgust.</p><p>“Technically Rin is the worst case, considerin’ he still needs to wait another four months for his own presentation.” mentioned Osamu, digging through Suna’s bento.</p><p>“Wow, thanks.” Suna retorted. His boyfriend simply shrugged, stealing a spring roll.</p><p>“Anyways, Suna!” Atsumu shouted, pointing his chopsticks at the middle blocker. “Ya can’t tell anyone about me bein’ a beta!” </p><p>“Atsumu, be more quiet, we’re not the only ones who can come up here!” Ginjima shushed his friend harshly before turning around to see if anybody heard them. Thankfully they were still alone.</p><p>“Who do you take me for, Atsumu?” Suna asked, feigning indignance.</p><p>“An asshole.” Atsumu said with a blank look.</p><p>“Well, you’re not wrong.” the middle blocker replied. Atsumu kept staring at him, making Suna slightly uncomfortable with his intense gaze. He sighed, slapping Osamu’s hand with his own when the alpha tried using the distraction to take more spring rolls. “You know I won’t say anything. Besides, I still think secondary genders are a boring topic for gossip. Now if you got punched by someone, that would be worth my time.”</p><p>“Why am I friends with ya again.”</p><p>“I’m asking myself that every day.”</p><p> </p><p>In Atsumu’s opinion the whole day was awful. People bothered him constantly, sniffed him without his permission, some tried flirting with him. He could feel his patience growing thinner with every hour, but he toughed it out. </p><p>Everything worked so far. Nobody questioned the scent blockers and a good number of second-year students in Inarizaki thought he was an alpha.</p><p>A job well done if you ask him.</p><p>But now, as all lessons have finished, he could finally start enjoying the afternoon doing what he loved the most.</p><p>The scent of rubber and polished floors welcomed him upon entering the gym. </p><p>Most of the volleyball club members were already there, chatting and preparing everything for practice. The twins waved at them in greeting, heading towards the coaches office. They only needed to leave their medical updates before they could join others in warming up.</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t wait to finally feel the texture of the ball between his fingertips.</p><p>They were about to take a turn towards the door leading to the office when coach Oomi left the room at the same time. </p><p>“Good afternoon coach!” both twins said at the same time. The man jumped a little in surprise and turned towards the two.</p><p>“Ah, Atsumu, Osamu, good to see you again! I hope everything went well with your presentation.”</p><p>“About that coach.” Atsumu began, walking closer. Osamu followed. “We have the papers from the nurse.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, come in then.”</p><p>The man moved to the side and held the door open for the two. They entered the office and came face to face with coach Kurosu checking some documents in a binder. He briefly greeted the twins and went back to his work to finish before practice began.</p><p>Coach Oomi came in after them and waved them towards his own workspace. As the twins sat in front of his desk he dug around the cabinet to the side before finding another, thicker binder. He thumbed through the piles of papers until he came upon the twins’ data. </p><p>“Let’s see these then.” </p><p>The medical papers were passed to the coach. Atsumu sat still, preparing for the reaction.</p><p>He wasn’t disappointed. As coach Oomi looked through the documents he did a double take at the one belonging to Atsumu.</p><p>“Well, color me surprised.” he said, glancing at the blond. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a beta on the team.” </p><p>Coach Kurosu looked up from his desk in surprise after hearing the word ‘beta’ leave his co-workers mouth. After noticing which twin coach Oomi was referring to, his eyes widened even more.</p><p>Seeing Atsumu’s unsure face at the remark, coach Oomi quickly corrected himself. “Not that it’s a bad thing! You’re a great player and your secondary gender doesn’t change that!”</p><p>“Wait, Osamu, which one are you then?” asked coach Kurosu, suddenly standing beside his co-worker, looking through the papers as well.</p><p>“Alpha.” Osamu replied, looking bored with the whole conversation. Atsumu still felt a bit uneasy.</p><p>“...Huh. Alright then.” coach Kurosu muttered. He lifted his eyes towards the twins. “I guess that’s all for now, go get ready for practice. After all you two missed quite a lot.”</p><p>The teens bowed their heads respectively and left the office, leaving the two men still looking at Atsumu’s papers in a mix of confusion and fascination.</p><p>“Ya think they’re gonna tell the others?” Atsumu asked while they were walking down the corridor towards the gym.</p><p>“What, ya scared?” Osamu teased his brother. In response, Atsumu roughly jabbed his elbow into Osamu’s side with a yell.</p><p>“Who’s sayin’ I’m scared?!”</p><p>They began a shoving match just as they entered the gym.</p><p>“You literally came back today and you’re already fighting?!”</p><p>“Someone get Kita-san…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Friday, Atsumu was welcomed by more letters than before in his shoe locker. Judging by the smell some were even scented. Scowling, he opened the first three out of curiosity and upon seeing that all of them were from thirsty omegas thinking he’s some prime alpha specimen now that he presented he threw them out along with the rest. </p><p>Beta or not, it seems his opinion on his fans’ overbearing tendencies didn’t change.</p><p>The same day Atsumu and Ginjima spend the lunch break alone. Osamu claimed he and Suna had to help their class president with something, being one of the taller guys and all, but Atsumu assumed they just wanted to spend the break doing sappy shit somewhere in one of the empty classrooms, since it’s hard finding privacy now that the Miya Twins were the main topic of discussions among the already presented teens in Inarizaki. </p><p>“Hey Gin, can I come over after practice?” Atsumu asked while chewing some of the rice from his lunch.</p><p>Ginjima thought for a second, digging around his half-eaten bento and nodded. “Sure, my dads are away for the evening. Is Osamu comin’ too?”</p><p>“Nah, just me. I wanna check some stuff I missed in school with ya. Why are ya askin’?”</p><p>“Well, last time you two came to my house you almost emptied the whole fridge, so I’d like to be prepared in advance.” he answered with a flat voice, looking at Atsumu with narrowed eyes. The blond simply smirked at his friend in response. </p><p>“The smaller dad said he didn’t mind.” Atsumu pointed out before biting into his karaage chicken.</p><p>“<em>The smaller dad </em>is too good for his own good sometimes.” Ginjima sighed with resignation in his voice. “If it was my alpha dad you’d get chewed up.”</p><p>“Interestin’, ‘cause last time I checked he was more than excited to have me at yer house. Somethin’ about me bein’ ‘a nice boy to be around, Hitoshi, ya need more friends like Atsumu-kun!’” exclaimed Atsumu with a shit eating grin, imitating the deep baritone of Ginjima’s father’s voice.</p><p>Ginjima simply sighed, giving up. He went back to finishing his lunch, ending the conversation.</p><p>Atsumu had a feeling they’re going to have lots of fun at the Ginjima residence.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hidden in the corner of class 2-1, two boys sat by the window, lunch temporarily forgotten.</p><p>“You’re worried about him, aren’t you.”</p><p>“Am I that obvious?”</p><p>“A bit. But he’s too dumb to realise, so whatever.”</p><p>“It’s just… Durin’ our presentin’ he acted super weird. I didn’t think much of it at first, had to read to him how betas work, y’know, to show him how stupid he was for not noticin’ the obvious signs.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“But then he… He never reacted like that before to anythin’.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“He had a nasty panic attack. I saw him <em> chokin’ on air</em>, Rin. I thought I was gonna lose him at some point, he looked so <em> frail. </em>” </p><p>“...”</p><p>“He’s acting differently too, after presentin’.”</p><p>“I noticed.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“He told me ‘bout that beta from his class.”</p><p>“Fujisaki?”</p><p>“Yeah.” then quietly, like a prayer. “I don’t want the same to happen to him.”</p><p>“I know, Osamu. I know.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Gin, how the<em> fuck </em>do I spell this.” Atsumu groaned on the floor, glaring at the word in the workbook that’s been giving him a headache for at least 10 minutes. Ginjima sat in front of him, clutching his pencil so hard it’s a miracle it didn’t snap in two.</p><p>Atsumu was wrong, there’s nothing fun about this.</p><p>“I told you Atsumu, I don’t know!” Ginjima groaned, finally dropping the pencil on the floor.</p><p>“Yer supposed to be decent at English! Not to mention, you’ve been at these lessons!”</p><p>“Dude, I <em> barely passed </em>the last pop quiz. You think I’m any good at speakin’ the damn language?” Ginjima sighed, defeated. “Let’s just use Google Translate.” he stood up and walked to his computer. Again. They've been trying to learn how to say some of the English words they had to use during their next lesson since coming to Ginjima’s house. So far they’ve always resulted in using the crappy site for help. </p><p>The AI voiced the word ‘conscientious’ in it’s mechanical accent.</p><p>Atsumu almost bit his tongue trying to repeat that.</p><p>“Aargh, I give up!” he shouted, slumping on the ground. He glared at the ceiling as if it held the solution for their current problem. Ginjima dropped down on his swivel chair. Silence overtook the room until the alpha broke it. </p><p>“I miss Fujisaki-san.”</p><p>Atsumu looked up towards Ginjima, still sitting in front of his computer and leaning his arms on the desk.</p><p>Atsumu sighed. “Yeah, she would probably teach us all of this in like, an hour tops. Her methods were perfect.” He turned his head towards the ceiling again. “We would have gone to the conbini right after, since it’s close by.”</p><p>“Then we’d buy her kitkats, the matcha ones. She smiled the widest when we got her those.” Ginjima leaned his chin on top of his forearms. His expression was somber, staring at the blinking cursor on the monitor.</p><p>“Sometimes,” Ginjima started in a quiet voice. “I wish I got her number before all of this happened.” This time Atsumu sat up properly, listening to his friend. Ginjima’s scent filled the air, wistful. “Maybe then we would have kept in touch durin’ summer break and I could have stopped whatever she went through.” </p><p>Atsumu stayed silent for a while, staring at the spiker. After all these weeks Ginjima was still grieving over Hana. There was a moment when they tried finding her on social media, but they couldn’t find anything. She disappeared completely from their lives.</p><p>And now Ginjima had to deal with another beta before he even got the chance to recover from the previous one.</p><p>Atsumu felt like a piece of shit.</p><p>But the least he could do was somehow try to reassure the alpha, although he sucked at those things. He could throw a punch and yell obscenities at others, but cheering people up? Not his forte.</p><p>Nevertheless, he tried in the best way he knew how to.</p><p>By using volleyball.</p><p>“‘We don’t need things like memories.’“ Atsumu broke the silence. Ginjima looked at him with a scowl.</p><p>“Did you just quote our club's motto to cheer me up.” </p><p>“It’s true though!” argued Atsumu, slapping his hands on his knees, looking at the spiker intently. “Ya can’t do anythin’ to change the past, so instead of constantly sulkin’ get a grip and do somethin’ about yourself!”</p><p>“Do ya think it’s that easy?” Ginjima growled, annoyed. </p><p>“‘Course not! But are ya gonna be sad about it yer whole life?!” Atsumu gripped the material of his pants in aggravation. </p><p>"It's not like that!" Ginjima tried defending himself, scowling harder.</p><p>"Well, ya don't look like yer gonna stop anytime soon!" Atsumu threw his hands in the air in frustration.</p><p>Yeah, Atsumu absolutely sucked at the whole cheering up thing.</p><p>“You don’t understand it, Atsumu.” Ginjima hissed in irritation. “I just can’t stop thinkin’ about how much I failed her as a friend! I should’ve been there for her but I wasn’t because I couldn’t get a grip on myself in time!”</p><p>“Well tough shit, it’s too late now!” Atsumu yelled, seething. “Tellin’ yourself how much ya suck isn’t going to change anythin’!”</p><p>Ginjima was starting to breathe heavily, a growl hidden deep in his throat behind every puff of air. The bitter scent of burnt sugar was drifting among them like a warning. </p><p>“What does it say about me then?! I’m a goddamn <em> alpha</em>, I should have protected her, it’s literally written in my genetics!”</p><p>“Ya weren’t one back then! Alpha or not, that shit still happened!”</p><p>Ginjima's hands curled into fists. His demeanor was slowly cracking, morphing into something feral. The little voice in Atsumu’s mind told him to stop, that this was getting out of control. </p><p>But Atsumu wasn’t the best at listening to people, so why should he listen to his conscience as well?</p><p>“But it wouldn’t if I-” Ginjima started, anger now evident in his voice, but Atsumu interrupted him immediately, finally snapping.</p><p>“But it did and she almost <em> killed herself!! </em>"</p><p>Atsumu instantly regretted his words.</p><p>Ginjima jumped out of the chair with a snarl, deep and ferocious. Rationality was replaced with raw instinct, the alpha ready to protect himself.</p><p>Atsumu was ready to get up and defend his dignity. He would not let this go without a fight, he thought. </p><p>But when the burning sugar in the air lost all of its sweetness, turning into a biting sharpness so strong Atsumu felt like he couldn’t breathe, he finally grasped the situation.</p><p>Betas weren’t meant to take challenges from other genders. They couldn’t growl, their fangs were small, their smell placatory. </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened in realization.</p><p>Ginjima stood above him, shoulders tense, as if ready to strike. He bared his teeth at Atsumu in hostility, alphan fangs catching light from the ceiling lamp. The guttural noise leaving his throat never stopped. Atsumu’s instincts were screaming at him like crazy.</p><p>Danger, submit, danger, <em> submit, save yourself you idiot- </em></p><p>Atsumu stayed on the ground, hands splayed behind him on the floor as if ready to bolt. His whole body was wound up like a rubber band ready to snap, preparing itself for the act of aggression from the alpha.</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t do anything but stare wide eyed at Ginjima.</p><p>Ginjima glared back, his black pupils filling almost the entirety of his irises. He snarled louder, as if ordering the beta to accept the challenge or submit.</p><p>And Atsumu had no choice but to comply with the latter, his body not listening. His mind screamed at him to get up and fight for domination, to show Ginjima that he ain’t no pushover.</p><p>But the instinct coded inside of him was louder and stronger.</p><p>And so Atsumu lowered his head as much as he could, baring his covered scent gland and glaring at the floor in defeat. He bit his bottom lip so hard he could taste the blood flowing from the wound. He could feel the tears of frustration prickling at his eyes. </p><p>He felt useless.</p><p>The quiet that followed was tense. After seeing the act of submission Ginjima stopped growling. The alphan scent was still drifting among them, a reminder of their differences. </p><p>Once the adrenaline stopped flooding through Ginjima’s body he shook his head as if to clear the air around him, rubbing his face with his palms. Only then did he finally notice the state Atsumu was in. </p><p>“Oh god- Atsumu, <em> I’m so sorry</em>, I didn’t <em> mean </em>-” Ginjima moved a few steps away from Atsumu’s trembling form, looking at him with panic in his eyes. “Fuck, I’m so sorry!”</p><p>“The window.”</p><p>“I- huh?”</p><p>“Ginjima, open the fuckin’ window.” Atsumu hissed through his teeth, still looking at the floor wide eyed with his head lowered. The leftover scent of aggression kept him in place, forcing him to stay still.</p><p>As if on cue, Ginjima sniffed the air around him and harshly winced, quickly getting to the window and opening it wide. The October air started filling the room, replacing the burning sugar with the autumn breeze.</p><p>A few minutes passed before Atsumu felt comfortable enough to move. He was wary, his inner beta whispering in his mind to <em> be careful, the alpha is still here, make no sudden actions </em>. He tried ignoring it as much as he could now that the alphan musk wasn’t clouding his brain.</p><p>He sat up properly on the floor, hands once again resting on his knees. When he felt brave enough to lift his head, he was met with a pitiful sight.</p><p>Ginjima stood by the window sill, hands harshly digging into his face as if trying to contain any tears that might fall. His shoulders were shaking, definitely not from the cold that started seeping into the room from the still opened window. The scent of sugar no longer bothered Atsumu’s nose, instead replaced with the much gentler whiffs of regret.</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t bear seeing Ginjima in such a state. He didn’t dare to risk using more words which could only harm his already distraught friend, so he did the next best thing he could think of.</p><p>Atsumu slowly got up from the floor and seeing the alpha not even react to the action he moved to stand next to him. He lifted his hands and swiftly ripped off the scent blockers covering the glands on his neck. Immediately, the mellow aroma of mossy bark and earth filled the space between them.</p><p>
  <em> Be useful for once, stupid beta body. </em>
</p><p>After the smell filled his lungs, Ginjima’s body gradually relaxed, inhaling the air with deep breaths. His shoulders stopped shaking and his scent reacted to Atsumu’s, returning to its natural sweetness. After a while he dropped his hands revealing his somber face, area around his eyes red and puffy.</p><p>They stood together in silence, basking in the mix of their scents.</p><p>Ginjima was the first one to break the stillness with his scratchy from growling voice. “Atsumu, I really am sorry.”</p><p>“Nah, don’t be. I deserved it.” Atsumu muttered, shrugging his shoulders in indifference.</p><p>“You did not. I shouldn’t have gone all alpha on you when you simply tried to cheer me up.” Ginjima exclaimed, narrowing his eyes guiltily at the floor.</p><p>“And we can both see how badly that went.” Atsumu glared at Ginjima in frustration, daring him to decline. “Yer reaction was justified.”</p><p>Seeing no protest from the alpha, Atsumu continued in a much gentler voice, as to not bring out another negative reaction.</p><p>“I know this is a sensitive topic for ya Gin, but ya can’t keep livin’ like this forever.”</p><p>“I know...” Ginjima mumbled, tensing slightly at the reminder of their argument from earlier.</p><p>“Remindin’ yourself constantly of what happened few months ago ain’t gonna make ya feel any better.” After a second Atsumu added carefully, “Hana-chan wouldn't want to see ya feel bad because of her, y’know.” </p><p>Ginjima kept his eyes on the floor in thought before slowly lifting them towards Atsumu. “I can’t promise it’s gonna happen right away, but I’ll try my best.”</p><p>Atsumu simply smiled, satisfied for now. </p><p>They were once again staring at nothing, enjoying the comfortable silence and the pleasant air before Ginjima spoke once again.</p><p>“It’s a pity you have to hide your scent, you smell nice.”</p><p>Atsumu snorted at the comment. “That was so gay, Gin.”</p><p>Ginjima’s face grew red from embarrassment, turning towards the beta in outrage. “I’m just statin’ a fact!” </p><p>Atsumu continued, unbothered. “Do ya have a thing for betas? Should I expect a box of expensive, french chocolates waitin’ at my doorstep?”</p><p>Ginjima dug his elbow into Atsumu’s side, a glint of gratefulness hidden beneath the glare he sent to the setter. “I wouldn’t go after you even if we were the last people on Earth.”</p><p>Through friendly banter and play shoving Atsumu decided that yeah, he liked this Ginjima better.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was weird without having Atsumu and Osamu at practice for almost a week, Kita thought. It was quieter, which should be considered a good thing since there were no bouts of anger, no teasing from other second years and no fists flying everywhere. But it was still weird.</p><p>A few days after the twins returned someone outside the volleyball club would think everything went back to normal. They still bickered over the smallest things, pushed each other’s buttons, Osamu even tried to kick Atsumu in the face once. Typical Miya Twins stuff.</p><p>But the team knew them better than other students at Inarizaki and therefore all third years had to agree on one thing.</p><p>Somehow, the atmosphere around the gym was still weird and this time not because of the twins alone.</p><p>“Is it just me or has Ginjima been closer to Atsumu recently?” Akagi narrowed his eyes. “Like, physically?”</p><p>“Suna as well.” Aran added, confusion marking his face. “Osamu is kind of weird around him too, now that I think about it.” Oomimi simply nodded in silent agreement, holding one of the balls under his arm. </p><p>Kita just came back from the coaches’ office after discussing possible practice matches with other schools before the end of the year. He joined his fellow third years and turned his head towards the scene they were observing.</p><p>The four second years were sitting in a tight circle together, arguing about something. Atsumu was flanked by Osamu and Ginjima, their legs touching. Suna lounged in front of them, moving his torso around to avoid the setter shoving a ball into his face in frustration. </p><p>It was the first time Kita had seen them sit that close to each other.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>“Maybe he’s an omega?” Akagi wondered, tilting his head in thought.</p><p>“That’s possible. I still remember how you and Aran clinged to Shinsuke and followed him around like lost puppies after he presented.” Oomimi mentioned. </p><p>“Coach Kurosu is rubbing off on ya, Ren.” the libero snickered, while Aran blushed furiously at the earlier comment, shooting Oomimi a glare. The taller alpha simply lifted an eyebrow, 'tell me I’m wrong' written all over his face.</p><p>“Isn’t Atsumu an alpha though?”</p><p>All three looked towards Kita, who still kept his gaze on his underclassmen. The omega continued, “He smelled like one when I bumped into him and Ginjima in the corridor recently.”</p><p>“I heard somethin’ about both twins bein’ alphas too.” Aran agreed, crossing his arms. “Didn’t get too close to them to smell anythin’ though.” </p><p>“Are ya sure? I swear he doesn’t act like one.” Akagi scratched his head in confusion. “You’d think he would start snarlin’ everytime he gets into a fight with Osamu, but so far he’s been pretty quiet.”</p><p>“That’s true.” Oomimi agreed, returning his gaze to Atsumu, now trying to kick Suna in the knee while pushing the ball in Osamu’s face. Ginjima looked done with life, holding the setter down to keep him from doing anything more stupid.</p><p>“Maybe something’s wrong with his vocal cords?” Aran wondered, rubbing his chin in thought. “I heard some alphas go through the presentation really badly and damage them from growlin’ too hard.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t scream so much if his vocal cords were damaged, y’know.” Akagi countered with a snicker. Aran hummed and sadly nodded in agreement, his argument no longer valid.</p><p> </p><p>While leaving the school grounds later on, the third years walked behind their underclassmen. Aran, Oomimi and Kita were talking quietly among each other when Akagi suddenly started chuckling. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” asked Aran, curious.</p><p>“Look at ‘em. They look like Atsumu’s personal bodyguards.” The libero covered his mouth with his hand trying to contain his giggles. The others glanced over to the front.</p><p>The group split up, Suna walking in the other direction while Ginjima and the twins went towards the bus stop. Atsumu was in the middle, once again flanked by the two alphas. </p><p>“Have they always been this close…?” Oomimi wondered.  </p><p>Kita hummed, watching how the alphas’ shoulders bumped into Atsumu’s once in a while, as if subtly leaving their scent on the setter.</p><p>While his friends discussed their teammates’ weird behaviour, Inarizaki’s captain didn’t say anything. He wasn’t the type to gossip and he had no intentions to change that because of someone’s secondary gender. It was just another routine for him to get used to, he thought, watching Atsumu laugh at his companions with an honest smile, the closeness not bothering the blonde in the slightest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>October passed quickly and Atsumu’s secret was still well kept between the four. More than a week after his and Osamu’s presentations the commotion surrounding their new genders dispelled. The twins still threw out confessions, Osamu was still with Suna, Atsumu was still happily single. Nothing really changed and thus the school went back to its typical routine. </p><p>Few weeks into November, the team met up for afternoon practice as always. The coaches ran a little late, but no one had time to complain as Kita ordered all of them to run the drills as usual. </p><p>Once they did enter the gym though, the air around them was different. </p><p>“Gather around please!” shouted coach Oomi. The team walked towards the two men, saying their greetings and listening intently. The second years were whispering among each other wondering what’s all this about.</p><p>“Miya Atsumu.” started Kurosu, unusually formal. Atsumu flinched at the use of his surname and faced both coaches, a bit anxious. The only time he heard the word ‘Miya’ from one of them was during lectures after he and Osamu got into a fight.</p><p>All eyes fell on the setter. Half of them in curiosity, a few with <em> what did he do this time </em>. </p><p>Coach Kurosu smiled widely.</p><p>“Congratulations, you’ve been invited to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp in Tokyo.”</p><p>A few ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’s sounded through the gym. Someone was clapping, Kita probably. He registered Suna’s emotionless voice saying something along the lines of ‘another week without Atsumu, what a time to be alive’. Aran came up to him, slapping him on the back with a smile, saying how he went there last year and how fun it was to play with the best players in Japan. </p><p>But Atsumu’s mind focused on one thing. His eyes unconsciously widened a bit.</p><p>“What about ‘Samu?”</p><p>Coach Kurosu raised an eyebrow at the question. “You're the only one from the team who received an invitation, Atsumu.”</p><p>Atsumu turned towards his brother, but instead of anger he saw indifference.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Atsumu was sulking.</p><p>Osamu was currently staying the night at Suna’s, doing whatever couples did when alone at someone’s apartment. Atsumu couldn’t care less.</p><p>He was lounging on the sofa in the main room, idly switching channels on the tv. His homework lied forgotten on the kotatsu in front of him, halfway done.</p><p>
  <em> 'But I think that, when all is said and done, ya love volleyball just a teensy bit more than me.’ </em>
</p><p>Atsumu didn’t understand. </p><p>The sound of gentle footsteps descending from upstairs entered his ears, followed by the sweet scent of meadow. A while later his mother entered his field of vision, eyes tired and hair tied in a messy bun. On her shoulders rested one of her old cardigans, the green one. Atsumu remembered his father wearing it once, but after his promotion the omega started wearing it more often than not until it became her comfort item, along with a few other sweaters the older alpha owned. She usually wore them during her working hours, which meant she only finished now. </p><p>Atsumu glanced at the clock on the wall. She was overworking herself again.</p><p>“Hey Ma, tough day?” asked Atsumu, dropping the remote after finding the sports channel. </p><p>Only when he spoke did the omega notice his presence on the sofa, jumping a bit in surprise.  </p><p>“Goodness Atsumu, don’t scare me like that. I didn’t smell ya anywhere.” She narrowed her eyes slightly at her son. ”Why are ya still wearin’ yer scent blockers? Ya don’t need them at home.”</p><p>Confused, Atsumu moved his hand to his neck. The slippery surface of one of the patches welcomed his fingertips. Upon closer inspection, his wrists too had the pieces of tape still attached to his glands.</p><p>“Huh. I forgot ‘bout them I guess.” he said, peeling the blockers off his skin at the same time. As he stood up to throw them out, his mother took his place on the couch. Atsumu didn’t mind.</p><p>After getting rid of the patches he moved to the kitchen counter. “Want some tea, Ma?” he shouted, already filling up the kettle. </p><p>“Uhuh.” he heard her mumble tiredly from the other room. While pouring hot water into two mugs a minute later, he heard the telltale sound of channels switching on the tv. Upon entering the main room he saw a korean drama replacing his soccer game.</p><p>“Here ya go.” He handed her the mug. She took it with her hands covered by the too big sleeves of the cardigan, blowing gently at the infusion, nodding in thanks. Atsumu sat at the kotatsu, hiding his legs under the blanket, sipping his own drink.   </p><p>“Ya should be more careful about the scent blockers. It’s unhealthy for yer glands if ya wear them for too long.” the omega mentioned while glancing briefly at Atsumu. Her gaze left a second later to focus on the show.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” he mumbled indifferently, his eyes following the action on the tv screen. They watched in silence for a while until his mother decided to speak once again.</p><p>“Where’s Osamu?” she asked nonchalantly.</p><p>“At Suna’s for the night. He told ya yesterday.” he answered in a similar tone.</p><p>“Oh, right.” She took a small sip. “I forgot.”</p><p>A full minute passed before he decided to speak again, fidgeting a bit.</p><p>“So... Work’s that bad?”</p><p>She tapped her pinky on the mug.</p><p>“Ya could say that.” </p><p>"Oh, is that so."</p><p>They sat together in silence once again. The only sounds in the house were of gentle sips of hot tea and the show playing in the background. The beta looked towards his literature homework, but found no motivation to finish it. His gaze fell once again on the omega, her eyes glued to the tv screen.</p><p>His mother behaved differently ever since he and Osamu had presented, he noticed. Conversations between Atsumu and her were sparse, bordering on simple good mornings and ‘how was school’. Sometimes she holed herself up in her study for the whole day, only to leave the room late in the evenings, just like today.</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help but wonder when the conversations with his mother became so awkward. </p><p>“Hey, Ma.” Atsumu began, half-lidded eyes drilling into his mother's form curiously.</p><p>“Hmm?” she hummed questioningly, not moving her gaze from the tv screen.</p><p>“I was invited to this cool volleyball camp for best high school players in Japan. I need ya to sign a paper from the coach for it.” he carried on, waiting for a reaction.</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“In three weeks, somethin’ like that.” He continued in a hopeful voice, “It’s in Tokyo.”</p><p>Atsumu was waiting for any exclamation of excitement or even a whiff of happy omegan scent he remembered her letting out every time he told her about his achievements in volleyball, exclusive camps included.</p><p>None came. </p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“‘Samu wasn’t invited.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Didn’t even get angry ‘bout it. Just said I earned it and somethin’ about me lovin’ volleyball more than him, whatever that meant.” he grumbled, frustration seeping into his tone. His expression soured at the reminder of Osamu's statement from a few hours ago. </p><p>The music in the drama got more emotional. Seems like the weird korean dude from before got his heart broken.</p><p>“Osamu won’t always follow ya everywhere, ya know that right?” the omega muttered, a pinch of emotion finally appearing in her voice.</p><p>Atsumu’s gaze moved back to the screen. The show has ended, credits filling the blackness with white words. His lips touched the rim of the mug, the aroma of green tea entering his nose. His mother sipped her own drink, looking at her son with tired eyes. Both of them remained silent.</p><p>The mixed scents of wood and grass drifted among them, unreadable. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Atsumu stood on the empty train station, lower part of his face hidden behind the high collar of his jacket. It was still dark, the December air biting into his cheeks. He had to get up early to catch the 4 am train, which would take him to Tokyo for the All-Japan Training Camp. If everything went smoothly he should arrive before 8 am, just in time to get to Ajinomoto Training Center, drop his things in his room and get prepared for practice.</p><p>He clutched the shoulder straps of his backpack. The clothes he packed all held Osamu’s gentle musk. On the bottom a handful of scent blockers was hidden in a bag, accompanied by a freshly-bought roll of tape for his wrists.</p><p>
  <em> Half of the guys there still haven't presented. I will be fine. </em>
</p><p>The sleepy voice of the announcer boomed loudly through the empty space, informing about the train to Tokyo arriving in a few minutes.</p><p>Atsumu closed his eyes tightly, dropping his hands and hiding them in the pockets of his jacket, protecting them from the cold. </p><p>No Suna. No Ginjima. No Osamu.</p><p>He would be all alone.</p><p>His brown eyes opened, gazing at the white puffs of air leaving his nose with every breath. Two rays of light appeared on the horizon, getting closer and closer, until the train stopped in front of him.</p><p>The camp would last for five days.</p><p>
  <em> I will be fine. </em>
</p><p>With these words repeating in his mind like a prayer Atsumu hopped on the train, the mechanical voice warning of the doors closing the only thing keeping him company.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yall know who we're meeting next chapter 👀</p><p>Kudos and comments greatly appreciated! ❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We hit 1k views after two chapters alone what the fuck?? Thank you so much!! For the kudos and comments too!! The amount of support this fic gets is insane, you guys are too good for me 😭</p><p>To be honest this chapter was difficult to write, from constantly checking if the timeline and scenes from the manga are consistent to making sure everyone stays in character. I hope I won’t disappoint 🙏 </p><p>I was looking at the Ajinomoto Training Facility for references and holy shit the whole center is so cool?? They have an official site with pictures and everything, so if you want to know where each building is or what the rooms look like check it out!!</p><p>Also, a part of this chapter is inspired by chapter 38 of Haikyuu-bu!!, so if you haven’t already please go and read it, the spin off is amazing </p><p>Without further ado, hope you’ll enjoy this chapter ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the majority of the trip Atsumu slept. Not many people joined the ride at first because of the early hours and it being the middle of the week, so he could nap in peace. </p><p>He was awoken 30 minutes before his stop by a text message from Osamu. It contained a photo of their mother sitting in the kitchen with her head propped on her arm, eyes closed and barely holding a mug of tea, with the caption “u getting up at 3 am put Ma in a coma”, at which Atsumu almost burst out laughing.</p><p>Once in Tokyo, Atsumu swiftly moved through the station to catch the metro and get to the training center on time. The trip didn’t take long and soon enough he stood before the huge complex of buildings that made Ajinomoto National Training Center.</p><p>He went inside the facility coach Kurosu showed him in the photos, the west training center. The main hall was enormous, various corridors and doors leading to different parts of the building. In the middle stood a giant desk, a small woman sitting right behind it. She noticed Atsumu standing in the entrance and waved him over.</p><p>“Good morning! Welcome to Ajinomoto National Training Center. You’re here for the youth training camp, yes?” she chirped cheerfully. </p><p>“Good mornin’ miss. Uh, yes.”</p><p>“Can I have your name please?”</p><p>“Miya Atsumu, from Inarizaki High.”</p><p>The receptionist briefly looked through the files on her computer before smiling pleasantly at Atsumu. “It’s great to have you here!” She handed him two sheets of paper. “Here are the maps for the training facility and Athlete’s Village, and your schedule for these five days.” Right after she gave him a small key with a number. “You’ll be staying in room 12. Hope you’ll enjoy your stay!”</p><p>“Thank ya very much!” He bowed his head respectfully and walked away from the desk, intent on leaving the building. </p><p>Finding the Athlete’s Village wasn’t hard, as the towering construction stood right behind the training facility. After entering the building, Atsumu followed the instructions one the map to search for his room. He passed by two other teens on the way, confirming his suspicions that he was one of the early ones to arrive. </p><p>Finally finding the doors with number 12 in the middle, Atsumu unlocked them and entered the room. </p><p>Seeing the inside, he froze.</p><p>The room looked amazing - spacious, with huge windows covering the bigger portion of the wall and a long desk, there was even a small tv. But that wasn’t what made Atsumu’s seemingly good mood from the morning disappear almost completely.</p><p>He mentally kicked himself for not checking the training center’s website when he had the chance.</p><p>There were two beds in the room. </p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>He had to share the room with a stranger for five days.</p><p>
  <em> No no nonono- </em>
</p><p>Atsumu quickly closed the door behind him to avoid anyone seeing him panic. He stood in the short entryway, feverly scanning the room.</p><p>There were no bags or clothes thrown anywhere, so that meant his future roommate hasn’t arrived yet. Atsumu stepped towards the bed closest to the window and dropped his backpack on the comforter. He flopped down right next to it, looking at the ceiling terrified.</p><p>As far as he knew from coach Kurosu, the coaches here should be aware of his secondary gender. That left Atsumu with a few possible options.</p><p>Option one: Atsumu got to live with someone who hadn’t presented yet. The guy wouldn’t be able to sense any pheromones since his nose would still be useless and they coexisted peacefully until the end of the camp. </p><p>Option two: Atsumu got assigned with either an alpha or an omega. Their noses were slightly less useless, but still useless enough that he could hide his identity under Osamu’s scent and blockers. Not the best option, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.</p><p>And option three, probably the worst one: Atsumu somehow got a room with another beta who would notice his scent through the patches right away and Atsumu’s secret went up in flames. He wasn’t aware of other beta volleyball players, but there was always a chance of someone being like him, hiding their secondary gender away from the world under the spell of scent blockers and someone else's pheromones.</p><p>Just as Atsumu was about to write to his friends to complain about the room, the doors suddenly burst open with force, startling the beta from his musings. Atsumu jumped up on the bed and blinked at the person standing in the entryway. The other teen blinked back, before pointing a finger towards the setter and letting out a loud noise of surprise.</p><p>“Miya Atsumu?!”</p><p>Getting over the shock quickly, Atsumu hid his uneasiness under a lazy grin. </p><p>“Good mornin’ to ya too, Kourai-kun.”</p><p>Right before him stood Hoshiumi Kourai, the Little Giant himself, wearing what seemed to be a mix of surprise and annoyance on his face. He backed up a bit, gazing at the number on the door again as if to make sure he entered the correct room. Atsumu didn’t know if he should feel offended at the action or not. </p><p>“Don’t worry Kourai-kun, bein’ roommates with me ain’t so bad.” Atsumu exclaimed after Hoshiumi went back inside, dropping his backpack on the other bed with a huff.</p><p>“I sure hope so.” Hoshiumi muttered before sitting down on the chair by the desk and taking his phone out of the pocket of his school’s jacket. </p><p>Atsumu’s nose involuntarily took notice of Hoshiumi’s scent. It was strong, so he assumed his new roommate didn’t use scent blockers. It reminded him of sea breeze and salt, intertwined with the same fragrance he caught many times in his house among his mother’s clothes and in the gym following Kita’s steps. </p><p>Atsumu closed his eyes, accepting his fate for the next five days.</p><p>
  <em> Option two it is. </em>
</p><p>As he laid back on the bed, the lack of sleep from earlier caught up to him. He glanced at the time on his phone.</p><p>“Hey, Kourai-kun!” Atsumu called out to his roommate, already moving to get under the thick blanket on his bed.</p><p>“What?” Hoshiumi snapped, not looking up from his phone.</p><p>“We still have two hours before the first meetin’, so I’m gonna hit the hay. If somethin’ happens wake me up.”</p><p>“Sure, whatever.” Hoshiumi mumbled, angrily looking at the screen.</p><p>Satisfied for now, Atsumu wrapped himself around the warm duvet and napped to his heart’s content.</p><p> </p><p>He was awoken some time later by something slapping him in the stomach. Atsumu jumped up with a shriek, covering his tummy with both arms.</p><p>Hoshiumi stood above Atsumu, lowering the arm he apparently hit him with and sniffed the air around the setter with disgust.</p><p>“Did they really put an alpha and an omega in the same room?” Hoshiumi asked, shoving both hands into his pockets.</p><p>Atsumu didn’t understand at first. He stared at Hoshiumi in confusion for a few seconds before finally getting what he meant.</p><p>“Oh, right, alpha!” Atsumu laughed nervously, hoping his roommate didn’t catch the slight edge to his voice. “Looks like it. Personally I don’t really give a shit who I stay with.”</p><p>Hoshiumi narrowed his eyes slightly before shrugging. “Eh, me too. The whole secondary gender thing doesn’t concern me that much.”</p><p>Atsumu exhaled a sigh of relief.</p><p>
  <em> Thank god for that. </em>
</p><p>“Anyways, get up, we have assembly in 20 minutes.” Hoshiumi finished, moving away.</p><p>As he changed into his practice clothes after rolling out of the bed, Atsumu glanced at his new roommate, who was already dressed and ready to go.</p><p>He was sharing a room with Hoshiumi Kourai, an omega with little to no patience and temperament comparable to a ticking bomb.</p><p>Simply amazing.</p><p> </p><p>When the time for the first morning assembly came, Atsumu found himself surrounded by strangers and their mixed scents, weakened from the mandatory blockers, but still faintly noticeable.</p><p>Along with him there were 28 teens from all around Japan. Most of them were unknown to Atsumu; he either never saw them before or probably did once or twice during nationals. He thought he saw one other guy from Hyogo as well, but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t have the best memory when it came to people he defeated in preliminaries.</p><p>There were a few familiar faces however. </p><p>At the front stood Hoshiumi, surrounded by players significantly taller than him. Some guys shot him curious glances, considering he was the shortest player present. The omega was unconcerned however, keeping his steely gaze on the coaches.</p><p>He noticed Kageyama Tobio standing not far from him, lacking scent blockers like a few other unpresented players from the group. Atsumu knew the first-year from the tapes he watched on his laptop, the ones you could find hidden among the forums recorded with a phone. The setter from Karasuno, the so called King of the Court, who along with his team of nobodies crushed the previously undefeated Shiratorizawa. From the first glance the guy looked tough, constantly scowling at everyone. Considering they would probably meet once again during the nationals, Atsumu decided to keep an eye on him. </p><p>Then there were <em> these two</em>, wearing the ugliest team colors anyone could come up with.</p><p>Komori Motoya caught Atsumu looking and nodded at him in greeting with a smile. Atsumu nodded back, out of courtesy.</p><p>Personally, Atsumu wasn’t a fan of the guy. Not because of his personality, but because the libero was a pain in the ass during matches. Atsumu could handle a few digs of his serves once in a while, but with Komori on the other side of the court it was almost impossible to stay in the serving position for longer than two turns.</p><p>And then there was Sakusa Kiyoomi, standing next to the libero with his typical impassive expression, half hidden behind his fully zipped up jacket.</p><p>To be honest, Atsumu didn’t care much about Sakusa. Sure, he was a freaky player with his killer spikes and weird wrists, but Atsumu had his own top-5-spiker-in-Japan to focus on in Inarizaki. </p><p>Despite playing against each other multiple times throughout their lives, the two were basically strangers. They never talked, never exchanged a greeting and every time they shook hands under the net before and after the game, Sakusa took his away as fast as he could as if Atsumu transferred plague itself. And Atsumu was definitely not amused. </p><p>In recent years during nationals, the matches between Inarizaki and Itachiyama were one of the most anticipated. Along with volleyball they were infamous for the rivalry between their respective orchestras, each one trying to outdo the other. People either came to watch Itachiyama wipe the floor with Inarizaki or expected Inarizaki to finally win after three years of constantly trying. </p><p>The Strongest Challengers and The Undefeated Champions. </p><p>The best representatives from both schools were present under the same roof, bound to play in the same team sooner or later.</p><p>This camp might be an opportunity for Atsumu to find a weakness among the weasels, Atsumu thought, finally letting his gaze linger on the olympic coach in front of him.</p><p>With his attention diverted, he missed a pair of charcoal eyes turning towards him in interest.</p><p> </p><p>After getting to know each other and randomly getting sorted into teams, the first matches of the day began. It didn’t take long for Atsumu to adjust to other players. It seemed like most of the guys held back, refraining from using their full strength before the nationals. Atsumu reverted to using this strategy as well, hitting his serves slightly lighter than he would in an official match.</p><p>He was lucky enough to end up in the same team as Hoshiumi. During the first minutes of the game his fingers itched to set the ball towards the omega, to test if the guy really was as springy as they said. When the chance appeared, Atsumu wasted no time in getting under the ball and bumping it towards Hoshiumi, who was already high in the air, waiting.</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help the giddy feeling that overtook him after seeing the omega jump over the middle blockers and score, leaving the opposite team in dust. As Hoshiumi landed on the ground Atsumu raised his hands for a high five, which his smaller teammate happily returned.</p><p>“Jeez, Kourai-kun, yer hops are even better from up close!” Atsumu shouted in excitement, his eyes sparkling. Hoshiumi smugly smiled, puffing out his chest like a peacock.</p><p>“I know right, I’m a pretty big deal.” After a second he added, “You’re not so bad yourself Miya, that set was on point!” </p><p>Atsumu grinned in response, getting ready for another play by the net. “Glad to hear that.” </p><p>Both fueled by each other’s praise, their deadly combos left the other team helpless and their first game of the day ended in straight sets. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, the end of the matches came and coaches let them go for the evening to eat, wash up and socialize.</p><p>The cafeteria was packed with teenagers and athletes from other facilities, their scents resting heavily on Atsumu’s nose. Most of the people here already took off their scent blockers for the day, it seemed.</p><p>As Atsumu stood in the middle of the room holding his tray filled with food, his eyes scanned the hall in search of anybody familiar. He hoped to see Hoshiumi, but the white-haired teen was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Deciding to spend the dinner alone, he sat at one of the closest tables. A while later three guys came up to him, full of smiles and confidence, asking if they could join him.</p><p>Two alphas and an omega. He remembered them briefly playing on the court next to his. None wearing blockers.</p><p>
  <em> Could be worse. </em>
</p><p>Putting on his typical act, Atsumu agreed with a smile. They talked about volleyball, about the camp, typical small talk, which left Atsumu disinterested and hungry for attention from someone else. Maybe if Ginjima was here with him they could chat about something more interesting. Or tease others with Suna. Or bicker over food with Osamu. Damn, even Kita’s eerie presence would be better.</p><p>But alas, he was stuck with these random people who he didn’t give a crap about.</p><p>Atsumu quickly finished his meal to get away from the group. As he was getting up, one of the taller alphas called out to him.</p><p>“Hey, Miya, wanna come with us and the bunch from Osaka after dinner? One of them brought some board games we can play, the more the merrier!”</p><p>Atsumu turned around and with a smile not reaching his eyes glared at the guy who spoke.</p><p>“Sorry, but I didn’t come here to make unnecessary friends.”</p><p>With that he left the table, pretending he didn’t hear the offended growl thrown in his direction. His inner beta was unpleased, but Atsumu ignored it. </p><p>With confidence in his steps he returned the empty tray and went back to his room, alone.</p><p> </p><p>It was a little over 10 PM when Atsumu decided to go wash away today’s fatigue from his muscles. He waited by the doors scrolling through his phone in boredom, to make sure no one would interrupt him. Once inside the washroom, he locked the doors and made his way to the furthest corner to take a shower and enter the tub filled with hot water. </p><p>As he let his tired from training body relax, he finally ripped off the scent blockers from his skin.</p><p>While soaking in the bath he massaged the tender areas gently, letting the warmth slosh along the surface. He closed his eyes in contentment - keeping the glands hidden beneath the plasters for so long left them sensitive and the movement of his fingers felt blissful.</p><p>This, however, brought him back to his current problem. Atsumu opened his eyes, half-lidded gaze focused on little splashes of water.</p><p>Hoshiumi should be asleep already when Atsumu came back to the room, so he could spend the night with his glands uncovered without the other noticing. Mornings were unfortunately different though. Despite Atsumu’s scent not being strong enough to penetrate clothing or their comforters, it should still be able to mix with the omega’s in the air. This, Hoshiumi would definitely notice. </p><p>Atsumu slid lower into the water, covering everything outside his nose and higher. He needed to think of something.</p><p>Would covering his neck with a towel work? No, not really, it would get too hot and knowing him he’d probably find it lying on the floor by the morning, thrown out of the bed in his half-asleep state.</p><p>A turtleneck? Atsumu grimaced at the thought of waking up all sweaty, not to mention more sweat - more scent. He was pretty sure he didn’t take one as well, so the idea got dropped immediately.</p><p>Atsumu’s brows furrowed in annoyance.</p><p>Lying in a pile of Osamu’s clothes? Hoshiumi would confuse him for an omega and that would do more harm than good. Shoving socks up his hands? Sleeping with the window open, getting both of them sick because of the cold December air? Sleeping in the corridor?</p><p>Atsumu grumbled in frustration, bubbles popping from the water at the action.</p><p>Just as he was about to accept his fate of sleeping in his Inarizaki jacket with the collar zipped up all the way to his chin while wearing winter gloves, Atsumu’s gaze fell on the used patches he took off before getting into the water.</p><p>A sudden idea entered his head, hitting him like a spike to the face. </p><p>After leaving the bath and getting dressed for the night, Atsumu sat down on the bench and grabbed the bag with his toiletries. He took out two foil packages, scent blocking tape and scissors. Hesitantly, Atsumu laid them down on his thighs. He stared at the objects as if they were something illegal. He took one unopened patch in his hand, turning it around to look at the description written in small text. Right underneath it a line of red words stared at him, contrasting with the white foil covering the whole thing.</p><p>‘DO NOT WEAR FOR LONGER THAN 12 HOURS’</p><p>Every box of blockers Atsumu ever stumbled upon in stores had a very similar warning printed on the back, no matter if they were in the form of plasters, collars or tapes.</p><p>Atsumu didn’t know what exactly could happen to him if this rule was broken. The only thing he remembered from special classes during middle school was that overuse of scent blockers and suppressors could cause irregular heats and ruts.</p><p>But Atsumu had neither.</p><p>The beta looked up in thought. Considering he didn’t take off his blockers since early morning, he definitely had them for longer than 12 hours. He started counting on his fingers.</p><p>As the count stopped, he hummed, still looking at the tiled ceiling of the washroom. </p><p>18 hours.</p><p>He wore scent blockers for 18 hours, give or take. And other than the slight tenderness in his skin....</p><p>Atsumu’s gaze dropped down to the small gland located under his left hand.</p><p>... he felt absolutely fine. </p><p>The only time he could safely take off his blockers and let the skin on his glands rest was in the evenings while bathing, since the room was ventilated. He couldn’t risk doing it anywhere else.</p><p>Nodding his head in conviction, Atsumu ripped off the foil and stuck the fresh scent blockers on his neck, along with the tape pieces, one by one. </p><p>If he was alright after 18 hours he should be fine after 24. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the second day of the camp, Atsumu got up before his roommate, used to the early hours filled with races to the bathroom and morning bento-preparing. This time however there was no alpha twin smelling like forest, but a still asleep omega letting out content whiffs of sea breeze, wrapped in a nest filled with clothing and bedspreads. </p><p>When Atsumu finished his morning routine and came back to the room from the bathroom, Hoshiumi was already awake, looking through his phone with sleepy eyes. When he noticed the beta walking from the entryway, the omega narrowed his eyes at Atsumu.</p><p>“You’re already wearing blockers, Miya? Practice doesn’t begin in...” He gazed at his phone again.” ...two hours.”</p><p>“Good mornin’ to ya too, Kourai-kun.” Atsumu responded with a smirk, getting deja vu from yesterday. “I’d rather have them on from the get go, just in case I forget to slap them later on, y’know.”</p><p>Hoshiumi’s eyes narrowed even more so. “...Uhuh.”</p><p>As Hoshiumi grabbed his change of clothes and left for the bathrooms, Atsumu lifted the corner of his shirt to his nose. </p><p>Still smelled like Osamu.</p><p>Atsumu glared at Hoshiumi’s nest with a scowl. The omega was suspecting something.</p><p>That might have posed a problem later on.</p><p> </p><p>The day was uneventful so far. The matches came and went, just like yesterday. A pass here, some serving practice there, nothing exciting. Atsumu’s mask full of smiles and pleasant words stayed on his face, like a barrier between him and the rest of the world.</p><p>A few hours later, Atsumu entered the cafeteria 30 minutes before closing time. It was just like he predicted - most of the guys grabbed dinner right after training ended, so the hall was almost empty except for a few loners and a group of men sitting in the corner further back, playing cards. </p><p>Atsumu breathed deeply through his nose. The overbearing mix of various scents was almost nonexistent, replaced by the delicate aroma of food. Atsumu smiled to himself in satisfaction while grabbing a tray. No stench, no staring, no random people trying to befriend him. It was perfect.</p><p>He poured himself a bowl of semi-warm miso soup before talking to the granny behind the counter, who gave him whatever was left from the onslaught of hungry athletes from earlier. He sat at one of the tables, ready to enjoy his meal in silence. </p><p>It was weird eating dinner alone though.</p><p>At home, he was usually accompanied either by his brother or his mother. Sometimes, when his father was in Hyogo, they could enjoy eating together like a proper family.</p><p>Scenes from other camps he’s been to entered his mind as well. Sharing tables with his team, with his friends. How Osamu always forced Suna to eat more, threatening he would hand feed him if he had to. How Ginjima played with his food while talking to people, not noticing how the twins always stole meat from his plate. How other third years made sure they all ate everything, to avoid Kita’s judging stare for not taking care of their underclassmen.</p><p>Longing started seeping into Atsumu’s heart like poison, slowly reducing his appetite.</p><p>“Mind if I sit here?”</p><p>Startled, Atsumu looked up from his tray, half-lidded eyes meeting wide, green ones. </p><p>“Eatin’ so late, Kourai-kun?” he asked, a fake smile plastered on his face. He didn’t even notice the omega entering the cafeteria. </p><p>“You’re eating right now and yet you’re asking me that?” Hoshiumi shot back with narrowed eyes, already sitting in the seat opposite of Atsumu. </p><p>“The Little Giant himself sittin’ with me durin’ dinner? I feel flattered.” </p><p>“We’re literally sleeping in the same room. I see no problem.” With a silent ‘itadakimasu’ Hoshiumi started eating, ending their short lived conversation.</p><p>In the middle of chewing on a piece of beef Atsumu glanced at his companion, analyzing. </p><p>The beta hasn’t seen Hoshiumi talk with anybody outside of practice other than him, but they were roommates so Atsumu wasn’t sure if that counted. Both of them arrived in Tokyo alone, having no friends among the members of other teams. The previous day Atsumu didn’t see the omega anywhere during dinner either, so he assumed Hoshiumi had his meal at the same time as today.</p><p>
  <em> Ah, Kourai-kun. </em>
</p><p>And now they ate together in an almost empty cafeteria, right before closing hours.</p><p>
  <em> Are ya perhaps feelin’ lonely just like me? </em>
</p><p>Atsumu took a bit of pickled vegetables from his bowl and put them over his rice, eating the combination. In the middle of chewing Hoshiumi spoke once again.</p><p>“Why are you constantly wearing scent blockers, Miya?”</p><p>Atsumu hastily swallowed the food, almost choking.  </p><p>He quickly racked his brain for a remotely believable reason. Hoshiumi was suspecting something, Atsumu was sure of it based on their previous interactions, so he could only hope that an easy explanation would temporarily get the omega off his heel. </p><p>“Well, since me and ‘Samu smell the same, I didn’t want to be reminded of him every time I go somewhere.” Atsumu answered the question, shrugging nonchalantly. </p><p>
  <em> What a load of lies. </em>
</p><p>Hoshiumi’s eyes widened, as if the biggest mystery of the universe was unraveled to him. Atsumu’s ones almost did too, noticing the omega’s reaction.</p><p>
  <em> Don’t tell me he’s that dumb to buy that. </em>
</p><p>“Huh, that explains a lot. If I had to smell my brother on myself constantly I’d be covered in scent blockers too.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh my god he’s that dumb. </em>
</p><p>“Oooh, ya have a brother Kourai-kun?” Atsumu asked, taking his chance to change the subject.</p><p>“Yeah, an older one. He’s an absolute ass though.” Hoshiumi grumbled while stabbing his chopsticks into a pickled mushroom. </p><p>“Tell me ‘bout it, ‘Samu can get so unbearable.” Atsumu whined with a sigh.</p><p>“Oh really? You guys look pretty in sync during matches.”</p><p>“Even then I want to strangle him sometimes. Ya won’t believe what he tried doin’ at practice recently!” Atsumu exclaimed in outrage at the memory.</p><p>Hoshiumi grinned, enjoying the topic they decided to stick to. “I’m all ears.”</p><p>They continued telling each other about their annoying siblings even after they both finished eating. The atmosphere around the table turned pleasant, filled with snickers and complaining.</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted by the granny from before, politely asking them to leave since the cafeteria was about to be closed. Reluctantly, they returned their trays and were about to go to their room to get ready to wash up and sleep, when a certain someone blocked their way on the corridor.</p><p>Right in front of them stood Sakusa Kiyoomi, wearing an expression clearly indicating that he would rather be anywhere else. Or at least Atsumu thought so, considering the fact that the spiker had half of his face hidden behind a medical mask.</p><p>Atsumu took an involuntary sniff of the air around them, his inner beta investigating.</p><p>Osamu’s subtle musk on Atsumu’s t-shirt, Hoshiumi’s scent like that of a sea breeze, almost non-existent whiffs of other people that walked down this hall. Nothing from Sakusa except for the sharpness of alcohol and artificial citrus. He must have disinfected his hands before he came here.</p><p>
  <em> Unpresented then. </em>
</p><p>“Hoshiumi Kourai, Miya Atsumu.” Sakusa began in a monotone voice.</p><p>“Uh, hi.” Atsumu cocked his head at the weird greeting, if you could even call it that. “What are ya all formal for huh?” he asked curiously, looking up at the spiker. </p><p>“I want to ask you guys for a favour.” Sakusa continued with a sigh.</p><p>“You don’t sound exactly thrilled about that though.” Hoshiumi commented warily. </p><p>“I don’t really have other choices.” Sakusa muttered, annoyed for some reason.</p><p>Atsumu and Hoshiumi exchanged a glance after hearing that, even more interested. What could he possibly want from them of all people, at this hour nonetheless? </p><p>“Well then.” Atsumu started, looking back at Sakusa with half-lidded eyes and a smirk.  “We’re listenin’, Kiyoomi-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>Throughout his 17 years old life, Miya Atsumu faced many weird situations. </p><p>There was the time when their father lost his favorite checkered polo shirt, blaming their mother for losing it somewhere in her nest, only for it to somehow end up in the neighbour’s garden. Or when Suna thought he had a stalker during their first year of high school, only to discover it was his cousin trying to give back one of his books, but was too scared to approach him, so she just followed him around after classes hoping he would make the first move.</p><p>But as Atsumu stood before Komori’s and Sakusa’s room with Hoshiumi by his side for the most ridiculous reason he could imagine, he decided that this one took the cake.</p><p>“So, ya want us to kill a cockroach.”</p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p>Komori stood in the opening leading to the room, having the time of his life with the whole situation, barely containing his giggles.</p><p>“I can’t believe you really asked someone for this, Kiyoomi.” the libero snickered, hiding his mouth behind his hand.</p><p>Sakusa glared at his cousin in distaste. </p><p>“Are we really necessary here since both of you are fully capable of doing this?” Hoshiumi asked with an edge to his voice. Atsumu wasn’t surprised the omega was annoyed, it was getting late and the baths would be closing soon. </p><p>“Yes, because this guy right here,” Komori pointed at Sakusa with a grin. “lost a bet.”</p><p>“And the conditions were?” Hoshiumi continued with the questions, getting angrier by the seconds. </p><p>“Kill the cockroach himself or ask the first people he sees in the building.” Komori smiled at them while crossing his arms, leaning against the door frame. “Looks like you’re the chosen ones.” </p><p>“Come on Kourai-kun, let’s get this done with.” Atsumu clapped Hoshiumi on the shoulder, slightly amused with the whole situation. After all you didn’t always get an opportunity to find dirt on your volleyball rival. </p><p>Sakusa being scared of bugs was great teasing material if you asked Atsumu.</p><p>As they entered the room Atsumu couldn’t help, but take a sniff of the air. The artificial scent of citrus once again entered his nose, biting and unpleasant. There was so much of the stuff floating around that it was obvious someone tried hiding another scent. </p><p>Too bad Atsumu was better than other genders in that regard and caught it immediately. </p><p>Almonds and something sweet. Atsumu briefly glanced at Komori.</p><p><em> Another omega. </em> </p><p>“Wow, this room stinks!” Hoshiumi exclaimed loudly without a care in the world. </p><p>“Sorry about that! Kiyoomi hates the smell of pheromones and sprays this stuff everywhere when he shares a room with someone.” Komori responded sheepishly, putting his hands together in apology.</p><p>Atsumu paused at that. </p><p>Noticing a difference in someone’s scent and smelling <em> pheromones </em> were two totally different things. Even he wasn’t able to distinguish them in such detail before presenting as a beta.</p><p>Atsumu stared at Sakusa in confusion.</p><p>“Wait, aren’tcha unpresented though? How can ya sense pheromones already?” Atsumu asked Sakusa, who closed the door behind them while cautiously looking at the floor in search of the cockroach. At the question he lifted his eyes with suspicion.</p><p>“How do you know that.”</p><p>
  <em> Oops.  </em>
</p><p>That was a very good question, considering Sakusa had his jacket zipped all the way to his chin, successfully covering his undeveloped scent glands. Atsumu started playing with the blocking tape on his wrist nervously.</p><p>“Uh, y’know, ya didn’t have scent blockers durin’ practice and I couldn’t smell anythin’!”</p><p>“We didn’t play on the same court.”</p><p>
  <em> Shitshitshit- </em>
</p><p>“I noticed it too, you know!” Hoshiumi chimed in, already searching under the desk for the insect. Atsumu sighed in relief. He wasn’t certain if Hoshiumi said that because he indeed noticed the lack of patches on Sakusa’s skin or if he simply didn’t want to feel left out.</p><p>Sakusa still didn’t turn his scrutinizing eyes away from Atsumu. Atsumu didn’t like the attention, so he tried thinking of a distraction.</p><p>Hoshiumi once again saved his life, pointing somewhere in between the beds.</p><p>“Hey, I think I saw the cockroach!”</p><p>All the times he played against the guy, Atsumu never saw Sakusa jump away that fast. He couldn’t help, but snort at the reaction. </p><p>Atsumu wondered what to do to distract Sakusa from studying him once again when a scheme appeared in his mind. A toothy grin graced his face.</p><p>“I’m gonna catch it with my hands.”</p><p>“Miya, you're insane.” Sakusa responded immediately.</p><p>“Yer not the first one to tell me that, Kiyoomi-kun.” Atsumu answered, satisfied that the attention was once again diverted towards their current predicament.</p><p>“You’re going to catch a cockroach with <em>bare hands</em>?” Hoshiumi asked. Atsumu nodded, rubbing his hands together in preparation. Hoshiumi’s eyes glinted fervently at the action. He jumped up from his previous position, barely avoiding hitting his head on the corner of the desk, and faced Atsumu with determination. “Let’s see who can catch it first!”</p><p>Atsumu’s grin widened. “Oh it’s on, Kourai-kun.”</p><p>“Nevermind, you’re both insane.” Sakusa groaned. Komori was standing by the wall, barely containing his laughter.</p><p>“You think you can do it?” the libero asked. “Cockroaches can be pretty fast!”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like I haven’t caught a cockroach before.” Atsumu mentioned. “‘Samu constantly leaves food in our room, so we get those once in a while. My Pops used to joke around when we were younger, sayin’ ‘Samu was a bug whisperer for bringin’ them there, while the rest of the house was spotless.” Atsumu chuckled at the memory, missing his family already.</p><p>Sakusa took three wide steps away from Atsumu after hearing that, glaring at him from under his wavy hair.</p><p>“So you’re sharing a room with a cockroach.”</p><p>Atsumu narrowed his eyes, confusion marking his face. “...Ya mean my brother?”</p><p>Sakusa rolled his eyes in response. “Who else.”</p><p>Atsumu didn’t know if he should protect Osamu’s dignity or laugh at the fact that Sakusa called him a cockroach. Instead, the beta simply scoffed at the reaction and kneeled on the floor to look under Komori’s bed. </p><p>“Speakin’ of, ya don’t look like the type to be scared of bugs, Kiyoomi-kun.” Atsumu added while searching for the critter.</p><p>“He reacts even worse to spiders!” Komori waved his hand around with a laugh, ignoring Sakusa’s pointed look.</p><p>“<em>Motoya. </em>”</p><p>Scratch what Atsumu thought earlier, Komori was an amazing guy.</p><p>Seeing nothing, Atsumu got up from the floor and scanned the room. As he noticed Hoshiumi walking towards the beds, his eyes moved towards an assortment of things he missed before.</p><p>“Now that I think ‘bout it, ya guys have lots of stuff here.” Atsumu said, scrutinizing various bottles of sprays, small containers and plastic bags on the desk.</p><p>“Oh, all of that belongs to Kiyoomi.” Komori exclaimed, sitting down on a pile of blankets on his bed. </p><p>“I can’t trust things that have been used by someone before me.” Sakusa added, shoving his hands in his pockets in distaste.</p><p>“Huh? Why?” Hoshiumi asked. He stood by Komori’s nest and pointed his chin at it in question. Komori waved his hand in permission, letting the other omega look through his mess for the cockroach. While Hoshiumi was moving the pillows around, Komori responded before Sakusa could.</p><p>“Kiyoomi has mysophobia.”</p><p>If glares could kill, Komori would be long dead from the way Sakusa was shooting daggers at him.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that, it’s better for you if other people know! Your therapist said so!” the libero argued, ignoring Sakusa’s pout.</p><p>While still looking for the cockroach, Atsumu tapped his finger against his leg in thought. </p><p>Mysophobia. That explained the thing with handshakes.</p><p>What it didn’t explain however, was how Sakusa dealt with it considering volleyball was a sport where a group of people constantly touched the ball, not to mention all the digs and falls everyone had to make in a match at some point.</p><p>He was about to ask about that, when something flew in front of him and landed on Sakusa’s salonpas.</p><p>“There ya are, ya little bugger!” the setter yelled, startling the other teens.</p><p>Atsumu started slowly making his way towards the cockroach, ignoring Sakusa’s frantic movements and Hoshiumi’s screeching of ‘no fair!’ from inside Komori’s nest. Atsumu lifted his hands and paused right before the desk, waiting for the perfect opportunity. When the time came, his hands shot towards the insect and covered it successfully in between them.</p><p>“Got it!” Atsumu exclaimed in victory, holding the cockroach hidden between his palms above his head. </p><p>“Great job, Miya!” Hoshiumi shouted from under a blanket, pumping his fists excitedly at the successful attempt despite losing the silly competition. Komori let out an amazed “Ooh, nice!” while clapping next to the other omega. Atsumu bathed in the praise with a grin.</p><p>Sakusa stood still as a rock on the opposite side of the room, eyeing Atsumu’s hands like he held a bomb instead of a small bug.</p><p>“Miya, throw it out.”</p><p>Atsumu blinked at the spiker with a shit-eating smile. “Oh, like right here?”</p><p>“Out of the <em> window. </em>” Sakusa hissed, pointing towards the opposite wall. He flinched when Atsumu moved his hands in front of himself, looking at the bug through the gap between his thumb and index finger.</p><p>Suddenly an idea popped in Atsumu’s head. His infamous grin took the entirety of his face, aimed at Sakusa. The spiker narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  </p><p>“If ya ask nicely then maybe I will, <em> Omi-kun </em>.”</p><p>Komori snorted at the nickname. Atsumu could swear he saw one of Sakusa’s eyes twitch.</p><p>“Do <em> not </em> call me that.”</p><p>Oh, he was going to enjoy this.</p><p>“Sure, Omi-omi.” Atsumu winked at the spiker tauntingly, ignoring Komori’s snickers. “Guess I gotta let this cutie go back to his family somewhere under the floorboards then.”</p><p>“<em>Miya. </em>”</p><p>Atsumu simply grinned, waving his closed hands around in a silly manner. “Come on Omi-omi, I’m waitin’!”</p><p>Sakusa looked like he was about to explode, Atsumu never saw the spiker that irritated before.</p><p>“Miya, <em> please </em> throw the cockroach <em> out of the window </em>.” Sakusa said slowly through his teeth, like the words physically hurt him.</p><p>Atsumu happily skipped to the window and turned once again towards Sakusa, fake innocence decorating his face. </p><p>“Omi-kun, could ya open this for me? As ya can see my hands are quite busy!” </p><p>Komori was almost crying from laughter, tightly holding his stomach at the whole scene. Hoshiumi still sat inside the nest, observing the other two with a dumb expression. Sakusa stiffly walked towards the windows, glaring all the way at Atsumu, dropping his eyes every so often to the setter's hands as if to make sure the cockroach hadn't escaped. Sakusa pulled his sleeves over his hands to avoid touching the handles directly. Once the windows were opened, Atsumu backed up a bit before throwing the bug away. Sakusa closed the window immediately after. </p><p>“That wasn’t so hard, was it now, Omi-kun?” Atsumu teased. He had the urge to clap Sakusa on the shoulder patronizingly, but in the last second remembered about Sakusa’s condition and stopped himself.</p><p>He may have been an asshole, but he wasn’t <em> that much </em> of an asshole.</p><p>Instead, he turned around to leave the room. “Let’s go Kourai-kun, our job here is done. Have a good night, Omi-omi, Motoya-kun!”</p><p>Hoshiumi nodded and jumped out of Komori’s nest, joining Atsumu’s side. “That was fun, we should do this sometime soon again!” he shouted in excitement.</p><p>“<em>No.</em>” Sakusa almost yelled. Komori simply snorted and waved them goodbye.</p><p>As Atsumu was sitting in the warm bath later on, massaging the skin on his glands, he decided that maybe this camp wouldn’t be that bad after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day Hoshiumi didn’t bat an eye at Atsumu’s scent blockers, confident that the beta’s often usage of them wasn't affiliated with hiding something anymore. Atsumu hummed to himself contently at that.</p><p>The day seemed promising. The breakfast was delicious and the team he was shuffled into was finally playing against Sakusa and Komori. Atsumu managed to bump Sakusa’s nasty spike and mocked him about it through the net. He succeeded in serving the ball so hard it bounced off the libero’s arms, securing a win for his team, which made his mood elevate even more. </p><p>But of course Atsumu should have expected that once again, fate would laugh in his face for thinking that nothing wrong would happen.</p><p>During the fourth match of the day, Atsumu’s mask shattered for the first time during the camp.</p><p>The rally lasted for a long time, leaving everyone constantly moving to save the ball. Atsumu’s team was very close to winning the set so like others before, the setter ran towards the ball and jumped to save it. He managed to bump it towards his spiker on the left, but because of the awkward position he found himself in he fell on his stomach, scraping his arms along the floor.</p><p>Atsumu started getting up when his nose twitched, catching a scent that shouldn’t be noticable. His eyes widened and focused towards his arms, slightly red from the fall.</p><p>His left wrist was bare, slightly scrapped.</p><p>One of his scent blockers must have ripped off of his skin upon the friction from the floor. </p><p>Panic flooded through the beta like a tsunami. He could feel his heart starting to race, adrenaline different than the one during the game.</p><p>Instantly, Atsumu clutched his hand almost painfully around the material of his shirt, hiding his wrist away. </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes scanned the ground in alarm. </p><p>
  <em> Where is it? </em>
</p><p>His vision started to swim, messing with his brain.</p><p>
  <em> Where is it?! </em>
</p><p>The piece of tape lay scrunched up next to his form. Atsumu grabbed the blocker from the floor and hastily hid it in the pocket of his shorts. All around him strangers stood, their scents unknown, starting to suffocate him in their foreignness.</p><p>Atsumu remembered Osamu’s words from two months ago and tried breathing deeply through his nose, doing his hardest not to break apart in the middle of the gym. Ignoring everyone around him asking if he’s alright, he quickly got up and ran towards the coaches standing on the side lines. Noticing Atsumu’s terrified expression both went on alert, one blowing into the whistle to call for timeout.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” the other asked, ready to call the nurse to patch any possible injuries.</p><p>“I’m sorry coach, but do ya have scent blockin’ tape?” Atsumu asked, voice shaking with dread. “One of mine ripped off when I fell.” </p><p>The man nodded, slightly confused at the hasty request, and waved over the other coach to get the medical supply box. Soon enough, a fresh stripe of tape was cut out of the roll and presented to him. Atsumu hurriedly grabbed it, almost dropping the piece on the floor, and put it on his gland with shaking fingers.</p><p>Immediately, Atsumu lifted his wrist to his nose and inhaled deeply.</p><p>His scent didn’t leak through the patch.</p><p>Feeling the adhesive stick to his skin tightly, Atsumu felt himself slowly relaxing.</p><p>Coaches looked at him in worry. “Anything else? Any injuries?” asked the one who brought the medical box.</p><p>“No, thank ya very much.” Atsumu sighed, bowing towards the coaches. “May I return to the match?”</p><p>Both men looked at each other puzzled before one of them asked, “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes!” Atsumu responded, almost too quickly, praying his voice didn’t sound as shaky as he felt right now. </p><p>One of the coaches gave him a once over, suspicious for a second, before nodding to the other in approval.</p><p>“...well, go along then. Your team needs their setter.”</p><p>Bowing once again, Atsumu jogged back to his side of the court, ignoring the inquisitive gazes from other players. Once at his spot beside the net, he rolled his shoulders to release any tension left in his arms.</p><p>“Um, Miya-san?”</p><p>Atsumu turned his head towards the voice. It was one of his current middle blockers, some first-year from Hokkaido slightly taller than him. </p><p>“Is everything alright? You spooked us back then when you fell.” the kid continued, looking anywhere else other than straight at the setter.</p><p>Atsumu narrowed his eyes nastily. He knew how that could go.</p><p>Random people start getting concerned. Then they get nosey and dig for information. Once they discover what they need, they exploit it. </p><p>And he couldn’t have that.</p><p>Atsumu moved his head so that the middle blocker had no choice but to look at him directly. His face was set in his typical fox-like grin - sly and unreadable. A predator scrutinizing his prey.</p><p>“I’m feelin’ great, so instead of worryin’ over nothin’ focus on blockin’ the other team, hmm?”</p><p>The younger teen flinched at the dangerous tilt in Atsumu’s voice and moved back to his spot on the court with his head lowered, an act of submission. Any other time Atsumu would bask in the surge of power this could give him, but right now his brain focused on hiding the still present anxiety from minutes ago, doing everything to stop his hands from shaking, to stop his heart from hammering against his ribcage like crazy. He started nervously playing with the fresh piece of tape on his wrist, waiting for the other team to start another round.</p><p>Almost everyone tried ignoring the setter’s behaviour to avoid his frightening gaze being targeted on them. </p><p>Almost.</p><p>Unbeknown to Atsumu, one set of sharp eyes stayed focused on the slight tremble of his fingers until the opposite server finally hit the ball.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was on edge for the rest of the day. He constantly checked if his scent blockers were still in place, if anything tried coming off. His fingers drifted towards the pieces of tape on his wrists, picking at the corners. He tried to not let it affect the way he played, but judging from the unpleased eyes of the coaches he didn’t succeed.</p><p>By the time Atsumu returned to the room he fell down on the bed with a huff, grabbed his phone and promptly started writing a message to Osamu about how much the camp sucked and how from now on he didn’t like people from Hokkaido.</p><p>“Hey, Miya.”</p><p>Atsumu hummed questioningly from behind his phone. Since when was Hoshiumi in the room with him? Was he here before Atsumu came back or did he return just now? </p><p>Seemed like the scent blocker incident left his brain in more of a mush than he thought.</p><p>“Want to grab dinner right now?” Hoshiumi continued in a neutral tone.</p><p>Atsumu lifted his gaze away from the hefty message he was about to send, turning his head to the right. Hoshiumi was eyeing him from his nest, eagerly waiting for a response. </p><p>The gentle whiff of sea breeze drifted among them in anticipation.</p><p>Atsumu’s gaze returned to the angry lines of text, the movement of his fingers pausing. Hoshiumi’s scent fell over him like a warm blanket, calming his frying nerves. He could feel the edge from today slowly removing itself from his body.</p><p>
  <em> Damn omegas and their soothing pheromones. </em>
</p><p>Shaking his head in resignation, Atsumu deleted the whole message and shoved the phone back to his pocket. He got up from the bed and turned to Hoshiumi. The smile on Atsumu’s face wasn’t as bright as usual, replaced by a small and tired one, but for the first time since he came here, it was honest.</p><p>“Sure, Kourai-kun.”</p><p>Moments later, Atsumu and Hoshiumi sat at the same table as yesterday. This time however they entered the cafeteria during rush hour, when the food was the freshest and miso soup the warmest. </p><p>No other teen from the youth training camp bothered them, too afraid to join the table where two of the most dangerous players sat. They could enjoy their meals in each other’s company.</p><p>For the rest of the evening Atsumu picked on the blockers on his wrists only a few times.</p><p>After getting back from the baths and lying under the comforter, Atsumu grabbed his phone with the intention of writing to Osamu about the earlier situation at practice again, but with more clarity. </p><p>Back then, he felt the same grip of fear clutching his lungs as two months ago during their presentation, so he assumed that was the beginning of a panic attack he miraculously avoided. Since his twin seemed to know about these he presumed they could discuss it together.</p><p>But as the white plaster under his palm caught his eye, he paused.</p><p>Atsumu moved his fingertips towards the scent blocker on his wrist, the same one that replaced his own when it fell off.</p><p>These scent blockers brought Atsumu more comfort than he thought they would. The relief that flooded through him after the new piece of tape covered his gland was instantaneous. </p><p>His trail of thought was interrupted by a sudden realisation.</p><p>He had the same piece of tape the coaches gave him on his wrist. </p><p>Atsumu moved his free hand towards his neck.</p><p>And the same patches he put on his bigger glands the previous day. </p><p>
  <em> Ah. </em>
</p><p>He forgot to take off his scent blockers in the washroom.</p><p>Atsumu cursed at himself, frustrated that something like losing one piece of tape during a game messed him up that much for the rest of the day.</p><p><em> 'This couldn’t be healthy, right?’ </em> Atsumu thought, rubbing the slightly rough material with his thumb. Keeping his glands covered for 48 hours didn’t sound like a good idea.</p><p>Atsumu’s gaze returned to the device in his other hand. He scoffed, annoyed with everything that’s been happening. He deleted the parts of the message he managed to write, dropped the phone back on the drawer next to his bed and turned around, facing the windows. He closed his tired eyes, wanting this day to end already.</p><p>Osamu would laugh at him for panicking anyway.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On day four, Atsumu finally got shuffled into the same team as Sakusa. They stood next to each other, Atsumu grinning at his new spiker, while Sakusa glared at the beta with disgust.</p><p>“Don’t disappoint me now, Omi-omi. Would be a shame if one of the top 3 couldn’t hit my tosses.”</p><p>“Don’t try anything stupid, Miya. I don’t want to be associated with someone making a constant fool of himself.”</p><p>The rest of the team stayed out of their way, praying they wouldn’t drag them into whatever their problem was.</p><p>The match began, the opposite team getting the first serve.</p><p>Atsumu watched as Sakusa made a perfect receive, letting the ball fly into the air high enough for the beta to comfortably get under it and set to the other spiker on their team. </p><p>Atsumu was aware that the nasty spin on Sakusa’s spikes wasn’t his only weapon. From all the matches they played against each other, it was easy to notice that Sakusa was one of Itachiyama’s defensive specialists. If Komori couldn’t get to the serve in time, Sakusa was there to aid him. Once the ball hit his arms, he made sure the receive would be in the most beneficial position for his setter.</p><p>Along with Iizuna and Komori, he was one of Itachiyama’s greatest players - the guy with supposedly no weaknesses.</p><p>But now, Atsumu was aware of a few, even if they didn’t mean much when it came to volleyball.</p><p>Sakusa had some form of mysophobia. He was scared of anything that had more than six legs. </p><p>He also apparently hated the smell of pheromones. Atsumu still didn’t understand how that worked. </p><p>Maybe Komori was wrong and Sakusa could distinguish scents, but not the chemicals every presented person emanated. But then Sakusa using air fresheners to cover them wouldn’t make sense.</p><p>Atsumu wondered if Sakusa would present as a beta if his nose was that good. Something inside the setter purred at the thought of the tall, grumpy Omi-omi being the inferior gender. </p><p>But as Atsumu remembered his and Hana’s struggles, he shut the inner voice up instantly. He wouldn’t wish for that to happen even to his worst enemies.</p><p>Atsumu grumbled under his nose in frustration. He could feel his brain starting to hurt from thinking too much about this.</p><p>Why was he thinking about Sakusa anyway? He was in the middle of a match for god’s sake.</p><p>Atsumu tossed the ball towards one of his middle blockers, accidentally a bit higher than preferable, but the guy hit it anyways. Atsumu clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was getting distracted.</p><p>The beta was just interested in how Sakusa’s weird nose worked.</p><p>Yeah, that was it.</p><p> </p><p>The game continued, both teams scoring a set each. The ball flew towards Atsumu, bumped by their libero. Both of his spikers run towards the net, ready to attack.</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes met with Sakusa’s for a second. Something inside told him to set this faster than usually. To try the impossible. It wouldn’t hurt, he thought. If Sakusa couldn’t hit it, Atsumu would have another opportunity to make fun of him.</p><p>Atsumu changed the position of his hands, just slightly. A barely noticeable difference. </p><p>But of course Sakusa noticed. He was always too observant, the bastard. </p><p>Sakusa’s dark eyes glinted in response, understanding immediately. </p><p>
  <em> Come on, Omi-omi. </em>
</p><p>The ball flew perfectly into Sakusa’s view, aligning with his arm like it was meant to be there, as if gravity stopped existing for a moment, just so the spiker could hit it with his whole strength.</p><p>
  <em> Dance to my tune. </em>
</p><p>The ball cut through the air with amazing speed, smashing into the ground so hard a booming blow echoed through the gym.</p><p>Atsumu stared at Sakusa as the spiker landed on the floor, rolling his shoulder from the strain of the hit like it was nothing. </p><p>The other team stood in shock after seeing how in sync the two seemed to be. The coaches hummed from the side lines, pleased.</p><p>The whole thing must have taken a second at most.</p><p>Seeing how this man, one of the top high school spikers in the whole Japan, perfectly hit this freaky set without a drop of hesitation. How thanks to the wicked spin of his wrist the ball smashed into the other side of the court with a beautiful curve, leaving no chances of anyone getting it.</p><p>It was exhilarating. </p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help the excited noise leaving his throat, happily raising his hands for a high five towards the spiker. After noticing Sakusa’s uncomfortable expression at the action he remembered what Komori told him and Hoshiumi two days ago, and sheepishly lowered his arms back down.</p><p>“How was it? Better than that setter of yers?” Atsumu asked instead, still enthusiastic after their perfect attack.</p><p>“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Miya.” Sakusa responded with a scowl.</p><p>“Yer sayin’ that, but I think we were pretty nicely synced up.” Atsumu countered with a grin, his half-lidded eyes taunting the other. Nodding towards the coaches he added, “I’m sure they think so as well, Omi-kun.”</p><p>“Stop calling me that.” Sakusa snapped in response before turning away from Atsumu, getting ready for another play. Atsumu grinned slyly at the fact that the spiker didn’t decline his earlier remarks.</p><p>“Sure, Omi-omi.”</p><p>Atsumu hadn’t stopped thinking about their earlier quick, even when their team had won. This sudden urge, this instantaneous snap that happened between them, like two cogs clicking into place, perfectly aligning. It was almost like what he had with his team at Inarizaki. The trust that didn’t need words to be established.</p><p>Sakusa was standing not so far from him, stretching his shoulders before another game began. Atsumu gazed at him intently, taking in his form.</p><p>
  <em> Omi-omi. </em>
</p><p>Atsumu licked his lips, hungry for more.</p><p>
  <em> I wanna set to ya again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>All the matches for the day finished and so everyone was sitting on the floor, stretching their tired muscles. Just as Atsumu finished his leg stretches he noticed a ruckus on the other side of the court.</p><p>Hoshiumi was screaming something about his height to Kageyama Tobio and his broccoli buddy. Curious, Atsumu got up and made his way towards them to see what all of this was about. Not so far from him Sakusa was walking towards his cousin, wiping his face with a towel.</p><p>“I am scared of you.” Kageyama said to Hoshiumi with his deadpan expression. “But you’re a useful reference too.”</p><p>Hoshiumi’s expression at the declaration was priceless, Atsumu thought, chuckling a bit. His reaction didn’t go unnoticed, as every head in the area turned towards him.</p><p>“Looks like somebody sure has guts.” Atsumu exclaimed with another fake smile. He glanced at Kageyama, completely capturing the other setter’s attention. “By the way, Tobio-kun, for that prickly first impression ya gave…”</p><p>Kageyama focused even more at Atsumu, ready to analyze his words. Atsumu couldn’t help, but turn his pleasant expression into something more sinister.</p><p>“Out on the court you’re an awfully sweet goody two-shoes, ain’tcha.”</p><p>Kageyama’s innocent look warped into a vicious glare, taking full offence at what the beta said. </p><p>“What…?”</p><p>Atsumu simply smiled, his face like that of a content fox. “Ya heard me, Tobio-kun.”</p><p>Kageyama looked like he was about to say something when a shadow fell over them. Atsumu turned around and met face to face with charcoal eyes, wavy hair and two moles. Right behind the towering figure Komori stood, inquisitive.</p><p>“Bullying first years, Miya? Didn't know you could stoop so low.” Sakusa said with a nonchalant voice.</p><p>“I’m not bullyin’ anyone Omi-omi, I’m just statin’ a fact!” Atsumu argued, back to his non-threatening self. “Anyway, ya wanted somethin’?” Atsumu asked the two, his attention diverted. Sakusa was about to say something, but the libero was faster, walking around the taller teen to stand in front of Atsumu.</p><p>“We wanted to ask if we can sit with you and Hoshiumi during dinner. I noticed you guys always sit alone at the same table.” Komori answered in Sakusa’s place. “And,” he pointed at his cousin with a smile, bordering on sarcastic. “this guy needs more friends.”</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help, but chuckle at the spiker. “Wow, good luck with that, Omi-kun. I’m sure yer a people pleaser with that prickly personality of yers.”</p><p>Sakusa glared at Atsumu, about to tell him off, but was once again interrupted.</p><p>“You can join us!” Hoshiumi suddenly shouted, standing right next to Atsumu. The beta jumped in surprise at the loud exclamation, not noticing when the omega snuck up on him.</p><p>“Kourai-kun, what the hell! Don’t scare me like that!” Atsumu yelled with a glare. “When didja get here?!”</p><p>“I was literally standing a few meters away, Miya.” Hoshiumi deadpanned. He turned back towards Komori. “We’ll be waiting for you in the cafeteria in an hour or so!”</p><p>Komori grinned, pleased. “Awesome! Thanks guys!”</p><p>“Can we go now?” Sakusa muttered, displeased with the turn of events. Komori shook his head in response and they both walked off, the omega continuing on teasing his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu and Hoshiumi sat at their table in the cafeteria, the same as the last few days. Both already began eating while the food was still warm, not bothering to wait for the arrival of the boys from Itachiyama. A while later a familiar voice called out to them.</p><p>“Atsumu, Hoshiumi!” </p><p>“Komori, right here!” Hoshiumi yelled, waving at the libero. Right behind Komori Sakusa followed, displeasure written all over his half-hidden face.</p><p>“Hey guys, mind if we join you?” Komori asked once they got to the table, despite all of them already agreeing to spending dinner together.</p><p>“Go ahead!” Atsumu cheerfully exclaimed, patting the seat next to him invitingly. Komori took it, placing his tray next to the setter’s. Sakusa sat between his cousin and Hoshiumi, lowering the mask under his chin.</p><p>The atmosphere around the table was pleasant, despite the new additions. Atsumu and Hoshiumi talked like they always did, only now Komori chimed in every now and then. Sakusa stayed silent most of the time, but it didn’t look like he was uncomfortable in their company. </p><p>Atsumu had to admit it felt nice.</p><p>Atsumu noticed that Sakusa’s movements were rushed, like he was under a time limit. So of course, the beta had to use this chance to get under the spiker’s skin once again.</p><p>“What’s the hurry, Omi-omi? Got somewhere to be?” </p><p>“I want to be the first one to the baths.” Sakusa answered simply, not falling for the taunt.</p><p>“That early?” Atsumu continued with the questions, unsatisfied.</p><p>“You’re saying that as if you weren’t the last person entering the washroom everyday, Miya.” Hoshiumi interrupted before shoving a piece of pork in his mouth. “Thank god this is the last night we have to share a room together. I swear I would lose it if I had to get woken up in the middle of the night again because of you.”</p><p>Sakusa gazed at Atsumu, intrigued. “Oh really?” he asked, urging the white-haired omega to continue.</p><p>Atsumu tensed slightly.</p><p>“I mean, I’m not really surprised. If I smelled exactly like my brother I would soak in the bath constantly, but I don’t get the appeal of doing it so late.” Hoshiumi wondered, not noticing Atsumu pausing in the middle of chewing.</p><p>Sakusa’s charcoal eyes drilled into Atsumu’s brown ones intensively. Atsumu gulped.</p><p>“I simply enjoy havin’ privacy.” Atsumu answered slowly to Hoshiumi, despite not moving his gaze away from Sakusa’s. He felt like he would lose at some kind of unspoken challenge if he let his eyes drop to the tabletop.</p><p>Komori looked between the two in curiosity, noticing the rising tension.</p><p>“And I enjoy not having someone else’s germs in the water, so here’s your answer, Miya.” Sakusa got up from the seat, putting his mask back to his face. He was the first to break eye contact after reaching for his mostly empty tray, hastily leaving the table. “Goodnight.” </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes followed Sakusa’s back until the spiker disappeared behind the cafeteria doors. Only then did the beta allow himself to relax. </p><p>Unease settled in Atsumu’s stomach like a rock. They didn’t do anything, and yet Atsumu still felt like a loser.</p><p>Komori chuckled awkwardly. “Well, that happened.”</p><p>“What was <em> that </em>, Miya?” Hoshiumi asked, staring at Atsumu in confusion.</p><p>“...I don’t know what yer talkin’ about.” Atsumu muttered before shoving a big lump of rice in his mouth. </p><p>Good thing the camp ended tomorrow.</p><p>Because Atsumu couldn’t help, but think that Sakusa just became a bigger threat to him than before.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Today we’ll be doing something different to end the camp on a positive note.”</p><p>“Have any of you ever played a position shuffle game?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The position shuffle game was an interesting experience, Atsumu had to admit.</p><p>But as he tried to bump another ball served by the same first-year from Hokkaido that Atsumu tried to scare off two days ago, the beta deduced two things.</p><p>One: people from Hokkaido absolutely sucked and he officially hated the prefecture.</p><p>And two: being a libero was harder than he thought.</p><p>He tried to get up as quickly as he could from the ground to move out of Komori’s way, but he had to admit it didn’t go as swiftly as he’d like. </p><p>“Sorry, it’s a bit short!” Atsumu shouted. Hoshiumi yelled something akin to ‘got it!’ before setting the ball to Mochida, their current wing spiker, who smashed it out of bounds. </p><p>Seeing the happiness on the Hokkaido kid’s face from getting the chance to serve once again, Atsumu’s urge to smack the first-year’s face with a jump serve was getting stronger.</p><p>This time however the ball flew towards Komori, who bumped it without a problem. Hoshiumi once again ran under the ball and set it towards Sakusa, who was already backing his arm up for a strike. </p><p>Atsumu noticed the little pause in Sakusa’s movements however, right before he hit the ball. </p><p>As Sakusa landed on the floor, he was immediately approached by Hoshiumi.</p><p>“Hey! You totally didn’t trust my set just then, did you?!” the omega yelled in frustration. </p><p>
  <em> Ah, so I wasn’t the only one who noticed.  </em>
</p><p>“I just took a moment to be sure, that’s all.” Sakusa replied nonchalantly.</p><p>Atsumu grinned in amusement at the two bickering players. Komori stood next to him, ready to intervene in case Sakusa worked Hoshiumi up too much.</p><p>Hoshiumi’s set wasn’t bad, Atsumu had to admit. It was surprisingly good for someone whose main position wasn’t a setter and yet Sakusa still hesitated before hitting it.</p><p>There was no sign of hesitation when Atsumu tossed to him all these times yesterday, when they stood side by side on the court. Sakusa hit Atsumu’s quick as if they practiced it for months.</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help the swell of pride that rose inside him at that fact.</p><p>The game continued without a hitch. Atsumu’s team was at the set point. The rally was intense, the ball constantly flying above the ground. Hoshiumi barely managed to bump another spike, getting so low to the floor he almost fell on his back.</p><p>“Miya!” Hoshiumi shouted. </p><p>“I know.” Atsumu jumped from the back towards the ball.</p><p>Being a libero was hard, but slightly fun, Atsumu thought. But as he set the ball towards Kageyama midair…</p><p>
  <em> There ya go. All yours. </em>
</p><p>...and saw the satisfied grin on the first year's face, right before he smashed it on the other side of the court, Atsumu decided that being a setter was the best after all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For the rest of the afternoon they switched positions every match. Atsumu deduced that this day was the most useful from the whole camp, as he didn’t get that much practice receiving before. He made a mental note to polish that skill by bumping some of Ginjima’s and Aran’s spikes after getting back to Hyogo.</p><p>Practice ended earlier than the previous days. After the coaches finished their parting speeches, the players were allowed to leave to prepare for their departure.</p><p>As Atsumu was packing his things to his backpack, his phone started vibrating. He grabbed it from the other side of the bed and, upon seeing the caller, picked up with confusion on his face.</p><p>“Pops?”</p><p>“Hi Atsumu, how’s the camp?” his father asked. Judging from his voice he was in quite a hurry.</p><p>“Uh, it’s fine, but why are ya callin’?” </p><p>“Oh, right! When do you finish today?”</p><p>Atsumu briefly glanced at his half-folded pile of clothes. “I’m packin’ right now, we finished an hour ago. Why?”</p><p>“Great! We can go back to Hyogo together then!”</p><p>Atsumu blinked, bewildered.</p><p>“Wait, weren’t ya supposed to come back home before christmas?” Atsumu asked, eyebrows lifted high on his forehead in confusion.</p><p>“There were some changes and I have very excitin’ news to share with you all, so we finished earlier!” Something crashed in the background, followed by a chant of sorries by another man. The older Miya chuckled a bit before the sound of doors closing filled the static of the call. He continued, “Since I took your Ma’s car I can be by the trainin’ center in an hour or so!”</p><p>“Uh, sure, I should be done by then.” Atsumu mentioned, glancing once again at his backpack.</p><p>“Perfect!” Another crash sounded, someone screaming ‘Miya-senpai, the printer!’ from a distance. “Whoops, gotta go, have to get this machine workin’ before the conference with the chairman. See you soon, Atsumu!”</p><p>His father hanged up after Atsumu mumbled a quick ‘bye’. The beta looked at his phone screen baffled before shrugging and throwing the device back on the bed.</p><p>Hoshiumi finished packing his things up and dropped the backpack on the floor with a huff.</p><p>“Yer goin’ back by train right, Kourai-kun?” Atsumu asked, folding his t-shirts into neat rectangles.</p><p>“Yeah, in two hours.” Hoshiumi answered, lying down on his now nest-free bed. He looked weird not bundled in a pile of blankets and clothes, the beta thought.</p><p>“Ya think we’re gonna face each other in nationals?” Atsumu continued with the questions, enjoying the small talk before they parted ways.</p><p>“Would be nice.” Hoshiumi turned his face towards Atsumu, shooting him a provocative grin. “I really want to kick your butt in an official match, Miya.”</p><p>Atsumu grinned back, slipping the pile of clothing in his backpack. “Is that a challenge? Don’t underestimate us foxes, ya seagull.”</p><p>“Seagulls definitely would kick a foxes ass.”</p><p>“Wha? No they wouldn’t, a fox would bite their heads off!” Atsumu argued.</p><p>“But foxes can’t fly!” Hoshiumi argued back, jumping on his bed and pointing a finger towards Atsumu.</p><p>“Well!” Atsumu shoved the rest of his things to his baggage, before harshly zipping everything. “They can leap though!”</p><p>They continued their banter about foxes and seagulls for another hour, the argument turning into a deep discussion about seagulls and if they were capable of jumping. </p><p> </p><p>When the time to leave arrived, they locked the door to their room and went to the main training facility to give back their keys. However, right in front of the desk with the same pleasant secretary from a few days ago, they bumped into a familiar company.</p><p>“Omi-kun, Motoya-kun!” Atsumu yelled towards the two. Sakusa turned his head around, glaring at Atsumu from under his mask. Komori waved in a greeting. Once they got closer did Atsumu notice another person. “Oh, Tobio-kun too!”</p><p>“Miya-san, hello.” Kageyama nodded to the setter before turning back to the woman behind the desk.</p><p>“Looks like we’re all leaving at the same time, huh.” Komori sighed, a smile gracing his face. “It’s been a fun few days!”</p><p>“It wasn’t so bad!” Hoshiumi agreed, hands on his hips. “Too bad we didn’t try catching bugs again though.” </p><p>Atsumu snorted at Sakusa, who shivered in disgust with narrowed eyes after Hoshiumi finished the sentence.</p><p>“Maybe we can try if we somehow end up in the same hotel in Tokyo, Kourai-kun!” Atsumu reassured the white-haired omega, clapping him on the shoulder. Hoshiumi looked at him in excitement, nodding his head.</p><p>“Miya, please shut up.” Sakusa muttered from under his mask, shoulders tensed up. Atsumu smiled at him tauntingly, half-lidded eyes focused on the black ones.</p><p>“Aww, don’t worry Omi-kun, we’ll definitely count ya in.” Atsumu moved a bit closer to the spiker, voice lowering. His eyes narrowed into slits, the beta’s grin getting wider. “After all we had so much fun together catchin’ that cockroach.”</p><p>Sakusa straightened from his slouch, his eyes glinting threateningly. “Miya, I swear if you don’t-”</p><p>“Aaand that’s our cue to leave!” Komori laughed awkwardly, getting in between them. Atsumu chuckled, still staring at Sakusa, before moving away and walking towards the receptionist, giving her back the key to his and Hoshiumi’s room. Hoshiumi did the same and everyone went towards the exit. </p><p>Kageyama walked a bit slower than the rest, looking for his broccoli friend. Assuming he won’t be joining them, Atsumu waved towards the other setter in farewell.</p><p>“Bye, Tobio-kun. See ya at the tournament!” Atsumu called out. Komori waved as well with a smile, while Sakusa and Hoshiumi glared at the youngest threateningly. Atsumu almost laughed out loud seeing Kageyama awkwardly bow at the two.</p><p>When the four left the building, they noticed a commotion. A few teens were milling around the entrance to the training center, whispering among each other and pointing somewhere. Atsumu followed the direction of their fingers and almost snorted seeing who they were so wary of.</p><p>Next to his mother’s silver sedan stood his father, wearing his long, black coat, a maroon scarf loosely thrown around his neck and sunglasses. His dark, slightly graying hair was slicked back professionally, indicating he indeed just returned from work. Someone who didn’t know the alpha would think he looked intimidating, scanning the parking lot with a neutral expression.</p><p>“Yo, Pops!” Atsumu yelled, waving his arm to catch the other’s attention. Hoshiumi and Komori turned to the beta with wide eyes, seeing who he called out to.</p><p>The older man lifted his eyes and tilted his glasses to get a better look at his son. Soon after a big grin filled his face, eyes crinkling from the action.</p><p>“Atsumu, it’s been a while!” he waved back enthusiastically.</p><p>“That’s your dad?!” Hoshiumi almost shouted, surprised.</p><p>Atsumu grinned toothly at the omega. “The one and only.”</p><p>Atsumu started making his way towards the man, ignoring the noises of surprise leaving the group of teenagers behind him. He’s pretty sure he caught ‘is Miya part of yakuza?’ coming out of one of the boys’ mouths, which only made his smile widden in amusement.</p><p>In the middle of walking he paused and with a grin turned around towards the small group of friends he managed to make during the camp.</p><p>“See ya all at nationals!” Atsumu yelled. “Kourai-kun! Motoya-kun!” he paused, narrowing his eyes tauntingly at the last person. “Omi-kun.”</p><p>Atsumu waved at them for the last time, getting familiar farewells from the two omegas. Sakusa begrudgingly narrowed his eyes, staying silent. </p><p>With that, Atsumu left to join his father’s side, not bothering his rivals with a second glance.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While Hoshiumi left to catch the metro to the train station, Komori and Sakusa watched as the car with Atsumu inside left the parking lot, the blonde sticking his tongue out at Sakusa in the last second.</p><p>“So, Miya Atsumu huh.” Komori started with a small smile.</p><p>“What about him?” Sakusa grumbled, already dreading the conversation that’s about to take place.</p><p>“It’s amazing how for all these years you never acknowledged each other, but then he only needed a few days to catch your interest.” Komori continued, turning to his cousin.</p><p>“He didn’t catch my interest, Motoya.” Sakusa protested with a glare.</p><p>“Oh really? Because I swear I saw something going on between you two a few times.”</p><p>The omega didn’t wait for a response from his companion before carrying on.</p><p>“Is it because he presented already? You didn’t react that badly to his scent as you usually do.”</p><p>“It wasn’t his.”</p><p>Komori paused at that.</p><p>“It wasn’t?” he muttered, confused.</p><p>“It was too weak to be fresh.” Sakusa continued, his eyes narrowed. “He’s hiding something.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Komori wondered, tilting his head in interest. </p><p>Sakusa shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, remembering the glow of amber irises staring deeply into his own in awe after he hit Atsumu’s perfect quick.</p><p>The same irises that somehow filled with dread at the sight of a small piece of tape laying on the ground, their owner clutching the naked wrist to his chest as if his life depended on it.</p><p>“I just know.” </p><p>Sakusa began walking, leaving the grounds of the Ajinomoto Training Center. Komori shaked his head in resignation, following his cousin’s footsteps.</p><p>“How scary.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sakusa is one of the youngest second-years, did you really expect me to make him a big bad alpha already ( ◐ω◐ ) This fic is such a slow burn you could smoke jerky on this bitch </p><p>Speaking of, Sakusa is surprisingly difficult to write, not to mention the whole mysophobia thing with which I will definitely have problems in the future, so I’d appreciate any criticism if I mess things up _(┐「ε:)_</p><p>Side notes when it comes to the chapter:<br/>- I decided to make the camp consist of 28 players since there are two official-size volleyball courts in Ajinomoto NTC and it only made sense to have enough people to create four volleyball teams. I tried counting the amount of people shown in both anime and manga, but every time the number differed so I just went with 28 lol<br/>- I LOVE THE COCKROACH SCENE FROM HQ-BU!! OH MY GOD. I just had to make this the first time Atsumu and Sakusa acknowledge each other properly. I changed it a little bit to make it more realistic, although Sakusa wanting to blow up the whole facility will forever hold a place in my heart</p><p>If you want to scream at me about this fic I finally started using my side twitter for hq stuff @talkativewyvern</p><p>Comments and kudos, as always, are greatly appreciated ❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR 2K VIEWS!!  (ﾉ^∇^)ﾉﾟ</p><p>Seeing the amount of support this fic gets keeps me motivated to work more on this ❤️ NOT TO MENTION ALL THESE COMMENTS, GOD your comments are so great and every time I feel bad about some parts of the fic I go back to read them and my heart fills with so much happiness, you have no idea</p><p>Uni started kicking my ass and I have to focus on my thesis more seriously, so don’t be surprised when the next chapter gets published later than normal (Ｔ▽Ｔ)</p><p>Anyways, hope you’ll enjoy the read!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to Hyogo was a long one. Their car rolled through the highway, leaving behind the gigantic city of Tokyo. The view zoomed through the windows, from buildings and forests to fields stretching towards the horizon like colorful seas of earth and plantations frozen in the December coldness. The weather was surprisingly clear, lazy clouds hanging in the air, bringing out the vivid blue of the sky.</p><p>Atsumu’s father was humming to the songs on the radio, tapping his finger on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the ones he was familiar with. Atsumu occasionally sipped on the lukewarm tea the older Miya bought for him in a styrofoam cup earlier. The other one, already empty, was stuck in the cup holder, the leftover smell of coffee barely hanging around them, blending with the alphan smell of rocks and earth, leaving them both content.</p><p>As Atsumu’s gaze followed other cars zipping next to them, he remembered their call from a few hours ago.</p><p>“Oh yeah, Pops, what news ya wanted to share with us?” Atsumu asked in curiosity. At the mention of the event, the older Miya’s scent filled the car with whiffs of happiness and anticipation.</p><p>“I’ll tell all of you at home, I want everyone to be present. It’s got to do with my job, it’s very cool!” He tapped the steering wheel in excitement with the tips of his fingers. “I can’t wait to see your faces!”</p><p>Atsumu pouted, wanting to be the first one to know. Considering they wouldbe back late in the evening, his father would probably tell them tomorrow after everyone finished school and work. The thought of waiting for so long left a sour taste in Atsumu’s mouth.</p><p>Atsumu narrowed his eyes at the view outside the window, propping his cheek on the glass, a thought flickering in his mind. Charcoal eyes flashed briefly in his head, along with them the question Atsumu has been mulling over for a few days now.</p><p>Atsumu turned his face towards the older Miya, his expression eager. “Hey, Pops!”</p><p>His father responded, jumping slightly at the loud exclamation. “Y-yes?”</p><p>“Have ya ever heard of unpresented bein’ able to sense pheromones?”</p><p>The alpha thought for a bit, continuously tapping the steering wheel.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure it happens sometimes, one way or another. Why the sudden question?”</p><p>Atsumu picked on a ball of styrofoam sticking slightly from the surface of the cup still in his grasp. “Let’s assume I met a guy who was like that at the camp.”</p><p>The alpha glanced for a second at his son. “And you're sure he hasn’t presented yet?”</p><p>Atsumu recalled Sakusa’s and Komori’s room, sweet almonds being the only scent hidden under the artificial citrus.</p><p>“Yep.” Atsumu answered. The small piece of plastic finally fell away from the cup, now stuck to Atsumu’s jacket.</p><p>Atsumu’s father chuckled lightly. “Well, good for him then, it means his family has some killer roots. He’s goin’ to be one hell of a person once he presents.”</p><p>“What…do ya mean?” Atsumu asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.</p><p>The alpha lowered down the volume on the radio, catching on that this wouldn’t be a quick conversation. “He’s definitely goin’ to be more…intense, you could say?” He snapped his fingers after a second. ”Oh! More responsive, that’s the word. To like, pheromones and stuff.”</p><p>Atsumu hummed while rolling the ball of styrofoam on his sleeve, urging his father to continue. </p><p>“It goes both ways though, which means his scent is goin’ to be more potent too.” the older Miya pointed out.</p><p>“Would he be able to catch scents better than a beta though?” Atsumu wondered.</p><p>“Nah, your nose is still stronger. Good genes or not, nothin’ can beat a beta’s sense of smell.”</p><p>
  <em> Hah, suck on that, Omi-kun. </em>
</p><p>Atsumu flicked the ball to the floor and lifted his head towards the car ceiling, thinking out loud. “Better than others, but not like a beta. So...like a prime alpha? Or omega, I guess.”</p><p>The older Miya snorted. “Where didja get that from, a shoujo manga?”</p><p>Atsumu whipped his head back down towards his father, a blush appearing on his face. “No, I didn’t! I just heard it somewhere at school, that’s all.” he grumbled, crossing his arms. The tea inside his half-full cup sloshed dangerously to the edge, almost spilling from the action.</p><p>The man simply laughed, ruffling Atsumu’s hair. “Sure, sure. You could say he's a prime alpha or omega then.”</p><p>Atsumu must have grimaced unconsciously at that information, because his father started chuckling seeing his face.</p><p>“What’s up with the sour expression? Don’t like the guy?”</p><p>Atsumu relaxed his arms and brought the cup to his lips, drinking the rest of the beverage, before answering in a murmur, “Ya could say that.”</p><p>“Why am I not surprised? Are ya two volleyball rivals or somethin’?”</p><p>Atsumu scoffed, putting the now empty container inside the one in the cup holder. “His team is a pain in the ass durin’ tournaments.” </p><p>His father gazed at him with a smug grin, reading the beta like a book instantly. “He’s one of the weasels, ain’t he?”</p><p>Atsumu’s head quickly turned towards his father in shock. “How didja know?!”</p><p>“I watched every match you and Osamu ever played, you think I wouldn’t guess?” the alpha snickered, changing the lanes. “You played against Itachiyama almost every Interhigh, it’s pretty obvious once you think ‘bout it.”</p><p>Atsumu sometimes forgot his father was the same volleyball crackhead as he was.</p><p>Atsumu sighed, leaning his head on the window. “Yeah, he’s one of Itachiyama’s spikers, a second year like me.”</p><p>“A match made in heaven, huh.”</p><p>“Whoa- Pops, <em> what?! </em>” Atsumu screeched at his father, outraged.</p><p>“Look at this from my perspective. Two strong players from rival high schools, one of them a rare beta and the other a stronger version of either alpha or omega. That’s sayin’ somethin’, ain’t it?” his father laughed. </p><p>If Atsumu could growl, he would definitely do so right now. “Oh shut it Pops, I hate him! Omi-omi sucks!”</p><p>“<em>Pfff- </em> you even gave him a <em> nickname? </em> That’s hilarious!” his father cried out while slapping his hands on the leather of the steering wheel in amusement.</p><p>Atsumu once again crossed his arms, shaking his head in resignation. “Yer awful, Pops, just awful.”</p><p>“Said the pot to the kettle.”</p><p>“<em>Oi!! </em>”</p><p>Atsumu’s father teased him about this for another hour, before Atsumu fell asleep with his cheek squished against the window, slightly drooling. The rest of the ride passed pleasantly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Atsumu and his father entered the Miya residence right before midnight, barely standing. They briefly wished each other goodnight and walked to their respective rooms. Atsumu’s mother was nowhere to be seen, so he assumed she was asleep already.</p><p>As Atsumu walked into his and Osamu’s bedroom, the first thing he did was take a deep breath.</p><p>Mossy bark, rainy air, damp earth, a tad bit of alpha.</p><p>Oh, how he missed this.</p><p>With a content sigh he dropped his luggage next to the desk, leaving unpacking for tomorrow. Atsumu didn’t even bother with a shower, changing into fresh pyjamas and dropping face first into the sheets. The only source of light in the room was from the small lamp next to their bed, likely left turned on by Osamu. </p><p>After a minute, the sound of doors opening, closing and accompanying footsteps filled his ears, momentarily waking him up. There was a pause from above him, Osamu’s scent filling the air more prominently. Atsumu inhaled deeply, savouring the familiarity and turned around on his back, staring at his brother standing not so far from him, drying his hair with a towel.</p><p>“Yer goin’ to sleep like that?” Osamu asked, confusion lacing his voice. His eyes were focused on something below Atsumu’s face.</p><p>“‘Samu, I literally returned from a six hour long car ride, can we leave the bickerin’ for tomorrow.” Atsumu mumbled scratching his chin tiredly, somewhat irritated by the question. “Good evenin’ to ya too by the way, I’m doin’ great, thanks for askin’.”</p><p>Groaning, Osamu dragged his palms down his face, already done with his twin. The towel was thrown in the direction of the swivel chair, landing on the backrest. “‘Tsumu, I wasn’t askin’-”</p><p>“Just get to the point, ‘Samu.” Atsumu interrupted him, mumbling from the lower bunk.</p><p>With exasperation framing his face, Osamu walked up to his brother and sat down next to him. Not missing a beat, he smacked his palm on Atsumu’s head and shoved it into the mattress, keeping him still.</p><p>“Oi, what are ya doin’-?!” Atsumu started thrashing under the grip, getting a hold on his twin’s forearm, but Osamu forced him down even more. Using his free hand, he reached to Atsumu’s neck and quickly ripped something away from the skin, making Atsumu flinch from the pain. A small whimper left the blonde’s throat, his eyes closing from the unpleasant sensation.</p><p>Between alpha’s fingers was pinched a worn off scent blocker, the material wrinkled from use. Osamu sniffed it before grimacing harshly, moving the plaster away from his nose. His eyes turned back to his brother, Atsumu looking at him with unease. Osamu’s gaze narrowed down, seeing how the area around Atsumu’s gland was swollen and angrily red in the subtle glow from the lamp next to their bunk.</p><p>“How long didja wear these for.”</p><p>Atsumu stopped struggling, his whole body tensing. He avoided his twin’s gaze, instead staring uncomfortably at the wall. His now free scent started flowing between them, bordering on distressed.</p><p>Osamu’s suspicion turned into a mix of annoyance and worry. </p><p>“‘Tsumu, answer.” he insisted, gripping the scent blocker between his fingers harder.</p><p>“What is it to ya?” Atsumu snapped, going on full defensive. </p><p>Osamu growled under his nose before throwing the plaster somewhere to the side and forcibly digging his fingers into the only uncovered gland on Atsumu’s neck. Immediately, tremendous pain blew up from the area, making Atsumu hiss. His hand clamped onto Osamu’s wrist, trying his hardest to move the source of the agony away. Osamu wasn’t deterred however. He broke away from Atsumu’s grip and took off the other blocker from his neck forcefully, throwing it behind him like he did with the previous one.</p><p>“Didja not have any mirrors in the bathroom? Have ya seen how yer glands look?”</p><p>“‘Samu, I had no way of-” Atsumu stopped himself, sucking the air through his teeth in pain as his brother examined the other gland on his neck.</p><p>“Because they look like absolute shit.” Osamu continued, ignoring what his brother was about to say. A bit of a growl laced his voice, scratchy and unpleasant in Atsumu’s ears. “How <em> long </em> did ya wear these for?” the alpha repeated angrily. </p><p>“Okay, okay, jeez! I don’t know, thirty hours?! Somethin’ like that, now get off me!” Atsumu hissed out, tiredness quickly turning into rage.</p><p>Osamu’s eyes widened in shock before it was replaced with fury.</p><p>“<em>Are ya insane?! </em>” the alpha screamed.</p><p>“Fuckin’- Get <em> off</em>, ‘Samu!”</p><p>“Ya are so stupid, do ya have any idea what kinda damage ya could have done to yourself?!” Osamu shouted, taking hold of Atsumu’s t-shirt and shaking him roughly in aggravation. </p><p>“It’s not anythin’ bad! Earlier I wore them for two days and I was fine!” Atsumu screamed back, trying to reason with his twin.</p><p>“Ya <em> what?!</em>” Osamu roared into his brother’s face, his eyes feral. His grip on Atsumu’s shirt tightened. “‘Tsumu, I can’t believe- Ya are so <em> dense</em>-”</p><p>“What else was I supposed to do?!”</p><p>“Not wear blockers for <em> two damn days </em> for starters!”</p><p>Atsumu, blinded with anger and Osamu’s raging pheromones, did the only rational thing his brain supplemented him with. </p><p>He took hold of Osamu’s collar and punched him square in the cheek, fingers clutched so tightly his knuckles were white.</p><p>“Ya don’t understand, ‘Samu!!” Atsumu screamed, ready to strike again.</p><p>Osamu responded instantly, irises filling with black and a snarl leaving his lips. He pushed Atsumu harder into the bed and took a swing. Atsumu rapidly moved to the side and evaded a fist to the nose, throwing them both off the bed. His hand shot towards Osamu’s face, taking hold of his jaw and squeezing violently, while his other one pinned Osamu’s dominant arm to the floor, keeping it away from another punch attempt. </p><p>Their mixed scents erupted into the room, fueling their hostility.</p><p>Instinct replacing reason, Osamu, under the influence of his inner alpha, bit into the hand on his face with a ferocious growl, his fangs digging into the flesh between Atsumu’s thumb and index finger. </p><p>With a choked cry, Atsumu tried to withdraw immediately, tears of pain clouding his vision, but Osamu only tightened his hold on the appendage, worsening the ache. Atsumu let go of Osamu’s arm and clutched the alpha’s hair, pulling at it tightly to get him away from his hand. The latter used this chance to shove Atsumu’s head to the ground, smacking his cheekbone into the floor. </p><p>Atsumu yelped from the impact, taking a different approach and digging his index and middle fingers from the hand clutched between Osamu’s teeth into his brother’s mouth. He could feel his skin roughly ripping apart from the sharpness of Osamu’s fangs upon the movement, but he successfully made him choke. </p><p>When Osamu flinched back, coughing violently, Atsumu wiggled from under him and kicked him in the ribs, making the alpha hit the floor. Atsumu took hold of his hurting hand, blood flowing from the two identical gashes. He didn’t have time to assess the damage however, as Osamu moved quickly and tackled his twin into the ground, the sound of Atsumu’s back hitting the floorboards booming through the room. This time Osamu’s aim was on point as his fist landed on Atsumu’s face, first close to the eye, next under his cheek, ripping the skin on the beta’s lip from the impact. Atsumu tried shielding himself from the onslaught with his forearms, but the pain in his hand left him lying helplessly on the floor.</p><p>Amidst the fight, they didn’t hear the sound of rapid steps rushing through the corridor. The door suddenly opened with force, slamming into the opposite wall so hard its hinges almost gave out. </p><p>Both twins stopped moving instantly, their noses filling with the scent of burning grass, bitter and sharp. They didn’t need to turn around to know who was standing in the doorway.</p><p>“<em>What the hell </em> are ya two doin’?! Do ya have any idea what time it is?!” their mother screamed furiously, glaring from under her messy hair at the two. Right behind her their father strolled into the doorway, idly scratching his belly. </p><p>“What is goin’ on- <em> oh</em>.” Their father paused, noticing the state the twins were in. “Atsumu, why is your hand bleedin’?”</p><p>“Honey, please go back to sleep.” the omega urged her husband with a wave of her hand, before glaring nastily at her sons. “I’ll take care of this.”</p><p>“Uh, are ya sure? ‘Cause I think it’d be better if we both-”</p><p>“Isao.” she uttered his name pointly and looked him straight in the eye.</p><p>He raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, I’m goin’. You two better still be alive when I wake up in the mornin’.” he murmured with a yawn. His wife growled at him at that comment, but he ignored her, patting her on the head before going back to the bedroom. Her sharp eyes returned to the boys, who were now kneeling on the floor with their heads dipped down, ready for scolding. Atsumu hid his left hand away, trying to hide the bleeding wounds with the dark material of his shirt.</p><p>The omega rubbed the bridge of her nose with a sigh, mumbling. “What am I goin’ to do with ya two.” She straightened up, clapping her hands to get their attention. Once they lifted their eyes to her, she moved out of the doorway before pointing with her thumb towards the corridor. “Both of ya, to the bathroom, now.”</p><p>The twins followed her out of the room like they were about to get executed.</p><p>Once inside the bathroom, she turned towards them, examining the damage.</p><p>Osamu looked to the side, his face stuck in a grimace. He was rubbing his jaw gently, already feeling the arrival of bruises from Atsumu’s fingers. He stood slightly slouched, the dull pain in his ribs keeping him still. His right cheek was red from Atsumu’s punch, starting to swell. </p><p>Atsumu was faring much worse. He kept his head down, glaring at the tiles with a wince. His lip was busted, angrily flushed from the fresh wound. He was coddling his left hand to his chest, still covered by the material of his sleeping shirt. His whole face looked like a mess, skin on his cheekbone scrapped from hitting the floor, bruises appearing in various places.</p><p>With a sigh, she crouched down to get the basket of first aid supplies from under the sink. She put it down on the toilet seat and turned back to the boys, her eyes fierce.</p><p>“Now, ya two are goin’ to treat each other’s wounds like proper brothers and go to sleep. If I hear <em> even one shout </em> comin’ from either of ya, I’m gonna make yer life hell.” she crossed her arms across her chest, chin pointed up in an act of authority she had over them. They cowered under her scrutinizing gaze, nevermind the height difference. “Understood?”</p><p>“Yes…” they said at the same time.</p><p>“Don’t take too long, we’ll talk in the mornin’.” With that, she moved out of the room and closed the doors. Silence overtook the room, uncomfortable and tense. </p><p>The first to move was Atsumu, slowly making his way to the basket of supplies. He tried sitting down next to the toilet on the floor, occasionally wincing from pain. Once he succeeded in that, he took the box to his lap and patted the space in front of him with his foot. </p><p>Understanding the message, Osamu sat down on the cold tiles close to his brother. Atsumu picked a tube of ointment for bruises they always used after their fights and grabbed Osamu’s right hand, putting it palm down on his knee. </p><p>“Ma didn’t yell at us.” Atsumu pointed out quietly, focused on rubbing the lotion on Osamu’s knuckles.</p><p>“She was probably too sleepy.” Osamu answered in the same tone, his eyes glued to Atsumu’s movements.</p><p>“Didn’t look like that to me.” Atsumu responded tiredly. “She didn’t even give us a smack to the head, like she always did.”</p><p>“Yer overthinkin’ it, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>They stayed silent after that, Atsumu rubbing more ointment to Osamu’s injuries. After that they exchanged, Osamu treating Atsumu’s bruises the same way, starting from his hands and ending on his face. After that the alpha put the tube away and took a package of bandages of various sizes, along with disinfectant. He cleaned Atsumu’s wounds gently with a small towel dipped in the liquid, before sticking the smallest plaster on Atsumu’s lip and a big one on his cheek, where the skin was scratched the hardest. </p><p>“‘Tsumu, gimme yer hand.” Osamu mumbled, taking out a roll of bandage. Hesitantly, Atsumu uncovered the gashes from around his shirt and showed his hand to Osamu, who held it gently. </p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that.” Osamu apologized with remorse while cleaning the wounds, listening to Atsumu’s silent curses every time the alcohol touched his injuries directly.</p><p>While the alpha was covering his brother’s hand with gauze, Atsumu mumbled something so quietly Osamu barely managed to catch it. He lifted his eyes towards the beta, noticing his solemn expression.</p><p>“Couldja repeat that, ‘Tsumu?”</p><p>“Think she’s bein’ weird because of me?”</p><p>Osamu’s gaze dropped back to the hand in his grip, swollen from the bite. He finished covering the wound with a roll of bandage before dropping it gently on Atsumu’s lap. “She’s bein’ weird overall.”</p><p>Atsumu finally lifted his head hearing that. “Ya noticed it too, ‘Samu?”</p><p>“‘Course. She’s been like that ever since we presented.” Osamu started putting everything back to the basket in its proper places, explaining further. “I think she misses Pops a lot. Since we smell similar to him, maybe that’s why.”</p><p>Atsumu leaned his forehead on Osamu’s shoulder. He inhaled deeply, bathing in his brother’s scent, letting it cover him whole in a protective barrier.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the only reason.” Atsumu mumbled into his brother’s shirt.</p><p>Osamu leaned his head on Atsumu’s in response, careful to not touch the bruised areas. “It’s the only thing I could come up with.” he said quietly.</p><p>The air around them turned solemn. Atsumu moved his hands from his lap, peeling off the leftover scent blockers on his wrists before throwing the remains to the small trashcan next to the sink. He looked properly at his glands, the skin sensitive and red. </p><p>“Ya should put somethin’ on them, to let them heal.” Osamu mentioned, watching the tender skin on Atsumu’s wrists carefully as well.</p><p>With his unhurt hand, he dug around the basket located between Osamu’s legs before finding an unopened aloe vera ointment in a small container. After taking off the protective seal, he dipped his fingertips in the transparent goo and spread it on the tender areas of his gland, wincing slightly. </p><p>Atsumu tried repeating the action on his other wrist, but the movement of his bandaged hand caused him to hiss in pain. Osamu silently smeared the ointment on his finger before putting it on his brother’s gland instead. While doing so, he glanced at Atsumu with half-lidded eyes and asked, “Didja really not notice how bad they look?”</p><p>Atsumu, with his head still on Osamu’s shoulder, moved closer to his neck gland, the tranquil smell of forest keeping him calm. “I had other things to worry ‘bout.” he muttered.</p><p>“Care to elaborate?”</p><p>Atsumu closed his eyes, getting sleepy from the pleasant smell around him and Osamu’s touches, now focused on his neck. “Not now, ‘Samu.” </p><p>Their short lived conversation ended after that. When Osamu was done putting aloe on Atsumu’s glands, they moved to their bedroom as quietly as possible to avoid their mother’s wrath. She may have been behaving weirdly around them, but it didn’t mean she didn’t stop being terrifying when she was forced to. Not even a minute after getting to the bunk bed Atsumu fell asleep, tired from this day’s events. Osamu stayed awake for a bit longer, looking up at the ceiling in thought before letting the calming scent of a beta lull him into a peaceful slumber for the first time in a few days.</p><p>In the morning, Atsumu was pleasantly surprised at how well his glands looked compared to a few hours ago thanks to the aloe ointment. Outside slight redness, it didn’t look as alarming as before.</p><p>After going down to the kitchen, the twins had a brief lecture from their parents. The topic of Atsumu’s overuse of scent blockers and Osamu’s bite never got mentioned, instead they came up with something more simple, safer. Their father warned Osamu to not react so aggressively to Atsumu’s taunts and scolded Atsumu for provoking his brother. Their mother stood next to the older alpha, nodding her head and adding her own thoughts here and there, slapping them both in the heads at the end with a warning to her tone.</p><p>It was almost normal, just like before they presented, for which the twins were grateful.</p><p>When Atsumu joined his brother in the genkan to get ready to leave with scent blockers slapped on his glands, Osamu shot him one of his nastier glares. </p><p>“Ya shouldn’t be wearin’ these, idiot.” he hissed in a low voice so that their parents wouldn’t hear him, pointing with his chin at Atsumu’s neck.</p><p>“I have to, ‘Samu.” Atsumu whined in a similar tone while putting on his shoes. “How else am I gonna hide my scent, huh? With one of Pops’ nasty colognes?” </p><p>Osamu grimaced at the suggestion, throwing on his winter jacket. “Whatever, just take ‘em off when ya get home.”</p><p>Atsumu smiled impishly at his brother. “Aww, ‘Samu, are ya worried ‘bout me? What a great brother ya are.”</p><p>Osamu scoffed, slapping the beta in the face with his scarf. “Ya wish, ya gremlin.”</p><p> </p><p>It was during the lunch break a few hours later, the rare time the four second years spent at one of the deserted halls instead of their classrooms, that the topic of the twins' fight was brought up once again.</p><p>“So, care to explain what the hell happened to you two?” Suna asked while checking his phone.</p><p>Ginjima looked at the brothers in concern, awkwardly nibbling on a pickled radish.</p><p>“‘Tsumu is an idiot.” Osamu answered while chewing some rice.</p><p>“That’s nothing new.” Suna continued, his narrow eyes now focused on the two, pointing at Atsumu’s left arm. “It doesn’t explain <em> this </em> though. So, again, what happened?”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘Samu.” Atsumu turned to his brother with a scowl. “Tell yer boyfriend why I have a fuckin’ bandage on my hand, thanks to which coaches won’t let me <em>play</em> for the rest of the week.”</p><p>Osamu responded with a growl lacing his voice, “If ya weren’t a damn <em> shithead </em> and used yer brain for once, this whole thing wouldn’t even happen-” </p><p>“Yer lucky I didn’t have to go to a fuckin’ hospital, ya bastard-”</p><p>“Okay, okay, calm down you two!” Ginjima moved between them, both of his hands on their chests, pushing them back. “We get it, you had a nasty fight, but no need to make a repeat!” Seeing they had no intentions of starting another argument, Ginjima moved back and took hold of his chopsticks once again.</p><p>The twins stayed silent for a bit before Osamu gave up and answered the previous question with an uncomfortable expression. “I bit his hand.”</p><p>“Ya mean ya chomped into it so hard I look like I was mauled by a dog.” Atsumu snapped, poking Osamu’s cheek in frustration.</p><p>Ginjima made a choking sound, staring at Osamu in shock. “Don’t tell me you drew blood.” he pleaded with a strained voice.</p><p>“Unfortunately.” Atsumu answered before his brother could.</p><p>Ginjima’s grip on his chopsticks loosened significantly, the alpha almost dropping them into his half-empty bento box. “Dude, you do know that’s goin’ to leave visible scars?” he pointed out nervously.</p><p>“It’s goin’ to <em> what</em>.” Atsumu screeched before glaring at Osamu, who was peering into his lunch like it was the most interesting thing in Japan.</p><p>Suna groaned, facepalming. “Osamu, do I need to remind you that alphan teeth are literally made to leave marks if you break skin? Come on, I thought you were the smarter twin here.” </p><p>“Go fuck yourself, Suna.” Atsumu said without any malice in his voice, now frowning at his bandaged hand.</p><p>“No thanks.” Suna responded, before moving his attention to Ginjima. “Come on Gin, lecture them or something.”</p><p>“Huh? Why me?” </p><p>“You’re the only other alpha here.” Suna argued with a shrug.</p><p>“That doesn’t explain anythin’! You’re his boyfriend!” Ginjima shot back, pointing at Osamu. Suna shrugged again, taking a bite of fish from his bento while staring Ginjima down with emotionless eyes. Ginjima growled quietly in frustration, before taking a deep breath and turning back towards the twins. Seeing his tired expression, Osamu quickly pointed his chopsticks at Atsumu before the latter could do anything.</p><p>“‘Tsumu punched me first.”</p><p>Atsumu rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Atsumu, why did you punch Osamu?” Ginjima asked, as if Atsumu was a child. He momentarily glanced at Osamu with a frown, silently telling him ‘I’m not done with you yet’.</p><p>“He didn’t mind his goddamn business.” Atsumu answered, crossing his arms with a glare.</p><p>Osamu threw his hands in frustration. “Ya wore scent blockers for <em> two days</em>, ‘Tsumu!”</p><p>Both Ginjima and Suna whipped their heads in surprise at that. </p><p>“Wait. Wait wait wait, what?” Suna waved his hand to stop the twins from saying anything. “Atsumu, you did <em> what</em>?”</p><p>“Atsumuuu...” Ginjima put his hands on his face with a wail. “You can’t keep scent blockers for that long, you could have seriously hurt yourself!” He slid his palms down to the scent glands on his neck with an uneasy expression, his terrified eyes focused on the beta. “What if you got, like, a yeast infection or somethin’?” </p><p>Suna quickly grabbed his phone after hearing that and started tapping on the screen, searching.</p><p>“Wow Gin, you were actually right.” Suna leveled Atsumu with a judging look, “He could have got a yeast infection.” His gaze dropped back to the device, reading out loud. “He could have also got gland inflammation, mess up with the distribution of pheromones in his body, damage his-“ Suna narrowed his eyes in puzzlement. “-endocrine glands? Whatever that means. Oh, not to mention a variety of cancers that would have loved to develop from you constantly suffocating your skin under plastic and chemicals.” He waved his phone towards Atsumu patronizingly. “You want a link for reference?”</p><p>“Jeez Suna, that was brutal.” Ginjima muttered, astounded. </p><p>“Good, he deserved it.” Osamu mumbled with a nod to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Okay, smartass.” Atsumu leveled Suna with a glare. “What else should I have done then, huh?”</p><p>“Did you consider wearing scent blockers for less than 12 hours like a normal person?” Suna shot back, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Wow, awesome idea!” Atsumu grinned widely with an overly joyful voice, obviously fake. “If I did that then my <em> omegan </em> roommate would have caught onto it instantly and tell everyone ‘bout my secondary gender! Great plan, Sunarin, just great!”</p><p>“Maybe he would have been a considerate guy, Atsumu.” Ginjima mentioned, concern lacing his voice. “You can’t assume everyone will spread info about you bein’...” Ginjima looked around the corridor. “...y’know.” </p><p>“Gin.” Atsumu put a hand on Ginjima’s shoulder. “Gin, my good ol’ buddy. I was roomin’ with <em> Hoshiumi Kourai</em>.”</p><p>Osamu and Ginjima winced hearing that, meanwhile Suna looked at Atsumu in puzzlement, having no idea who he was talking about. When Osamu mentioned ‘Kamomedai’s white haired shortie’, Suna let out a hum of understanding.</p><p>“That explains a lot, actually.” Ginjima mumbled awkwardly.</p><p>“It wasn’t bad, honestly.” Atsumu started, sliding his hand away and rubbing his bandaged one. “He was overbearin’ sometimes and screamed a lot, but overall it was nice.” He paused the action, instead locking his eyes on a scent blocker on his wrist, hiding away his oversensitive gland. “But I can’t just trust a guy I met at the souvenir shop durin’ nationals once before the trainin’ camp, y'know?”</p><p>Silence met his explanation, no one knowing what to say.</p><p>“I was aware ya can’t keep scent blockers for so long, really.” Atsumu continued, rubbing his face with his unhurt hand. “But I had no idea what else I could have done to prevent everyone knowin’ ‘bout me.”</p><p>Suna exhaled tiredly, slouching down the wall. “You two are impossible.”</p><p>“We’re gonna lose it sooner or later because of the Miya Twins, Suna, mark my words.” Ginjima grumbled before crossing his arms and lifting his chin, the smell of sugar thickening in an act of temporary authority he had over the two roughed-up teens. </p><p>“You.” Ginjima glared at Atsumu. “If you’re gonna wear scent blockers, do so accordin’ to the instructions on the packagin’, they’re there for a <em> reason.</em>” </p><p>Osamu snickered at Atsumu’s sheepish expression, before Ginjima’s stormy gaze focused on him. “And <em> you.</em>” Ginjima stated, now with a growl, making the gray haired twin flinch. “Don’t use your fangs durin’ fights, no matter if it’s with Atsumu or someone else. We’re in the twenty-first century, not in the middle of the ice age. Bitin’ someone other than your mate is disrespectful, control yourself.”</p><p>As the twins wallowed in shame, Suna nodded at Ginjima in approval. “Wow, Gin, I didn’t know you had it in you.”</p><p>Ginjima relaxed, picking up his chopsticks again with a sigh. “I am an alpha for a reason, Suna. Gotta make use of that sometimes.”</p><p>All four continued eating in awkward silence, before Ginjima decided to take the matters into his hands once again.</p><p>“So, Atsumu…” he began, digging around the rice in his bento. “How was the camp?”</p><p>That was the perfect change of topic as Atsumu suddenly beamed. “It was awesome!” he shouted, slapping his unhurt hand on his knee with contained laughter. “Oh man, I gotta tell ya guys ‘bout this one thing I did with Kourai-kun.” He closed his bento box and with a broad smile shuffled closer in their circle, urging the others to do the same to listen.</p><p>“So, we were leavin’ the cafeteria after dinner, when we were approached by Sakusa Kiyoomi…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The same day, when the Miya twins returned home, the atmosphere in their house was more positive than usual. </p><p>“Atsumu, Osamu!” Their father greeted them with a smile. “Come on, let’s eat dinner and sit down in the living room, I want to share somethin’ with all of you!”</p><p>“Ooh, finally!” Atsumu cheered, excited about the news their father brought with him from Tokyo. Even their mother, usually wearing a nonchalant expression, was standing over the kitchenette with a small smile on her face, the smell of spring grass joining the aroma of cooking food in perfect harmony.</p><p>With the dishes cleaned and their bellies full, all four sat in the common room, the Miya parents on the sofa and the twins by the kotatsu. Their father cleared his throat and when everyone’s attention was focused on him, he began talking.</p><p>“So, after countless trips overseas and conferences durin’ last few months, we finally received confirmation that we have the green light to expand the branch to South Korea!“</p><p>The twins started clapping with amazed “Ooh!”, while their mother proudly smiled at her husband. The older alpha blushed with a giggle, his alphan smell filling the room with delight. He lifted his hand with a calming wave, at which his sons quieted down to listen further. </p><p>“That’s not the exciting news I wanted to share with you though!” the older Miya exclaimed. He started moving his fingers, imitating a drumroll, before pausing the action with a grin.</p><p>“The chairman wants me to become the team leader for the new department in Seoul!”</p><p>Silence followed the declaration.</p><p>Atsumu and Osamu’s eyes widened in shock. Their mother moved back from her mate, staring at him with something akin to fear from her place on the couch.</p><p>The older Miya continued, “I’m one of the only people at the company fluently speakin’ Korean, not to mention the amount of experience I have. It’s everythin’ I ever dreamed of while workin’ in this branch. I wanted to ask you all for your opinions, but…”</p><p>The alpha raised his head, a wide, honest smile gracing his face.</p><p>“I really want to agree!”</p><p>“How long?” their mother spoke for the first time, her voice shaky. Atsumu and Osamu involuntarily stiffened. “How long will ya need to stay there?”</p><p>Her husband flinched, looking at her with a placatory smile. “I’d be signin’ a contract for indefinite duration, darlin’.” he mumbled, playing with his fingers nervously. “It’s a great opportunity for me…”</p><p>Worry replaced the happy alphan smell of rocks and earth from before, resting heavy on the twins’ noses.</p><p>“I need to make a decision by next week, since we have to begin gatherin’ the necessary documentation. If I agree, then I’ll have to move out to Seoul by April.” Their father continued, glancing hesitantly at his wife. “Me and my colleague already found a nice apartment close to the building we would be workin’ in. We were thinkin’ about sharin’, y’know, to split the bills.”</p><p>No one said anything for a minute, letting the air fill with tension.</p><p>“I think ya should agree, Pops.”</p><p>Three pairs of eyes snapped to Osamu.</p><p>“I mean, yer so excited ‘bout this, ain’t it enough a reason to go?” the younger alpha continued, his voice slightly unsure.</p><p>Atsumu turned back to his father, nodding his head in agreement. “‘Samu’s right, Pops. If this is somethin’ ya wanted to do for a long time, then declinin’ the offer would be a waste. Besides, you’ve been workin’ outside Hyogo for a few years now, we’re used to ya not bein’ in the house.”</p><p>“Come on Atsumu, that sounds so sad!” Their father laughed gently, before looking fondly at the boys. “But I guess you’re right. It’s not like I won’t be visitin’ you, Korea isn’t on the other side of the world after all.”</p><p>“Exactly!” both twins exclaimed at the same time.</p><p>The older alpha focused on his wife once again, his gaze questioning. She clenched her hands together on her lap, looking at the top of the kotatsu with an unreadable look.</p><p>“Would that make ya happy, Isao?” she asked quietly. The older alpha took her hands in his big ones, engulfing them almost completely. He smiled at her sweetly, bumping his forehead on hers, eyes full of love and adoration. </p><p>“I have a perfect mate and two wonderful sons. If I manage to snag this job I would be the happiest alpha alive.”</p><p>With her eyes watering, she took her hands away and hugged the man tightly, her face buried in his neck.</p><p>“Then I won’t stop ya from chasin’ yer dreams.”</p><p>The man hugged her back tightly, a deep alphan purr leaving his chest.</p><p>The moment was broken by Atsumu and Osamu making gagging noises, Atsumu yelling “Can ya do the sappy shit in private?”, at which their father simply laughed and reached over to bonk them on their heads with his fists.</p><p>Among their father’s happy scent flowing around the house, a pinch of deep sadness entwined with the smells of meadow and forest, recognizable only by Atsumu and his delicate nose.</p><p>The topic of their father’s departure to South Korea didn’t come up again for a long time. December passed focused on work, school and Interhigh preparations.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the New Year prayers at the shrine in Amagasaki, the whole Miya family went to visit Atsumu and Osamu’s grandparents. While the beta was helping their grandma with preparing snacks, Osamu sat at the low table next to his parents, all three sipping tea from decorative clay cups the twins’ grandfather liked to collect.</p><p>With his nosy brother temporarily gone, Osamu used this chance to talk to his father about certain things he needed to know before the man left to Korea in a few months.</p><p>“Hey, Pops?” </p><p>“Yes, Osamu?” the older alpha turned towards his son with an inquisitive smile. The omega sitting next to him glanced at Osamu, curious as well.</p><p>“Ya know a bunch of people from yer field of work, right?” </p><p>His father grinned at the question. “Of course! Do ya need somethin’ specific?”</p><p>Osamu tilted his head towards the corridor leading to the dining room and kitchen, making sure Atsumu was nowhere in sight. When blonde hair didn’t enter his field of vision, he shuffled closer to the man.</p><p>“Do ya know someone who organises good business courses in Hyogo?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Before they noticed, 5th of January arrived and so did their team in Tokyo for the Spring Interhigh. Since they were one of the seeded teams, the first day was spent exploring the stadium, buying souvenirs and watching other games. </p><p>As Atsumu was strolling through the building, he entered the C Court out of curiosity. He heard from people passing him by that Karasuno had their first match there and he wondered how the Miyagi representatives were dealing with the shock that was the enormous court of Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. They returned to the National stage after five years of trying after all.</p><p>Just as he joined other spectators on the bleachers, he witnessed something spectacular.</p><p>Kageyama mid jump, the ball flowing through the air, landing perfectly in the ginger headed kid’s palm and smashing into the floor not a second later. A quick attack so beautiful it almost took Atsumu’s breath away.</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help the noise of surprise that left his mouth. The black-haired setter never did something like this while they were playing together in Ajinomoto Training Center.</p><p>“That totally ain’t the way Tobio-kun’s looked back at camp.” Atsumu exclaimed to himself, gripping the railing. “Geez, that guy’s almost scary!”</p><p>The beta narrowed his eyes at the small blur of orange standing by the net.</p><p>
  <em> And it ain’t just him. </em>
</p><p>The kid ran through the court like thunder, his energy contagious, his jumping power out of this world. The only other person Atsumu knew whose hops were as amazing was Hoshiumi.</p><p>The short ginger that shone like the sun among his teammates clad in black.</p><p>After observing another rally, Atsumu glanced at the scoreboard. Karasuno and Tsubakihara were still in the middle of the first set. He tapped his fingers on the railing in thought.</p><p>
  <em> Should I stay and watch? </em>
</p><p>The tapping stopped and the beta shrugged, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.</p><p>
  <em> Nah. </em>
</p><p>Atsumu started moving again, leaving the area with a whistle. He took his phone out and called Ginjima, asking if he wanted to grab some t-shirts later on.</p><p>No matter which of the two schools won this game, he wasn’t worried.</p><p>His team would defeat them all.</p><p> </p><p>On the second day of nationals, as Inarizaki was making its way towards the stadium early in the morning, they bumped into a familiar company.</p><p>“Yo, Atsumu, long time no see!”</p><p>Atsumu turned towards the voice. Not so far from them stood Komori, with Sakusa trailing behind him with a gloomy expression. Some of Itachiyama’s members looked curiously at the two, wondering how it was that they were so friendly with one of their rivals.</p><p>“Motoya-kun, Omi-kun!” Atsumu yelled back in a greeting. Osamu and Ginjima muttered “Omi-kun…?” at the same time in confusion, while Suna snorted at the nickname, hiding a grin under his face mask.</p><p>“Stop calling me that, Miya.” Sakusa grumbled with a glare.</p><p>“Sure, Omi-omi!” Atsumu responded back with a sly grin. He noticed that Sakusa was glancing uncomfortably at Osamu, which reminded him of the events that took place during the All-Youth Training Camp. Atsumu snorted, barely containing laughter as he pointed at Sakusa. “Are ya still not over the cockroach thing?!”</p><p>Sakusa glared harder in response, looking at Atsumu like he was the dirt under his shoe. </p><p>Osamu, knowing the context, glared back at the spiker. “Just so ya know, <em> Omi-kun</em>, callin’ other people names behind their backs is a low move.” he growled out, displeased.</p><p>“People bringing pests to their homes don’t deserve flattering nicknames.” Sakusa said, before sneering at the beta. “Which doesn’t change the fact that you shouldn’t have told them anything, Miya.” </p><p>Atsumu simply grinned, patting Osamu and Suna’s backs as they stood the closest. “Why not? It was hilarious and they’re my best buddies, so I had to.”</p><p>“Ew.” Osamu and Suna said at the same time with no emotions in their voices, moving away from Atsumu’s hands. Ginjima stood behind them, shaking his head in resignation.</p><p>“Hey everybody, don’t get separated now!” Aran interrupted them with a yell, waving his hand to get their attention.</p><p>“Sakusa, Komori, we need to meet up with the coaches inside!” Iizuna shouted a second later to the two Itachiyama members, moving towards the opposite exit from Inarizaki.</p><p>“Well, Motoya-kun, Omi-kun.” Atsumu nodded towards the two with a wink. “See ya on the court.”</p><p>With that, they left to join the rest of their teams, walking into the stadium with their schools’ banners waving behind them proudly, burgundy and yellow respectively.</p><p>Atsumu smiled smugly, ready to rush through the competition to meet Sakusa once again in the finals and finally taste sweet victory, laced with awards and golden medals.</p><p> </p><p>The second match of the day between Inarizaki and Karasuno was one of the most intense ones. Everyone expected the team from Hyogo to rip the Miyagi representatives into pieces, considering their reputation and them being one of the favorites to win the whole competition. </p><p>The members of Itachiyama watched carefully from the bleachers as Inarizaki fought tooth and nail to grab the win for themselves. Even more so, the weasels <em> expected </em> the team to win this game, so they could once again try to decide which of them deserved the title of champions.</p><p>…but in the end the fated match between two predators wasn’t meant to be, as the foxes were defeated by a murder of crows, a sun incarnate and a goody two-shoes turned into a king.</p><p>While most of his teammates drowned their sorrows in watching other games and reminiscing the time they spent with the third years, Atsumu stayed by his brother and friends’ sides.</p><p>Between amazement, competitiveness and big promises from one monster to another, Atsumu couldn’t help, but wonder if there was anything he could have done better to ensure Inarizaki’s victory.</p><p>As Osamu dragged him around the food stalls with Suna and Ginjima right behind, laughing at the alpha’s eagerness to taste anything his heart desired, the negative thoughts threatening to arise inside Atsumu’s shattered pride stayed at bay, for now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, the Inarizaki volleyball club broke into small groups, watching various matches happening at the time. After briefly looking at the scoreboard in the main hall, the four second years, still hurt by their defeat from yesterday, decided to go and see the Itachiyama match instead of Karasuno.</p><p>With no surprise from anyone, the weasels took their win from Tamamime High in straight sets. </p><p>As the players downstairs went to get some rest before their quarterfinals match, Atsumu was glaring at the back of Sakusa’s head by the railing, frustration rolling off him like waves.</p><p>“Do you think if he stares hard enough, Omi-omi’s head is going to explode?” Suna asked emotionlessly, leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder as they sat on the plastic chairs along with Ginjima.</p><p>“Ya really like that nickname, dontcha Rin?” Osamu asked, snacking on a pork bun he bought earlier.</p><p>“It’s one of those rare, good things that left Atsumu’s mouth.” he answered, snapping a picture of Atsumu flipping Sakusa off, even though the latter didn’t even notice the blonde was on the bleachers. Suna turned back to his boyfriend, only to see him starting to make similar faces as his brother, as he caught sight of Itachiyama’s ace as well. “You’ll get wrinkles from that, old man.”</p><p>Osamu huffed at the comment, leaning back on the plastic chair digging into his shoulder blades.</p><p>“It’s amazin’ how you dislike Sakusa as much as Atsumu does.” Ginjima mentioned with a chuckle while waving the beta over. </p><p>“Ya would too if he called ya a cockroach.” Osamu grumbled in response, shoving the rest of the bun in his mouth in frustration. Suna poked his cheeks, telling his boyfriend he looked like a squirrel, when Atsumu finally made his way to the group.</p><p>“Are you goin’ to watch their next match, Atsumu?” Ginjima asked, digging around his bag.</p><p>Atsumu dropped down on his seat with a sigh. “Nah, I’m gonna go see Karasuno and Kamomedai. Gotta show my support to Kourai-kun.”</p><p>“I’ll go with ya, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu butted in after swallowing the bun. “Someone’s gotta make sure ya won’t start any fights with other teams.” He looked towards his boyfriend, ignoring Atsumu’s angry spluttering. “Rin?”</p><p>“I’ll stay right here, maybe take a nap.” Suna answered with a wave of hand. “Not interested in watching any matches.”</p><p>Ginjima shook his head in resignation, a bottle of water now in his hand. “I’ll stay as well then. Knowin’ Itachiyama, the game won’t take long.” He turned towards the twins. “Leave your bags here, no need to drag ‘em around the stadium. I’ll give you a call when they finish.” </p><p>“Aah, Gin, yer the best!” Atsumu cheered, patting the alpha on the shoulder. Suna said something along these lines too with a lazy pump of his fist, already taking out the sleeping mask from his backpack.</p><p>“See ya later guys.” the twins said after getting up from the plastic chairs, disappearing into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>The match between Kamomedai and Karasuno was intense, to say the least. </p><p>Atsumu and Osamu stood on top of the bleachers, watching the fight between the seagulls and the crows. Atsumu swore there was some tension going on between Hinata and Hoshiumi, seeing their excited expressions, constantly challenging themselves to be better than the other. At some point Kita joined the twins as well, impressed by the blocking power that was the team from Nagano. </p><p>Atsumu watched with fascination how the orange-haired ball of energy from Miyagi zipped through the court, the beta hoping even more he could fulfill the promise he burdened the small middle blocker with.</p><p>The boys from Inarizaki saw Karasuno rise on the court, break away from the vines that bound their wings.</p><p>But they saw them fall as well, from the sudden fever that extinguished their brightest flame to the crows’ eventual defeat.</p><p>Both teams were shaking hands and saying their thanks to the audience when Atsumu’s phone vibrated from the incoming call. Seeing who was the caller, Atsumu picked up instantly. “Yo Gin, how’s yer game? Kourai-kun kicked Karasuno’s ass, by the way.”</p><p>“Itachiyama lost.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Couldja repeat that?” </p><p>Osamu and Kita gazed at Atsumu curiously, noticing the change of tone in his voice. </p><p>“They lost.” Ginjima uttered with shock. “Their captain fell badly on his leg durin’ the second set and they had to take him out of the game. After that it was basically slaughter, they stood no chance.” </p><p>“Inubushi annihilated them.” Suna’s lazy drawl was heard through the call. Looked like he didn’t sleep after all. “It’s been a while since they got their asses kicked that badly.”</p><p>Atsumu’s thoughts came to a halt.</p><p>Sakusa lost.</p><p>Sakusa lost before the finals.</p><p>Inarizaki and Itachiyama both didn’t manage to get to the finals.</p><p>Atsumu moved away from the barrier he was leaning on and asked with a serious tone, “Are they still on the court?”</p><p>Ginjima paused in surprise at the tone, before answering, “They’re packin’ up already, will probably leave in a few minutes. Why?”</p><p>“Gin, take Suna and our things and get down from the bleachers. I gotta catch Omi-kun!”</p><p>“Uh, sure?”</p><p>Atsumu hung up at that, taking Osamu by the elbow. He looked at Kita, who was watching them both with his calm expression, and with a quick bow exclaimed, “Kita-san, we’ve gotta go, we’ll join the rest of the team for the meetin’ soon!” </p><p>Atsumu didn’t even wait for a response, jogging towards the exit, dragging Osamu with him despite his brother’s protests.</p><p>“The hell are ya rushin’ for, moron?!”</p><p>“I need to tell Omi-omi somethin’!"</p><p> </p><p>Not so much later, Atsumu stopped in front of the Itachiyama team, his friends and twin right behind him. Sakusa’s back was turned towards them, the teen in the middle of putting on his Itachiyama jacket.</p><p>“Omi-kun.”</p><p>Sakusa paused his movements upon hearing Atsumu’s voice, before zipping the jacket all the way to his chin roughly and turning around to face the beta with a sour expression. His teammates noticed the air suddenly getting heavy with tension, some shuffling away, other’s turning their attention to the group of Inarizaki players, keeping an eye for any trouble. Komori was standing by Sakusa’s side, curious.</p><p>Osamu and Ginjima moved closer to Atsumu, just in case. Suna flanked his boyfriend’s side, wary. </p><p>The foxes and the weasels observed each other, the mix of their scents strained, waiting for action.</p><p>“Miya.” Sakusa nodded his head towards Atsumu in a greeting, although his face suggested Atsumu was the last person Sakusa wanted to see right now. “Did you come here to mock me and my team?”</p><p>Atsumu snorted, shoving his hands in the pockets of his track pants. He shook his head with a small grin, far from his typical mask, but not so genuine either. “Nah, it ain’t fun when we’re both losers.”   </p><p>Atsumu’s face suddenly lost all of its charm, his smile dropping and turning into a grim line, his eyes digging holes into Sakusa’s with hostility. Some of Itachiyama’s members stiffened at the action, others moved slightly to the front in case this ended up in a confrontation.</p><p>Sakusa ignored the commotion around them, his charcoal eyes focused on the amber of Atsumu’s irises, glowing golden under the stadium lights.</p><p>Atsumu pointed a finger at Sakusa, body rigid.</p><p>"Next Interhigh." </p><p>Sakusa remained silent, unblinking. </p><p>The blonde carried on, "Next Interhigh, I'm gonna destroy ya and yer team properly, Omi-kun." </p><p>Sakusa’s eyes took a dangerous glint and the spiker straightened from his slouch, chin held high, accepting the challenge. </p><p>A declaration between two predators.</p><p>"I'd like to see you try, Miya.” After a second he continued, and Atsumu could swear what he saw on Sakusa’s face was a smirk. “Considering you lost your first match to an unknown school, I’m not worried in the slightest."</p><p>All four Inarizaki members tensed at the words, their wounds still fresh. Osamu and Ginjima growled in a warning, moving in front of the other two in a protective manner. Even Suna, usually not one to express many emotions openly, was glaring with narrowed eyes at the spiker. </p><p>Hearing the snarls, some teens from Sakusa’s team responded in kind, their fangs flashing. People who were close by moved out of the way, scents of aggression flowing among the two groups. </p><p>“Don’t underestimate us foxes, ya damn weasel.” Atsumu snapped, staring Sakusa down. He didn’t need to worry about falling under the betan spell of submission from Itachiyama’s presented, as a protective cloud of forest and burnt sugar flew around him like a barrier. “We’ll come back even stronger than before.”</p><p>“Good.” Sakusa said, tilting his head patronizingly, regarding Atsumu with a pinch of smugness radiating from his voice. “That will make the victory feel even better when we defeat you once again.”</p><p>The strained air drifted around both teams in anticipation, neither side letting go. Someone ran to get one of Itachiyama’s coaches to end the dispute.</p><p>In the end, no coaches were needed.</p><p>Atsumu smelled him before he saw him. </p><p>Immediately, his eyes widened and his arms shot towards the two alphas flanking his sides, gripping them around their necks and choking with his forearms, abruptly ceasing their growls. As Osamu and Ginjima started squirming in Atsumu’s chokehold, the emotionless voice from behind them froze their movements.</p><p>“What are you four doing?”</p><p>Gentle footsteps were heard among the commotion in the stadium, until Kita stood right next to his underclassmen, staring at them with his impassive face. </p><p>“Ah, Kita-san… N-nothing much, just talkin’...” Atsumu stuttered, evading his captain’s gaze in fear. The rest of the second years did the same, staring at the ground awkwardly, Osamu and Ginjima still locked between Atsumu’s arms.</p><p>“Considerin’ your aggressive reactions, I highly doubt you were simply talkin’.” Kita answered without missing a beat, expression unchaning. He moved to the front of the group and bowed towards the Itachiyama players. “I apologise for my teammates’ behaviour.”</p><p>“Uh, it’s alright, we haven’t been too nice either.” Komori answered in his team’s place awkwardly, moving in front of Sakusa and returning the bow. Kita, satisfied with the response, started walking back where he came from.</p><p>“Let’s go. The meeting with the coaches starts soon.” Kita ordered, at which all four followed.</p><p>In the last second, Atsumu turned around and with great resolve shouted:</p><p>“We <em> will </em> meet once again on the big court, Omi-omi!” </p><p>That earned him a smack in the back of his head by both Osamu and Ginjima, who were glaring at him out of fear of the omega leading their group. With a single glance from Kita all three flinched and with their heads lowered wordlessly followed their senpai, ignoring Suna’s silent snickers.</p><p>“Inarizaki’s captain is horrifying.” someone uttered when the teens from Hyogo left, at which a few others hummed in agreement.</p><p>Sakusa remained silent, taking a fresh mask out of the front pocket of his sports bag and putting it on his face. He ignored the curious questions from his teammates about the weird exchange between him and Inarizaki’s setter for the rest of their stay.</p><p>As Sakusa followed his team out of the stadium on the last day of Spring Interhigh, golden irises filled with hunger and a declaration of war replayed in his mind. With one last look towards the building, he responded to Atsumu’s words firmly, a promise for no one else, but him.</p><p>“I will be waiting, Miya.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me, at Atsumu in the next chapter:<br/></p><p>My proofreader really wanted me to include the yeast infection part, so this one’s for you babe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS CHAPTER WAS SO DIFFICULT TO WRITE HOLY SHIT</p><p>From the research, the characterizations, to the pacing, I’m happy it’s finally done. I don’t really have much more to say, I’m honestly excited to know your opinions on this one. </p><p>(tbh I’m also kind of nervous I messed it up somehow, so any critiques are highly appreciated, rip me a new one if you have to)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Thursday, the day after coming back from Tokyo, all members of the Inarizaki volleyball club met up in the gym. Practice was cancelled that day, as the whole team relaxed in the middle of the court, chatting about the Nationals. This would be the last meeting with most of their upperclassmen, as exams and graduation will fully take their attention. The coaches were discussing things with Kita, when the club advisor entered the gym with a bunch of papers. He passed them out to the third years before turning towards the group sitting on the floor.</p><p>“Kosaku-kun.” the advisor called out, picking out a slip from his binder. “You forgot to fill this out. I can’t bring the resignation form to the principal without your signature here.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry sensei, let me get a pen.” Kosaku was about to get up, but Coach Kurosu took one from the pocket on his shirt and handed it to the teen.</p><p>As Kosaku started filling out the form on the floor after thanking the man, Ginjima peeked around his shoulder. “What is this for?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“I’m leaving the club.” Kosaku answered without missing a beat, the pen flying across the sheet.</p><p>A few pairs of eyes turned to the boy in shock.</p><p>"What do ya mean yer leavin’ the club?!" Atsumu yelled, staring at Kosaku like he was crazy.</p><p>Kosaku simply rolled his eyes. "I need to focus on my studies, Atsumu, I want to get into Todai’s medicine faculty after high school. I have to work hard to even get a chance to apply for their entrance exams." he explained softly, not wanting to rile Atsumu up. “I’m in a college prep class for a reason, you know. Since the season is over I’d rather have this taken care of before the end of our second year. Saves me the trouble for later.”</p><p>“But-” Atsumu tried arguing, only to get silenced by Coach Oomi.</p><p>“We understand your decision, Kosaku, and nobody here will judge you for it.” The man pointently glared at Atsumu. “Your future is important, and if you deem it necessary to leave the club to focus on that, then go ahead. No one will be held here against their will.”</p><p>“But the third years are leavin’ already! The team’s gettin’ smaller!” Atsumu whined, draping his body dramatically on Ginjima’s back.</p><p>“Oof- Atsumu, get off, you’re heavy!” Ginjima choked out, but his words were ignored by the beta. Kosaku simply shook his head, before getting up to give back the pen and the resignation form.</p><p>“Not everyone’s the same volleyball addict as ya, Atsumu!” Akagi shouted from the side, peering at the papers in Oomimi’s hands. A few seconds later, his gaze fell on the group of his underclassmen. “Also don’t say we’re all leavin’, I’m still stayin’ with ya! I gotta get yer future libero in shape.” Akagi playfully winked towards the first year in question, who winked back with a silly grin.</p><p>“I might come once in a while too.” Aran chimed in, handing back his form to the club advisor. “Someone needs to make sure <em> you two </em> won’t kill anybody here.” he mentioned, giving the twins a stink eye.</p><p>“Aww, Aran-kun, why do ya think so badly of us?” Atsumu asked innocently, leaning his chin on Ginjima’s head with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Exactly, Aran-kun, yer hurtin’ our feelings.” Osamu added, wiping an invisible tear with his finger. Suna played along as well, shaking his head in remorse while sadly patting Osamu’s shoulder.</p><p>“Suna, not you too!” Aran wailed, hiding his face behind his hands. A few snickers were heard throughout the gym, before Coach Oomi clapped his hands to gather attention.</p><p>“Listen up boys!” the man began. “Part of the team leaving the club doesn’t mean we’re going to slack off until March. Practice hours won’t be changing, so we’re expecting the rest of you tomorrow in the morning. We’ll be analyzing the tapes we’ve received of the semi final matches and the one between Fukuradani and Ichibayashi High.”</p><p>“Official practice will begin on Monday.” Coach Kurosu added. “For now we’ll be focusin’ on fixin’ any mistakes from our match with Karasuno.” After that, the man turned towards Akagi. “Michinari, are you sure you want to stay in the club? Aren’tcha tryin’ to get into OCU for physical education?”</p><p>“I am, coach.” Akagi responded with a smile. “But stayin’ here won’t interfere with my studies that much and it’ll help me stay in shape before the exams.”</p><p>“So ya <em> are </em> worried ‘bout gettin’ fat, Akagi-senpai!” someone shouted cheerfully from behind the group on the floor.</p><p>While his underclassmen started laughing at the exclamation, Akagi angrily took off his shoe and threw it towards the other libero, who was the one to speak. “Shut yer mouth, Hokkyoku! We’ll see how funny it’ll be when ya start’ receivin’ Atsumu’s serves as part of trainin’ next week!”</p><p> </p><p>Not long after that, coaches allowed the team to disperse. The third years didn’t make any parting speeches - under Kita’s judgment, everyone agreed to leave that for graduation. While the rest of the players made their way to the lockers, Atsumu didn’t move from his place on the court.</p><p>“You’re stayin’ behind, Atsumu?” Ginjima asked curiously, noticing his friend didn’t join his side. Osamu paused his walk to listen to his brother’s response, Suna by his side.</p><p>“Yeah, I wanna practice a bit.” Atsumu answered with a grin. “Not playin’ for so long left me restless.”</p><p>“Jeez, you really love volleyball, huh!” Ginjima exclaimed with an excited gleam. </p><p>“Ya know it, Gin!” Atsumu responded with the same emotion as his friend. “Wanna hit some tosses?”</p><p>“Aah, I’d love to, but I gotta go back home.” Ginjima groaned in disappointment. “My cousin is movin’ and we promised we’ll help her bring the furniture in. Next time definitely though!”</p><p>“I’ll keep ya to it, Gin!” Atsumu grinned before turning back to the other two. “What ‘bout ya guys?”</p><p>“Rin’s takin’ me to this new hotpot place that opened recently, so we’ll pass.” Osamu shrugged indifferently. With that, the two started making their way out of the building. “See ya at home, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>“Ya two are no fun!” Atsumu whined, before turning around to try getting one of the other players to practice with him. </p><p>In the end, everyone declined his offer and Atsumu was left alone at the gym, the keys to the facility in his grasp. The court was deserted, not a soul in sight except for the beta. Whistling a happy tune, he spun the key ring around his finger and walked towards the supply closet, taking the gear he needed to set up the net.</p><p>Once everything was ready, Atsumu warmed up, taking a few laps around the court and stretching every part of his body without a hurry. He allowed himself to enjoy the silence and the smell of polished floors and rubber. Feeling the jitters in his body, the anticipation to do something after a few days of sitting around and watching games instead of participating in them, Atsumu giddily went to drag the volleyball cart to the middle of the court, ready to start his drills. Once the ball rested cosily between his hands, the smooth texture a welcome feeling on his skin, Atsumu truly felt like he returned home.</p><p>“Oh, how I missed ya.” he whispered with a tender smile, whirling the ball around, throwing it gently in the air. Then, he started bumping. A bit lighter, not as high, and then more forcefully, watching as it flew into the air close to the ceiling, before landing perfectly in his hands. Then repeat.</p><p>Through it all, Atsumu felt content. Nobody bothered him, the only squeak of shoes was coming from his own as he changed directions of the ball's trajectory and ran after it, pausing in anticipation as it fell once again. The smack of the ball hitting his arms and his gasps for air from constant movement were like a song coming deep from his soul, a dance that only the ball would understand. A personal ritual Atsumu wished to share with others on the court. </p><p>As he practiced, losing the sense of time, his keen eyes watching every whirl of the round object in the air, his thoughts ran free.</p><p>He always let himself imagine various scenarios during these. The shouts for the toss, the flash of cameras standing by the bleachers, the booming smack of the ball hitting the floor. Who to toss to, where to jump, where to run. The excitement, the thrill, the love singing in his veins as his team won another match. </p><p>But instead of potential strategies and visions of the big court, the bitterness left from Inarizaki’s loss against Karasuno flooded through Atsumu’s body like a broken dam, unrestricted and unstoppable.</p><p>Silly errors screamed at him, took his attention and turned the feeling of delight from before into post-match anxiety, even if a few days had already passed. Atsumu went through the rallies in his mind as if thumbing through a film strip. Every toss, every mistake, every slip he could have avoided. </p><p>And just like that, it finally clicked.</p><p>Instead of bumping the ball once again, Atsumu catched it with both hands, pausing his movements. He stared at the worn off material, the shadow from the object dropping on his face, hiding it away from the harsh lighting of the gym.</p><p>It came to him at once, an overwhelming realisation pulsing as fast as his heart.</p><p>“It’s my fault.” </p><p>He was the one who decided to copy Karasuno’s quirk. He was the one who initiated any unused combos they saved for practice in Hyogo, not on the national stage. If he stayed with the plan and kept on attacking like he was supposed to, maybe then they would get to the finals.</p><p>Maybe then Aran would get more chances to prove he’s as good as the rest of the top aces in Japan. Maybe then Oomimi could block even more powerful spikers to show he’s as dangerous as the rest of the team. Maybe then Akagi could proudly puff out his chest for bumping another difficult serve.</p><p>Maybe then Kita would play with them some more, just like he wished he could. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Considering you lost your first match to an unknown school, I’m not worried in the slightest.’ </em>
</p><p>Atsumu gritted his teeth, anger flooding through his veins like lava, burning and painful. He gripped the ball with his hand and marched with heavy steps towards the cart, dragging it with him to the end of the line. Once he stood behind it, he took six steps. Then, he ran.</p><p>And he jumped.</p><p>"I'll overcome them.”</p><p>The ball hit the floor in bounds.</p><p>“I'll overcome Karasuno.”</p><p>Another flew further, barely inside the court.</p><p>“I'll overcome Itachiyama.”</p><p>The fourth smashed into the ground so hard, it bounced into the window.</p><p>“I'll show them.”</p><p>The tenth hit the wall with a deafening blow.</p><p>“I’ll show <em> him. </em>”</p><p>The fifteenth blasted towards the corner of the court, in a place where it hurts the most.</p><p>“I’ll prove to <em> him </em> I’m not a scrub.”</p><p>He stopped counting after the twentieth recoiled to the side harshly, hitting the bleachers.</p><p>“I’LL PROVE TO <em> HIM </em> I’M NOT <em> USELESS!! </em>”</p><p>The last one crashed right before the white line, perfectly in bounds, so powerful it’s a miracle it didn’t pop.</p><p>Charcoal eyes followed him in his mind through it all, mocking him.</p><p>After what felt like forever, Atsumu finally stopped, dropping the ball on the floor where others rested.</p><p>The beta panted heavily, sweat dripping down his face. His thighs shook from the strain of his constant jumps. His palms burned from the heavy slams on thick rubber. The soles of his feet begged him to sit down, to rest for at least a minute. The lights glared at his form from above, blinding and uncomfortable, as if showcasing his misery in front of the whole world.</p><p>Atsumu dropped down on the floor with a huff, limbs splayed like a starfish, trying to catch his breath. He could feel the tears of frustration threatening to flow, at which he angrily wiped his eyes, cursing his body for reacting like this.</p><p>He needed to stop fooling around and get a grip. Most of the third years were leaving, Kosaku was leaving, there was only a few months before the Summer Interhigh. He had to do something.</p><p>He couldn’t disappoint his team again.</p><p>The vibrations coming from his phone snapped Atsumu out of his thoughts. Before he managed to move himself from the ground to pick it up, the caller dropped it. As he got up and walked closer to the bench, his phone started vibrating once again. This time Atsumu took the device to his hand in time.</p><p>The photo of Osamu doing the chubby bunny challenge appeared on the screen.</p><p>“What do ya want?” Atsumu snapped after picking up.</p><p>“Where are ya.”</p><p>Atsumu scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at the furious tone from his brother’s voice.</p><p>“Wha-? At school, where else would I be?”</p><p>He could hear a deep inhale of air on the other side of the call. “Are ya stupid? Do ya have any idea what time it is?”</p><p>Atsumu took the phone away from his ear to look at the screen. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>It was almost 8 PM.</p><p>“Fuckin’ <em> oh</em>.” Osamu growled, “The next bus leaves in 20 minutes, get yer ass back home.”</p><p>“I still have to take the net apart and close everythin’ y’know, ain’t no way I’m gettin’ to the bus stop on time!” Atsumu responded with a whine.</p><p>“Wait, are ya still <em> practicin’?</em> It’s-” A pause and a sigh. “Yer such a fuckin’ idiot, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu growled. “If Ma wakes up from her nap and sees yer not in the house she’s gonna murder ya, just so yer aware.”</p><p>Atsumu was about to argue that Osamu’s the idiot here, before his eyes widened in fear at the later comment. “<em> Shit, </em> you’re right, Ma’s goin’ to kill me!” He ran towards the cart, dragging it with him quickly and gathering balls with his free hand, the phone squeezed between his face and shoulder. “‘Samu, if she notices I’m not there yet, tell her I’m at the conbini or somethin’!”</p><p>Hearing no response he took the phone away from his ear, puzzled.</p><p>Osamu hung up on him.</p><p>“<em>Oh ya piece of shit-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sat in the back of the bus later on, watching the world zip by, engulfed in darkness broken down by an occasional street lamp. He exhaled softly, the frosty air leaving a misty spot on the window. As he started drawing smiley faces with his glove clad finger, he thought deeply, ideas entering his mind left and right.</p><p>The Summer Interhigh qualifiers happen in June. They had five months.</p><p>The only third year who declared he would keep coming to practice was Akagi. Aran mentioned he might appear once in a while, but nothing was certain. Since Kosaku was leaving, that meant only 10 members would be present in the club until the end of school in March. </p><p>Because coaches focused on training the main team to make sure they were synced properly for the matches, Atsumu rarely had the occasion to play with his kouhai. If the beta wanted his future team to be as good or even better than the one at this year’s nationals, he needed to get his underclassmen in shape, as well as learn more about their quirks and preferences during games. </p><p>There was a chance for him to do exactly that, he thought, but then more issues arose.</p><p>Atsumu wouldn’t have time to practice his own moves if he paid attention to the first years alone, not to mention further training with Osamu, Ginjima and Suna. He absolutely couldn’t fall behind, which left him with only one option.</p><p>He had to stay after hours at the gym. Since Atsumu had the copy of the keys to the building, this wouldn’t pose a problem. Some time alone would do good for his serving drills, after all he could focus the best when it was quiet.</p><p>However, he needed another person if he wanted to do tosses, which were the most crucial weapons in his arsenal. Someone to throw him balls. A spiker would be nice too, but he would manage without - bottles would do just fine for target practice. </p><p>Osamu, Ginjima and Suna were out of question, they wouldn’t let him stay that long at the gym. He couldn’t count on their underclassmen either, considering the plan he wanted to put into motion soon. The third years would urge him to give it a break and rest, which he absolutely couldn’t do if he wanted to get better before the Summer Interhigh. Atsumu wasn’t close enough to anybody from his class to ask them for help -  and even if he did, they would probably snitch on him to Gin. No way in hell would he even consider asking one of his fans, he wouldn’t be able to focus with their constant squealing.</p><p>Atsumu shivered as a thought entered his mind, tempting, but <em> oh </em> so risky.</p><p>There was a club which had practice in the evenings, as per request by the principals to not interfere with other school activities. He could use that as an argument for staying late at Inarizaki without Osamu and others getting suspicious.</p><p>Was he that desperate to ask <em> him </em>for help though?</p><p>Atsumu racked his head for any other person who wouldn’t kick him out or snitch on him, but he came up with nothing. He sighed in defeat and bonked his forehead on the window.</p><p>
  <em> Goddammit. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hawasaki Jun was gathering his things while wishing some of his peers pleasant practice, ready to leave. As a third year, his role as the club president and leading conductor of the orchestra club was coming to an end, and so he could let himself enjoy the rest of the Monday evening outside school. The girl who was going to replace him in a few months was doing great, leading the band without any problems. It satisfied him to no end that he would leave the club in good hands, from one omega to another. </p><p>With a smile on his face he opened the doors outside the practice hall and was ready to walk out, when he almost bumped into someone’s chest. </p><p>Seeing who it was, Hawasaki’s face immediately soured.</p><p>Miya Atsumu stood in front of him with his trademark grin, hands in the pockets of his track pants, the gentle smell of forest and alpha flowing around him.</p><p>Hawasaki’s inner omega wasn’t affected however, baring its teeth instead. </p><p>The only other time he saw his kouhai in front of this very room was when the setter had just joined the volleyball club, cocky grin and flamboyant attitude his most striking features, telling them to stop playing when he was serving because it was distracting.</p><p>The whole Inarizaki orchestra and cheerleading squad, being there to support their team and keep their spirits high, <em> was distracting. </em></p><p>Of course they had to comply, because their faculty advisors promptly lost their shit when the previous club presidents tried to decline. They made both clubs listen to their lectures about the importance of supporting their peers, being there for them during ‘crucial life battles’ and other useless crap.</p><p>
  <em> ‘The volleyball club is a vital part of our school community, if this is the way we can help them reach the impossible, then so be it!’ </em>
</p><p><em> ‘Yeah, no.’ </em> - thought literally everyone else.</p><p>To say both clubs hated the guy would be an understatement. Having no choice, Hawasaki and his band had to somehow work around the volleyball team to aid them during matches. Their music was sloppy, its use only that of a distraction, which Hawasaki absolutely despised. Inarizaki’s orchestra should have been known as something individual and beautiful, not as a simple power move of the damn volleyball club. </p><p>“Good evenin’, Jun-senpai. How was practice?” Atsumu asked with a pleasant voice, probably fake.</p><p>“Miya,” Hawasaki began, narrowing his eyes. “What brings you here?” he growled out, not bothering with a response to the setter’s question, visibly showing Atsumu he was not welcome here. Atsumu lowered his head slightly, like he expected the treatment.</p><p>“I’m not here to cause trouble, promise.” Atsumu raised his hands in a placatory manner. “Since you’re a third year, you’re not spendin’ too much time with the rest of the band, right?”</p><p>“Get to the point, Miya. I’m in a hurry.” </p><p>He wasn’t really, but Atsumu didn’t need to know that.</p><p>Atsumu took a deep breath and with determination flashing through his eyes he bowed deeply in front of Hawasaki. The omega took a step back out of shock, not believing what he was seeing.</p><p>“Please help me with practice, Jun-senpai!”</p><p>Hawasaki stood frozen before the second year, confused at the request. </p><p>Miya Atsumu, the prideful alpha with an ego the size of Tokyo Tower, was <em> bowing </em> in front of him, an <em> omega, </em> and asking him for help.</p><p>
  <em> What the fuck. </em>
</p><p>“Practice... what?” he asked, unsure.</p><p>Atsumu stayed still in the same position. “I need someone to throw balls to me for my tosses and you’re the only person I could think of, considerin’ ya always stay late at school.”</p><p>Hawasaki was even more confused.</p><p>“Just ask your team, Miya.” he responded slowly, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>Hawasaki blinked his eyes in bewilderment. “Why?”</p><p>Atsumu didn’t respond immediately. He straightened up from the bow, but instead of his typical cockiness, hesitance took residence on his face. He scratched his neck with a sheepish smile, looking to the side. “I just can’t. Almost all of our third years left the club and others are too busy to stay for longer.” Atsumu quickly raised his eyes towards Hawasaki’s, expression almost pleading. “It’s nothin’ tirin’, Jun-senpai, ya just need to throw balls at me for an hour or two, that’s it! We won’t even exchange a word, ya could just listen to yer music the whole time!”</p><p>A grimace took place on the omega’s face.</p><p>Hawasaki should have declined. Considering Atsumu was one of his least favorite people in Inarizaki, he should have told him no and left, let the guy deal with it alone. But something in Atsumu’s expression, so earnest for the first time, tempted him to do the unthinkable. A thought entered his head, like a little devil on his shoulder nudging him with a fork, whispering:</p><p>
  <em> You can work with this, Jun. Get revenge for the shit he put you and your band through. </em>
</p><p>Well, when an opportunity shows itself, you make sure to grab it, right?</p><p>Crossing his arms, he agreed. “Alright, I’ll help you with your tosses.” Atsumu grinned in response. “<em>But.</em>” Hawasaki started with a deadly voice, glaring at Atsumu from under his dark hair, making the second year flinch. The omega’s usually sweet scent turned into a suffocating cloud, biting with malice. “Under a few conditions.”</p><p>Atsumu gulped, nodding his head nervously. “Sure, anythin’ ya want, Jun-senpai.” </p><p>Hawasaki pointed his thumb towards the girl who would take his place as a main conductor. She looked at the two standing in the doorway with interest, a group of orchestra club members right behind her, sharing the same expression. “You’re going to help Chi-chan and others get used to your signals on court before you serve and practice it with them, as well as aid the club in preperations for the whole event, not the same abrupt shit I had to deal with along with the cheerleading squad. Now <em> and </em> during your senior year.” </p><p>Atsumu scowled at that.</p><p>“Uh, how often-” Atsumu started, but was interrupted before he could finish.</p><p>“Every time your presence is deemed necessary. For now we’ll stick with every evening, Monday to Friday, unless I say otherwise. I’ll tell Chi-chan to keep in touch with you next school year to make sure you suddenly don’t run off, same with the rest of the band. I had to endure your antics for <em> two years</em>, Miya, I won’t let her and our new members suffer through one more.” the omega snarled, his tone piercing like a blade.</p><p>Hawasaki watched as Atsumu went through various stages of emotions. From glaring nastily at the third year, to dropping his eyes for a few seconds with a scowl, until the setter finally gave up with a sigh, his face a look of surrender, and extended his hand towards the omega for a handshake. His gaze never left the ground.</p><p>
  <em> Oho? </em>
</p><p>“Deal. I’ll help yer club in exchange for yer help with my tosses.” Atsumu muttered uncomfortably.</p><p>Hawasaki grinned in victory, clasping Atsumu’s hand with a grip bordering on hurting. <em>“Perfect. </em> I expect to see you here tomorrow at 6 PM sharp then. You’re late - I won’t help. After we finish we’ll go to the gym to do your thing.”</p><p>“Okay, Jun-senpai.” Atsumu muttered, closing his eyes tightly in defeat. </p><p>“And don’t even think of getting out of this now. If I hear from one of my club members that you’re being a menace, I’ll take different measures to show you your place.” Hawasaki emphasized his words with a harsher grip on Atsumu’s hand, making the setter wince from the pain and finally look up. “<em>Understood?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes, Jun-senpai.</em>” Atsumu uttered through his teeth, his amber eyes screaming with anger. With a nod, Hawasaki let go.</p><p>“Good. Well then.” Hawasaki zipped up his winter coat, clapping Atsumu on the shoulder a second later. “I’m counting on your cooperation, Miya.”</p><p>With that, Hawasaki walked around Atsumu and finally left, satisfaction rolling off of him in waves. If somebody told him a few hours ago that he would make Miya Atsumu into his club’s little bitch for such a small price, he would have laughed in their face. </p><p>Atsumu showing submission to him was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.</p><p>The omega hummed in satisfaction, digging his face deeper into the thick scarf around his neck. </p><p>This evening was just getting better and better.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pathetic. </em>
</p><p>It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. He was supposed to use the orchestra club, not get used by <em> them</em>.</p><p>But once Hawasaki’s aggressive scent flooded the area around him, biting Atsumu’s nose like smoke, turning his inner beta into a whimpering mess, he couldn’t do anything but agree to the unfair conditions.</p><p>He showed submission to an omega.</p><p>
  <em> Useless. </em>
</p><p>Atsumu was standing in front of the wall mirror in his house’s bathroom, rubbing aloe ointment into his glands. It did its job - the tender skin on his neck and wrists didn’t look that bad and Osamu didn’t bother him too much about it, other than constantly reminding him to take off the blockers as soon as he stepped foot into the house.</p><p>Remembering the sick satisfaction on Hawasaki’s face, Atsumu dug his nails into the tender skin on his neck, glaring at his reflection in disapproval.</p><p>The same thing happened with Ginjima back in October. This feeling of powerlessness, the constant echoes of <em> submit, don’t let them hurt you </em>bouncing in his brain until he gave in, letting his instincts take control of the situation despite him wanting to resist, to fight for his worth.</p><p>He knew betas weren’t meant to clash with other secondary genders, their role was supposed to be the one of a mediator after all. But <em> being forced </em> to submit to an <em> omega? </em></p><p>That took another chip out of Atsumu’s already fragile pride.</p><p>Atsumu looked at his left hand, two narrow scars between his thumb and index finger contrasting with his skin. When he fought with Osamu, it was like his aggravated scent charged the hostility in the room, making both of them turn into a feral mess. Something in Osamu’s brain switched from rational thinking into instinct-driven fury, but it still didn’t stop Atsumu from retaliating.</p><p>Did that mean Atsumu wouldn’t find himself in all the situations where other secondary genders took advantage of him, if not for his scent being contained under the blockers? He still remembered how he calmed Ginjima down after his outburst with a simple unveil of the plasters on his neck.</p><p>Atsumu groaned and rubbed his hands on his face roughly, accidentally smearing aloe on his cheeks. </p><p>Screw all of this. </p><p>Atsumu scowled at his reflection in the mirror again from between his fingers. Secondary gender or not, he needed to get stronger, and if getting used by the orchestra club was the price he had to pay, then he would pay it gladly.</p><p>With one last deep breath, Atsumu went to wash away the leftover transparent goo and left the bathroom to join his family downstairs for dinner.</p><p>As Atsumu dug around the shabu-shabu Osamu prepared beforehand, everything in his head went to its proper places.</p><p>
  <em> Plan one - done, even if with shitty consequences. </em>
</p><p>The beta took a cooked piece of thinly sliced beef and put it in his mouth with a delighted groan, his mood lifting up significantly. As he chewed, he started mentally preparing himself for tomorrow, five familiar faces flashing through his mind.</p><p>
  <em> Time for plan two. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The pleasant January sun shone through the windows as the bell for lunch break rang throughout the building of Inarizaki High. </p><p>The class 1-4 started emptying out instantly, various teens going to eat in company of their friends in other classrooms or in the cafeteria. With a tired sigh, Riseki closed his Japanese Literature textbook and leaned heavily on his chair, rubbing his eyes with a weak groan. </p><p>“This was awful, I didn’t understand half of what she said.” he mumbled, dropping his hands to dig through his school bag in search of the melonpan he bought earlier.</p><p>“You’re tellin’ me that? I’m pretty sure I’m doomed durin’ the next pop quiz.” the voice next to him complained.</p><p>Riseki glanced at Hokkyoku, his classmate, good buddy and their team’s other libero. “You said that last time too and somehow passed without a problem.” he grumbled judgingly.</p><p>The smaller teen snickered with a cheeky grin. “Akagi-senpai taught me a very practical technique from his experience with Handa-sensei.”</p><p>Riseki’s eyes gleamed in curiosity and he quietly asked, “What technique?”</p><p>Hokkyoku glanced around, in case someone was eavesdropping, before moving closer to the spiker and whispering to his ear, covering his mouth with his hand. Riseki gasped at the outrageous information and moved back in shock. “Hokkyoku, that’s cheatin’!”</p><p>The libero shushed him harshly. “Hush, Riseki! I’m doin’ this for my own good, I suck at Japanese Literature!”</p><p>“Well, so do I and you don’t see me doin’ stuff like that.” Riseki scolded his friend with a shake of his head.</p><p>Hokkyoku simply chuckled, finally opening his bento box. “You’re too pure, dude.”</p><p>“I-I am not!” Riseki bit into his melonpan with a blush. </p><p>Hokkyoku was about to dig in his lunch, chopsticks already in his hand, when he noticed a certain someone by the entrance to the room, nudging Riseki with his elbow.</p><p>“Uh, Riseki?”</p><p>“Whawh?” the spiker asked with his mouth full.</p><p>Hokkyoku pointed towards the doors, an inquisitive smile on his face. Riseki followed the direction with his eyes and almost choked on his sweet bread at the sight.</p><p>In the opening to their classroom stood Atsumu, intensely glaring at the two from under his bangs. It seemed like the setter tried very hard not to snap at the first year girls trying to talk his ear off. Once he caught his teammates’ attention, Atsumu jerked his chin to the side, silently ordering them to join him on the corridor before moving out of the doorway, ignoring his obnoxious fans.</p><p>“What was that ‘bout?” Riseki wondered in puzzlement, swallowing his food.</p><p>Hokkyoku got up from his seat, closed his bento box again and took off towards the doors. “I don’t know, but I sure as hell am curious!”</p><p>“Wha- Hey, wait for me!” Riseki blurted out while jumping out of his seat, melonpan in hand, and chased after his friend. When they left the classroom, Atsumu stood by the window with crossed arms, leaning on the glass surface. </p><p>“Yo, Atsumu-san, didja want anythin’ from us?” Hokkyoku asked with a smile, moving to stand next to his upperclassman.</p><p>“Ya first years have a group chat, right?” Atsumu asked without missing a beat. The two glanced at each other quizzically before nodding. Atsumu grinned in response. “Perfect. Tell the others I’m expectin’ ya all today after practice by the picnic tables.” </p><p>“Uh, the ones outside? Isn’t it a bit too cold?” Riseki wondered nervously. Whatever Atsumu planned was already screaming trouble, even more so that he came here alone, which meant neither Osamu or Ginjima were aware of his schemes.</p><p>“<em>Cold? </em> It ain’t even snowin’!” Atsumu exclaimed, pointing at the glass. “Besides, I just wanna talk with ya five ‘bout somethin’.” Not giving the two a chance to disagree, Atsumu moved away from the window and began walking back towards the second year classrooms, waving goodbye. “Thanks guys, I knew I could count on ya!” In the last second the blonde quickly turned around and shouted with a glare, “Tell Kepugi I will kick his ass properly this time if he doesn’t come!”</p><p>After their upperclassman left, Riseki and Hokkyoku looked at each other in bewilderment. The spiker slowly took another bite of the melonpan, chewing slowly, while the libero shrugged and sent a quick message to their group chat. When they returned to the classroom to spend the rest of the lunch break in each other’s company, Hokkyoku kept watching his phone explode with notifications. </p><p>“You better check this out, Riseki.” Hokkyoku chuckled, waving the device towards his friend. Riseki took his own out of the side pocket in his bag and opened the app, watching in mortification as the message bubbles replaced the previous ones in rapid speed. With a sigh, he unlocked the keyboard and started typing.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>NO AKAGI-SENPAI YOU CAN’T JOIN</b> <b>ʕง•ᴥ•ʔง</b></p>
  <p>[members] [video call] [play games...]</p>
  <p><b>Kepugi.M</b>: I AM NOT GOING FUCK OFF</p>
  <p><b>Kaniku.A</b>: Please stop yelling through text</p>
  <p><b>Shimahiro.K</b>: ^</p>
  <p><b>Kepugi.M</b>: I DONT WANT TO TALK TO HIM, HE CAN KISS MY ASS</p>
  <p><b>Hokkyoku.C</b>: wwwwwww</p>
  <p><b>Riseki.H</b>: Kepugi stop spamming the group chat</p>
  <p><b>Riseki.H</b>: you need to come, I don’t want Atsumu-san to get angry at us</p>
  <p><b>Shimahiro.K</b>: ^</p>
  <p><b>Kaniku.A</b>: ^</p>
  <p><b>Hokkyoku.C</b>: ^^^ </p>
  <p><b>Kepugi.M</b>: NO</p>
  <p><b>Hokkyoku.C</b>: he said he’s going to kick your butt if you wont come ᶘ ͡°ᴥ͡°ᶅ</p>
  <p><b>Kepugi.M</b>: asjhdkasd’s;f;s’sdsc;</p>
  <p><b>Hokkyoku.C</b>: wwwwwwwww</p>
  <p><b>Kaniku.A</b>: Maybe it won’t be that bad. @Riseki.H did he mention why he wants to meet up?</p>
  <p><b>Riseki.H</b>: not really? just that all of us need to talk</p>
  <p><b>Riseki.H</b>: he came alone though</p>
  <p><b>Kaniku.A</b>: That just screams trouble. Should we tell Ginjima-san?</p>
  <p><b>Hokkyoku.C</b>: i say we find out what he wants and then we tell Gin-senpai if its bad ʅʕ•ᴥ•ʔʃ </p>
  <p><b>Kepugi.M</b>: NO</p>
  <p><b>Kaniku.A</b>: Sure :)</p>
  <p><b>Shimahiro.K</b>: (*^▽^*)b</p>
  <p><b>Riseki.H</b>: ok (o  o)b</p>
  <p><b>Riseki.H</b>: @Kepugi.M but you need to come</p>
  <p><b>Kepugi.M</b>: For the last time I AM NOT GOING</p>
  <p><b>Kepugi.M</b>: YOU CANT FORCE ME 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸</p>
  <p><b>Kaniku.A</b>: @Shimahiro.K </p>
  <p><b>Hokkyoku.C</b>: @Shimahiro.K get him bruh</p>
  <p><b>Riseki.H</b>: @Shimahiro.K please do something</p>
  <p><b>Kepugi.M</b>: SHIMA DONT YOU DARE</p>
  <p><b>Kepugi.M</b>: aas’c’c;’;’’’’’’’’’</p>
  <p><b>Shimahiro.K</b>: [Shimahiro.K send an image attachment! Would you like to download?]</p>
  <p><b>Shimahiro.K</b>: (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑</p>
  <p><b>Hokkyoku.C</b>: thank you shima ʕ灬￫ᴥ￩灬ʔ</p>
  <p><b>Kaniku.A</b>: Thank you Shima!</p>
  <p><b>Riseki.H</b>: thank you Shima</p>
  <p><b>Hokkyoku.C</b>: [Hokkyoku.C changed the group chat icon!]</p>
  <p><b>Shimahiro.K</b>: wwwwwww</p>
  <p><b>Kaniku.A</b>: wwwww</p>
  <p><b>Riseki.H</b>: wwwwww</p>
  <p><b>Kepugi.M:</b> @Hokkyoku.C WTF CHANGE THIS SHIT BACK</p>
  <p><b>Kepugi.M</b>: I DONT WANT MY FACE AS THE ICON</p>
  <p><b>Kepugi.M</b>: THIS IS CYBERBULLYING</p>
  <p><b>Hokkyoku.C</b>: ʕง•ᴥ•ʔง</p>
  <p><b>Kepugi.M</b>: ヽ(ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ┌┛Σʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The day passed quickly and Atsumu found himself leaning on one of the unused picnic tables behind the school building, as the sun almost fully hid behind the horizon. The beta was the first person to leave the changing room after practice, to everyone’s surprise, and after getting confirmation that his underclassmen would come with a simple nod from Hokkyoku, he went straight to their meeting point. Now, as he watched the puffs of air leaving his nose, his brain started analyzing his younger teammates while they still hadn’t arrived.</p><p>Riseki Heisuke, the wing spiker, 185cm.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Honest guy, powerful jump serve, good spiking power. Very pessimistic, if he wanted to be on the starting line up he needed to work on his confidence. Boosting his defensive capabilities would do him good as well.</p><p> </p><p>Hokkyoku Chihiro, the libero, 170cm.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pretty springy, the fastest person on the team, could be a little shit sometimes. Not the smartest kid on the block, but what he lacked in brains he made up with skill. Training wise, outside of digging his serves, Atsumu was leaving this one to Akagi.</p><p> </p><p>Kaniku Ari, the setter, 178cm.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Probably the most down-to-earth of the bunch, but tended to worry a lot. Just like Riseki, he definitely needed to strengthen his fighting spirit if he wanted to replace Atsumu as the starting setter after the beta graduated. Atsumu would definitely keep a closer eye on his setting form.</p><p> </p><p>Shimahiro Kaito, the middle blocker, 188cm.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Won the best middle blocker award in middle school, pretty fast for his height. Immune to bullshit and taunting, could petrify people with a single glance, which could be used as an advantage on court. His spiking kind of sucked, so that was the one thing he definitely needed to polish.</p><p> </p><p>Kepugi Mako, the second wing spiker, 175cm.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Great power behind every hit, aggressive on court, future ace material. The main problem? Ever since Atsumu almost punched him for the ‘hanging out with the crazy beta girl’ talk before the summer break, they avoided each other like plague. Every day Atsumu thanked the gods for Coach Kurosu putting the little shit on the bench.</p><p>“Yo, Atsumu-san!”</p><p>Atsumu lifted his gaze towards the voice that snapped him out of his thoughts. Hokkyoku was making his way towards the tables with a skip to his step, Riseki and Kaniku right behind him. </p><p>“Took ya long enough, I was thinkin’ ya dumped me to freeze here!” Atsumu yelled towards the teens. </p><p>“We would never!” the libero gasped with fake offence, sitting down on the tabletop opposite of the one Atsumu was leaning his hip on. </p><p>“Sorry for running late, Atsumu-san, but...uhhh...<em> something </em> came up.” Kaniku explained sheepishly. </p><p>“That somethin’ should be here any second now.” Riseki added with a tired sigh, peeking behind his shoulder at the building they passed on their way. Just as Atsumu was about to ask them to specify, Shimahiro appeared from behind the wall, literally dragging an angry Kepugi by the hood of his winter jacket.</p><p>“Shima, I swear to god if ya don’t let me go <em> this instant-</em>” Kepugi struggled in the hold, trying to kick at the taller teen’s legs, which the latter easily avoided with an impassive expression.</p><p>“There he is, the troublemaker we love and adore! Toldja Shima will drag ya here by force if he had to, Kepugi!” Hokkyoku laughed, slapping his hand on the table in amusement. “Yer the best, Shima!”</p><p>“Thank you, Shima.” Both Riseki and Kaniku exclaimed tiredly once their missing group members joined them.</p><p>“Hello again, Atsumu-san.” Shimahiro nodded towards his upperclassmen politely, still holding a grumpy Kepugi, who was looking at the ground with a scowl. </p><p>“Evenin’ to ya too, Shima.” Atsumu smiled at the middle blocker, before glowering at the teen in his grasp. “Glad ya could make it, <em> Kepugi.</em>”</p><p>“What didja want, Atsumu.” Kepugi snapped back, scowling from under his messy hair.</p><p>“Oh? Where’s the ‘-san’, ya ungrateful brat?” Atsumu hissed, visibly annoyed. “Do ya want to finish what we started a few months ago?”</p><p>Kepugi spit down on the ground in response with a glare, which earned him a smack on the head from a disapproving Shimahiro. “Manners, Mako.”</p><p>“I think-” Kaniku butted in, shuffling to stand between Atsumu and Kepugi before they got into a fight. “-that the faster you tell us why we’re here, the better, Atsumu-san.”</p><p>“Let me get straight to the point then.” Atsumu proposed, hiding his cold hands in the pockets of his pants. “Considerin’ I haven’t had that many chances to play with ya before, I wanna get used to all yer ticks and workings while the team’s still small.” Atsumu walked closer to the group, his expression serious. “I wanna train with ya in a form of three-on-three games before classes.”</p><p>All five glanced at each other quizzically at the unexpected proposition.</p><p>“Mornin’ practice with the coaches is on Mondays and Fridays. I wanna meet up at the same time durin’ Tuesdays and Thursdays. I’m usually the first one to get to the gym, so I have the keys with me at all times.”</p><p>“Okay, but why? The team is incomplete, you never know if the future first years won’t replace us.” Kaniku asked warily, obviously confused about what his upperclassman was getting at.</p><p>“That’s more the reason for ya to agree. We have a few months before the Summer Interhigh, the earlier we start, the better ya get, the higher chances of Kurosu gettin’ ya on the team.” Atsumu shrugged with a sly glint in his eye.</p><p>“Sounds promising.” Shimahiro earnestly acknowledged, his big eyes drilling into Atsumu’s. “But I still don’t understand the reason why you want to do this, considering you never expressed the desire to play with us.”</p><p>“Jeez, Shima, way to be blunt about somethin’.” Riseki muttered attentively, watching out for Atsumu’s possibly annoyed reaction.</p><p>Atsumu surprised them yet again, as he simply chuckled with a harmless grin. “Ya got that right, Shima, I didn’t really care that much ‘bout ya five.” He ignored the various looks of offence the first years displayed, as he carried on, “But all of us have to admit that the defeat against Karasuno stung, even if ya stayed on the bench.” Atsumu’s half-lidded gaze sharpened into something dangerous, the smile dropping. “Am I wrong?”</p><p>He didn’t need verbal responses, as the air around the group tensed at the mention of the match. While Riseki and Kaniku dropped their eyes solemnly to the ground, a deadly glint flashed on the other three’s expressions, like hostile animals that had their meal denied after months of waiting.</p><p>“I want to ensure nothin’ like that happens again.” Atsumu sneered, shifting his hidden hands into fists. “All of us lose nothin’ if ya agree to these meetups. I learn how to give ya the best tosses, ya get in sync with each other outside practice with the coaches. I’ll be givin’ ya tips if the situation calls for it as well.”</p><p>“What about the rest of the team?” Riseki asked the question all of them wanted an answer to.</p><p>“We tell them nothin’.”</p><p>The group was taken aback by the sharp tone of the answer. “B-but why?” Kaniku uttered anxiously, his eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“If ya tell Gin or Suna, they will tell ‘Samu and he won’t let us practice in peace. Same with Akagi, if he knows - Kita-san knows, and the plan goes up in flames.” Atsumu argued. “We’ll train with most of them durin’ normal practice anyway, so I don’t see a problem.”</p><p>It wasn’t the best option, but it was the only one they had right now, the first years thought. Despite Kurosu and Oomi claiming differently, they knew the training wouldn’t be as fruitful as it was in between the Summer and the Spring Interhighs. The coaches would wait until April, when fresh meat arrived at the tryouts, to form the first and second strings and focus on the main members of the team that would represent Inarizaki. </p><p>Atsumu waited patiently for their answers, fixing his gaze from one boy to the other, before the first one broke the silence that fell upon them.</p><p>“I will come.” Riseki lifted his head, his eyes determined. </p><p>“Ya can count on me as well, Atsumu-san.” Hokkyoku saluted with a grin.</p><p>Atsumu hummed in satisfaction before turning to the other three. Kaniku was clearly still unsure if this was a good idea. Shimahiro remained silent, his impassive gaze focused on Atsumu, before shortly nodding in agreement. Seeing that, Kaniku sighed in resignation. “Well, if Shima is coming, then I’ll come too.”</p><p>With that, only one person remained. Everyone’s attention returned to Kepugi, who was scowling at the table on which Hokkyoku sat.</p><p>“Let me just say one thing, Kepugi.” Atsumu started slowly, making the spiker peer at him skeptically. “I don’t expect ya to learn to like me. Hate me all ya want, I don’t care. But give me a chance to bring ya higher than ever, as a setter and a teammate.”</p><p>Kepugi narrowed his eyes, his scowl getting deeper. It was clear that the attention from his friends and Atsumu was quickly getting to him, as he started blushing uncomfortably. </p><p>“Come on, Kepugi! At least come once to try it out!” Hokkyoku whined, getting impatient. </p><p>“It’s not like you’ll be playin’ with somebody unknown, all of us will be there.” Riseki gently reassured, hoping it will do something to make the angry teen agree. Kaniku and Shimahiro eagerly nodded, silently urging him to make a decision.</p><p>“I won’t mention the Hana incident anymore if ya agree.” Atsumu chimed in convincingly, glancing at the spiker with a grin.</p><p>Kepugi finally threw his hands in the air in frustration, moving away from Shimahiro’s hold. “Ugh, <em> fine, </em> I’ll come to the stupid mornin’ practice!”</p><p>The whole group let out a happy “Yay!”, with the exception of Shimahiro, who lightly pumped his fist in excitement. </p><p>“I knew I could count on ya guys!” Atsumu beamed, bouncing on his heels happily. He took the phone out of his pocket to check the time before letting out a groan. “Well, that’s all from me today, I gotta go meet up with someone.” The beta took hold of his bag and started walking away. “See ya at practice tomorrow and don’t forget, the first meeting is happenin’ in two days! I’ll be waitin’ for ya by the gym entrance!”</p><p>The group wished him goodbye as well, before moving away from the picnic tables to make their way out of the school grounds.</p><p>“So...” Kaniku began. “What do you all think? Because I’m honestly surprised, and in a good way.”</p><p>“It didn’t sound as bad as I thought it would.” Riseki admitted with a nod.</p><p>“Individual practice with Miya Atsumu, imagine if his fans heard ‘bout it.” Hokkyoku snickered at the thought. “But seriously, that sounded great! Nothin’ against Coach Kurosu, but from what I heard from Akagi-senpai the next two months are goin’ to be booorin’.” he whined, putting his arms behind his head. “No practice matches, no tournaments, just good ol’ drills and watchin’ tapes in the mornin’.” </p><p>“Can’t wait.” Kepugi snorted sarcastically, digging his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, Mako.” Shimahiro suddenly said, making the other four whirl their heads towards him in surprise. “For not exploding.” he specified, looking at his friend in appreciation. “Practice with Atsumu-san will do you good.”</p><p>Kepugi blushed at the comment. “I-what?! Don’t suddenly say things like that, Shima! I did it so he would give me a break with the whole beta situation from last year!”</p><p>“Sure, sure, Kepugi-kun!” Hokkyoku teased, jabbing his index fingers into Kepugi’s sides with a grin.</p><p>“Shut up!” Kepugi’s voice cracked with a shout, moving away from the pointy digits.</p><p>“Let’s hope this goes just as well during the actual practice.” Kaniku sighed, watching how their libero chased after the angry spiker while laughing maniacally.</p><p>“Hai, hai.” Riseki and Shimahiro responded in sync, the former’s voice sarcastically emotionless, the latter’s not so much.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu jogged towards the orchestra club’s practice hall, glancing at his phone every once in a while. He still had three minutes before the clock hit 6 PM. The meeting with the first years took longer than he expected, but it was worth it - all of them agreed, they would be training with Atsumu under the coaches’ noses to get better. Everything was going just how Atsumu wanted it to. With his plans succeeding, it was time to put everything in motion.</p><p>Atsumu finally arrived at the building he had to enter. It wasn’t big in comparison to other facilities that made the Inarizaki High School, but it was still impressive. </p><p>The orchestra’s den.</p><p>With a deep breath, Atsumu checked the clock for the last time and opened the doors. His feet led him to the same place he visited yesterday, reminding him of the events that took place here. Atsumu unconsciously grimaced at the memory, rubbing one of wrists cautiously.</p><p>The double doors with glass panels stood slightly ajar, invitingly. The sounds of musicians warming up with their instruments welcomed him from behind the entrance, along with various conversations flowing freely through the hall, echoing among the enormous room. </p><p>“Are you going to enter or should I expect you to stand here for another hour or so?”</p><p>Atsumu almost jumped in surprise at the voice suddenly beside him. He quickly turned around and met face to face with Hawasaki, who stood a few meters away with crossed arms and eyes narrowed in suspicion.</p><p>“Ah, Jun-senpai, nice to see ya too.” Atsumu recovered from the shock, shooting the omega a shaky grin. The bells in his mind started ringing, his inner beta remembering the person that made him submit yesterday. Atsumu shoved the annoying urge to lower his head away, pretending his senpai’s arrival didn’t unnerve him.</p><p>“Let’s skip the pleasantries for later, after all-” Hawasaki grinned cruelly at the beta.”- we still need to inform my dear band of our little alliance, don’t we?”</p><p>Oh, if only Atsumu could growl in anger right now.</p><p>Hawasaki moved from his place and led him into the room, the doors closing behind them with a gentle ‘click’. Immediately, every eye focused on the two teens. The air tensed significantly, making Atsumu scrunch his nose at the unpleasant mixture of scents. Some people gazed at him in shock, others with visible displeasure, but overall he had no problem reading the atmosphere surrounding the room when he and Hawasaki were in the spotlight.</p><p><em> 'You shouldn’t be here’, </em> it screamed at him.</p><p>“May I have your attention, please?” Hawasaki’s booming voice sounded through the room. “As some of you have noticed already, I brought Miya with me today. From now on, he will be helping you prepare for your future performances during the volleyball games.”</p><p>“I’ll be in yer care.” Atsumu bowed slightly out of courtesy, despite the displeasure framing his face.</p><p>Silence met with his greeting, which made Atsumu even more uncomfortable. He was absolutely out of his element here and it was showing. Luckily, one girl moved away from the group with a shy, but welcoming smile. Atsumu remembered seeing her yesterday behind Hawasaki’s frame with other orchestra members.</p><p>“Atsumu-kun, my name is Chiaki Aya.” the girl bowed gently. Atsumu briefly noticed her delicate omegan scent, reminding him of daisies. “I will be the leading conductor after Hawasaki-senpai graduates. I’m counting on your aid for the orchestra club!”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever.” Atsumu shrugged nonchalantly, before turning to Hawasaki, ignoring the girl in front of him. “So, what am I supposed to do here? I don’t know shit ‘bout music.”</p><p>Hawasaki began walking towards a big desk in the middle of the room, explaining, “Outside our own competitions, volleyball tournaments have been a great opportunity for our club to gather attention from possible sponsors and musical groups looking for young talents to add to their roster.” The omega sat behind the wooden furniture in an office chair, swirling on it until he came face to face with Atsumu, the other club members staring the beta down like a pack of wolves behind their leader. “The last two years haven’t been like this. Our funding dropped significantly and people stopped being interested in us. All because of <em> you.</em>”</p><p>Atsumu lifted his chin, narrowing his eyes nastily at the accusation. </p><p>Hawasaki continued, his voice intertwined with a pinch of growl. “We had to sacrifice everything to accomodate to your stupid quirk for serving, which ended with us no longer being perceived as one of the best high school brass orchestras in Japan. But now, since you <em> so nicely </em> agreed to help, this will change. Not only will we get back to our previous glory, we’ll finally overcome Itachiyama’s orchestra as well.” The feral look on Hawasaki’s face softened as he turned towards the omega Atsumu disregarded previously. “Chi-chan, may I ask you to explain?”</p><p>The girl in question joined the club president’s side and clarified, “We’d like to come up with a completely new composition that will work during your games when we’ll have to pause. To ensure that, we’ll need to consult with you the pacing and practice the whole piece, while you're doing the...uh...the walking thing.” Chiaki smiled unsurely.</p><p>That didn’t sound as bad as Atsumu thought it would. He totally forgot about their orchestra’s rivalry with Itachiyama as well. If it concerned their shared rival, he might have been more on board with the whole thing.</p><p>“So I just need to do my servin’ ritual, while ya guys play?” Atsumu asked with a tilt of his head.</p><p>“If only it was that easy.” Hawasaki grumbled. “Miya, we need to catch the pacing of the whole thing perfectly for it to work. We’re doing everything <em> from scratch </em> and you will help us with timing and the details. That’s why I asked you to do this in your senior year as well, two and a half months is not enough to create something like this. Got it?” The third year asked, looking at Atsumu with a scowl.</p><p>“Ya already know that’s fine by me.” Atsumu shrugged with an indifferent face. Immediately after, he grinned towards the group. “So, shall we begin? Don’t forget yer part of the agreement as well, Jun-senpai.”</p><p>Hawasaki sighed tiredly. “Yeah, yeah, I remember.” The teen straightened up from his seat and clapped his hands. “Alright everyone, get comfortable, ‘cause we’ll start looking for notes that might correspond to our future arrangement.” </p><p>Atsumu took a folding chair from the back of the room and set it out next to the desk where the two conductors rested, getting ready to explain everything they needed to know.</p><p>Maybe this deal wouldn’t go as badly as he thought.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day, it went horrible.</p><p>For an hour and half, Atsumu managed to get into an argument with most of the orchestra club’s members, didn’t understand half of what they said and got almost kicked out of the room. Twice.</p><p>But once he and Hawasaki said their goodbyes to the band and made their way to the gym, Atsumu deducted it was worth it.</p><p>Despite his lack of experience with the sport, Hawasaki’s throws were great practice for Atsumu. Their clumsiness may have seemed to be a bad sign, but it was exactly what he was looking for. Not a throw with a perfect angle that was easy to bump, no. The low passes, the trajectory of the ball so crooked Atsumu had to plant himself almost on the floor to toss it overhand. A few times Hawasaki looked like he was close to asking Atsumu if he was alright, with his body bending in such ways it was far from comfortable. It was brutal. It was tiring.</p><p>It was <em> perfect. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Just like that, a new routine appeared in Atsumu’s life. On Tuesday and Thursday mornings, just like they agreed, he would meet up with his underclassmen and play a few three-on-three games before classes, giving them tips and learning not only about their skills, but also more about their personalities. He kept the routine on Wednesday mornings as well, using the time before classes to try catching up on school work. In the evenings, he would leave after training with the coaches to the orchestra club’s practice hall, trying to help them figure out a good composition to accompany the Inarizaki volleyball team in the future tournaments. After an hour or two, Atsumu would leave with Hawasaki to do his tosses in the gym. The exercise was exhausting, but it left Atsumu satisfied and he returned home right before 9 PM. </p><p>His parents asked Atsumu about his whereabouts only once, and after he informed them with a convincing grin that he had to do some things for the club before the end of March, they let it be. </p><p>Osamu wasn’t as easily fooled, obviously suspicious about his brother’s early disappearances and late arrivals. For the first time Atsumu would wake up before him and leave by the time the alpha managed to get to the kitchen. Osamu’s bento box would already be prepared with care and set on the table, as if nothing in their morning routine changed. Osamu crowded Atsumu right before classes once, wondering what was that about, at which the beta simply shrugged and told him he was busy, got breakfast at the conbini, ‘<em>jeez, let a guy live ‘Samu, what are ya, our grandma?’</em>. Then, to top it all off, Atsumu would return late in the evenings, acting like it was nothing weird, and go work on his homework.</p><p>Osamu let it go for now. Atsumu was still his annoying, whiney self and kept leaving Osamu’s bento ready to go in the kitchen, never forgetting the duty they decided to stick to back in junior high after their father changed jobs, with Osamu making breakfasts and Atsumu preparing their school lunches.</p><p>Atsumu slowly started feeling the strain of all these events happening at once, not giving his muscles enough time to rest and keeping his mind busy with everything else besides studying. His glands once again started reddening from keeping the scent blockers for so long on his skin, but he managed to hide it away from Osamu’s prying eyes.</p><p>Atsumu reassured himself he would get used to it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After two weeks, another shift appeared in the lives of the Miya Twins, seemingly harmless, but nonetheless important. </p><p>It was just like always lately - Atsumu had practice with the first years in the morning, everyone arrived just as he sat in the classroom and a few hours later they met up in class 2-1 for lunch.</p><p>Atsumu was sitting by Suna’s desk, ready to dig into his bento, when an unknown smell entered his nose. It was gentle, like a breeze, innocently flowing around him. The beta was fascinated - he somehow knew, the instinct coded deeply in his body leading him, that this wasn’t a simple perfume. It was a beginning of something big, ready to grow and flourish with time. Atsumu sniffed the air, letting the smooth aroma lead him to its source, ignoring the questions that definitely made their way out of his friends’ mouths.</p><p>He finally found it, right at Suna’s neck. Just then did he realise why he enjoyed the smell so much, why it was so delightful.</p><p>Freshly picked tea leaves, that's what it was.</p><p>“Sunarin, ya smell nice.” Atsumu murmured, still sniffing at Suna’s neck.</p><p>“Uh, ever heard of this thing called personal space?” Suna asked, moving his torso away from the beta stiffly.</p><p>Osamu bonked his brother on the head with Ginjima’s water bottle. “Stop flirtin’ with my boyfriend, ‘Tsumu.” </p><p>“I ain’t flirtin’ with yer boyfriend, ya doofus!” Atsumu argued, shoving his twin’s arm back. He still stayed close to Suna, trying to catch another whiff of the scent. “He just smells nice.”</p><p>“Okay…?” Suna frowned, getting more uncomfortable. “You’re being very creepy right now, Atsumu.”</p><p>Getting enough of the comments, Atsumu finally moved back with a scoff. “Jeez, can’t a guy sniff another guy platonically?”</p><p>Ginjima let out an awkward “Uh…”, while Osamu gazed at his brother with disgust.</p><p>“Ya two have no right lookin’ at me like that, do I need to remind ya why?” Atsumu raised his eyebrows patronizingly, his face the epitome of being done. At the recall of their respective scenting adventures with Atsumu, both of them let the topic go, much to Suna’s discontent.</p><p>Atsumu was helping his teammates prepare everything for afternoon practice the same day, when Osamu arrived at the gym without Suna by his side.</p><p>“Rintarou isn’t comin’?” Akagi asked while dragging the volleyball cart from the supply closet.</p><p>“Said he doesn’t feel well, so he left early.” Osamu shortly explained, making his way to the changing room.</p><p>“Sunarin’s skippin’ practice?!” Atsumu screamed, outraged. “It’s the end of our first year all over again!” </p><p>“Come on Atsumu, it’s just once, maybe he’s really feelin’ sick?” Ginjima tried to pacify the beta gently.</p><p>“Yer sayin’ that now, but we’ll see ‘bout it when he appears at the gym only once a week.” Atsumu grumbled under his nose, returning to setting up the net with the others. </p><p>The next day, Suna hasn’t come to school. Osamu tried contacting him, but received no answer. The middle blocker hadn’t even left his boyfriend on read, which only worsened the worry.</p><p>The cold January air was still present and biting, so the other three second years once again hid in one of the empty corridors to spend lunch together. </p><p>“Maybe he’s seriously ill?” Ginjima wondered, munching on a sweet potato, as the topic of Suna’s absence came up once again.</p><p>“He’d definitely sit on his phone then, Gin.” Atsumu countered, waving his chopsticks in Ginjima’s general area. After a second, he gasped, “Maybe somethin’ happened to Eiko-chan!”</p><p>“He would post memes ‘bout it on Twitter.” Osamu argued with a shrug, looking intensively at his phone, as if trying to summon a message from the middle blocker.</p><p>“Oh!” Ginjima exclaimed. “That’s it! Osamu, message his sister, maybe she’ll know!”</p><p>“I don’t have her number.” Osamu grumbled gloomly. </p><p>Atsumu clicked his tongue and dug around his pocket for his own phone. “I really need to do everythin’ here, huh.”</p><p>Sure enough, the screen showing a contact under the name ‘Suna Eiko’ was presented to Osamu.</p><p>“Since when didja have Eiko’s number?” Ginjima wondered in awe. “Isn’t she like, 10?”</p><p>“I’m great friends with Chibi-Suna, jokes on ya.” Atsumu chuckled, shoving a piece of tamagoyaki into his mouth. “She likef me bettheht than ‘im.” he mumbled around his food, pointing at Osamu.</p><p>“Ya two are on the same wavelength, not my fault ya share braincells with a child.” Osamu scoffed.</p><p>Atsumu swallowed his food roughly and screeched, “Ya fucker, ya want this number or nah?!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, gimme.” Osamu made a grabby hand at Atsumu’s phone. </p><p>With everything saved and done, Osamu sent a simple message asking about Suna’s well being to his sister. All three waited in anticipation for a response when the device vibrated not even a minute later and Osamu jumped in surprise, quickly checking its contents.</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>Atsumu and Ginjima leaned closer after hearing the noise of surprise. Osamu tapped a message on the screen before raising his head towards the two, his expression less worried than before, even slightly dumbfounded.</p><p>“Rin presented as an alpha.”</p><p>Ginjima let out a noise of understanding, snapping his fingers. “That explains why he skipped practice yesterday. And why he didn’t come to school!”</p><p>Atsumu groaned in frustration, his head tilting towards the ceiling. "Oh <em> come </em> on, why is everyone presentin' as alphas other than me?! That ain’t fair!" He turned towards his brother with an outraged look. “He doesn’t even act like one!”</p><p>“Ya don’t act like a typical beta either and yet, here we are.” Osamu shot back, his attention back on the device in his hand.</p><p>Suddenly, Atsumu remembered something. “Wait.” His eyes widened, realization visible on his face. “That’s why he smelled so nice yesterday! He started presentin’ at school!”</p><p>Osamu lifted an eyebrow at the statement. “Now that I think ‘bout it, his birthday is in a few days. Ain’t that a bit too early to present?”</p><p>“Somethin’ might have triggered it earlier, y’know.” Ginjima mentioned. “Maybe an omega in your class was nearin’ their heat.”</p><p>“Huh, maybe.” Osamu wondered.</p><p>“Speakin’ of, Osamu, shouldn’t your rut be happenin’ soon? It’s been three months since your first one, right?” Ginjima peeked curiously at the alpha in question.</p><p>“Yeah,” Osamu shrugged nonchalantly. “but I’m not really worried ‘bout it.” </p><p>“If it’s goin’ to be just like our Pops’, then it should last only three days.” Atsumu butted in before biting into another tamagoyaki.</p><p>Ginjima groaned. “Lucky... Mine take almost the whole week.”</p><p>“Sucks to be you.” Both twins said at the same time, chewing their food. </p><p>Ginjima shook his head, returning his attention to his own meal. “How am I gonna deal with you two without Suna around, I have no idea.”</p><p>All of them continued eating, before a certain thought appeared in Atsumu’s mind.</p><p>“Hey, ‘Samu.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘Tsumu?” The alpha mumbled, taking a lump of rice with his chopsticks.</p><p>“Are ya and Sunarin still together then?”</p><p>Osamu was about to raise the piece of food to his mouth, before pausing at the question. Hesitantly, he dropped the bite back to his bento, his expression visibly dropping.</p><p>Ginjima glared at Atsumu in disapproval. “Look what ya did!” The alpha turned his attention back to the other twin. “You don’t have to answer if you’re uncomfortable, Osamu. I know this can be difficult for you right now-”</p><p>“Nah, it’s alright, Gin.” Osamu reassured the other alpha. He sighed wistfully, leaning further back into the wall, not surprised in the slightest this particular topic came up. “Yeah, we’re still together, we’ve discussed it before my presentation. Alphas, omegas, betas, whichever we would become wouldn’t change anythin’.”</p><p>Atsumu scrapped the leftover pickled vegetables from his box, took the last bite and mumbled, looking pointedly at his twin, “Ya do know what that means, right?”</p><p>Osamu once again picked the forgotten rice and finally ate it, chewing slowly. “Yeah, I know.”</p><p>Ginjima gulped anxiously and added, “I don’t think I need to tell you to be more careful now, do I?”</p><p>Their concerns were understandable and all of them were aware of that. After all, same secondary gender relationships weren’t legally recognized by the Japanese government - they couldn’t get married, couldn’t adopt children and they weren’t allowed to share the same surname. Of course, nothing could be done if two alphas or omegas bonded, but their life certainly wouldn’t be easy. Job positions would be harder to get, not to mention the more traditional part of society, which tended to showcase a lack of acceptance for this particular type of mated pairs, sometimes resulting in shunning or even harassment. </p><p>If they kept their relationship open as two alphas, Osamu and Suna certainly wouldn’t be met with the same support from their peers as they did before.</p><p>“We’ll be fine.” Osamu assured the two, shoving more food into his mouth. Atsumu and Ginjima glanced at each other unsurely, but remained silent. They let the topic go for the rest of the day.</p><p>A few hours later Atsumu was slowly falling asleep in the lower bunk in their bedroom, his muscles sore from the drills with Hawasaki, when Osamu’s voice temporarily woke him up from above.</p><p>“Hey, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘Samu?” Atsumu mumbled with a yawn, barely opening his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t tell Ma and Pops ‘bout me and Rin.”</p><p>Osamu didn’t need to elaborate for Atsumu to understand. His twin has been hiding his relationship with Suna away from their parents for a reason - they wanted to make it official when both of them presented. But now, with them being alphas and all the changes that had been happening in the Miya family, the reveal of their son being in a same secondary gender relationship would be like trying to extinguish a burning building with gasoline.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t.” the beta muttured, barely hearable, getting more comfortable under the warm duvet. </p><p>“Ya better.” Osamu threatened with a slight growl behind his words.</p><p>Atsumu interrupted him with a long whine. “‘Samuuuu.” The beta squished his pillow between his head with a scowl. “I’m not gonna tell anyone ‘bout yer stupid alpha boyfriend, now let me go to sleep, I need to get up before 5 AM.”</p><p>“Why do ya need to get up so early every day?” Osamu wondered, internally hoping a sleep deprived Atsumu would finally slip and tell him what he’s been doing for the last two weeks.</p><p>“Good<em> night</em>.” Atsumu snapped, kicking the top bunk with his foot, making Osamu jolt.</p><p>“Fuck ya too.” Osamu growled out, before hiding deeper into his bedding, falling asleep to his brother’s gentle snores and the smell of wood and moss.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A powerful smash of a hand smacking into the ball was heard throughout the gymnasium early in the morning the next day.</p><p>“Got it!” Hokkyoku shouted before bumping the ball, perfectly digging his feet into the floor to not fall from the force behind the serve, balancing his body with practiced ease. </p><p>“Shima!” Atsumu called out, getting under the ball and setting it to the middle blocker. Shimahiro successfully ran up and managed to spike it over the net, the object recoiling from Kepugi’s arms and hitting the floor out of bounds.</p><p>“Woah, that was awesome, Shima!” Hokkyoku beamed, jumping towards the taller teen for a high five, which Shimahiro gladly reciprocated. “Yer gettin’ better with yer spikes!”</p><p>“Thank you, Chihiro.” Shimahiro turned towards the beta and nodded in gratitude. “That set was perfect, Atsumu-san.”</p><p>Atsumu simply smiled in response, getting a high five from the middle blocker as well. “I’m glad to hear that, Shima. Good to see ya gettin’ more confident in yer spikes, ya can really pack a hit now.” The beta turned his attention elsewhere, looking across the court. “Riseki, mind comin’ here for a sec?”</p><p>“Yes, Atsumu-san?” Riseki responded, jogging towards the setter.</p><p>“Seein’ how you’re playin’ with us and durin’ practice with the coaches, I couldn’t help, but compare ya to the time against Karasuno. How come ya got all these jitters when ya had to serve?” Atsumu tilted his head in slight confusion. </p><p>Riseki winced anxiously. “Aah, that…Um, if I need to be honest, I didn’t get that many chances to play in middle school, so to suddenly be on the big stage was kind of scary.”</p><p>Atsumu narrowed his eyes. “That’s not the only reason though, right?”</p><p>Riseki tensed at the comment, before giving up with a sigh. “It...might be also because of our orchestra. They only play durin’ our bigger games and it’s unnervin’ when they pause, it’s like suddenly everyone is lookin’ at you and you only…” he answered, sheepishly scratching his neck.</p><p>“I kind of have to agree, Atsumu-san.” Kaniku pinched in with an unsure tone from the opposite side of the net. “I haven’t had the occasion to play during a match yet, but I always imagine myself in the server’s place and it’s…” The teen tapped his heel on the polished boards with a frown. “...stressful, to say the least.”</p><p>“At times like these I’m grateful to be a libero.” Hokkyoku chuckled, doing side lunges while the game was on pauze. “The pressure ya get from the orchestra and the cheerin’ squad is horrific. Add to it the feelin’ of them watchin’ yer every move when ya have to serve? Scary! ”</p><p>“I don’t really give a shit what they do.” Kepugi chimed in, throwing the ball in the air.</p><p>“You said something else when Heisuke was serving for the first time during the Karasuno game, Mako.” Shimahiro nonchalantly mentioned, causing Kepugi to make an offended squawk, letting the ball fall down on his head.</p><p>Atsumu tapped his chin in thought. “So, if the orchestra kept playin’ while ya have to serve...it would be better for ya?”</p><p>“Yeah, definitely!” Riseki exclaimed.</p><p>“For sure.” Kaniku nodded along, Shimahiro silently as well.</p><p>“I guess.” Kepugi grumbled, rubbing his head from the impact of the ball.</p><p>While their game continued, Atsumu used the time to let a certain idea brew inside his head.</p><p> </p><p>This very idea came to life a few hours later.</p><p>“Jun-senpai, Chi-chan, I might have somethin’ good for ya.”</p><p>“Oh god, what now Miya?” Hawasaki growled out, not trusting Atsumu’s ideas.</p><p>Atsumu ignored him and sat in the middle of the desk with a devious smile, gathering the attention of people around him.</p><p>“What if I toldja that ya don’t need to pause every time someone serves?”</p><p>Hawasaki lifted an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued.</p><p>“A little birdie told me that my team doesn’t really care ‘bout the pauses, some of them would even prefer if ya continued playin’.”</p><p>“Wait, so you mean…” Chiaki lifted her head, a hopeful glint in her eyes. “That we can play a full piece during a game?”</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help, but grin in satisfaction. “Precisely. That’s what ya wanted, right? This way ya can show ‘em how good ya are.”</p><p>More people moved closer to their conductors, overhearing the discussion, excitement starting to show on their faces. Hawasaki’s scowl turned into contemplation, the third year already making his way to the shelves to find music notes. </p><p>“That... was surprisingly considerate of you, Atsumu-kun.” Chiaki mentioned, while making space on the desk for the stacks of papers. “You even managed to make Hawasaki-senpai drop the sour look.”</p><p>“What can I say, both of us want to kick Itachiyama’s ass, don’t we?” Atsumu winked at her playfully, getting off the piece of furniture to stand next to her, hiding his hands in the pockets of his track pants. Chiaki couldn’t help, but beam proudly, the smell of daisies filling the air happily. Atsumu grinned back, not an ounce of dishonesty on his face.</p><p>“Alright everybody, here are some copies of the shorter compositions we have!” Hawasaki shouted, everyone’s attention now focused on him. “We’ll try these out for the overall feel before either sticking with one or trying to recreate it differently. Come pick ‘em out in pairs, then we’ll start analyzing!” </p><p>While the musicians took the sheets from Hawasaki, Chiaki nudged Atsumu slightly with her elbow, a gentle smile on her face. “I’m really glad you decided to help us out, Atsumu-kun.”</p><p>Atsumu hummed, fascinated. “Oh really? And here I thought ya guys wanted my head on a pike.”</p><p>The girl giggled gently before specifying, “Some of us did, that’s true. After all, you caused us quite the trouble the previous two years, but I’m sure it’s going to be better now. Everyone is so eager to improve, I have never seen the club so busy since I joined it.” After that, Chiaki faced Atsumu with a wide smile. “Let’s continue working hard, to show other schools how strong Inarizaki can be!”</p><p>Atsumu glanced at the other club members, their enthusiastic scents flowing freely through the room, lifting the atmosphere even more. The beta allowed himself to smile, surprising himself how warm he could feel from something like ridding the orchestra from one of their restrictions, offering them a way to grow. He found himself unable to show the same level of distaste towards them as before, now that he saw how hard they worked to create something beautiful, something that not only would bring their fame back from the ashes, but also allow the volleyball club to flourish, giving his teammates a new way of comfort.</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help, but chuckle in delight. “Let’s show them indeed.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the weekend, as Atsumu left morning practice with Osamu and Ginjima to make their way to the lockers to leave their volleyball things, all three noticed a familiar face standing not so far by the entrance to the main building. They eagerily fastened their steps to welcome their friend after a week of absence.</p><p>“Long time no see, Suna!” Ginjima waved to the middle blocker happily.</p><p>“Sunarin, yer alive! ‘Samu looked like a kicked dog without ya here!” Atsumu yelled, ignoring his brother’s flustered squawk and a hand that almost smacked him in the back of the head.</p><p>Despite noticing his friends and nodding to them in a greeting, Suna made no move to leave his spot, tapping along on his phone.</p><p>“Why arent’cha waitin’ inside? It’s freakin’ cold!” Atsumu asked when they finally walked up to the freshly presented alpha. </p><p>“I have my reasons.” the taller teen answered with a strained voice, glaring at Atsumu from under his phone. The exclamation confused the others, when Ginjima suddenly realised what could have possibly been the problem. After all, Suna returned to school as a freshly presented alpha, not yet used to the onslaught of scents that flew inside the school building.</p><p>“It’s the smell, isn’t it.” Ginjima claimed, crossing his arms with a scrutinizing gaze.</p><p>Suna involuntarily stiffened, which didn’t go unnoticed by the group. His silence was enough of an answer to the spiker’s inquiry. With a tired sigh, Ginjima pointed his chin on their lanky friend.</p><p>“You know what to do, guys.”</p><p>Atsumu and Osamu both grinned dangerously, their eyes turning towards Suna, understanding the command instantly.</p><p>“On it.” they said at the same time, catching Suna’s arms before he managed to get away. Ignoring his protests, they dragged him towards the entrance with Ginjima right behind, and entered the school building. Once inside, Suna let out a groan of agony, slouching down in the twins’ arms.</p><p>“I want to die…” the freshly presented alpha muttured, scrunching his nose at the onslaught of scents surrounding him.</p><p>“Toldja you’re goin’ to suffer through this too, Suna.” Ginjima retorted, ignoring the middle blocker’s whining and walking towards the second years’ shoe lockers. Atsumu let go of his friend’s arm and went towards his own block, snickering at Suna’s suffering. </p><p>“Who’s laughin’ now, Sunarin!” Atsumu sang, having the time of his life with the whole situation. </p><p>Suna scoffed at the comment, a scowl still visible on his face. After making sure they were well hidden behind the rows of lockers, he turned to his boyfriend with grabby hands. “Osamu, come here, I need to cleanse my sinuses.”</p><p>Osamu nodded silently and let the other alpha drop his face next to his neck. </p><p>“Smells different.” Suna called out with a muffled voice, relaxing after inhaling the familiar scent.</p><p>“‘Cause we’re both alphas now, Rin.” Osamu simply shrugged with his free shoulder. “Ya don’t like it?”</p><p>“It’s still good. I just need to get used to it.” </p><p>“Alright.” Osamu answered softly, rubbing his face on Suna’s dark hair contently. “Ya smell nice too by the way, like matcha.”</p><p>“Ugh, great, now they’re gonna scent each other constantly.” Atsumu complained, making gagging noises when Osamu let out a happy purr.</p><p>“Thanks for remindin’ me how pathetically single I am, really appreciate it.” Ginjima pouted while picking up his bag from the floor, ready to make his way to class 2-2.</p><p>“If you’re so desperate, then just date each other.” Suna mentioned with his typical emotionless drawl, peeking from the other alpha’s shoulder.</p><p>Both Atsumu and Ginjima let out noises of disgust at the same time, looking at Suna like he had grown two heads. </p><p>“Absolutely not!”</p><p>“What the fuck, Suna?!”</p><p>“Laame.” Osamu called out patronizingly, judging them with his half lidded gaze.</p><p>With a snap of his fingers, Atsumu turned to Ginjima, obviously faking his offence. “I will <em> not </em> accept this slander! Gin, let’s go!” Ginjima nodded his head in agreement and joined his friend’s side, leaving Osamu and Suna behind. </p><p>As they sat in their respective seats in the class 2-2, Ginjima shuffled slightly closer to Atsumu’s desk, whispering, “You think they’re goin’ to continue bein’ clingy?”</p><p>The beta sighed, his eyebrows scrunched in annoyance. “Knowin’ ‘Samu, probably. People will start talkin’ sooner or later, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>“I was afraid you’ll say that.” Ginjima cringed, gazing at his classmates worriedly.</p><p>“We won’t let them do anythin’ though.” Atsumu declared with an intense gleam in his eyes.</p><p>Ginjima moved his gaze back on the beta hesitantly. “For now, let’s hope nothin’ happens.” </p><p>Right after Ginjima said that, their homeroom teacher entered the classroom, indicating the beginning of the first lesson. The topic was abandoned, for now.</p><p>They knew what to expect from possible bullies, the Hana incident taught them enough. But this time, if anybody even <em> tried </em> doing something to Osamu and Suna, Atsumu would take the matters into his hands properly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kaniku, yer doin’ this as if the floor tried to bite ya! Relax yer legs a little, like that!”</p><p>“I’m trying, Atsumu-san!”</p><p>“No, ya ain’t!”</p><p>Atsumu waved his foot around and stomped on the floor in repeated action, showcasing a perfect first step when preparing for a toss. Their first year setter stood next to him, trying his hardest to follow what Atsumu tried to teach him.</p><p>Osamu walked up to Ginjima, who was watching the scene unfold with an awkward smile. “What the hell is he doin’?”</p><p>“Gettin’ our future back-up setter in shape, I presume.” Ginjima responded with a shake of his head.</p><p>Atsumu noticed something in a distance and pointed his finger towards the other side of the gym. “Kepugi! Move yer ass behind the line, break’s not happenin’ in another 20 minutes!”</p><p>“Get off my dick, Atsumu!” Kepugi yelled back with a glare, clutching a bottle of water in his grasp.</p><p>“Hah?! Show me some respect ya little shit, I’m yer senpai!” Atsumu stomped towards the spiker angrily, leaving Kaniku alone. The younger setter, instead of his typical defeated act after dealing with Atsumu, looked even more determined thanks to the beta’s advice, trying once again to get the perfect slide for the first step.</p><p>While Ginjima kept observing Kaniku, Osamu followed Atsumu’s silhouette with his eyes, both getting more confused with every passing second.</p><p>Lately, Atsumu has been paying a lot of attention to the first years. There wasn’t a time when he didn’t come up to one to tell them they did something incorrectly, which to say the least was kind of weird, considering Atsumu didn’t give two shits about them before Inarizaki came back from Spring Interhigh.</p><p>Same went to their five underclassmen though. A few months ago, half of them were scared of even standing next to Atsumu and now they’re talking to him as if they were best buddies. Kepugi stopped avoiding the beta, Kaniku <em> actually </em> asked for setting advice, Riseki didn’t flinch anymore when they did serving drills next to each other and Hokkyoku was even more hyper around the blonde. Nothing made sense.</p><p>So, after a brief agreement, the two alphas went to integrate Shimahiro, the only responsible kid still acting the same as before, who was chatting by the bleachers with Suna. </p><p>“Yo, Shima.” Osamu began, getting the bowl cut kid’s attention. “Did somethin’ happen between ya guys and ‘Tsumu?”</p><p>“Osamu-san, Hitoshi-san.” Shimahiro bowed slightly in a greeting. He glanced towards Atsumu, who was now shoving a ball into Kepugi’s face, while the spiker was yelling obscenities at his upperclassman. Coach Kurosu looked like he was about to burst a vein. Shimahiro tilted his head in puzzlement, responding with a monotone voice. “Not really? We’ve just discussed some things a while ago.”</p><p>“...things?” Osamu mumbled in question, scrunching his eyebrows. </p><p>Shimahiro nodded, expression unreadable. “Yes. Things.”</p><p>This caught Suna’s attention as well, confusion starting to show on his face. All three looked at each other before glancing back towards Shimahiro. “What...things?” Ginjima asked apprehensively.</p><p>Before Shimahiro managed to respond, Riseki clamped his hands on the middle blocker’s mouth, appearing out of thin air with Kaniku by his side. “That’s classified information, Shima!” he hissed, anxiously looking back towards Atsumu. As if on command, the setter’s eyes landed on the group, narrowing dangerously. Riseki lowered his head, shooting him a shaky smile. </p><p>Kaniku moved closer to Shimahiro, whispering, “We weren’t supposed to say anything to them, remember?”</p><p>“Aah, that’s true.” Shimahiro responded from behind Riseki’s hands, his words muffled. His eyes returned to Osamu and Ginjima. “Sorry, Atsumu-san would skin me alive if I told you.”</p><p>“Is he threatening you or something?” Suna asked, lifting an eyebrow. Riseki finally dropped his arms, letting the other teen speak properly.</p><p>Shimahiro looked up to the ceiling in thought before dropping his gaze, his wide eyes drilling into Suna’s. “That’s a yes and a no, Rin-san.”</p><p>Ginjima and Kaniku glanced to the side, disturbed by the scary expression on Shimahiro’s face.</p><p>“Shima, you’re doin’ the horror thing again!” Hokkyoku sing-songed from the side, pointing at his face. Akagi stood next to him, snickering with a shake of his head. Shimahiro bowed his head in apology after hearing the comment, at which Suna waved his hand, silently telling him ‘we don’t mind’.</p><p>“What are y'all gossipin’ ‘bout?!” Atsumu shouted at the group standing around the middle blockers, holding a struggling Kepugi by the collar like he would a cat. “Get back to work!”</p><p>“What’s gotten into him?” Suna mumbled in displeasure, as Coach Kurosu finally snapped and started yelling at the two angry teens.</p><p>“Ooh, Riseki, <em> look at that, </em> Coach Oomi is looking at us for slacking off. We better get back to these drills from before.” Kaniku awkwardly nudged the spiker with his elbow, pointing at the further part of the gym with his head with a nervously impatient expression, obviously acting. </p><p>Riseki didn’t need to be told twice, taking a chance to run away from the troublesome situation. “Ah, sure, I’m comin’! We can’t disappoint the coaches after all!” He took hold of Shimahiro’s forearm and dragged him along. “You’re comin’ with us, Shima. <em> Just in case.</em>”</p><p>Shimahiro shrugged indifferently, quickly bowing his head. “See you later.”</p><p>The three second years stood in complete silence, stunned at the suspicious behaviour of their teammates. </p><p>“I am <em> done.</em>” Osamu suddenly snapped, taking both of the other alphas' elbows and leading them to the other corner of the gym to avoid unwanted attention. Once they stopped, he turned around to face the two with a frustrated expression. “What the fuck is happenin’? First ‘Tsumu’s disappearin’ for the whole days to do god knows what and now this?”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘disappearin’’? Ginjima asked in confusion.</p><p>“Ya didn’t know?” Osamu looked at his companions, who both shook their heads negative. “For like a month now, ‘Tsumu’s been leavin’ before 6 AM without tellin’ anyone why and returned home late in the evenin’. He said somethin’ ‘bout club work to our parents, but that’s obviously bullshit.”</p><p>Ginjima and Suna looked at each other with wide eyes, before they narrowed dangerously along with Osamu’s, all three pairs turning to catch sight of Atsumu still getting scolded by Coach Kurosu.</p><p>“Today?”</p><p>“After practice, yeah.”</p><p>“I’ll hold him down.”</p><p>“I’ll help ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck guys?”</p><p>Atsumu found himself in a very uncompromising position after the rest of his teammates left. He was pinned against the wall in the changing room by Osamu and Ginjima, Suna standing in front of him with crossed arms. All three looked furious, their scents strained, like waiting to snap.</p><p>“There’s something you haven’t been telling us, Miya Atsumu.” Suna started with a slight growl, which sounded weird mixed in with his lazy drawl. </p><p>“Ma and Pops might be stupid, but we ain’t.” Osamu added, moving closer to his brother's face. “Where the hell have ya been disappearin’ to?”</p><p>“And you better tell us the truth, Atsumu.” Ginjima scowled, his hold on Atsumu’s body unforgiving. “You’re in no position to lie right now.”</p><p>“I’m in no position to do anythin’, considerin’ you’re squeezin’ me into the wall.” Atsumu snapped angrily.</p><p>“The sooner you talk, the faster we’ll let you go.” Suna mentioned with a scoff. “So talk.”</p><p>Atsumu tensed slightly, trying to move away, but the grip on his body was too strong, not letting him budge. He needed a solution to this, he absolutely couldn’t tell them the truth. If he did, they would certainly make him put an end to his routine, based on their overprotectiveness during recent months. They might have thought Atsumu didn’t notice, but the changes in their scents were enough of a signal for him.</p><p>Just as he contemplated coming up with a lie to temporarily cover his antics, his thoughts came to a halt. Atsumu grinned widely, narrowing his eyes at the alpha standing in front of him, as a wonderful idea made its way into his brain.</p><p>“Ya want the truth?” Atsumu asked confidently. “I’ll give ya the truth.” Atsumu moved his head closer to Suna’s face, despite the two alphas holding him back, and with a happy sneer said:</p><p>“I’ve been practicin’ with the orchestra club <em> the whole time. </em>”</p><p>Osamu rolled his eyes at the answer. “Yer lies are gettin’ even worse than before, ‘Tsumu. Desperate much?”</p><p>Atsumu barked a laugh hearing that, confusing his captors. “Good one ‘Samu, but unfortunately for ya I’m bein’ absolutely honest.” Using the chance, Atsumu finally ripped away from the hold the alphas had on him and moved to pick up his sports bag. “If ya don’t believe me, then why not ask the orchestra members themselves?” Smiling wider at the disorientation on the group’s faces, he put on his winter gear and moved to the exit with a salute. “See ya!”</p><p>With that, the beta left the three alphas behind with a skip to his step.</p><p>Suna stupidly blinked where Atsumu stood, before making a noise of confusion. “Uh…”</p><p>“I...what?” Osamu tilted his head, his eyes narrowed in puzzlement. “<em>What?</em>”</p><p>“He didn’t look like he was lyin’.” Ginjima mentioned slowly, flabbergasted.</p><p>“No way in <em> hell </em> this is true.” Suna argued with a shake of his head.</p><p>So, the next day, they did exactly what Atsumu told them to and asked a girl in class 2-1, which they knew for a fact was part of the trumpet section, if what Atsumu claimed to be doing was accurate.</p><p>Which, apparently, <em> it was. </em></p><p>“Oh, yeah! Atsumu-kun comes to our practice pretty often! He never did this before, so the rest of the band is extremely grateful. I can’t wait to try everything out during your next tournament!”</p><p>“They’re prankin’ us. This is definitely a prank.” Osamu mumbled, having the most confused expression Suna and Ginjima had ever seen, after they left the classroom with this unbelievable information to work with.</p><p>It was too weird to be true, they decided. So, having no choice, they used their ultimate weapon to confirm or debunk whatever this was.</p><p>With proper equipment firmly in his hand, Suna sneaked to the orchestra’s den one evening. Once at the entrance to the practice hall, he gently opened the doors, just enough to hear what’s happening inside and settled close by. After making sure he had the perfect view of the room from the door window, confirming to himself he was still well hidden, the middle blocker fixed his phone on his sister’s selfie stick and raised the whole thing towards the glass panel, recording as much as he could.</p><p>Not so long later, Suna sneaked out of the building and returned to Osamu and Ginjima, who were crouching behind the bushes in the school yard. He joined them with a quiet nod, confirming nobody caught him. Once they settled close to each other, Ginjima took out his headphone splitter and two pairs of earphones, and after making sure no sound would be heard outside the phone, they put the earbuds on and Suna hit play.</p><p>On the screen, Atsumu sat on the corner of a desk surrounded by a few teens, waving his hand around a piece of paper.</p><p>“-but this doesn’t make sense!” Atsumu yelled, the phone catching his voice perfectly. “Shouldn’t it be more menacin’ when I finish my steps? Like dun-dun-dun!”</p><p>“But we already have the drums playing during the previous part, we need to use the other instruments as well!” someone yelled back, pointing at the sheets on the desk. “We need more trumpets, tubas too!”</p><p>“Trumpets ain’t scary! Have ya ever heard trumpets in horror movies? Nah!” Atsumu argued.</p><p>“This isn’t a horror movie theme song, it’s a coda!” a dark haired teen groaned, slumping on the office chair with a facepalm.</p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em> is a coda?!” Atsumu screamed, slapping his hands on his face, looking done with the whole situation.</p><p>“I am <em> not </em> explainin’ this to him again!” some girl wailed, throwing her pen on the ground in frustration.</p><p>Atsumu stood up suddenly and walked slightly further from the desk. He hushed them harshly and started doing steps, making ‘dun dun’ sounds every time his foot touched the ground. After six steps, he turned around and silenced himself with a quick lift of his fist and a loud ‘whoosh’. Atsumu looked at the band members expectantly, waiting for their feedback. Some of them started murmuring, pointing at something on one of the sheets, before another girl jumped up from her place by the music stands.</p><p>“Okay, wait, I know!” She moved to stand next to Atsumu. “Atsumu-kun, do that again!”</p><p>Atsumu, now with the girl by his side, moved to his previous position. While they marched, she started humming in a slightly different rhythm to accompany Atsumu’s sounds. Once Atsumu made the final step, both of them paused at the same time, ending the whole passage with a sharp boom when Atsumu’s hand went into the air. </p><p>“Wait, wait!” Atsumu yelled suddenly, “Chi-chan, again!” </p><p>Both of them moved back and repeated the action, but now instead of the same continuous sound, Atsumu fastened the rhythm before once again pausing with a loud smack. The group by the desk made noises of delight, one teen writing something down immediately.</p><p>“That’s it, that’s it! Okay, let’s add the drums, we can work with this!” the guy from the office chair pumped his fist in excitement, waving over a few people from the back. “Get me a few trumpets here, where are the trumpet first years?! You, we need two bass drums here! Get on with it!”</p><p>“Right away!” the boy in question yelled, running outside the frame.</p><p>Atsumu grinned at the girl beside him, satisfied with himself. “See, toldja the drums were the best!”</p><p>The same dark haired teen pointed at the two with contentment. “You two stay there and don’t forget what you just did, we’ll try recreating it in a few minutes with other band members.” He raised his head again, yelling at someone further back, “Where are these first years?! Hey, I see you back there, get your asses here <em> immediately!</em>”</p><p>With that, the video cut off.</p><p>“The hell?” Suna muttered, playing the video again, despite the other two not watching anymore.</p><p>“So, yer tellin’ me...” Osamu started, plucking one of the earbuds he was sharing with Suna from his ear. “...that all this time, ‘Tsumu was <em> indeed </em> practicin’ with the orchestra club?”</p><p>“I guess?” Ginjima mumbled in bafflement, scratching his head. “Proof’s right here, Osamu. That would explain why he’s leavin’ early in the mornings too, since the principals forbid them from practicin’ when other clubs are at school.”</p><p>“But Gin, they <em>hate </em>him.” Osamu pointed out with wide eyes, still not believing what he saw on Suna’s phone. “I’m pretty sure one of them tried to push him down the stairs durin’ our first year.”</p><p>“I know, that’s why I don’t get it.” Ginjima agreed, his eyes back on the video. Suna was watching the recording intensely, as if analyzing a very difficult volleyball play rather than a fragment of Atsumu doing his serve steps, while making weird noises with a girl he’s pretty sure he saw in Kosaku’s class a few times. After the video finished playing, Suna ripped the earbud away from his ear and slumped on Osamu’s side with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“My head hurts.” the middle blocker mumbled, raising his phone in the air, the fuzzy image of Atsumu sitting with the orchestra in front of his vision. “This is stupid.” He locked the phone and let it drop on the ground. “Atsumu is stupid.”</p><p>“Welp, Rin just got his brain fried.” Osamu sighed, scratching the middle blocker’s scalp gently in reassurement. “I guess we got what we were lookin’ for.”</p><p>“Yeah...” Ginjima nodded, hiding the earbuds and his splitter away in his bag. After making sure nobody’s around, he stood up and offered his hands to both Osamu and Suna. “Let’s go guys, before Atsumu catches us here.” </p><p>The two alphas took their friend’s hands, allowing him to pull them up. Suna was still clinging to Osamu, mumbling about life being confusing, at which his boyfriend simply shook his head with a gentle smile. “Come on, Rin, I’ll buy ya some chuupet.”</p><p>“I’ll go with you guys.” Ginjima muttered with a shiver. “I still need to process this whole orchestra deal and an evenin’ snack sounds great right now.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Osamu agreed. </p><p>The three second years started making their way out of the school grounds. With one last look towards the orchestra’s building, Osamu shook his head in resignation and left with the two other alphas.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Friday evening at the Miya household was quiet. Osamu once again was spending the night at Suna’s, which left Atsumu to his own devices. He finished his homework, tried studying a bit, played on his laptop for a while, but after half an hour he switched it off. Having nothing better to do, he quickly let boredom take over, making him groan in frustration from his desk. Even if he annoyed him half the time, Osamu’s presence was better than whatever <em> this </em> was. </p><p>Atsumu decided to bother the only other person in the house besides his mother, who fell asleep on the couch downstairs, the telltale music from a cooking show accompanying her gentle snores.</p><p>Atsumu’s father sat on the floor in the master bedroom, surrounded by a pile of clothing and a few boxes. His time in Japan was coming to an end - these were the last packages to be sent to his apartment in Seoul, where his flatmate already lived.</p><p>“Yo, Pops. Need some help?” Atsumu peeked over the doors with a knock. </p><p>His father glanced from folding a shirt at his son, before smiling invitingly. “If you’ve got nothin’ better to do, sure. I need to fill these up.” He patted the boxes gently. As Atsumu walked towards him, the alpha noticed something off. “Atsumu, you’re still wearin’ blockers?”</p><p>
  <em> Shit, I forgot to take them off. </em>
</p><p>“Ah, yeah, I’ll throw them out when we finish.” Atsumu mumbled, sitting down cross legged. He dragged a bunch of clothes from the pile towards himself and started folding them into neat formations to lay them down inside the box closest to him.</p><p>“I hope you haven’t had them for long. You know it’s not healthy for your skin.” </p><p>“Don’t worry Pops, I put them on recently.”</p><p>
  <em> Liar, liar, pants on fire. </em>
</p><p>“That’s good! Gland infections from scent blockers can get nasty, but I’m sure you know this already.” his father chuckled with a wave of his hand.</p><p>“Haha, yeah…” Atsumu laughed along, gazing to the side with a gulp.</p><p>They continued gathering everything, putting it in proper places. The muffled sounds of tv commercials from downstairs filled the room, Atsumu’s mother probably still asleep on the sofa. As Atsumu’s thought circled around the omega, an idea came to him.</p><p>He was all alone with his father, where his mother wouldn’t hear them. This might be the only chance to discover what’s been happening with the woman for the last few months.</p><p>“Hey, Pops...” Atsumu hesitantly asked, glancing at the alpha. “Can I ask ya somethin’ ‘bout Ma?”</p><p>“Go ahead.” the man smiled at Atsumu, encouraging him to speak with a nod of his head.</p><p>“Didja notice somethin’ ‘bout her? Like…” Atsumu started picking on the tape on his wrist. “...If she’s been actin’ weirdly around ya recently?”</p><p>His father pursed his lips in thought before answering, his expression genuine. “I don’t recall? She has been workin’ a lot lately, if that’s what you mean.” </p><p>“No, not like that, more like-” Atsumu groaned, scratching at the material of the plaster. “She’s been off? I guess?”</p><p>The alpha tilted his head, slightly puzzled. “Not...really? She’s just like she always has been, as far as I know.”</p><p>“And ya don’t think she’s hidin’ anythin’?” Atsumu insisted, not understanding.</p><p>His father moved back, a little shocked at the accusation. “Wha-no? Where did that come from, Atsumu?” </p><p>Atsumu narrowed his eyes after the question, lowering his head to the floor in thought. </p><p>He didn’t imagine that, did he? After all Osamu agreed with him back in December that their mother was acting differently, ever since both of them presented. She still worked until late evenings, didn’t eat with them as often and kept conversations to minimum. Was he just overthinking everything? </p><p>Atsumu remembered a little detail suddenly, all the way back from the day after his and Osamu’s presentations finished, when he went to fetch his mother for breakfast. The awkward silence that followed, her empty words meant to reassure, her impassive expression.</p><p>Her sudden change of behaviour as soon as they joined his father in the kitchen, her smile, the shift in her scent, contrasting with her attitude towards the beta.</p><p>This wasn’t a one time thing. When Atsumu’s father came back to the house, the omega’s mood changed immensely. She didn’t hide as often from the twins and left her office during normal hours to eat dinner with everyone. Like a pattern, she switched her behaviour as soon as the man left, returning to the shell of a woman that raised them. </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes, hidden from his father’s inquisitive gaze under his bangs, widened in realisation.</p><p>
  <em> Ah. </em>
</p><p>She was pretending.</p><p>Looks like Atsumu wasn’t the only liar among the Miya family after all.</p><p>“Ah, nevermind then, guess she’s indeed busy.” Atsumu chuckled awkwardly, lifting his head with a smile and returning his attention to the clothes before him, hoping his father wouldn’t notice the change in his attitude. “These recent reports must have taken a lot from her.”</p><p>“They did, didn’t they?” the alpha sighed, putting one stack of folded clothes into another box. “I’m glad she isn’t overworkin’ herself though.”</p><p>Atsumu scowled in response when his father turned around to reach for something, deciding to remain silent.</p><p>“Oh, speakin’ of work!” the man exclaimed happily, a pack of hangers now in his grasp. “I was speakin’ with my buddy from this one department I was workin’ at a long time ago. He agreed to take Osamu under his wing for these business courses in Kobe he wanted to attend! He’s goin’ to give him tips when it comes to restaurant ownership and all that.” </p><p>Atsumu froze as the words left his father’s mouth.</p><p>
  <em> ...what? </em>
</p><p>“Pops,” he began, anxiously licking his lips. “Couldja repeat that?”</p><p>While putting the hangers between two piles of clothing in a box, the man clarified, “Osamu is goin’ to attend a business and management course led by an old friend of mine after you two graduate. He was really excited ‘bout the whole restaurant thing! Do you know if he finally decided what he wants to settle with? Last time we discussed it, he was torn between an onigiri booth and a ramen shop, since your Gran taught him our family’s beef bone broth recipe-” </p><p>“Um-”</p><p>Isao raised his eyes at the noise, noticing Atsumu’s alarmed expression, and paused his ramblings instantly. The beta didn’t say anything after the quiet interruption, his amber eyes focused on his father’s darker ones. The older Miya understood what was the problem and his shoulders slumped significantly, the happiness from before disappearing. </p><p>“Atsumu…”</p><p>The alphan scent of earth and stones felt too heavy on the beta’s nose.</p><p>“...you didn’t know?”</p><p>Atsumu shook his head slowly, like in a daze. </p><p>Business and management course in Kobe? A restaurant? Why is it the first time he heard anything of this sort? Why didn’t Osamu tell him? Did that mean he won’t be playing volleyball anymore? Surely, he could trust him with such information, right?</p><p>
  <em> Right? </em>
</p><p>The alpha shuffled closer, putting his hands on his son’s shoulders, looking him straight in the eye with concern. Atsumu involuntarily tensed at the action. </p><p>“Atsumu, should I be gettin’ worried? First you ask ‘bout your Ma, now I discover Osamu’s been keepin’ things from you. Did somethin’ change while I was away?”</p><p>He thought of his mother, ignoring his existence in her office under the guise of working for the whole day, faking her demeanor in front of her husband like it was nothing.</p><p>He thought of Osamu, hiding away his plans for the future, making Atsumu wonder what else he was unaware of in his brother’s life.</p><p>He thought of himself, concealing his identity from the world with Osamu’s pheromones and blockers, the constant pressure he put on himself to be better, to prove he wasn’t a burden. The breakfasts he skipped to make it on time for practice with his first years, the amounts of effort he started putting into orchestra’s future, the school work he fell behind from lack of time to study.</p><p>Atsumu looked at his father, oblivious all of this had been happening under his nose, about to leave this family behind to chase his own happiness abroad. The beta smiled at the older Miya reassuringly, shrugging his bigger hands off his shoulders, the blockers on the blonde’s glands covering his rising scent of distress.</p><p>“Nah, nothin’ changed much. Don’t worry ‘bout it, Pops.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tldr; Atsumu adopts five sons while having an ‘enemies to lovers’ moment with the orchestra club</p><p>Side-notes:<br/>- Here are the characters I decided to recycle for this story, since they appeared only once or twice throughout the series. The four new first years, along with the how’s and why’s of their names, as well as our dear conductor Hawasaki Jun, who was kindly named by my proofreader!! I’m mainly following the manga for references, that’s why some of the first years’ heights differ from the ones in the anime (Shimahiro for example)<br/><br/><br/>- I tried researching stuff for the orchestra scenes, but I couldn’t find much info about music clubs in Japan, so assume I was bullshitting my way through this. If someone knows more about this and noticed I made a big mistake somewhere please do tell and I’ll edit it!<br/>- For those who don’t know, ‘wwwww’ is the japanese equivalent of ‘hahaha’ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ</p><p>Kudos and comments, as always, are greatly appreciated ❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 6, the one thing I was both excited for and dreading.</p><p>A reminder that if you’re uncomfortable with anything listed in the tags, viewer discretion is advised (ノ_ _)ノ</p><p>Without further ado, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still dark outside when Atsumu was awakened from his short lived sleep by rushed steps and his father’s muffled voice.</p><p>“Yes, it’s alright, don’t worry. Yes, yes, I’ll be there soon! I know, I had to suffer through this too, you’re not the only alpha in the family. Yes, uh huh. Just wait for me outside-”</p><p>Sluggishly, the beta sat up in the lower bunk, rubbing his face with one hand and patting the bedding with the other to find his phone. Once he did, he unlocked the device, squinting his eyes uncomfortably at the harsh light coming from the screen.</p><p>Saturday, 2:07AM.</p><p>Confused why there was so much commotion in the house in the middle of the night, Atsumu slowly got up and walked outside the room to check out what’s wrong. </p><p>“Hey Ma.” Atsumu mumbled once he made his way downstairs, joining his mother’s side in the living room. Whatever was happening certainly wasn’t planned, as she was leaning against the wall tiredly in her pyjamas, looking like she was about to fall asleep. “What’s happenin’?”</p><p>“Osamu’s rut began.” she answered with a yawn. “Yer father is goin’ to pick him up from his friend’s house.”</p><p>Atsumu glanced at her in daze, not sure if he heard that right. “...in the middle of the night?”</p><p>“Uhuh.” she nodded, closing her eyes for a bit.</p><p>Atsumu narrowed his eyes, not getting how Osamu’s rut could have possibly begun now, of all times. Ruts and heats don’t start at the snap of fingers, it’s a few hours long process, unless-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>Atsumu rolled his eyes as a <em> very </em> possible reason made itself known in his head. Seems like <em> someone </em> tried getting frisky and it backfired horribly.</p><p>Atsumu’s father peeked from the entrance to the genkan in the middle of putting on his coat. “Atsumu, pass me my car key from the kotatsu!” The blonde moved from his place and tossed the object in question to the man, the latter catching it without a problem. “We’ll be back in a bit!”</p><p>As Atsumu’s father closed the doors behind him, silence once again fell over the house.</p><p>Rubbing at her face sleepily, his mother murmured, “Pack some of yer things, Atsumu.”</p><p>Atsumu blinked his eyes rapidly, not sure he heard that right. “Huh?”</p><p>“Clothes, yer uniform, anythin’ ya can’t live without for the next few days.” she added. “Don’t interrupt yer brother once he makes it to yer room.”</p><p>The rest of the drowsiness that still rested in Atsumu’s body left instantly at the words. “But Ma, where am I supposed to sleep?”</p><p>She pointed with her chin at the sofa. "Yer grandpa still hasn't returned the futons he borrowed from us, so this must do." </p><p>Atsumu’s face visibly fell. “Ma, I’m not gonna sleep on <em> the couch. </em> I can sleep wherever I want, ‘Samu can suck a-”</p><p>“Ya can let yer brother have the bedroom to himself this once.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Don’t argue with me.” the omega growled out. “Osamu needs space durin’ his rut. You’ll survive a few days sleepin’ in the livin’ room.” Not giving him a chance to respond, she started making her way back upstairs, mumbling a quiet "Goodnight, Atsumu."</p><p>Atsumu threw his hands in the air in frustration. He returned to his own bedroom with a grumble, grabbed his bedding and went back downstairs to the living room, almost stumbling through the steps as the materials obscured his vision. After putting them on the sofa he went back to take the rest of his things, dumping everything next to the kotatsu except for his laptop, which found its way on top of the table.</p><p>Preparing himself for possible back pain from spending the nights on the sofa, Atsumu laid down, hoping he would catch another few hours of sleep. Just as he started dozing off some time later, the slow pull of dreams was broken <em> again </em> by the sounds of the door unlocking and people entering the house.</p><p>“-you need to make sure to apologize properly to Rintarou-kun’s parents after it’s done, Osamu.”</p><p>“I will, Pops…”</p><p>The shuffling of coats and shoes being dropped on the floor were heard from the genkan, along with Osamu’s groans.</p><p>“Come on, we need to getcha to your room before it gets worse.” </p><p>The unbalanced steps, accompanied by firmer ones, were heard through the first floor. In their wake, the familiar sharpness followed. Atsumu remembered the smell from his and Osamu’s presentation week. The beta hid the lower part of his face under the comforter, hoping it would do something to stop the intense scent from entering his nose. It didn’t do much unfortunately, and soon the stench of a rutting alpha flew around him like a cloud.</p><p>The frustrations from his mother’s order and his brother’s suffocating scent caused Atsumu to squirm under his comforter for a long time. He managed to temporarily fall asleep, but by the time 6AM hit the clock, the beta was already on his feet, opening the windows in the living room to air it out. Normally he would sleep in on the weekends, but the sharpness flowing through the house was too unpleasant to ignore. It didn’t do much, but Atsumu could still appreciate a pinch of morning air entering his nose.</p><p>Not even an hour later, Atsumu sat by the sill with a mug of tea in his hand, watching the world go by. As he contemplated getting up to get a snack before breakfast, his parents went downstairs with the boxes he and his father packed yesterday.</p><p>“Mornin’.” Atsumu called out to the two, before taking a sip of the warm drink. He sighed pleasantly as the taste of green tea touched his tongue, allowing him a little bit of delight during this hellish weekend.</p><p>“Hello Atsumu!” his father called out with a slightly muffled voice. Only then did Atsumu notice that his parents were both wearing face masks. When the boxes were dropped off by the genkan, the older Miya took another mask out of his pocket, still covered with foil. He waved it Atsumu’s way. “Put it on, it’s scent neutralizin’. Dunno how well it’s goin’ to help, considerin’ your nose, but better somethin’ than nothin’.”</p><p>Atsumu set down the mug, sliding off the window sill. After making his way towards the two, he grabbed the packaging and opened it, putting the mask on right away. His father was right - it didn’t do much, as Atsumu could still pick up Osamu’s rutting scent, but the material dulled it significantly. </p><p>“Help me put these into the car, Atsumu.” the alpha requested from his son, pointing at the packages. </p><p>Once every box made its way to the trunk of their family’s sedan, the three of them made quick breakfast, leaving part of it for Osamu for when he drags himself out of the bedroom. </p><p>With most of the dishes cleaned, Atsumu’s father went to grab the rest of his things and got ready to leave for Tokyo once again.</p><p>“I’ll be back next Monday, we just need to wrap up a few things with the chairman.” the man informed his family, checking the pockets in his coat to make sure he took everything.</p><p>“Have a safe trip, Isao.” his wife wished with a gentle smile, giving her husband a peck on the lips before putting the face mask back on.</p><p>“Bye Pops!” Atsumu yelled out from the kitchen.</p><p>“See ya soon, take care of Osamu!” the older Miya exclaimed and closed the doors behind his frame. </p><p>While Atsumu grabbed the can of green powder from one of the top shelves, intend on making more tea, his mother left the genkan with a sigh.</p><p>Atsumu peeked at her from the open doors to the kitchen as he was measuring the scoops for the infusion. As she was about to go upstairs, he cleaned his throat, catching her attention. “Um, I’m makin’ matcha. Ya want some, Ma?”</p><p>After a pause, she nodded her head and turned back. “That would be nice, Atsumu.” </p><p>The woman sat down at the dining table as Atsumu whisked the matcha into paste. The thoughts from yesterday still haunted him. The amount of secrecy surrounding his family members was alarming. Atsumu knew he was the last person who should do what he was about to do - he himself kept many things away from the rest of the Miyas - but, perhaps for the sake of all of them, it was time to take the matters into his own hands.</p><p>As he rinsed their mugs from breakfast to re-use them, he cautiously asked, “Um, Ma… are ya feelin’ alright?”</p><p>Her body tensed as the question left Atsumu’s mouth.</p><p>Atsumu took the rag to dry the cups and continued, “‘Cause me and ‘Samu noticed ya haven’t been yourself lately. We might be imaginin’ things-” </p><p><em> I know what I saw. </em> </p><p>“- but I wanted to ask, just in case...”</p><p>While the woman remained silent, he took the chance to ask one of the bigger questions bothering him. </p><p>“Did I…” He licked his lips nervously, turning around to look his mother straight in the eye. “Did I do somethin’ to upset ya?”</p><p>Not feeling comfortable with the way he couldn’t read her expression, half covered by the face mask, Atsumu awkwardly turned back to the task at hand, pouring matcha paste into the now clean mugs. “If I did, ya can always tell me, y’know. Don’t wanna make ya angry or anythin’. It’s just-”</p><p>
  <em> I feel like our family is breaking apart. </em>
</p><p>“-I feel like I did somethin’ bad to ya on accident and I ain’t aware of it.”</p><p>The rest of the water was poured into the mugs and the beta moved from his place by the counter to give his mother her drink. She nodded in thanks, took off her mask and blew gently on the infusion before taking a sip. Atsumu did as well, trying his best to ignore his brother’s musky scent. The woman was still silent, stalling for time with her answer. </p><p>Unfortunately for her, Atsumu wasn’t a patient person. </p><p>Frustrations building up inside him quickly took over. His throat constricted uncomfortably, the words so close to getting out, ready to expose his biggest weakness, the one thing he was afraid of admitting she hated, the one thing that changed his relationship with her since he presented-</p><p>“Ya... didn’t do anythin’, Atsumu.”</p><p>- only for everything to be brought to a halt.</p><p>Slowly, Atsumu lifted the gaze he didn’t even notice he dropped, facing his mother with hope in his heart, praying what she was saying was true.</p><p>But unfortunately for him, he wasn’t an alpha nor an omega.</p><p>He was a beta. </p><p>And a beta’s nose was not one to be easily fooled.</p><p>Atsumu could see how hard she tried to look unperturbed by the question, but her smell, despite being significantly muffled by Osamu’s, still meant more than words.</p><p>His mother was unnerved. Trying to find a way to avoid the topic. </p><p>Atsumu was having none of that.</p><p>“Then why won’t ya talk to me, Ma?” Atsumu choked out, putting down his mug of tea. The omega raised her head towards him in shock. “Why are ya avoidin’ me everytime Pops ain’t around?”</p><p>“I am not avoidin’ ya, Atsumu-” she tried arguing back, another lie slipping off her tongue.</p><p>“We both know it ain’t true.” the beta claimed, squeezing his hands into fists. “Ya act like nothing’s wrong in front of Pops, but once he leaves ya get all cold towards me. Even ‘Samu noticed!”</p><p>Like a rattle gun, she shot back, putting the mug on the table harder than intended. “Atsumu, what are ya talkin’ ‘bout? Yer bein’ ridiculous!”</p><p>“Wha- <em> I’m </em> bein’ ridiculous?! This has been happenin’ ever since I presented! Do ya think I’m stupid or somethin’?!”</p><p>“Of course not! I know a lot has been happenin’ recently, but yer bein’ paranoid.”</p><p>This was getting into dangerous territory, he knew it. Fighting with his mother never ended on a positive note - the smart move would be to end it right here. Just give up and let everything continue to brew until it exploded in their faces again. </p><p>This wasn’t an option though. He had to see this through, consequences be damned.</p><p>“Then stop escapin’ to yer office all the time! Talk to me, start actin’ like a real mother!”</p><p>“Enough!” she cried out, finally focusing her furious gaze at her son.</p><p>“Just admit ya don’t care ‘bout me!” Atsumu snapped at the same time, feeling tears prickling at his eyes.</p><p>“I<em> do </em>care-!”</p><p>“<em>Bullshit!</em>” Atsumu screamed, smacking his left hand on the counter, causing everything standing on its surface to rattle loudly. </p><p>“<em>Atsumu!</em>” The omega exploded with a sharp snarl, abruptly standing up, the chair screeching across the floor from the sharp movement. “Do <em> not </em> speak to me with that tone!”</p><p>Atsumu flinched at the order, shutting himself up immediately, his mother’s raging scent cutting through the air like a knife, making him recoil from the intensity. All the anger left him, replaced by fear of the woman in front of him. She never directed so much <em> fury </em> towards either of the twins, no matter how badly they messed something up. Betrayal seeped into Atsumu’s heart painfully like poison.</p><p>Why the defensiveness?</p><p>Why the lies?</p><p>
  <em> Why? </em>
</p><p>Failing to keep his voice from shaking, his eyes almost pleading, Atsumu choked out, “I’m worried ‘bout ya, Ma, so is ‘Samu-”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that, Atsumu.” she cut him off with a growl, once again avoiding his gaze. “But I am <em> fine.</em>” </p><p>The omega took her mug and left, the echo of her rushed steps going upstairs the only farewell. Silently, as if not wanting to disrupt the stillness of the world that made itself known after her departure, Atsumu grabbed the warm drink in his hand and downed everything in one go, ignoring the almost burning sensation on his tongue. He tried his hardest not to choke on the liquid flowing down his throat, constricting from the emotions threatening to spill over.</p><p>Atsumu took a shaky breath, dropping the empty mug in the kitchen sink. He rubbed his eyes, his teeth biting into his lower lip so hard he could taste blood.</p><p>He fucked everything up even more, didn’t he?</p><p>Saturday passed like a blur, and so did Sunday, filled with mutual avoiding each other and work on both sides. Through it all, Atsumu barely slept, the smell of burning meadow and eyes of a stranger haunting him like a curse.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Something was wrong with Atsumu when they returned to school on Monday. Ginjima knew his friend well enough to deduct that without asking questions.</p><p>His eyes were sunken, lacking their typical happy gleam. There was no teasing in his tone, his sly grins now a rarity. He even fell asleep while the team was watching one of the tapes from the Nationals with the coaches during the morning meeting. Ginjima had to gently nudge him awake, not wanting the setter to get yelled at when he was in such an unusual state. Ginjima wanted to ask what was wrong, he really did, but seeing Atsumu’s sullen expression, he couldn’t find it in himself to do it.</p><p>In the end, the topic concerning Atsumu’s state came up when they met during lunch break with Suna.</p><p>“Mind explaining why you look like someone run you over?” Suna asked, not subtle at all.</p><p>“Such flatterin’ words comin’ from yer mouth, Sunarin, I almost can’t recognize ya.” Atsumu retorted with a scoff, kicking the middle blocker in the knee under the desk. While opening a bento box in an unfamiliar packaging, he mentioned, “‘Samu’s rut began, couldn’t sleep because of the smell.” Instantly after these words left his mouth, Atsumu glared at Suna again. “Thanks for <em> that </em> by the way, Sunarin.”</p><p>Suna blushed at the accusation, shooting Atsumu a sour look. </p><p>“I don’t even want to know.” Ginjima chimed in, blankly glancing at the other alpha. Before getting into his own bento, he tapped on the packaging in Atsumu’s hand. “What’s up with this though? I never saw you gettin’ a store-made lunch before.”</p><p>“Dunno, felt like it.” Atsumu shrugged nonchalantly, splitting his chopsticks into two and taking the first bite of the tamagoyaki resting on the green, decorative paper laid down through the whole box. As he chewed, he couldn’t help the distaste that showed itself in his expression as the weird texture and flavor hit his taste buds.</p><p>Ginjima shook his head in resignation, “You wouldn’t be makin’ that face if that was the case. We all know <em> this </em>-” he pointed at the weirdly yellow fried eggs. “-doesn’t come close to what you’re makin’ normally.”</p><p>Atsumu swallowed and sighed in defeat, aware that Ginjima wouldn’t let it go without a proper answer. “I didn’t want to make just <em> one </em> bento. Felt too weird.”</p><p>Ginjima’s face fell as understanding washed over him. “Oh, Atsumu…”</p><p>“It’s going to happen every three months now, so you might as well get used to it.” Suna mentioned, already digging through his own lunch. </p><p>Atsumu decided not to comment on that, instead focusing his attention on the tasteless food in front of him. </p><p>Ginjima knew something else was up and Osamu’s rut wasn’t the only reason. Atsumu wouldn’t be hung up that much over something like this. He let it go for now though - if something ate at Atsumu badly enough, the least Ginjima could do was be there for him.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s friends didn’t ask him anymore questions concerning his state of being, Osamu’s rut a perfect excuse for now. The same however couldn’t have been said about the orchestra club.</p><p>“You look like shit, Miya. Couldn’t sleep?” Hawasaki asked with a patronizing smile.</p><p>“I appreciate the <em> concern </em>, but that’s none of yer business, Jun-senpai.” Atsumu responded in kind.</p><p>Hawasaki scoffed at the sharp response, making his way to the desk in the center of the hall. “As long as you’re capable of working, I don’t give a crap.”</p><p>“<em> Wow, </em> what a great senpai ya are.” Atsumu hissed under his nose, walking away from Hawasaki before the teen managed to growl at him in annoyance. The beta wandered over to Chiaki and a few other members of the orchestra club, intend on practicing one of the pieces they managed to finish recently. Only a few polishing touches were needed before the composition would get the green light to be used in official practice after the new school year began.</p><p>Atsumu was aware some of the present people noticed the little exchange between him and Hawasaki, but it still felt weird when Chiaki shot him a look full of worry.</p><p>“You look tired, Atsumu-kun.”</p><p>Atsumu waved off her concerns with his hand, letting another lie slip through his teeth. “I’m fine, just been very busy lately.”</p><p>Hearing that, Chiaki gasped, guilt appearing on her face. “You know you don’t have to come here everyday, right? Especially if your hands are so full...”</p><p>Oh, how wrong she was. The threat of the deal he made with orchestra’s current conductor hung over his head like a deadly reminder. Atsumu could feel Hawasaki’s eyes drilling into his head, waiting for his response like a sniper readying his gun, his finger already on the trigger. </p><p>
  <em> ‘One wrong word and you’re a goner, Miya.’ </em>
</p><p>Hiding his uneasiness behind a toothy grin, Atsumu said, “I don’t mind bein’ here so often, Chi-chan. It’s kinda fun if I’m bein’ honest.”</p><p>Chiaki pursed her lips, not that keen on believing his words. She decided to let the topic go, putting her hand on Atsumu’s shoulder in reassurement.</p><p>“Everyone deserves a break once in a while, Atsumu-kun, don’t forget about that, okay?”</p><p>Atsumu simply nodded, his trademark lazy look accompanied by a tired smile.</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>As Atsumu and Hawasaki left the practice hall an hour later, they couldn’t see the way some of the orchestra members looked towards the setter in concern, Chiaki included.</p><p> </p><p>During the evening the same day, Atsumu was sitting by the kotatsu, hiding his lower body under the warm blanket. He peeled oranges, snacking on the pieces while trying to finish his English homework. Osamu’s rut would end tomorrow - Atsumu could smell it. His brother’s scent wasn’t as strong as before, and so the beta could sit without the mask on his face, instead inhaling the pleasant aroma of citrus.</p><p>As he took hold of another orange from the basket in the middle of the table, his mother made her way downstairs, entering the living room.</p><p>“Evenin’, Ma.” Atsumu greeted her nonchalantly. They haven’t exchanged many words since their tense interaction on Saturday, but Atsumu was hoping maybe her attitude would change now that he called out her behaviour.</p><p>“Hello, Atsumu.” she answered while passing through the room to get to the kitchen, not bothering with anything else.</p><p>Seems like he would be receiving the silent treatment after all.</p><p>When she emerged a few minutes later with a mug filled with coffee in her grasp, she stopped by the doorway leading to the stairs. </p><p>“Oh, right... Atsumu?”</p><p>Atsumu paused scribbling in his textbook, his eyes never leaving the work beneath him, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>“I’ll be leavin’ to Kyoto for a few days tomorrow.”</p><p>“Why so sudden?” he asked indifferently, putting a piece of orange in his mouth.</p><p>“I need to go and help the company prepare files for the yearly verification. I should be back on Thursday, but if the control group overstays their visit it could take longer.” After a second she added, “I’m goin’ to leave a note for Osamu to inform him as well. Keep an eye on yer brother while I’m away.”</p><p>Him and Osamu, freshly after his rut, alone in the house for a few days while Atsumu was still frustrated with the whole ‘keeping secrets’ thing?</p><p>Not the smartest idea.</p><p>Instead of saying that out loud though, Atsumu simply shrugged and began writing anew. “Sure.”</p><p>Nothing more was said between them and his mother left. Atsumu let out a heavy sigh, dropped the pen on his notebook and reached for another orange. </p><p>Everything was getting worse. His friends started noticing. His body started protesting. His mind had more problems focusing on his work than before. Soon, exams would start. </p><p>School would be ending in six weeks.</p><p>With the orange half peeled in his hands, Atsumu dropped his forehead on the table with a smack, ignoring the pain that came from the action. He closed his eyes, allowing himself a minute of rest before he returned to another exercise his teacher ordered them to finish in preparations for the pop quiz happening in a few days.</p><p>Just six weeks.</p><p>He could do this.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“He’s late.”</p><p>“Maybe practice won’t be happening today?”</p><p>“Nah, Atsumu-san would send me a message. He’s prolly on his way.”</p><p>“I hope nothin’ bad has happened to him...”</p><p>The group of first years was standing by the entrance to the gym, shivering slightly from the freezing morning air. For the first time since they began working with Atsumu, all of them arrived before their upperclassmen. Just as they started fidgeting in place, the cold pinching the exposed skin on their faces, Shimahiro noticed someone making their way towards the building.</p><p>“Oh, there he is.”</p><p>As the boys were about to greet their upperclassmen, words stuck in their throats at what they saw. </p><p>Atsumu looked even worse than yesterday. The bags under his eyes were more prominent, his expression gloomy. His feet dragged through the snow as if he just woke up. When he noticed the group by the doors, he smiled at them lazily, visibly trying his best not to look like a corpse.</p><p>“Mornin’.”</p><p>A chorus of unsure responses was heard from the group when Atsumu went to unlock the doors to the gym.</p><p>“Bad night, Atsumu-san?” Hokkyoku asked with a careful smile, trying to be friendly.</p><p>“Eh, ya could say that.” Atsumu responded while the lock gave away and the beta opened the entrance. All of them shuffled to the changing room, repeating the routine from the last few weeks - quickly getting everything set up, warming up and shuffling through a different team combination than last time. </p><p>It was obvious Atsumu tried his best to not show his lack of energy through their scrimmages, but the shift was noticeable, especially in his tosses. None of the first years acted on it though, not wanting to anger their senpai.</p><p>Except for one. </p><p>“What is wrong with ya?! These sets are awful.” Kepugi snapped, glaring at Atsumu in annoyance.</p><p>Atsumu certainly didn’t like the comment. “My sets are<em> awful? </em> Maybe yer spikin’ just sucks.”</p><p>“I ain’t the one lookin’ like roadkill here.” the younger teen shot back.</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes took a dangerous glint, the setter’s fury getting the better of him. “Ya think yer so clever, huh?” He moved closer to Kepugi, tilting his chin up to take advantage of their height difference. The spiker stood still, trying not to get intimidated. “I’m goin’ to give ya a set so good ya wish ya could hit it properly, scrub.”</p><p>At the words, Kepugi’s patience ran out. He shoved his face closer to Atsumu and hissed from between clenched teeth, “Bring it on, <em> senpai. </em>”</p><p>Both teens moved at the same time - Atsumu made his way towards the net, while Kepugi moved to his position closer to the back. The rest watched from the sidelines - Riseki and Kaniku with concern, Hokkyoku in anticipation, jogging to the other side of the court eagerly to get Kepugi’s potential spike.</p><p>“Shima!” Atsumu shouted towards the middle blocker standing by the volleyball cart. “Throw the ball as far as ya can!”</p><p>“Atsumu-san, are you sure..?” Shimahiro asked doubtfully, knowing this wasn’t the best idea considering the setter’s state.</p><p>Atsumu shot the middle blocker a glare so chilling the rest of the boys felt shivers down their spines.</p><p>“Give me <em> the ball, </em> Shima.”</p><p>Gulping, Shimahiro glanced at Kepugi, before grabbing a ball from the cart. With a last nod, he took a swing and let the ball go, watching how it flew with a fast, crooked curve away from the setter.</p><p>“Shima, that’s too far-!” Riseki exclaimed, horror dawning at him. Kaniku stood next to him, already tensing at possible outrage the second year might show. There’s no way Atsumu would be able to get this.</p><p>In a blink of an eye, Atsumu moved from his place by the net and ran towards the ball, his movements full of focus. Kepugi, just as stubborn, started making his approach, ready to prove he’s a worthy spiker. </p><p>Everything happened in a blur. </p><p>Atsumu lowered his body towards the floor for the overhand toss, his thighs bulging from the strain of keeping his body up in such an uncompromising position. The ball left his hands in a quick, straight line, fitting where Kepugi was about to hit it like a puzzle piece. The spiker’s form was perfect, his arm braced for the impact it was about to deliver in a beautiful curve. Giving it his all, Kepugi smashed the ball into the other side of the court, which zipped past Hokkyoku’s head like a bullet, recoiling towards Riseki and Kaniku with a bang. The two teens jumped to the side in the last second, watching in disbelief as the object hit the wall a few meters away.</p><p>Silence filled the gym until various screams of astonishment sounded through the air.</p><p>“<em> Bro?!</em>” Hokkyoku gaped at the two in disbelief. “That was almost as strong as Aran-senpai’s!”</p><p>“What was that?!” Riseki screamed, pointing at Kepugi in shock.</p><p>“My arms hurt from thinking about trying to get that.” Kaniku added, rubbing said limbs against each other.</p><p>Shimahiro gazed at Kepugi with a prideful smile, nodding in approval at his form.</p><p>Atsumu stared at the ball on the other side of the hall in surprise, before turning to his kouhai in amazement.</p><p>“Kepugi, that was amazin’.” </p><p>Kepugi’s eyes widened at the praise, definitely not expecting this to come out of his upperclassman’s mouth after their tense exchange earlier. He got even more stumped when Atsumu gave him a wide grin, trying to catch his breath in a slouch, his hands on his knees.</p><p>“I toldja, didn’t I?” Atsumu took a big gulp of air, his legs trembling from the strain of the previous action. “I will bring ya higher than ever.” He leaned his head back, closing his eyes as the bright lights shined at his form from above. “That’s why I’m here.”</p><p>Kepugi blushed at the comment, dropping his wide eyes to his right hand, stinging from the hit he had been given. He was about to make a snappy remark to show he <em> definitely </em>wasn’t affected by his senpai’s compliment, when something else caught his eye. </p><p>Atsumu was tired. <em> Very </em> tired. One intense toss never left him that breathless before. </p><p>Kepugi tilted his head, narrowing his eyes in confusion. By the looks of it, the rest of his peers noted their setter’s unnatural exhaustion as well.</p><p>“Atsumu-san, let’s finish earlier today.” Riseki suddenly requested with an unreadable look. “I think my shoulder is feelin’ stiff, I’d rather not put too much strain on it today.” </p><p>“I’d like that too. I have to check my literature homework at the library, maybe it’ll be open already...” Kaniku added while avoiding Atsumu’s gaze, clearly understanding what Riseki was getting at.</p><p>Atsumu straightened up from his slouch, eyeing his kouhai questioningly, before shrugging. “Alright.”</p><p>Some of the teens sighed in relief. Hokkyoku jumped from his place on the floor, exclaiming, “Ya can go before us, Atsumu-san, we’ll put everythin’ away!”</p><p>Atsumu snorted in response as he got ready to begin his post-training routine. “Be my guest.” </p><p>The others joined him as well, still stretching their muscles when their senpai decided he was done and left to get changed. As the five teens sat on the floor, their movements now on pause, Shimahiro was the first one to start the topic that currently flooded all of their thoughts. </p><p>“Something’s wrong with Atsumu-san.” </p><p>“Doesn’t take a genius to notice.” Kepugi added, surprisingly calm.</p><p>“Um, guys…?” Kaniku began with a strained voice, nervousness visible in his stiff posture. “Am I the only one who thinks Atsumu-san looks...sick?”</p><p>“…he does.” Riseki agreed solemnly. “I have never seen his body that tense durin’ practice.” With a gulp, he moved his eyes to the rest of his peers. “Should we...do somethin’?”</p><p>“I think we should talk to Ginjima-san.” </p><p>The four glanced at Hokkyoku, his expression serious, contrasting greatly with his typical happy-go-lucky attitude.</p><p>“But not today.” the libero added. “Atsumu-san was already suspicious when ya guys wanted to end early. Goin’ to him now would be just askin’ for trouble.”</p><p>“I agree.” Shimahiro nodded. “Tomorrow would be safer, perhaps after practice with the coaches.”</p><p>“Let’s hope <em> the zombie </em> doesn’t kick the bucket until then.” Kepugi grumbled, returning his attention to the stretches.</p><p>Despite the harsh words, the rest of the first years couldn’t help, but agree. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day passed uneventfully.</p><p>As Atsumu made his way back home after another grueling practice session with Hawasaki, the first thing he noticed was the air. The suffocating cloud of rut that permeated the house for the last few days was significantly weaker. The second thing he noticed was the smell coming from the kitchen.</p><p>“Welcome back, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>The third thing was this.</p><p>Atsumu responded in a grumble, moving upstairs to finally change into something he left in his and Osamu’s room. “Yeah, I’m home.”</p><p>Surprisingly, the scent of rut was mostly gone, just a simple leftover whiff sticking to the area of their bunk bed. Before Atsumu opened their wardrobe, he noticed a bottle standing on the desk.</p><p>Scent neutralizing spray. So that’s why Osamu’s scent wasn’t that sharp here.</p><p>Atsumu scoffed, annoyed at his brother. If he cared so much for his nose’s well being, why couldn’t he care enough to tell the beta about his future plans?</p><p>After changing, Atsumu returned to the kitchen just as Osamu and their mother finished putting everything on the table.</p><p>“Jeez, what happened to ya ‘Tsumu? Ya look like shit.” Osamu noticed, lifting an eyebrow at his brother’s disheveled appearance.</p><p>“None of yer business.” Atsumu snapped, already shoving food into his mouth as a silent request to stop talking.</p><p>“Atsumu.”</p><p>The blonde flinched at the warning in his mother’s voice, lowering his gaze to the rice in front of him. Osamu gaped at the woman in shock, not expecting that tone from something as simple as their bickering.</p><p>They ate dinner in tense silence. Atsumu was the first one to finish, getting away from the kitchen as quickly as he could, ignoring his brother’s questioning gaze. </p><p>“‘Tsumu, the dishes-”</p><p>“I’ll wash them later.”</p><p>And he did, once the rest of the family left. Atsumu was grateful Osamu had to catch up with his homework for tomorrow - he didn’t want to be alone with his brother.</p><p>Any interactions with his mother and twin left him anxious, no matter how small. </p><p>Once he finished his duty, he went back to the living room, not even bothering with changing into his pyjamas. The sofa was waiting for him, along with the things he still had to bring back to his and Osamu’s bedroom.</p><p>Atsumu didn’t want to, to be honest. The realisation why came to him slowly through recent days, finally finding its place deep inside him.</p><p>This house didn’t feel like home anymore. </p><p>Maybe that’s why.</p><p>“‘Tsumu?” </p><p>Osamu was standing by the entrance to the living room, tilting his head towards the stairs, silently asking why his brother wasn’t going back to their bedroom.</p><p>With a shrug, Atsumu dropped down on the sofa and covered himself with his comforter. “Still reeks of yer rut.”</p><p>“Me and Ma aired the house down, y’know.” Osamu shot back with a confused tilt of his head.</p><p>“Still reeks.” Atsumu repeated himself with a mumble, hiding his face in the soft material of his pillow.</p><p>Osamu rolled his eyes, not in a mood to argue with his twin. “Enjoy sleepin’ on the couch then, mister sensitive.”</p><p>Atsumu grumbled something in response, but it was muffled by his bedding. Osamu shook his head in resignation and made his way upstairs, leaving the beta alone. Once Atsumu was sure nobody was close by, he lifted himself partly from the lying position and leaned on the backrest of the sofa with a sigh.</p><p>The scent wasn’t the problem. Their room was aired out properly, even the clothes he left in their shared wardrobe didn’t smell that bad. The thought of spending time alone with Osamu after his rut, just as Atsumu discovered he’s been hiding things from him, was the reason why the blonde’s insides felt like they were tangled up in tight knots.</p><p>Atsumu closed his eyes, gently rubbing the glands on his wrists to bring himself some comfort. Their delicate skin twinged in pain as if pricked by needles, reminding the beta he’s been once again overusing his scent blockers.</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Wednesday morning passed similarly - Atsumu once again barely slept, guilt and stress keeping him up. For the first time, he didn’t leave earlier than his brother, in hopes he could catch more sleep, but it was futile. Even while making their bentos, he barely exchanged a word with Osamu, either humming in response or straight up remaining silent. </p><p>As they waited at the bus stop, Ginjima showing his surprise at Atsumu’s presence, Osamu decided it was time to dig for information.</p><p>“What is wrong with ya, ‘Tsumu?”</p><p>Atsumu flinched at the question, digging his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket. </p><p>Ginjima answered in his place, noticing his friend’s discomfort. “Atsumu couldn’t sleep well because of your rut, Osamu. Considerin’ he’s a beta, I’m not that surprised-”</p><p>“<em> Bullshit. </em>”</p><p>Ginjima looked at the other alpha in surprise.</p><p>Osamu continued with a growl, his words directed straight at his twin. “Ya were alright durin’ my first rut in October. My scent didn’t change since then, ya scrub.” He moved closer to Atsumu’s personal space, hissing in his face, “So spill.”</p><p>Atsumu moved back with a glare, his brother’s angered pheromones biting at his nose. </p><p>“There’s somethin’ yer hidin’, I know it.” Osamu accused, not eager to end this argument without Atsumu telling the truth. “Yer avoidin’ both me and Ma. Not to mention the way she snapped at ya yesterday. What was that ‘bout?”</p><p>“I toldja, that’s none of yer damn business, ‘Samu.” Atsumu argued, starting to get defensive.</p><p>“Oh, it <em> is </em> my business alright.” Osamu snarled. “If ya got a problem with me than say it to my face instead of makin’ up stories for Gin and others to eat up.”</p><p>“Hey-” Ginjima wanted to interject, when Atsumu’s patience finally ran out, and so did everything he tried hiding behind closed doors.</p><p>“So I’m the bad guy for hidin’ things from ya? Don’t make me laugh.” Atsumu snorted bitterly, staring his brother straight in the eye. “‘Cause as far as I know, yer the one hidin’ somethin’ very important from <em> me, </em> aintcha, <em> Osamu? </em>”</p><p>Osamu's eyes widened at the full use of his name. </p><p>A sour sneer found its place on Atsumu’s face, hiding the pain he felt as the cursed words finally left his mouth.</p><p>“Business and management courses, huh? Pretty cool, <em> Osamu.” </em> Atsumu continued, ignoring the shock on his twin’s face. “Too bad ya didn’t tell me anythin’<em>. </em> It was <em> Pops </em> who accidentally mentioned it to me. Sucks, ain’t it?” He moved closer to his brother with a sick smile. “Is it ‘cause ya were scared I’ll be the one more successful? Is it ‘cause I’m better than ya at volleyball?” Atsumu gripped Osamu’s jacket harshly, screaming in his face.“ <em> Tell me, ya piece of shit, why did ya hide this from me, huh?! </em>”</p><p>Osamu immediately took hold of Atsumu’s arms, baring his teeth with a growl. “I had my reasons, <em> ya bastard-!” </em></p><p>Both of them were separated harshly by Ginjima, his own voice interlocked with a slight growl. “Stop it, you two!” He pointed down the road with his finger. “Calm down, would you?! The bus is here!”</p><p>They didn’t talk to each other on the ride - Osamu went to the back of the bus, while Atsumu sat on the front with Ginjima.</p><p>“I didn’t know either, if it’ll make you feel better.” Ginjima muttered a few minutes into the ride.</p><p>It didn’t, but Atsumu could appreciate it nevertheless. </p><p>“I didn’t lie to ya, Gin.” Atsumu admitted later on, watching the world go by from the window. “‘Samu’s scent really was one of the reasons why I couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>The spiker peeked at his friend gently from under his scarf.</p><p>“...what were the others?”</p><p>Atsumu closed his eyes, letting the coldness of the glass seep into his skin as he leaned his cheek on its surface. Ginjima didn’t need to ask again to understand the silent message.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’m not ready to tell you yet.’ </em>
</p><p>With a gentle sigh, Ginjima nudged his shoulder against Atsumu’s in comfort. “I’m here for you, Atsumu, remember that.”</p><p>“...I know, Gin.”</p><p>
  <em> I know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in a while, the fours second years remained in their classrooms during lunch break, separated by Atsumu and Osamu’s betrayal.</p><p>The melancholic mood followed them until it was time for afternoon practice with the coaches. </p><p>As Suna entered the gym, his gaze fell upon the gloomy energy that seemed to residue around one of the corners, where Atsumu and Osamu sat back to back, their faces sour. He came up closer to his friends, directing his next question to Ginjima, who stood not so far from the rest. </p><p>“Okay, what’s set the twins off this time?” he asked, as Osamu didn’t tell him anything earlier other than “‘Tsumu just sucks”.</p><p>Ginjima sighed and gazed sadly at Atsumu. “Apparently it’s official now. Osamu’s done with volleyball after high school.” </p><p>“Aaah...that.” </p><p>Ginjima looked in confusion at Suna, his gaze quizzical. The other alpha simply shrugged, “Osamu told me during summer break.”</p><p>After Suna’s exclamation, which didn’t go unheard among the rest, Osamu finally got up and turned towards his brother, his expression unfaltering. “I made up my mind a long time ago. I told myself that I was gonna get a job dealin’ with food service, and that was that.”</p><p>Osamu’s voice got rougher with every word that left his mouth. Atsumu remained silent, his face only getting grimmer.</p><p>“Who says the one who sticks with volleyball is the more successful one by default, <em> huh?</em>” Osamu asked, not even expecting a response, before continuing without missing a beat. “I didn’t pick this career outta some kind of compromise, or ‘cause I didn’t think I could make it.”</p><p>Osamu finally walked up to Atsumu and forcefully grabbed the front of his sports jacket, pulling his brother closer. </p><p>“If yer so dang confident-” Osamu growled out, “So dang <em> sure </em> you’ll be the happier one, then come back when we’re 80-year-old geezers!” The alpha screamed in Atsumu’s face, “Wait until then to laugh in my face and say ya were happier!”</p><p>Atsumu didn’t respond at first, glowering at his brother silently. After a few heartbeats, he moved his arms towards Osamu's, holding onto his jacket as well.</p><p>“Okay then.” Atsumu finally answered to his twin’s declaration, voice surprisingly calm. Osamu, despite still feeling anger simmering deep in his bones, allowed confusion to start seeping in as well. “If that’s the way ya wanna do it, you’re on.”</p><p>Like a flash, Atsumu’s hold on his brother straightened, forcefully bringing the alpha closer to him. Everything he bottled up, hid away in the darkest corners of his mind finally broke free like glass, its shards digging deeper into the beta’s wounded heart. Atsumu’s eyes were feral, his amber irises screaming with hurt, despite the sharpness of the next words ripped away from his very soul-</p><p>“When we’re on our deathbeds, I’m gonna turn and look ya right in yer face and say I had <em> a happier life!! </em>”</p><p>The silence that followed was deafening. The twins breathed harshly, staring each other down, waiting for the first move of the other. The present first years, who have been minding their own business the whole time, finally focused on the argument between the two.</p><p>“Should I get Kita-san?” Suna asked, preparing for the inevitable fight everyone expected to start.</p><p>“It’s better if we don’t...”</p><p>Suna glanced briefly in confusion at Ginjima’s words, about to question him why, but when he saw the concern the alpha was throwing Atsumu’s way, he remained silent.</p><p>Just as it looked like Osamu’s patience ran thin, the guttural noise starting to leave his throat in preparation for a sharp snarl, Atsumu dropped his arms and ripped away from his twin’s grip.</p><p>Osamu’s body tensed in preparation for a hit. He expected to see rage in his brother's eyes, the same grim look from seconds before but harsher, Atsumu’s typical snap and a punch he always gave him after arguments like this. The hurtful words, the curses, the yelling. </p><p>Instead, one of Atsumu’s fake masks took its place on his face. Unfamiliar. Alien.</p><p>For the first time in his life, Atsumu’s emotions were hidden so well Osamu couldn’t read him.</p><p>With a slow shake of his head, Atsumu moved away from his brother, his lips a tight line. His movements were stiff, like he was uncomfortable in his own body.</p><p>“Atsumu-san…?” Kaniku asked lightly, his voice full of concern.</p><p>Atsumu’s gaze dropped to the floor, avoiding everybody, his legs leading him straight to the changing rooms. Ginjima tried rushing after him, but was stopped by Suna’s arm, the middle blocker shaking his head with an uneasy look. Not so long after, the tension still resting heavy in the air, the team saw Atsumu exit the corridor leading to the lockers, school uniform messily thrown on his frame and the bag around his shoulder. Silence followed his steps until he closed the doors to the gym behind him and left, as if he was never there in the first place.</p><p>Ginjima was the first to snap out of the shock at Atsumu’s alarming actions. “Atsumu, wait!” he screamed, shoving Suna’s arm off his body and sprinting to catch up to his dearest friend, ripping the doors open. Instead of the setter however, Akagi stood a few steps away, confusion marking his face.</p><p>“Uh...did I miss somethin’?” he asked in disorientation. He turned his head around, trying to catch sight of the blonde he just passed on his way here, but Atsumu was already gone. “Why was Atsumu runnin’ away from the gym?”</p><p>A few pairs of eyes moved towards Osamu, who was still frozen in the same position, his breath calming down, staring wide eyed at the doors where his twin walked through.</p><p>“What the fuck did ya do?”</p><p>Everyone’s attention snapped towards Kepugi, who was glaring at Osamu with all the hatred he could muster. </p><p>“<em> What the fuck did ya do to him?!</em>” the first year screamed, marching towards Osamu with clenched fists. Riseki and Shimahiro quickly moved, catching the spiker by the arms, holding him back. “Let go of me!”</p><p>“Kepugi, calm down-” Riseki began, before being interrupted instantly.</p><p>“Atsumu-san never acted like this! What the fuck did ya do him, ya bastard?!” Kepugi continued yelling, thrashing in his peers' grip with feral eyes. </p><p>“Atsumu<em> -san </em>…?” Suna muttered in confusion. As far as he was aware, Kepugi never added the prefix to Atsumu’s name because of their bumpy relationship, at least until now.</p><p>Hokkyoku moved from his place by the net and, ignoring Akagi’s concerned gaze, ran up to the others. “We need to catch up to him, somethin’ might be wrong!” the younger libero blurted out shakily, looking at his peers for support. Kaniku and Shimahiro nodded in agreement, peeking at the doors leading outside, Ginjima still standing frozen in the entrance. </p><p>“Do <em> not.</em>” Suna loudly ordered after hearing Hokkoyku’s proposal, his voice uncharastically sharp. “He needs space right now.”</p><p>“<em> Like hell he does!</em>” Kepugi snarled, once again trying to rip away from the hold on his arms. “None of ya did anythin’ for him! <em> None of ya! </em>”</p><p>“Kepugi, this is <em> not </em> how ya should speak to yer upperclassmen!” Akagi called out with a growl as he got closer to the team, getting visibly annoyed by the situation he walked into.</p><p>“Kepugi, please calm yourself…!” Kaniku pleaded, getting more nervous along with the other first years.</p><p>Osamu stood still, observing the chaos unfold, his brother’s empty face engraved in his mind. Hokkyoku and Kaniku started to panic, obviously wanting to go after the beta. Akagi began screaming at Kepugi about respect, while the latter ripped away from Shimahiro’s grip and smacked his friend in the face, almost hitting Riseki in the process. Ginjima finally snapped out of it and, upon noticing the meltdown happening among his teammates, ran to get the coaches who were still in their office, unaware all of this was happening. </p><p>“Rin.” Osamu quietly called out to his boyfriend. “I think I messed up.” </p><p>Suna stood still, watching their team attack each other like animals. </p><p>His lack of response was enough of an answer.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of practice passed like a blur. The tension among the team was so thick you could cut it with a knife. In the end the coaches, annoyed at every member of the volleyball club, ended practice roughly 30 minutes after Ginjima came running to their office. There was screaming, scolding, Shimahiro had to be taken to the nurse with a bruised cheek and a nosebleed. </p><p>Everyone was a mess.</p><p>Ginjima was the last one in the changing rooms. Akagi ran out first, cursing out Kepugi like a sailor. After him Suna followed, not even waiting for his boyfriend - the situation from half an hour ago left him feeling bitter. Osamu himself was more quiet than usual, which wasn’t that surprising. Their first years threw them uneasy glances through it all. Atsumu’s behaviour left all of them in shambles.</p><p>Ginjima zipped up his bag before sitting down on the bench. He emptily stared at the floor, clenching his hands on the material of his track pants.</p><p>There was no reason for him to feel guilty, he knew that. Osamu never told him about his future just like he said earlier - probably to make sure Atsumu wouldn’t hear about it from him. </p><p>But nevertheless, he couldn’t help, but compare the situation to Hana’s. </p><p>Once again, another beta friend of his has been suffering and he has done nothing to help. Instead of running after Atsumu after his fight with Osamu, he stood frozen in the doors, his legs refusing to cooperate. He remembered Atsumu’s sad face, the hurt in his eyes and couldn’t force himself to chase after him.</p><p>Perhaps it was cowardness. Or perhaps it was fear, that his presence would only make everything worse.</p><p>Ginjima closed his eyes harshly, hanging his head in shame.</p><p>What an excuse of a friend he was.</p><p>His depressive state was interrupted by the slowly opened doors, their creak making Ginjima lift himself to look who arrived.</p><p>In the opening three of his kouhais stood - Kaniku, Hokkyoku and Riseki.</p><p>“Hi, Ginjima-san.” Hokkyoku awkwardly waved in a greeting. “Are we interruptin’ ya?”</p><p>“Ah, no, I was about to leave.” Ginjima answered with a sad smile.</p><p>“Then you wouldn’t mind if we took a bit of your time?” Riseki asked unsurely.</p><p>Hearing the worried tone, Ginjima straightened up from his seat. “Is somethin’ wrong?”</p><p>Kaniku moved to the front of the group, exclaiming, “We wanted to talk to you about Atsumu-san.”</p><p>Ginjima’s expression hardened in concern, waiting for them to continue.</p><p>“You see,” Kaniku began. “We’ve been...God, do I need to be the one to say it?” He turned towards Riseki nervously. “You tell him.”</p><p>“Wha- I don’t think I’m the right person to do this-!” Riseki quickly argued with a shake of his head.</p><p>Hokkyoku snorted with a wave of his hand. “Ya two are a pair of wimps.” He turned to Ginjima, the smile on his face dropping. “We’re worried Atsumu-san is overworkin’ himself.”</p><p>Kaniku and Riseki dropped their eyes to the side, nodding.</p><p>“I’m just gonna say this first - don’t be mad at him, Ginjima-san. He helped us a lot durin’ recent weeks. Kepugi and Shima might not be here right now, but they would agree with us.”</p><p>“Where is Kepugi anyway…?” Riseki awkwardly interrupted the libero.</p><p>“I think Coach Oomi took him to the principal.” Kaniku responded with a wince. </p><p>“Oh jeez, that sucks.” Hokkyoku cringed. “...well, as I was sayin’. Atsumu-san has been workin’ with us a lot. Like...<em> a lot.</em>” He paused for a bit, thinking what to say next, before scratching his shaved head in aggravation. “Aah, screw it! We’ve been meetin’ up with him early in the mornings to practice in secret, and he’s been lookin’ ill recently and we think it’s our fault.” he quickly added, avoiding his upperclassman’s eyes.</p><p>“...what?” Ginjima exclaimed in shock at the bomb that had been dropped on him.</p><p>“We’re sorry, Ginjima-san.” The three boys apologised, bowing low in shame.</p><p>“If we knew meetin’ up so often would tire him out so much, we wouldn’t agree to do this.“ Riseki admitted regretfully.</p><p>“We knew keeping this a secret would bear consequences, but we didn’t think it would get that bad.” Kaniku added.</p><p>“We’ll accept any type of punishment!” Hokkyoku finished.</p><p>Ginjima stood there, his brain working overtime. </p><p>The first years met up with Atsumu in the mornings. Then he met up with the orchestra in the evenings. Add to it whatever has been happening recently with Osamu and other things that left the setter exhausted. </p><p>The realisation made Ginjima’s blood freeze.</p><p>“Atsumu...what have you done to yourself…?” Ginjima whispered.</p><p>The three first years lifted their heads in puzzlement, noticing the spiker’s distress. </p><p>“It’s not only you…” Ginjima began, gripping his hair. “He’s been workin’ with the orchestra club as well.”</p><p>“The orchestra club…?” Riseki wondered. “But aren’t they and Atsumu-san, like...enemies or somethin’?”</p><p>“Oh no.” Kaniku suddenly exclaimed.“<em> Oh no. </em>Guys, remember when he asked us if we would prefer if the orchestra didn’t play during our serving? A few weeks back!”</p><p>“...he did.” Hokkyoku quietly agreed, before his eyes widened. “Ginjima-san, how often-?”</p><p>“Everyday.” Ginjima answered tensely. “He’s been practicin’ with them everyday.”</p><p>“<em>Holy shit.</em>” Hokkyoku looked back at his two companions. “This explains <em> everythin’! </em>And now the whole deal with Osamu-san...!”</p><p>“This is insane.” Riseki started pacing through the room in dread. “He’s been doin’ all of this and we didn’t notice how much it wore him out?” The teen hid his face behind his hands with a broken sob. “We’re such <em> idiots.</em>”</p><p>Ginjima turned to his bag suddenly and started digging through it, until he found his phone. With a quick swipe, he found Atsumu’s number and tried calling him. The only answer he received was the automatic voice, informing him this number was currently unavailable.</p><p>“He turned off his phone…” Ginjima mumbled sadly, ending the call. The younger teens visibly deflated at the information. The spiker raised his hand in a gentle manner. “I’ll talk to him first thing tomorrow.”</p><p>“Could you arrive earlier, Ginjima-san?” Kaniku asked. “If nothing changed, he should be here around 6AM. It’s when we usually meet up for practice.”</p><p>“We’ll be there as well!” Hokkyoku added loudly.</p><p>Ginjima nodded, determination flashing in his eyes.</p><p>“I hope he’ll be alright until tomorrow.” Riseki admitted nervously. “I don’t want anythin’ bad to happen to him…”</p><p>“None of us do, Riseki.” Hokkyoku tried cheering his friend up. </p><p>“Don’t worry.” Ginjima reassured his kouhai. “We’ll put an end to this routine of his.”</p><p>Ginjima will see to it personally.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hawasaki Jun didn’t think Miya Atsumu was a scary person. A fool, maybe, but not scary.</p><p>So imagine his surprise when he was proven wrong.</p><p>When Atsumu entered the orchestra practice hall a few minutes before they were supposed to begin, it was like a big, depressive cloud followed him around. Even Hawasaki felt sorry for the guy at one point. Honestly, who wouldn’t, when the setter simply sat by the wall, his eyes unfocused, and nodded to whatever was said to him with a smile so fake it was pathetic. Chiaki was fussing over him like a worried hen - blame it on her sweet, nurturing personality. Most of Hawasaki’s club members had trouble concentrating properly, shooting Atsumu worried glances once in a while, as if to make sure he was still alive. </p><p>Hawasaki was frustrated, impatient and disappointed with the lack of work they managed to do this day.</p><p>But most importantly, he was unsettled.</p><p>For all the times he saw Atsumu in the school, it was never like <em> that. </em></p><p>The two of them were currently in the gym, for how long, the conductor couldn’t remember. Hawasaki didn’t put on his headphones this time - his inner omega telling him to keep an eye out, just in case. To be wary.</p><p>His instincts never acted out like this before. It was weird.</p><p>Through it all, Atsumu acted like a man possessed. His breathing was rapid, nowhere sounding healthy. His body shook with every pass he has done, like it was begging for a break. He didn’t take one - not even for a sip of water. After another toss was done, Atsumu looked at Hawasaki with hunger for more. Silently ordering him with his intense eyes.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Give me another one.’  </em>
</p><p>The third year couldn’t read Atsumu’s scent like he wanted to, like it was natural to do - the blockers on his skin made sure of that. The setter was an enigma. </p><p>At this moment, Miya Atsumu scared him like never before.</p><p>Hawasaki didn’t like that one bit.</p><p>After another toss, the conductor decided he was done. </p><p>“Miya, stop.”</p><p>Atsumu ignored him, as if the omega wasn’t even there. When he noticed the ball wouldn’t be thrown to him, he walked towards another one lying on the floor not so far.</p><p>Hawasaki left his place by the sidelines and started marching towards the setter, ready to stop this madness. “You are overworking yourself, <em> you oaf- </em>”</p><p>“Leave.”</p><p>The third year paused as the sharp order left Atsumu’s mouth. He snarled angrily, “Watch your tone-”</p><p>“Jun-senpai, <em> leave.</em>” Atsumu snapped, his gaze unmovingly drilling into the floor.</p><p>Hawasaki’s eyes widened in temporary unease before he growled deeply from his throat, roughly taking his bag and coat from the bench. </p><p>“Go on and <em>bleed</em> <em>then</em> for all I care.” </p><p>With the last annoyed glance, Hawasaki closed the doors with a slam, leaving Atsumu alone with his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Night had fallen over Amagasaki, the sky surprisingly clear, letting some of the stars show themselves on the dark expanse above the city. </p><p>With the gentle chime from the bell above the entrance, Suna left the conbini, adjusting the backpack with everything he just bought. His evening was interrupted by his sister suddenly running a harsh fever. This ended with him being kicked out of the house by his mother with a list of things needed to soothe whatever bug Eiko caught. Wanting to get the whole ordeal over with, Suna started making his way back home. </p><p>This day was frustrating enough and the Miya twins were the main cause. Whoever thought Atsumu was the worse of the two should check their head for damage.</p><p>Suna could honestly admit he was angry at his boyfriend and his decisions. When Osamu told him a few months ago about his plans to leave the court in exchange for chasing his own dreams as a restaurant owner, Suna was supportive. It wasn’t hard to deduct that the grey haired twin loved food more than volleyball. But what he didn’t approve of was Osamu’s unwillingness to share this news with his brother. </p><p>Osamu’s excuses were pathetic.</p><p>
  <em> ‘He’s goin’ to throw a fit.’ </em>
</p><p>He would anyways, no matter when you’d tell him.</p><p>
  <em> ‘’Tsumu’s goin’ to be a pain in the ass if I tell him now.’ </em>
</p><p>He was one anyways, nothing much would change.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’m not goin’ to tell Gin. ‘Tsumu cannot know I’m leavin’ volleyball.’  </em>
</p><p>Surprise genius - he just discovered it on accident and everything went to shit.</p><p>Suna sighed tiredly and kicked a nearby pebble in a rare burst of irritation.</p><p>The Miya twins were morons, both of them.</p><p>The streets were mostly empty, occasional passerby here and there, so Suna didn’t think much of it when he passed another teen in a familiar Inarizaki uniform peeking from under his winter jacket. The middle blocker took out his phone, about to check some of his social media, when a familiar voice called out to him.</p><p>“Hey, you.”</p><p>Suna stopped and turned around to look properly at the person, the same one he just passed. Short posture, spiky black hair, a sour look on his face.</p><p>The guy from the video he took a week ago at the orchestra’s practice hall. The one ordering everyone around. </p><p>“You’re Miya Atsumu’s friend, right?” the teen continued, scrutinizing Suna with his steely gaze.</p><p>“You could say that.” Suna answered emotionlessly, his expression unchanging. “Can I help you somehow, uh...?”</p><p>“Hawasaki Jun.” </p><p>“Hawasaki-san.” The middle blocker shuffled in place, wanting to leave. “I’m in a hurry, so if you don’t want anything-”</p><p>Not beating around the bush, Hawasaki went straight to the point. “Miya is currently in the Inarizaki’s gym, overworking himself to the point of collapsing.”</p><p>Suna’s eyes narrowed at the information, slightly sceptical. “But it’s 8PM…?”</p><p>“And he’s going to continue at least until 9.” Hawasaki snapped. “He’s been doing this everyday for the last month, but it looks like he finally met his breaking point.” </p><p>“This doesn’t make any sense.” The middle blocker tried arguing. “What about the orchestra? We saw him going to your practice hall in the evenings.”</p><p>“We had a deal. He helped my club prepare for your tournaments, and in exchange I helped him with his training when we were done.” Seeing the opportunity to end the exchange, Hawasaki shrugged and with a nonchalant voice declared, “I don’t really care what he does to himself, but I assume you do, so deal with this information however you like.”</p><p>Suna tried piecing everything together, things starting to make more sense, when one last point was left unknown.</p><p>“What about the mornings?”</p><p>Hawasaki’s expression soured further at the demanding tone Suna used. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Has he been practicing with you in the mornings as well?” the middle blocker specified. </p><p>Hawasaki narrowed his eyes quizzically. “The hall is taken by the chorus club and poetry club respectively before lessons. The orchestra practices only after 6PM.”</p><p>If the orchestra only practiced in the evenings, and Atsumu stayed until 9PM to train, then what was he doing before classes…?</p><p>Suna’s eyes widened in realisation.</p><p>
  <em> The first years. </em>
</p><p>Just like that, everything clicked into place.</p><p>They should have noticed sooner.</p><p>“<em> This idiot…!</em>” Suna hissed through his teeth, the annoyance from earlier growing bigger.</p><p>“If you hurry, you should catch him before he hurts himself further.” Hawasaki mentioned quietly.</p><p>This was the last push Suna needed.</p><p>Momentarily forgetting about the medicine in his backpack and his duty as an older brother, Suna bolted in the opposite direction of his home, a new objective in his mind.</p><p>Hawasaki’s eyes followed Suna’s silhouette for a bit before he turned around once more, his scowl replaced by something softer.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Miya.” he murmured, the moon the only witness to the glimpse of weakness on the third year’s face.</p><p>This one favor Hawasaki could give Atsumu without expecting anything in return.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Atsumu loved volleyball with all his heart.</p><p>It was this one thing in his life that would never change. The feeling of the ball leaving his fingertips was like a healing salve to all his troubles. </p><p>Today, what he seeked in volleyball was no longer comforting, as all his problems were like an oozing wound, ugly and disgusting. The booming shot of the ball hitting the floor didn’t bring him happiness like it usually did. There was no burst of positive energy with every successful shot. Only the voices, telling him to do better, to not fall behind, judged him like an unwanted cheer during a match.</p><p>It reminded him of afternoon practice. It reminded him of the promise he made on a whim with Osamu - the one he regretted sealing immediately after. The one that forced him to run away like a coward, unable to face any of his teammates in bitter shame.</p><p>Because how could Atsumu say he would have a happier life, when it started crumbling in his own hands?</p><p>He hid away in the orchestra building until the first member came. He once again tried ignoring the combination of the orchestra’s worried scents, letting them suffocate him slowly, feeling like he didn’t deserve any of it. He regretted having a good sense of smell, making him unable to hide from the emotions he could read like a book. Making him inhale the furious musk of forest, earth and moss that he couldn’t find comforting anymore.</p><p>With a frustrated groan, the setter moved to the backlines after another shot, picking up a ball on his way. The routine repeated itself - six steps, a throw, a jump and a slam.</p><p>Once again fate laughed in his face, as Atsumu’s body betrayed him in the final act of desperation.</p><p>As he was about to land, his legs gave out under his weight, making the beta drop heavily on the floor. His knees scraped against the wooden board, along with the meat of his palms. With a pained, confused noise, Atsumu tried getting up, only for his limbs to protest once again. </p><p>“Ugh…”</p><p>He tried once more, slowly, carefully. His breath was uneven, every little gulp of air felt like not enough oxygen made its way into his lungs. Only now he noticed how much his muscles <em> burned.  </em></p><p>His body swayed, forcing Atsumu to plant his left hand heavily on the floor. </p><p>Two narrow scars entered his field of vision. The setter’s movements paused, his eyes focused on the deformed skin left from his brother’s fangs.</p><p>In this second, everything Atsumu worked so hard on keeping at bay forced its way like a tsunami, destroying everything in its path. The reality hit him like its waves, every moment a punch to the gut.</p><p>His presentation marked the beginning of his life falling apart. </p><p>His mother pretended he didn't exist. His brother threw him away like a piece of trash. The comforting presence of his father wouldn’t be there for him any longer. He didn’t know who to trust anymore. As long as he kept hiding the truth, other secondary genders could use him however they wanted. It happened with Ginjima and Hawasaki. It would certainly happen again. </p><p>Atsumu knowingly overworked his body with the desire to prove his worth, only to end up lying broken on the floor, wallowing in his own misery.</p><p>Everything circled around this one detail. This one, pathetic thing he couldn’t do anything about.</p><p>Because, in the end, betas were simply that - useless.</p><p>No matter how hard he tried, Atsumu would never be the happier twin. </p><p>Bitter tears started flowing down his face, no longer forcefully kept away. Choked sobs left his throat as his body shook from the overwhelming feeling of defeat. Atsumu couldn’t handle this anymore - the feelings, the sensations, the hurt.</p><p>With a scream, Atsumu lifted his left arm and punched the floor with force. The unbearable pain followed instantly, making the setter recoil with a wail. He pressed his hurt hand into his chest, the pulsing on his numbing knuckles unforgiving. He gasped for breath, clawing at his skin to find purchase, to stop himself from entering the state of uncontrollable panic.</p><p>Without a warning, the doors to the gym opened with a slam. </p><p>Atsumu quickly raised his head, startled from his place on the ground. All the air in his lungs abruptly left at the sight before him, cold shudders racking the beta’s body in fear.</p><p>In the entrance to the building stood Suna, panting like he just ran a marathon.</p><p>“Atsumu-” Inhale. “You <em> stupid </em> idiot-” Exhale. “You are so <em> dead- </em>”</p><p>As the middle blocker’s eyes landed on Atsumu’s frame, anger turned into concern immediately. Suna’s ever present scent turned bitter, unpleasant, <em> choking. </em></p><p>“Atsumu, what…?”</p><p>At that moment, everything in Atsumu’s head exploded. The thought of his friend seeing him in this pitiful state was too much. The warning sirens roared in his head, his inner beta screaming at him:</p><p>
  <em> Hide. </em>
</p><p>So he did, the sudden rush of adrenaline allowing him to abruptly stand up and bolt out of the gym to the corridor. He could hear Suna running after him, screaming at him, but he didn’t listen, his ears ringing, his feet leading him to safety.</p><p>Atsumu bursted into the changing room and locked the doors with trembling hands just as Suna catched up to him. The middle blocker started banging on the wooden surface, shouting, kicking.</p><p>“Atsumu, open the fucking door!”</p><p>Atsumu felt like he was floating. Like water was getting into his lungs, taking away his breath. Making his limbs heavy. Filling up his stomach, making him nauseous.</p><p>He knew these sensations very well. They hurt him in October. They chased him during the camp in December. He tried thinking, reminding himself what to do, his brother’s imaginary voice playing on repeat.</p><p>Only this time, the familiar sound brought nothing, but agony. </p><p>Atsumu fell down on the floor, hiding himself away in the corner of the room, squeezed between the lockers and the wall. In a matter of seconds, the demons haunting Atsumu’s mind attacked once again, eating the beta whole.</p><p>He couldn’t find the strength to fight them anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu was shuffling around in the kitchen, the sounds of the radio filling the quiet space around him. While humming a familiar song, he chopped the vegetables for the soba noodle bowl he planned on making for dinner today. Since his mother had already left to Kyoto, he didn’t need to make a lot - it will be only him and his brother eating.</p><p>The alpha briefly glanced at the clock on the wall, checking the time. Atsumu should be back in around an hour or so.</p><p>Osamu sighed gloomily, staring down a bok choy lying in front of him on the chopping board. </p><p>Him and Atsumu always did everything together, ever since they were babies. Learning how to walk, helping the other ride the bicycle for the first time, playing volleyball, making breakfasts. Their family always told them, <em> ‘you two are like two halves of the same coin, inseparable.’ </em></p><p>But even coins had different marks on their sides. Atsumu commited his whole being into volleyball. This wasn’t the case for Osamu - instead of the feeling of thick rubber on his palm and squeak of shoes on the court, it was the smell of spices and the crunch of chopped vegetables that made his soul sing in delight.</p><p>In the end it was his grandmother, the one who taught him everything - from how to properly hold a knife to their family's secret recipes - that gave him the push he needed with her words.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Ya cook food not out of necessity, but out of love, Osamu. It’s like yer givin’ away a part of yer soul with every dish ya make. ‘ </em>
</p><p>It was then that he finally understood his purpose. His hands weren’t made to play - they were made to create.</p><p>And so, he made a decision to work towards sharing what he loved the most with others, just like his brother did on court.</p><p>Suna told him on various occasions that keeping his future plans a secret from Atsumu will blow up in his face, but he didn’t expect it to happen so soon. Originally, he wanted to tell his brother after their last Nationals, to postpone the inevitable fight they would have over this. Osamu wouldn’t have expected his father of all people to spill the beans, but fate seemed to enjoy surprising the Miyas lately. </p><p>As Osamu remembered the hurt on his brother’s face from the morning and the way he hid his emotions in the gym, guilt seeped into his body. </p><p>Maybe this once, it was time to suck it up and apologise.</p><p>Suddenly, Suna’s ringtone started playing, halting Osamu’s train of thought. The alpha took the phone from the counter, picked up the call and put the device between his shoulder and face, returning to chopping the ingredients for his soba noodles. </p><p>“What's up, Rin?”</p><p>“You need to get your ass to Inarizaki <em> right fucking now. </em>”</p><p>Osamu paused the movement of his knife as the shrill tone of his boyfriend’s voice entered his ear. He left the object on the cutting board and properly took hold of his phone, asking gravely, “Is everythin’ alright?”</p><p>“No, it <em> fucking </em> isn’t! Something’s happening with Atsumu, he-” Suna paused as a different sound, too muffled to be precisely heard through Osamu’s phone, made itself known. Loud banging followed, Suna screaming, “Atsumu, <em> please! </em>”</p><p>“Rin, what’s happenin’?!” Osamu insisted loudly, already moving out of the kitchen.</p><p>“I don’t know, he locked himself in the changing room! I- He’s making these weird noises like he’s suffocating, Osamu, <em> what am I supposed to do?!</em>”</p><p>Osamu’s eyes widened as a familiar image appeared in his mind. Atsumu, barely holding into the kitchen sink, his breath shallow as if his windpipe was stuffed with cotton, the reek of vomit-</p><p>“Shit.” Osamu gasped in dread, realisation hitting him like a bullet.“<em> Shit! </em> Rin, he’s havin’ a panic attack!”</p><p>“He’s having a <em> what?!</em>” Suna’s tone was filled with anxiety. Immediately, the harsh knocking from before returned, “Atsumu, I’m begging you, open up!”</p><p>Osamu was stumbling through the house, searching for the school bag he left somewhere in the living room. “Stop banging on the door, it’ll only make it worse! Stay on the phone, I’ll be there soon! Try talkin’ to him in a gentler tone or somethin’!” </p><p>Trying to not focus on his boyfriend’s terrified voice, Osamu finally found the keys to the house and hurried to the genkan, hastily putting on his shoes and grabbing a coat, not even bothering with zipping it up. He ran outside and locked the doors, the harsh air biting at his cheeks. </p><p>His father took the car to Tokyo, his mother was gone, the bus wouldn’t arrive in at least 30 minutes. He needed to get to Inarizaki <em> right now. </em> Without a second glance, he dashed towards the only place he thought off to get help at.</p><p>“Osamu, he’s not responding!” Suna warned, the sounds of a shaking doorknob joining his panicked voice.</p><p>“I’ll be there soon, Rin, be patient!” Osamu panted into the phone, sprinting as fast as he could through the streets, avoiding other passersby. He ignored the shouts of offence when he accidentally bumped into someone - there was only one thing on his mind, his inner alpha screaming at him.</p><p>
  <em> Hurry up, he’s in danger, run faster, he needs you- </em>
</p><p>“Atsumu, <em> please!</em>” Suna’s nervous shout was heard, the middle blocker showing more emotion than ever. As the grey haired twin ran across the busy road, a muffled voice made itself known through the call, so quiet it’s a miracle Osamu was able to catch it.</p><p>
  <em> “Go away, Sunarin.” </em>
</p><p>“Thank god-” Osamu gasped in temporary relief as he heard his brother’s weak voice. His legs started to hurt from the strain as he continued rushing through the area, getting closer to his destination. Just a little bit, he’ll be there soon, he just needed to make this corner and-!</p><p>The sight that came to his vision as he got on the desired street made his stomach twist painfully in dread.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>There was no car in the driveway.</p><p>“No no no!”</p><p>As Suna pleaded to Atsumu once again to open the door on the other side of the call, Osamu ran towards the Ginjima residence, ignoring the burning in his lungs. He jumped over the steps leading to the entrance and rang the doorbell.</p><p>
  <em> Please be home, please don’t do this to me-! </em>
</p><p>After a few sharp presses on the button, the doors were finally opened by a very annoyed Ginjima Hitoshi.</p><p>“Osamu, what the hell are you doin’-?” Ginjima began to ask, when Osamu roughly grabbed the front of his shirt with panicked movements.</p><p>“Gin, please tell me yer dads are home!”</p><p>Ginjima blinked in confusion, before responding, “They’re at a company event.” Seeing the twin’s defeated expression, the spiker asked, “Osamu, what’s happenin’?”</p><p>Osamu couldn’t help the pathetic whimper that left his mouth. </p><p>His body burned from the strain he put on himself to get here. Suna was panicking, screaming for Osamu to say something through the phone. Atsumu was probably faring even worse.</p><p>“<em>Gin.</em>” Osamu pleaded, still holding onto Ginjima’s shirt. “‘Tsumu needs help at Inarizaki and I’ve got no way of gettin’ there.” He dropped his head on the alpha’s shoulder with a sob. “<em>I don't know what to do-! </em>”</p><p>Like a flick of a switch, Ginjima’s confusion immediately left his body, his expression hardening. “Wait here.” he ordered, pushing Osamu away and returning to the house, closing the doors behind him. </p><p>Osamu shakily wiped his eyes and called out to the phone. “Rin, are ya still there?”</p><p>“I- Yeah.”</p><p>“Is he-?”</p><p>“Still won’t let me in. But- I think he’s starting to breathe normally? I can’t hear him well.”</p><p>Osamu sighed in temporary relief. “Good, that-that’s great, Rin. Gin is comin’ up with somethin’, we’ll be at Inarizaki soon. Keep talkin’ to him.”</p><p>Osamu, not knowing what else to do, finally took deep breaths his lungs needed so badly, crouching down with a huff. His instincts were in overdrive, wanting him to do a few things at once, tearing at his brain with thoughts of his brother’s and boyfriend’s freaked out states.</p><p>Just as he considered dropping down to sit on the stairs, Ginjima returned, already wearing his winter clothes, his face lacking any ounce of agitation Osamu felt. “Come on, I called us a taxi, it should be here soon.” As they made their way down the driveway, Ginjima asked, “What’s happenin’ with Atsumu?”</p><p>“He’s got a panic attack.” Osamu shakily answered. “Rin’s already at Inarizaki, but can’t do much. The idiot locked himself in the changin’ room.”</p><p>Ginjima let out a quiet curse. “You’re still on call?” </p><p>Osamu nodded. Ginjima lifted his hand palm up, silently asking for the phone. Hesitantly, Osamu gave the device away.</p><p>“Suna, Ginjima speakin’. We’ll be at the gym in twenty minutes tops. Give Atsumu space and wait for us where you’re standin’. I’m hangin’ up.”</p><p>“Wait-” Osamu started, but it was too late - Ginjima already ended the call. “Gin, why-?!”</p><p>“Because you were windin’ each other up with the whole situation. Atsumu doesn’t need two alphas reekin’ of stress breathin’ down his neck.” Ginjima answered calmly. While explaining, a car made its way towards the house. “Come on, our drive is here.”</p><p>The ride didn’t take long, but it was tense. Osamu sat in the back, his leg bouncing with impatience. Ginjima tried talking to him, wanting to calm the other alpha down, but it wasn’t working. Osamu’s scent filled the car, forcing their driver to open the windows despite the cold air outside.</p><p>As they finally arrived at Inarizaki, while Ginjima was leaving a hefty tip for the annoyed man, Osamu jumped out of the vehicle and sprinted towards Inarizaki’s facilities.</p><p>“Rin?!” Osamu bursted into the gym, his gaze fixating on every corner. Ignoring the mess on the floor, he ran towards the corridor leading to other rooms. “Rin, are ya here?!”</p><p>“Yeah.” the middle blocker waved his arm from his place on the floor, leaned on the wall. He looked like a mess, his appearance disheveled, his eyes tired. As soon as his gaze fell on his boyfriend, the negative emotions from before resurfaced stronger than before.</p><p>“What happened to ya?” Osamu asked with wide eyes.</p><p>“Maybe instead of asking, try getting Atsumu out of the <em> damn room, </em> would you?” Suna snapped.</p><p>“What’s up with that tone?” Osamu narrowed his eyes accusingly.</p><p>“Because you’re a damn idiot, that’s why.” Suna got up, his voice sharp. “All of this wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t act like a fool.”</p><p>“<em>Excuse me?</em>” </p><p>“If not for your stupid <em> secret keeping </em>we wouldn’t find ourselves in this situation!” Suna exclaimed loudly with an accusatory tone. </p><p>“Oh really?” Osamu asked wryly. “‘Cause I’m pretty sure the idiot would react the same way any other time!”</p><p>“Have you even <em> seen </em> him lately? Did you notice how <em> exhausted </em> he was all the time? Didn’t that ring any bells in your empty skull?!”</p><p>“How was any of that my fault?!” </p><p>“News flash, <em> asshole, </em> you live in the same house!”</p><p>“Hey!” Ginjima tried interrupting them, quickening his pace from the entrance to the corridor when he saw their heated argument. “What is goin’ on? Where is Atsumu?”</p><p>His questions fell on deaf ears, as the two alphas continued screaming at each other, their scents rising in intensity.</p><p>“I’m not his fuckin’ nanny, Rin!”</p><p>“<em>Oh really?</em>” Suna repeated his boyfriend's words sarcastically. “Then why were you breathing down his neck like some kind of guard dog all the time, huh?”</p><p>“Ya don’t understand, ya didn’t deal with what I did durin’ our-”</p><p>“Are you serious? I didn’t<em> deal- </em> You fucking <em> prick! </em>”</p><p>“<em>Can you please stop?!</em>” Ginjima cried out, moving both of them back with his arms. The two panted harshly, staring each other down. “Your scents are everywhere! Do you want to force Atsumu into somethin’ he doesn’t want to do when he comes out?!”</p><p>“How do ya know how he’s goin’ to react, huh?!” Osamu snapped, rage still running through his veins.</p><p>At the question, Ginjima’s simmering irritation disappeared, his eyes dropping to the floor with guilt.</p><p>Osamu saw red.</p><p>“...ya forced my brother into submission?”</p><p>Ginjima tried defending himself quickly. “Osamu, it was an accident-”</p><p>“<em>Ya forced my brother into submission?!</em>” Osamu repeated himself with a howl, shoving Ginjima into the wall with force.</p><p>“At least I didn’t bite into him so hard he’s got <em> scars!</em>” Ginjima screamed back, gripping into Osamu’s forearms, their aggravated scents starting to mingle.</p><p>“Osamu, let him go!” Suna tried moving his boyfriend away, catching into the back of his shoulder, only to get shoved back. His anger instantly skyrocketed and Suna let out a violent snarl.</p><p>Hearing the threat, Osamu snarled back, his mind no longer distinguishing friend from foe. Ginjima started thrashing in his hold, the culmination of everything making him crack.</p><p>The pheromones emitted by the three alphas combined into an amalgamation of aggressiveness, forcing them to bear their teeth at each other. Their growls echoed through the corridor, the sounds of snapping fangs a sick accompaniment. The stress surrounding today’s events fueled their mutual need to clash. All of their thoughts focused on two things:</p><p>
  <em> Fight for your worth. Defend the beta. </em>
</p><p>An alpha’s protectiveness was like a double-edged sword. </p><p>The three of them were too young to understand that yet.</p><p> </p><p>Everything hurt.</p><p>Atsumu didn’t know how long he sat there, the two surfaces between him his only anchors. His head was pounding, his glands too. He felt so hot. Why was he so hot?</p><p>There were voices, slightly familiar, outside the room. Then, they turned into snarls. </p><p>Atsumu involuntarily tensed, dropping his eyes to the ground, hiding further from the sounds. Despite his tiredness, his instincts still warned him, telling him not to move. But, as he listened closely, his fatigued brain catched up to everything and woke up from its temporary emptiness.</p><p>These snarls were <em> very </em> familiar.</p><p>Atsumu’s droopy eyes widened as the noises intensified, along with what sounded like someone hitting the wall. It wasn’t until the whiff of their scents flew through the crack under the door, did Atsumu fully straighten from his hunch.</p><p>His friends. His brother.</p><p>Their scents screamed danger.</p><p>
  <em> Stop. </em>
</p><p>When did they get here? Were they fighting? Why did they smell like that?</p><p>
  <em> Please don’t do this. </em>
</p><p>Was it because of him? </p><p>
  <em> They will hurt you. </em>
</p><p>Atsumu clenched his teeth, annoyance starting to resurface under his skin. He had to stop them. </p><p>
  <em> Hide. </em>
</p><p>“Shut up.” he mouthed silently.</p><p>
  <em> You’re in danger. </em>
</p><p>“Shut <em> up.</em>” he hissed, lifting his tired arms, forcing them to move. His inner beta continued whispering warnings, urging him to stay in his little protective ball, wait until one of the three remained victorious.</p><p>But Atsumu loved his companions too much to let them rip each other apart. </p><p>Ignoring the absolute agony he was about to face, Atsumu ripped away the scent blockers on his neck, barely containing a pained whimper. The glands pulsed uncomfortably, stinging the area around them, a feeling akin to a burn. Leaning into the wall, Atsumu got up and moved quickly towards the exit, focused on stopping this madness instead of his own screaming body.</p><p>Screw his well being.</p><p>Screw his inner beta.</p><p>Screw <em> all of this. </em></p><p>With the last bit of strength, Atsumu unlocked the doors and slammed them open, clutching into the doorknob to keep his body upright.</p><p>“<em>SHUT THE FUCK UP!!</em>”</p><p>The three alphas all paused their movements, along with their snarls, at the sight of the beta. Osamu was clutching Ginjima’s shirt tightly, while the spiker had his hands tearing into Osamu’s locks. Suna was holding Osamu by the torso, his face dangerously close to his throat. </p><p>Instantly, the calming aroma of forest and moss flew around them, gentle, soothing like a healing touch. Their bodies involuntarily relaxed, as if commanded by the scent around them, listening to its whisper.</p><p>“What the fuck are ya guys doin’?” Atsumu panted out, his body dropping into the door frame, no longer cooperating. At the sight, Ginjima instantly ripped away from Osamu’s grip and ran to catch his friend before he fell.</p><p>“Oh my god, are you-?!” As his skin came in contact with the setter’s, Ginjima’s eyebrows lifted in concern. He put his hand on the other’s forehead. “Atsumu, you’re burnin’ up!”</p><p>“‘Tsumu, are ya okay?” Osamu rushed to his twin’s side.</p><p>“You and Osamu are the most idiotic people I have ever met.” Suna mumbled angrily, all the tension from before melting off his body like butter.</p><p>“Jeez, let a guy breathe.” Atsumu huffed, clutching into Ginjima’s shoulder. “I’m alive, I guess.” he answered his brother’s question.</p><p>“That’s not too reassurin’.” Ginjima mentioned quietly, setting both of them down on the floor. </p><p>As they crowded their tired friend, Suna dropped his backpack to the ground and dug around it, until he found a rectangle packaging. Without a prompt, he ripped it open and slapped it on Atsumu’s forehead, ignoring the beta’s offended yelp.</p><p>“Be grateful Eiko’s sick right now.”</p><p>All of their scents have fully mixed together, embracing the four teens in their gentle clutches. The notion of that made something inside Atsumu purr pridefully. But the temporary silence was never meant to last long, all of them knew that. The three alphas still felt uneasy, not only with themselves, but with everything happening to Atsumu.</p><p>So, when the first one broke the stillness around them, it was welcoming.</p><p>“You were trainin’ our first years in secret, weren’t you, Atsumu?” Ginjima muttered lightly without judgment.</p><p>Atsumu tensed slightly at the words.</p><p>“They told me after practice today.” the spiker continued, gazing at Atsumu softly. “They were worried ‘bout you, y’know?”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes softened slightly. “...they were?”</p><p>“Uhuh.” Ginjima leaned his head on the blonde’s. “They thought it was their fault you didn’t feel good lately.”</p><p>Atsumu allowed himself a small grin. “They care too much, these silly bastards.”</p><p>“They weren’t the only ones.” Suna added, sitting down in front of them. “I met Hawasaki on my way from the conbini. If not for him I wouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“<em>Jun-senpai?</em>” Atsumu asked in disbelief. “No way in hell, this guy hates me.”</p><p>“Apparently not.” Suna snickered, nudging the setter with his shoe. “He also told me about your deal with the orchestra and the training.”</p><p>At the mention, Atsumu’s gaze dropped to the floor, knowing very well what followed this conversation.</p><p>“Trainin’?” Osamu wondered. Ginjima looked at the middle blocker in curiosity as well. </p><p>And so Suna explained what Hawasaki told him, along with his realisation about Atsumu’s routine, which was confirmed by Ginjima’s meeting with the first years. Through it all, the beta sat against Ginjima’s side, letting guilt overtake him. Osamu listened silently, occasionally nodding along.</p><p>“All of that makes sense, but at the same time, it doesn’t.” Osamu began after they finished, playing with his fingers in thought. His gaze met Atsumu’s, a bit of bitterness showing in his silver irises. “Why were ya doin’ all of that? Or rather, why didn’t ya tell us?”</p><p>“We could’ve helped you with everythin’, you know that.” Ginjima added softly.</p><p>Atsumu was in no position to lie right now, but as he inhaled another gulp of the mix of scents flowing around them, he discovered something important. He didn’t feel the need to lie. Quite the opposite, he wanted to tell them. He wanted these people to know how he felt - all the fears, all the worries, everything that’s been following him lately. They came here for him out of worry, they were protecting him all these months. </p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help the new wave of tears, sobbing out, “It’s because I’m a beta.”</p><p>At first, they were confused.</p><p>“Because betas are useless, aren’t they? Everyone said that ever since we were kids. I-I didn’t want them to think I’m like that too.”</p><p>But with every word, understanding fell upon them.</p><p>“I had to prove to everyone I’m not like that, that I’m worthy of- ugh, <em> I don’t know! </em> Of somethin’! Bein’ on the same team as ya, playin’ volleyball with ya, just- just bein’ myself! To show I’m strong!”</p><p>Atsumu leaned more on Ginjima, letting out a wail.</p><p>“I don’t want to fall behind! Everyone is leavin’ me and I don’t know what to do ‘bout it!”</p><p>The beta hid his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking.</p><p>"I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore to stop people from hatin’ me..."</p><p>Suddenly, he was engulfed in a hug. He blinked his wet eyes in surprise as the smell of burnt sugar clinged to him like a blanket.</p><p>“None of us are leavin’ you, Atsumu.” Ginjima mumbled, tearing up as well. </p><p>“And no one hates you here.” Suna added slowly, shuffling closer, bumping his knee against Atsumu’s.</p><p>“That ain’t true.” Atsumu argued weakly. “Ma hates me. The orchestra too.” He looked back at his brother. “And ya probably hate me as well... dontcha, ‘Samu?”</p><p>Osamu recoiled at the question, hurt showing on his face. Instantly, he moved towards his brother, throwing his arms around him in a vice. </p><p>"I don't hate ya 'Tsumu." Osamu hugged his brother tightly, shoving his face into his neck. "Yer an ass sometimes, but I would never hate ya. Please don’t say that."</p><p>Atsumu let out a loud sob, shuffling away from Ginjima’s hold to grip into his twin, just like they always did when they were children.</p><p>“Promise me, ‘Samu.” Atsumu cried out, the sound so miserable it made something inside Osamu’s heart twinge in regret. “No more secrets.”</p><p>Osamu couldn’t help, but tear up as well, holding his brother like something precious, their scents melding into one.</p><p>Like two sides of the same coin.</p><p>“I promise ya, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu declared with a sniff, determination flashing through his eyes. “No more secrets.” </p><p>Ginjima and Suna watched the exchange tenderly, their previous bouts forgotten. Atsumu moved back slightly, making grabby hands at his friends.</p><p>“Come here ya two!” the beta shouted wetly. “Yer part of this whole ordeal as well!”</p><p>“Ugh, do I have to?” Suna asked with a roll of his eyes. “What are we, in fifth grade?”</p><p>Ginjima chuckled, wiping his eyes. “Don’t be a stick in the mud, Suna.” With that, he grabbed the middle blocker and they fell down on the twins, making everyone drop on the ground. Laughter erupted among them, as if the events from minutes ago never happened.  </p><p>Once they calmed down and made sure no one suffocated under their added weight, Osamu said, “Well, I guess we should go back. Ya said Eiko’s sick, ain’t she, Rin?”</p><p>“Yep.” Suna nonchalantly responded, checking his phone. As the screen came to life, the middle blocker harshly winced. “It was nice knowing all of you, but my mother just informed me about my painful death.”</p><p>“Let’s go then, the faster we lock up the less chances of us attendin’ your funeral.” Ginjima snickered, getting up from the floor.</p><p>“But the clean up-” Atsumu tried arguing.</p><p>“We’ll take the blame for you.” Suna chimed in, not giving the beta a chance to say more.</p><p>Osamu gently pulled his brother up. “Come on, ‘Tsumu.” </p><p>Ginjima went to the other side, winding his friend’s arm around his neck to keep him upright, while Suna took Atsumu’s things from the changing room. All four walked out of the gym together, ignoring the mess they left behind.</p><p>“Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the end, based on their intuition and a lot of googling, they decided Atsumu had both severely overworked his body and got some kind of gland infection. The beta didn’t return to school for the rest of the week. Osamu skipped classes as well, taking care of his brother properly. Luckily for them, their mother had to stay longer in Kyoto and Atsumu could recover in peace.</p><p>When asked about the beta’s whereabouts, Ginjima told everyone Atsumu was in a rut. Every time someone wondered why Osamu was missing as well, Suna convinced them his boyfriend was sick.</p><p>The only ones knowing most of the truth were their younger teammates - Ginjima informed them about Atsumu’s state the day after the setter’s collapse. They weren’t surprised and promised to meet up with their senpai properly when he was healthy again. </p><p>Some members of the orchestra club were curious as well, but Ginjima and Suna didn’t trust them enough, feeding them lies instead. The only one who didn’t believe them was Chiaki, who simply smiled and said, “I wish Atsumu-kun a swift recovery.”</p><p>Perhaps she was too smart for her own good. Or maybe a certain third year Suna was familiar with told her. They didn’t know.</p><p>When Monday arrived, Atsumu felt good enough to go back to school, skipping morning practice with his brother. The day was surprisingly warm - February was coming to an end - and so, for the first time in a while, the four second years went to the rooftop to spend lunch together.</p><p>Only this time, they had company.</p><p>“What are ya guys doin’ here?!” Atsumu yelled, pointing at the five first years sitting with their bentos ready to be opened.</p><p>Various greetings welcomed them back, the boys more than happy at the sight of their beloved setter.</p><p>“Surprise.” Suna waved his hands in a silly manner with a deadpan expression.</p><p>“Come on, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu pushed his brother forward. “We told ‘em to come here.”</p><p>“You have to discuss some things and what better time than the lunch break?” Ginjima smiled encouragingly. </p><p>As they joined the small circle, Hokkyoku was the first one to begin. “We missed ya, Atsumu-san! Are ya doin’ better?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am. These grumps-” Atsumu pointed at his friends sitting next to him. “-won’t let me play though.”</p><p>“Ya damn well know why, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu growled out, taking a spring roll out of Suna’s bento.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, ya lectured me enough already.” Atsumu waved his hand casually with a pout.</p><p>“Anyway...” Kaniku interrupted the twins’ banter. “I’m sure Ginjima-san already told you why we’re here.”</p><p>“Actually, he didn’t.” the beta grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the spiker in question. Ginjima simply shrugged, his face indifferent. </p><p>“Let’s get straight to the point then.” Kaniku sighed. “We want to stop meeting up in the mornings with you, Atsumu-san.”</p><p>“Wha-why? We were gettin’ even better, endin’ now would be a waste!” Atsumu complained.</p><p>“Atsumu-san, with all due respects.” Riseki chimed in with a nervous smile. “But you really did a number on yourself. You trained with us and the orchestra. Ain’t that too much for one person?”</p><p>“Besides, this whole situation made us think.” Shimahiro spoke for the first time, his eyes focused on Atsumu. “We want to try proving to the coaches we are worthy of this team ourselves before school ends.” After a pause, he added, “Except for Mako.”</p><p>At the mention of his name, Kepugi rounded up his shoulders to avoid attention.</p><p>Seeing his brother’s confused face, Osamu said, “Kepugi can’t train with us.”</p><p>“Principal forbid me from attendin’ practice until the end of March.” Kepugi added with a grumble, taking a pickled mushroom to his mouth.</p><p>“...why?” Atsumu wondered with a tilt of his head.</p><p>“He punched me in the face.” Shimahiro nonchalantly mentioned. Atsumu let out a noise of surprise, while Kepugi choked on his own food.</p><p>“Shima!” Kepugi coughed out. “Have more tact!”</p><p>“Such a nasty punch that was too.” Hokkyoku added with a shit eating grin. Suna and Osamu started snickering as they understood what was going on.</p><p>“Horrible, Kepugi-kun, simply horrible.” Kaniku shook his head, faking disappointment. Riseki hummed in agreement while chewing his food.</p><p>“Is Kepugi the team’s Aran-senpai now? Am I finally free from my misery?” Ginjima wondered with a chuckle.</p><p>“Seems like it.” Atsumu grinned, watching Kepugi getting teased even more.</p><p>As the break continued, Atsumu let his eyes wander over his teammates, smiling to himself. These kids worried for him, tried protecting him even. Gratefulness overcame him, the soft feelings finding a place in his heart. Too bad Kita couldn’t see them right now, laughing freely while eating lunch. It would certainly make him smile too.</p><p>Atsumu remembered all the teams he had the occasion to play with in his younger days. All the hatred that seemed to follow him everywhere. But here, it was no longer present. </p><p>He really loved Inarizaki.</p><p>At that moment, Atsumu didn’t know what overcame him. Maybe it was the soft spot he discovered he had for his underclassmen. Perhaps it was the aftermath of the heart-to-heart he had with Osamu, Ginjima and Suna. </p><p>Would he regret it in the future? Maybe, maybe not. But now, he didn’t care.</p><p>“Everyone!” Atsumu clapped his hands to get attention. “I have some news to share with ya, my young disciples!”</p><p>“Ya sound like an old man, Atsumu-san.” Hokkyoku snickered along with a few other teens.</p><p>“Shut up, Hokkyoku, it’s important!” Atsumu yelled in irritation, waving his chopsticks threateningly. Once he was sure everyone was listening to him, the setter took a deep breath and without beating around the bush, said:</p><p>“I’m a beta.”</p><p>The following events happened - Ginjima started choking on a piece of egg he was chewing. Suna dropped the spring roll he was holding on the floor. Osamu spewed out the tea he was drinking. </p><p>The first years were the least unfazed. Silence followed, until Kaniku raised his hand palm up with a confident smile and declared, “Pay up.”</p><p>With a chorus of groans, the rest of the boys took out various amounts of yen and dropped the money in the younger setter’s palm. </p><p>“...huh?!” Atsumu screamed out, pointing a finger at his successor. “Kaniku, what’s that supposed to mean?!”</p><p>“We had a bet about your secondary gender.” Shimahiro explained. “Ari was the only one who guessed right, so he won.”</p><p>“I was so sure ya were an alpha, Atsumu-san!” Hokkyoku whined, digging around his pockets. “Ya broke my heart!”</p><p>“Is that even legal?!” Atsumu gripped his hair harshly in despair. His own, innocent kouhai, betting money on his secondary gender? Unbelievable. With a slap on his thighs, Atsumu’s expression hardened, making the five boys flinch.</p><p>“I didn’t tell ya that out of nothin’ though. I’m puttin’ a lot of trust in ya right now, guys. This is between those present on this roof only, understood?” </p><p>The first years nodded.</p><p>“Good. I don’t need to tell ya that if one of ya even squeeks somethin’ ‘bout me bein’ a beta, the consequences won’t be pretty.” Atsumu explained, as Osamu, Ginjima and Suna stared their kouhai down in a silent warning.</p><p>“We’ll take this secret to our graves.” Shimahiro ensured with a small, scary smile.</p><p>“That’s kinda terrifyin’, Shima...” Riseki shuddered at his friend’s expression. </p><p>While the rest of the teens made their promises, Atsumu turned to the one who remained silent through it all.</p><p>Kepugi was looking into his bento with an uncomfortable expression. With a heavy sigh, he closed the box, put it on the ground and bowed deeply towards Atsumu.</p><p>“Atsumu-san, I’m sorry. ‘Bout the beta thing from last year.”</p><p>“Woah.” Hokkyoku whispered. Riseki and Kaniku shared the same look of utter surprise at the spiker’s words.</p><p>Shimahiro gawked at Kepugi in shock. “You actually apologised.” </p><p>“I feel so stupid right now, of course I had to apologise!” Kepugi responded stiffly. </p><p>“Since when didja start usin’ ‘-san’, ya little bastard?” Atsumu asked softly with a grin, not meaning the insult in the slightest. “Raise yer head, Kepugi, I ain’t mad. After all, I promised ya I’ll let go of the whole beta thing when we started these meetings.”</p><p>“But still-” Kepugi tried to argue, for the first time lacking his trademark angry expression.</p><p>“Stop that.” Atsumu bonked Kepugi gently with his fist on the forehead, forcing him to raise his head. “We’re alright.”</p><p>“...I still don’t like ya, Atsumu-san.” Kepugi grunted after straightening up, crossing his arms with a huff.</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help, but laugh. “The feeling’s mutual, Tsundere-kun.”</p><p>The rest of the break passed cheerfully, full of teasing, laughs and chatting. Despite Atsumu sharing the most vulnerable part of himself to his teammates, their attitude didn’t change. There were no sneers, no awkward glances. </p><p>They still acted the same, and Atsumu couldn’t be more grateful for that.</p><p> </p><p>After classes practice came. Atsumu, under the scrutiny of his friends, sat it out in order to give his body rest. The setter was left alone, occasionally yelling at people when they did something wrong. </p><p>When they finished and coaches went back to their office, Kepugi arrived with snacks in his hands, bowing deeply in front of everyone and apologizing for his behaviour from last week. He was embraced with kindness, even from Akagi, and the team spent some time in front of the gym, munching happily. </p><p>After most of them dispersed, Osamu and Suna decided to leave the orchestra to Ginjima. They whispered among each other about something, keeping Atsumu at arm’s length to make sure he didn’t hear them. </p><p>Once they left, the remaining two went towards their last destination for today. Atsumu lead Ginjima to the orchestra’s practice hall with unsure steps, slightly anxious about what he will meet there. Hawasaki would certainly be furious with him for missing practice for a few days in a row.</p><p>Their entrance wasn’t what either of the volleyball players expected though.</p><p>“Atsumu-kun!” Chiaki exclaimed in surprise, seeing who entered the room. “Good evening, are you feeling better?”</p><p>“Hi, Chi-chan.” Atsumu smiled gently at the girl. “I’m doin’ great, thanks for askin’.” He pointed at Ginjima with his hand. “This is my friend, Ginjima Hitoshi. I hope ya don’t mind I brought him with me today.”</p><p>“We’ve met already, but it’s nice to see you again.” the spiker bowed politely.</p><p>“I haven’t introduced myself though! Chiaki Aya, the pleasure’s all mine!” she happily bowed in response.</p><p>Their little introduction was interrupted by a loud thump, coming from the direction of the orchestra’s archive shelves. Next to them stood Hawasaki with a grim look, holding something Atsumu couldn’t see properly.</p><p>“Jun-senpai, what is this...?” the beta asked unsurely, a nervous smile appearing on his face.</p><p>“This is a binder containing all music notes created and used by Inarizaki’s orchestra club from the last 10 years.” Hawasaki answered slowly, before glaring at Atsumu with all the hatred he could muster, hastily making his way towards the setter.</p><p>“Senpai, no!” some of the orchestra members yelled, running to stop their conductor once they realised what he was about to do.</p><p>“Miya, you are such <em> an idiot!</em>” Hawasaki yelled, waving around the binder angrily with the intention of hitting Atsumu over the head with the heavy block of paper.</p><p>With a startled shout, Atsumu jumped away from the conductor. “Let’s not be hasty, Jun-senpai-!”</p><p>“This is for snapping at me, <em> you dumb piece of shit!</em>” Hawasaki snarled, making some of the members whimper in fear. Atsumu hid behind Ginjima’s frame, trying to avoid Hawasaki’s outburst, letting his friend’s sugary scent comfort him. “And missing almost a <em> week </em> worth of practice! You have no idea how much I want to murder you right now!”</p><p>“Jun-senpai, we can discuss this calmy!” Atsumu waved his hands in a placatory manner.</p><p>“Calmly? <em> Calmly?! </em> How am I supposed to be <em> calm?!” </em> Hawasaki screamed with a feral glint in his eye. “This whole <em> deal </em> is making me regret ever doing business with you, Miya-!”</p><p>“Hawasaki-senpai.” </p><p>Hawasaki froze, as Chiaki’s bone-chilling voice made itself known among the commotion, making everyone shiver in fright. </p><p>“What deal?” the girl asked grimly.</p><p>With a gulp, Hawasaki dropped the binder on the desk next to him and turned towards his successor, who was watching him like a hawk. </p><p>“Chi-chan, no need to be so angry.” </p><p>Seeing how she didn’t react, he sighed in defeat.</p><p>“I may have threatened Miya to come to our practice every day in exchange for some volleyball help...”</p><p>“<em>Hawasaki-senpai.</em>” Chiaki's face went dark, arms limb by her sides. With a deadly voice not suited for her stature, she declared, “It isn’t okay to force people to work so much!”</p><p>Hawasaki looked at the girl gently, guilt replacing the previous fury. “Chi-chan, I did it so our club can flourish…”</p><p>“I don’t want it to flourish if it means Atsumu-kun gets squeezed dry from overworking himself!” she growled angrily. “It’s like he’s in two clubs at once! He needs his rest too!”</p><p>“But, the previous two years-”</p><p>“<em>Hawasaki-senpai!</em>” Chiaki snapped, moving to stand in front of the setter. “Did you forget how much he helped us? He gave us an opportunity to grow! And you made it out like it’s a punishment?! Everyone thought he did it out of his free will!”</p><p>“It’s not my fault he agreed to it so easily!” Hawasaki argued.</p><p>“I did it because ya forced me to!” Atsumu tried defending himself.</p><p>“He did <em> what?</em>” Ginjima exclaimed, turning his head to look at Atsumu in surprise.</p><p>Hawasaki threw his hands in the air in annoyance. “And how was I supposed to know you would submit to <em> me?! </em> You’re a goddamn <em> alpha!” </em></p><p>“Senpai.” someone from the orchestra members called out. “It’s not alright to force people into submission, even if they’re alphas.”</p><p>“Yeah, that wasn’t okay!” another added with a slight growl behind their voice.</p><p>“How could ya do that, Hawasaki-senpai?”</p><p>“Atsumu-kun didn’t deserve this…”</p><p>“That was very rude!”</p><p>As more members of the orchestra club joined in, Hawasaki started feeling ashamed. Chiaki silently glared at her upperclassman in disappointment, the voices of the musicians enough of a message for their current conductor. Ginjima scrunched his eyebrows angrily, not pleased with the news he heard just now. </p><p>“Alright, alright!” Hawasaki snapped. “I admit what I did was shitty!” He turned towards Atsumu in frustration, took a deep breath and exclaimed through gritted teeth, “I apologise, Miya. For back then.”</p><p>Atsumu’s face went blank at the empty apology. “I don’t forgive ya.”</p><p>Hawasaki’s inhaled deeply through his nose, barely containing a snarl. “Listen here you little <em> shit </em> , if not for <em> me </em> your friend wouldn’t go and help your stupid ass or whatever happened on Wednesday, so you better accept this or I swear to <em> god- </em>”</p><p>At the reminder of the recent events, Atsumu sharply waved his hands to get Hawasaki to shut up. “Okay, okay, I get it, we’re cool, Jun-senpai!”</p><p>Hawasaki crossed his arms with a scoff, nodding in satisfaction. </p><p>Suddenly, a loud clap was heard throughout the practice hall. Everyone’s attention returned to Chiaki, who still adored a sour look on her face. </p><p>“Hawasaki-senpai, we’ll talk about this later.” she declared, narrowing her eyes at her senpai. She turned back towards Atsumu, her expression softening. “Atsumu-kun, as a future conductor of Inarizaki’s orchestra club, I ask you to not attend our practice until the end of this school year. We’ll continue at a calmer pace in April. For now, please rest.”</p><p>Atsumu’s lip wobbled from emotions, not expecting the kindness he has been shown. </p><p>“Excuse me, Chiaki-san?” Ginjima asked with a smile. “Do you mind if we stick around to just watch today?”</p><p>Chiaki grinned at the two with a nod. “Of course! Take a seat wherever you’d like, you’re more than welcome to listen to us play!”</p><p>Atsumu lifted an eyebrow at the unexpected question. Ginjima simply shook his head and took the setter’s hand in his, leading him towards the folding chairs in the back. As they sat next to each other, watching the orchestra prepare their instruments, Ginjima nudged Atsumu in the side. </p><p>“See Atsumu? They care about you.”</p><p>Atsumu allowed himself to show a little bit of weakness at the words, his eyes tearing up. Ginjima smiled at him tenderly, moving the beta’s head to rest on his shoulder to hide in the material of his uniform.</p><p>The symphony of sounds began playing around them, muffling Atsumu’s sniffles among their melody.</p><p> </p><p>After saying goodbye to Chiaki and her members some time later, Atsumu and Ginjima made their way to the bus stop.</p><p>“Any reason why ya wanted to stay to watch the orchestra, Gin?” Atsumu asked in interest.</p><p>Ginjima simply shrugged with a smile. “Curiosity, mostly. Also, I had to buy the others some time.”</p><p>Atsumu tilted his head in puzzlement. “Why?”</p><p>The alpha shot him a cheeky grin. “It’s a surprise. Oh, I’m comin’ over by the way. Osamu’s orders.”</p><p>Ginjima didn’t say anything about what awaited Atsumu at his house, despite the beta’s many tries. He voiced various theories to his friend, but Ginjima shot them down every time. </p><p>Upon entering the Miya residence, the smell of rice and other cooked food filled the air, making Atsumu’s mouth water.</p><p>“I’m home.” the setter called out while taking off his jacket. Ginjima followed his steps with a “Sorry for intrudin’.”</p><p>As they left the genkan, the sound of banging dishes was heard throughout the house.</p><p>“Rin, ya already took a photo.”</p><p>“It’s all about the proper angle, Osamu.”</p><p>“It’s an onigiri, it’s angles are the same.”</p><p>“Hush, I’m trying to focus.”</p><p>Upon entering the kitchen, Atsumu couldn’t help, but snort in amusement. Suna was crouching on a chair, trying to hold his phone in a perfect tilt above a big dish filled partly with various onigiri. Osamu stood not so far by the counter, folding another one with an exasperated look on his face.</p><p>“What’cha lovebirds makin’?” Atsumu asked with a shit eating grin, dropping his bag by the entrance to the kitchen.</p><p>“Don’t leave it here, Atsumu, somebody will trip.” Ginjima reprimanded the setter, taking the bag in his arms and moving to the living room to leave it somewhere safer.</p><p>“We’re eating like kings today.” Suna answered Atsumu's question with utmost focus, taking another photo of the food under him. </p><p>“More like college students.” Atsumu chuckled, sitting down by the table. “Pops ain’t back yet?”</p><p>“Nope. Neither is Ma.” Osamu answered.</p><p>Atsumu was about to take one of the pretty triangles in his hand when a rag was thrown at his face, hitting his forehead with a wet splat.</p><p>“No touchin’, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu called out, returning to his work.</p><p>Atsumu pouted at his twin after taking the rag off his face. He leaned back in his chair, making it tilt on its hind legs, and folded the material into a neat rectangle. “So...that’s the surprise? An onigiri party?”</p><p>“We’re havin’ a study session.” Ginjima corrected his friend after returning to the kitchen.</p><p>“Ya can't study on an empty stomach.” Osamu added with confidence, nodding to himself.</p><p>“And since you’ll probably fail all your exams because of your fucked up schedule, the least we can do is teach you enough for the retakes.” Suna finished, finally sitting down on his chair like a normal person. </p><p>“This surprise sucks.” Atsumu groaned, throwing the folded rag back at Osamu, hitting him perfectly in the back of the head. </p><p>“If ya don’t like it, ya can always go and eat at the conbini.” Osamu growled out, grabbing the wet material before it slid down his shirt.</p><p>“Suck a dick, ‘Samu.” Atsumu responded, not bothered by the threat.</p><p>“He tried, but his rut began.” Suna nonchalantly mentioned, his expression a blank page.</p><p>Atsumu burst out laughing, almost falling to the floor with his chair. Ginjima let out a flustered “<em>Suna! </em>”, while Osamu gripped his onigiri so hard it crumpled into chunks and fell back into the bowl.</p><p>A session of teasing filled the air as Osamu finished the last onigiri. Filled with pride, he put three different plates in front of Atsumu, Suna and Ginjima. All of them were fancier than what rested on the big dish in the middle. Atsumu didn’t even look at what his friends had, as he was too busy admiring the work of art in front of him. </p><p>It was bigger than the other ones. The nori was wrapped snugly around the rice, forming it into a perfect little tower. At the top laid a thick layer of what looked like minced tuna, dotted with chopped spring onions. </p><p>Osamu moved to pour all of them the iced tea he kept in the fridge. Atsumu, at the same time, started getting emotional again.</p><p>Being twins had its advantages.</p><p>Sometimes, they didn’t need words to understand each other. Call it twin telepathy or whatever, but it was there alright. One might have thought this was a simple dish, but Atsumu knew better. Behind this rice ball a statement was hidden, made with as much love as Osamu could give his brother.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’m sorry for everything.’  </em>
</p><p>With a quiet “itadakimasu”, Atsumu took hold of the triangle and took a big bite, making sure every ingredient of the onigiri was included. The various flavours exploded on his tongue, matching everything in a perfect combination. Atsumu couldn’t help the delighted moan that escaped his throat as he chewed, making his brother smile softly in response.</p><p>Hearing Atsumu’s glee, the other two dug in as well, making similar noises.</p><p>“Oh my god, Osamu, this is amazin’.” Ginjima exclaimed after swallowing, immediately getting another bite. Suna could only nod in agreement, shooting his boyfriend a thumbs up.</p><p>As they ate, Atsumu recalled one of the things his father mentioned a week ago. With a confident smile, he said:</p><p>“An onigiri booth.”</p><p>Osamu looked up at his brother in confusion. “Huh?”</p><p>“Pops told me ya were torn between an onigiri booth and a ramen shop.” Atsumu shrugged, shoving more food into his mouth. After he swallowed, he continued, “Yer ramen sucks in comparison to this.”</p><p>“Ya think?” Osamu asked with a knowing grin.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I won’t disappoint you again.’ </em>
</p><p>“Nah.” Atsumu responded in kind, a grain of rice stuck on his cheek. “I know it.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘I trust you.’ </em>
</p><p>They continued eating in a comfortable atmosphere, joking around about Osamu’s future restaurant and all the weird onigiri flavours he could add to his menu. Among them, the scent of tea, sugar and forest mixed together, tickling Atsumu’s nose pleasantly.</p><p>Later, when they sat in the living room with mugs of tea, laughing their asses off at Atsumu describing the pure rage Hawasaki had to deal with from Chiaki with overexaggerated movements, did Atsumu finally realise something important.</p><p>This, right here, was where he belonged.</p><p>For the first time in months, Atsumu truly felt at home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The third week of March arrived and with it the younger members of the volleyball club saw their senpai off amidst the cherry blossoms and fresh spring air. Tears were shed, flowers were given and photos were made. They thanked Kita, Akagi, Aran and Oomimi for everything they have done for the team and watched them leave the school grounds for the last time.</p><p>Two weeks later, the twins’ family did the same for Miya Isao, the sound of rushing steps and airport announcements accompanying their heartfelt farewell at the Kansai International Airport. With the last glance at Isao’s smiling face, the three remaining of the group saw him enter the plane from the windows at the terminal and watched how the machine took off to land in Seoul, separating them from him by hundreds of kilometers for another few months.</p><p>That day, the twins pretended they didn’t hear their mother cry when they returned home. During the night, they shed tears as well. </p><p>Just as Atsumu predicted, the woman kept her distance from him, no longer under the careful gaze of her husband. He was preparing himself for this for some time now, but nevertheless, it hurt. </p><p>But as the last flowers from the fruit trees fell on the ground, symbolizing the end of spring holidays, Atsumu knew there was a different group of people who would be there for him no matter what. The four of them met up by the school gates, uniforms already on their frames, now as third years. In the distance, they saw their dear second years, promising to join them after the opening ceremony by the gym.</p><p>Together, they moved as one, the scents of forest, tea and sugar following their steps. Atsumu grinned happily, his newfound family by his side, ready to face the future.</p><p>Their final year at Inarizaki High has begun.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE SECOND YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL IS DONE </p><p>I’m so glad it’s over!! Fuck!! Time to get into more exciting things that aren’t that much present in the manga and allow me more writing freedom °˖ ✧◝(○ ヮ ○)◜✧˖ °</p><p>Kudos and comments, as always, are greatly appreciated ❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A reminder that I’m writing fanfiction whenever I want, for free, and it’s something I do for fun, not out of necessity. At the beginning of the series I clearly said I have lots of uni work in the upcoming months and updates wouldn’t be consistent - I’d appreciate it if some people respected that.</p><p>That aside, hope you’ll like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week has already passed since Atsumu and his group of friends became third years. The beginning of the semester wasn’t that exciting - volleyball practice hasn’t begun yet. Proper training would start after coaches have chosen and introduced the new members to their club. </p><p>This has been a tradition for years. Since Inarizaki was a powerhouse school, the amount of applications for the volleyball club had always been overwhelming. Because of that, during the first week of school, the coaches would hold tryouts, where people interested in joining would be observed and noted down for decision making after the event. The exception to this were players already chosen by Kurosu in middle school - in this case those were the twins and Suna, as well as Aran and Kita before them.</p><p>However, this year was different. The defeat against Karasuno during the Nationals dealt damage not only to the players, but to the club itself. From what they have heard from their club advisor, the amount of first years wanting to join dropped significantly. The players Kurosu scouted all declined and went to rival schools, thinking this was the first sign of Inarizaki’s fall as one of the best volleyball teams in Japan. </p><p>This very topic was currently the main point of discussion between Atsumu and Osamu, as they were doing grocery shopping at the mart, the mostly empty cart pushed in front of them.</p><p>“Along with us and Rin, they only allowed Gin and Kosaku to join.” Osamu mentioned, while comparing two daikons in his hands. “Probably because the team didn’t have many wing spikers.”</p><p>“That’s five. Last year they allowed another five to join too.” Atsumu added, leaning his forearms on the handles of the cart. He momentarily scrunched his nose, glaring at the vegetables. “Take the left one, the one on the right smells weird.”</p><p>“Ya can smell this stuff better too?” Osamu wondered, sniffing the daikon before dropping it back with the others. </p><p>“Some of it.” the beta shrugged nonchalantly. </p><p>As Osamu moved further down the vegetable aisle, Atsumu following him with the cart, he came back to the previous topic. “Which of the younger guys got scouted by Coach Kurosu?”</p><p>“Hokkyoku and Shima.” Atsumu answered after a second. “They’ll probably let another five join this year, maybe even six. To even out the numbers.”</p><p>“Dunno. The couches weren’t in the best mood on Friday.” Osamu argued, putting more greens in the cart. “I don’t think the tryouts went well.”</p><p>“They better not get any scrubs on the team.” Atsumu scoffed in annoyance. Osamu simply hummed in agreement, leading them further into the mart.</p><p>“New middle blockers would be nice.” Osamu mentioned. </p><p>“Middle blockers? We need another libero, ‘Samu! Hokkyoku can’t do everythin’ on his own!” Atsumu whined, driving the cart into his brother when he stopped to get more things from the shelves.</p><p>“Watch where yer goin’, dipshit.” the alpha growled out, reaching above the cart to smack his twin in the forehead. “If ya want more liberos then tell the rest of second years to change positions.”</p><p>“No way, all of them suck at receivin’.” Atsumu grumbled, moving out of the way to avoid Osamu’s hand. After a second, he added, “Maybe except for Riseki, but his jump serve is too good to give up on.”</p><p>“Wow, this mornin’ trainin’ of yours didn’t do shit then.” Osamu lifted his eyebrow patronizingly, obviously trying to rile up his brother.</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes narrowed dangerously, the beta lifting his fist in a warning. “Don’t ya dare badmouth my kouhai, ‘Samu.”</p><p>Osamu rolled his eyes. “Sure, ya mama bear.”</p><p>Atsumu started blushing at the comment, spluttering, “Wha- <em> mama bear? </em> Where did that come from?!”</p><p>“Don’t pretend ya don’t know what I’m talkin’ ‘bout. Ya have been actin’ all soft and mushy towards them since ya guys started hangin’ out.” </p><p>Atsumu didn’t respond to that, pushing the cart in front of him with a flushed face. </p><p>“Come on, ‘Samu, we need to get more things.”</p><p>Osamu simply shook his head with a smirk. “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>They continued walking through the store, getting everything Osamu had written on the shopping list. </p><p>“Speakin’ of the team…” Atsumu began, as Osamu moved away from the cart to pick a bag of rice. “Who do ya think will become the new captain?”</p><p>“Gin.” Osamu answered without missing a beat. “Nothin’ against Rin, but he’s the last person capable of leadin’ the team.”</p><p>“Sunarin would be an awful captain!” Atsumu laughed out loud. “But yeah, I think so too. I can’t wait to see the surprise on Gin’s face when the coaches give him the jersey.”</p><p>“Wanna bet he’s gonna cry?”</p><p>“I ain’t bettin’ on somethin’ that’s certain to happen.” Atsumu chuckled wholeheartedly. </p><p>A beat of silence followed, until both twins exclaimed at the same time, “I’ll be the vice captain.”</p><p><em> “ You? </em> Ya don’t know how to lead people.” Osamu claimed with narrowed eyes.</p><p><em> “ Huh? </em> And yer supposed to be better?! At least I have a good relationship with my second years!” Atsumu argued.</p><p><em> “Our second years, </em> ya ain’t the only one who taught them a thing or two.”</p><p>“But I taught them more than ya, scrub! Besides, Kepugi still doesn’t like ya.”</p><p>“Kepugi doesn’t like anyone, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>“Oh please, he’s literally Shima’s best friend.”</p><p>This made the two pause to consider another option.</p><p>“...what if they choose Shima though?” Osamu wondered. “We’ve played with teams where a second year was a vice before.”</p><p>“That...would actually make sense.” Atsumu tapped a finger against his lips in thought. “He <em> is </em> pretty responsible. If Coach Kurosu made Kita-san captain after sittin’ on the bench most of the time, then Shima becomin’ vice wouldn’t be that surprisin’.”</p><p>“Guess we’ll see on Monday.” Osamu shrugged. He checked the shopping list for the last time before declaring, “Alright, we got everythin’.”</p><p>Atsumu snapped his fingers as he remembered something. “Wait ‘Samu! I need to get more scent blockers, I’ve got only a few patches left.”</p><p>Osamu followed his brother to the aisle with hygiene products, the familiar sign with secondary gender symbols hanging over the shelves. Atsumu was already rummaging through the products, looking for the same scent blockers he has been using since the twins presented. </p><p>Osamu thought of the amount of problems these patches brought them over the last few months and narrowed his eyes with a sour expression.</p><p>“‘Tsumu.” </p><p>“Hmm?” Atsumu made a questioning noise, the box of his favorite blockers now in hand.</p><p>“Have ya thought ‘bout gettin’ a different brand?”</p><p>Atsumu blinked in confusion at his brother. “Ya mean than these?”</p><p>“They have plastic covers, don’t they?” Osamu asked, joining his twin’s side. </p><p>Atsumu nodded, dropping his eyes to the box in his hand. “Yeah, Pops recommended them to me. I never had the problem with them unstickin’.” </p><p>Osamu leered at the packaging. “But they’re <em> plastic.” </em></p><p>Atsumu turned his face towards the alpha, his gaze questioning. “And?”</p><p>Osamu let out a tired sigh. “‘Tsumu, that’s exactly why yer glands were in rough shape in the first place. Plastic ain’t healthy.”</p><p>“But it’s extra resistant...” Atsumu mumbled, pouting.</p><p>Osamu’s expression fell, not liking the solemn gleam in his brother’s eyes. With determination, he scanned the row of boxes, quickly reading their contents before moving to the next ones. </p><p>“How ‘bout these?” Osamu picked out a box from the higher shelf, turning it around to read the description in the back. “They’re made out of bamboo fiber, no artificial adhesives, no plastic.” The alpha pointed at the big row of text, making Atsumu crane his head to check it too. “Look, they even included the tape for the wrists.”</p><p>Noticing the price on the packaging, Atsumu gasped in shock. “‘Samu, this costs over 3000 yen! We can’t take it!”</p><p>“Yer gland medicine cost more, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu argued with a frown.</p><p>“What if they fall off durin’ our games? I can’t have people outside the team know ‘bout me!”</p><p>Osamu rolled his eyes. “Even if they do, coaches always have spares in the medical box.”</p><p>Determined to win this petty fight, Atsumu added with crossed arms, “Ma is goin’ to kill us when she sees that on the receipt.”</p><p>Without concern, Osamu took another box of the same brand and dropped the two packages in their cart, pushing it towards checkout while ignoring the stunned beta behind him. “We’ll pay for it separately then.”</p><p>Atsumu got over his shock quickly and jogged to his brother, putting his hand on the cart’s side. “Wha- why two?! ‘Samu, I ain’t payin’ for that!”</p><p>“I know, Ma is.” Osamu stated nonchalantly. “She never checks how much change we bring back anyway. If she notices, we’ll tell her we spent it in the arcade.”</p><p>“No way we’d ever spend <em> 6000 yen </em> at the arcade, ya stupid fuck.”</p><p>Osamu remained silent, staring his brother down in challenge, daring him to return the boxes.</p><p>Atsumu shuddered, accepting defeat with a scoff. “I’m goin’ to kill ya if these fall off my glands when we’re outside the house.” </p><p>Osamu shrugged with a pleased expression at his win, leading them towards an available cashier. “They won’t. Ya worry over nothin’.”</p><p>Atsumu stood still while their products were scanned, watching the labels on his new scent blockers with hesitation. There was no ‘extra resistant’ or ‘sweat-proof’ on the packages, worrying him even further.</p><p>Atsumu could only hope Osamu was right.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As Monday arrived, every member of the volleyball club was buzzing with excitement. Today, the coaches would introduce the new first years and give out the jerseys. The official lineup would be decided and training would finally begin. </p><p>Classes passed in a blur and the group of third years hastily made their way towards the gym. While Atsumu was thrilled for the upcoming event, he could feel the anxious edge in Ginjima’s scent as the spiker walked next to him, Suna and Osamu right behind them.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure the whole Hyogo can smell how nervous you are, Gin.” Suna teased, eyes glued to the phone in his hand.</p><p>Ginjima groaned in response. “I’ll never get used to this, it’s always so stressful when they give out the jerseys.”</p><p>“Chill out, Gin!” Atsumu grinned, clapping his friend on the back. “One of us is gonna be a captain!”</p><p>“That’s even worse!” Ginjima yelled out, clutching his hair from the nerves. </p><p>“Yer goin’ to get bald if ya continue doin’ that.” Osamu pointed out with a flat look.</p><p>“Now that’s an image I did <em> not </em> want in my head.” Suna cringed, momentarily lifting his eyes from the screen. </p><p>Ginjima turned towards the two alphas, scandalized. “You guys are awful.” </p><p>Osamu hummed indifferently, while Suna made a peace sign, his voice lacking any emotions. “Thanks, I try my best.”</p><p>“Senpai!”</p><p>The third years turned towards the voice. Hokkyoku was standing by the entrance to the gym along with a pale looking Riseki, waving his hand happily. </p><p>“Everyone is already inside, hurry up!” the libero shouted, pointing towards the building.</p><p>“What the hell are ya doin’ here then?” Atsumu yelled out joyfully, quickening his pace to greet his underclassmen. </p><p>“Waitin’ for my dear senpai, obviously.” Hokkyoku rolled his eyes playfully, nudging Riseki with his elbow. “Also Riseki felt like faintin’, so we went outside.”</p><p>Riseki blushed furiously, avoiding everyone’s gazes. “Coaches are more serious than last year, it’s scary...”</p><p>When the group joined the two, Ginjima placed a reassuring hand on Riseki’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Riseki, I’m sure it’s nothin’ bad. Coach Kurosu tends to get overdramatic sometimes.” </p><p>“You’ll be fine.” Atsumu added, before shouting out, “Come on, let’s go, I wanna know who’s the captain!”</p><p>“Why are you so excited about this anyway?” Suna asked, finally hiding the phone in his pocket.</p><p>“I have a feelin’ who’s goin’ to become one.” the beta whispered with a smirk, tilting his head towards Ginjima, who was too busy calming Riseki to notice. </p><p>Suna lifted his eyebrows in confusion, before understanding fell upon him. “Huh. That does make sense.”</p><p>Ginjima turned back towards them in curiosity. “What does?”</p><p>“Nothin’.” Atsumu nonchalantly answered, making his way towards the group of teenagers sitting by the benches inside the gym. “You’ll see for yourself, Gin!”</p><p>Once everyone was seated on the floor the introductions began. Just like Atsumu predicted, there were six new first years in the club - he didn’t recognize any of them however. He was hoping their team would obtain a bunch of strong players he saw on the videos from middle school tournaments, leaving the beta slightly disappointed. The kids were alright though - no one got on Atsumu’s nerves like Kepugi did, so that was an achievement on its own.</p><p>The light atmosphere changed instantly when the coaches arrived, the club advisor right behind them, holding a box containing their jerseys freshly out of the printing company. They took the folding chairs and sat down in front of the teens on the floor. Once everyone’s eyes focused on the adults, the main event of the day began.</p><p>Coach Kurosu asked the new players to officially introduce themselves and say which positions they play. Coach Oomi explained the schedule for the next few months, along with the ins and outs of Inarizaki’s training arrangement. The club’s advisor mentioned something about statistics and future practice matches. </p><p>Atsumu couldn’t care less. Everything was exactly the same as last year and the year before, mostly done for the freshmen than the rest of the team, so he spent the time picking at the corner of the scent blocker on his wrist in boredom. Suna almost fell asleep against Osamu’s shoulder, brought back to life by a subtle jab in the ribs. Hokkyoku and Kepugi were getting restless, kept in check by Ginjima shushing them constantly and Shimahiro’s disapproving gaze. Kaniku and Riseki sat silently in anticipation.</p><p>“-and that concludes our first official meeting.” the club advisor finished with a satisfied smile.</p><p>“Thank you, sensei.” Coach Kurosu nodded to the teacher. His expression hardened as he turned towards the boys in front of him. “Well then.”</p><p>A mix of tension and excitement spread around the group, everyone’s attention now on the man in front of them.</p><p>“Most of you know the drill. We’ll call out your name and give you the jersey. This will be your number until March, so treat it with care.” </p><p>Coach Kurosu took out the first uniform from the box, its number hidden from view. Something was different however, Atsumu noticed. Maybe his nose has been sending him mixed signals when it came to the mature scents of the coaches, but they were puzzling. They left him weirdly nervous.</p><p>The man’s intense eyes fell on Atsumu, making the beta flinch.</p><p>“Miya Atsumu.”</p><p>The teens around the setter all turned to him, confusion visible on their faces from the severity of the man’s voice. Unsurely, Atsumu stood up, waiting for the coach to elaborate.</p><p>Coach Kurosu let out a deep sigh. “We have heard about your secret outings with the orchestra.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh shit.  </em>
</p><p>“One of their advisors saw you sneaking into their practice building many times during recent months.” The man lifted his eyebrows questioningly. “I assume you wanted to keep this ordeal a secret.”</p><p>“Uh...” </p><p>Atsumu honestly had no idea how he was supposed to respond to the accusation. </p><p>“Not to mention, we have also noticed how much attention you started paying to our current second years. A surprising amount, to say the least.” Coach Oomi added with an unreadable tone.</p><p>A hushed “crap” escaped Hokkyoku’s mouth behind Atsumu’s back. </p><p>“Well, since Kita-san and the rest left the club, someone had to teach them a thing or two, I guess…” Atsumu mumbled awkwardly, failing miserably at defending himself. Possible scolding from the coaches was the last thing he expected today. </p><p>“Which doesn’t change the fact that your recent behaviour left us curious.” Coach Kurosu mentioned, his gaze unmoving. </p><p>Atsumu was ready to apologise for keeping everything under their noses, thinking that was the reason why they called him out. “Coach, I-”</p><p>The man lifted his hand, silencing the beta. “Let us finish, Atsumu.”</p><p>“At first it was hard to believe.” Coach Oomi continued. “But as we watched you during practice and listened to the orchestra’s advisors describing your sudden willingness to cooperate with the brass band... You changed a lot, Atsumu, and it's showing.”</p><p>“I don’t know what prompted that,” the other coach admitted, his gaze softening. “But you started improving not only the team, but its relationship with other clubs. Among other things...” </p><p>At once, the tense atmosphere disappeared, a proud smile blooming on Coach Kurosu’s face. Before confusion managed to take its place in Atsumu’s expression, the symbol on the jersey was revealed.</p><p>“...we decided <em> you </em> deserve this more than anyone else.”</p><p>The big number one filled Atsumu’s vision, taking away his breath.</p><p>“Go on, Atsumu, take it. It’s yours.”</p><p>Hesitantly, Atsumu walked to the man and took hold of the uniform, his eyes focused on the white symbol in the middle.</p><p>For all the time Atsumu had been playing volleyball, he had never been made captain. Too rough around the edges, too disliked. None of his teammates would listen to him, it would end up in a disaster. No one told him these exact words, but Atsumu was a smart guy, he could read between the lines. </p><p>He was okay with it though. The number on his shirt wasn’t something he deemed important. All he wanted to do was play.</p><p>But now, with the title of captain attached to his name, Atsumu felt something else, clutching his heart with indescribable emotions.</p><p>It reminded him of all the trophies in his and Osamu’s room, proudly standing on the top shelf. Of the wins and losses Atsumu experienced since his first match in the volleyball workshop when he was just a kid. Of the recent months filled with uncertainty, lies and pain. The moments of clarity, tears and relief. The new faces, relations and bonds.</p><p>All these memories shaped Atsumu into the person he was now, gifted with the opportunity to grow without needless sacrifices.</p><p>He proved himself worthy not only of being on this team, but of leading it to greatness.</p><p>Slowly, Atsumu made his way back to the group on the floor. Some of his younger teammates were looking at him happily, excitement showing on their faces at the news of who was their new captain. </p><p>His fellow third years, however, were stuck in muted shock, gazing at the beta with wide eyes.</p><p>As Atsumu sat down between Ginjima and Osamu, he felt their eyes tracing the outlines of his new jersey. Out of the corner he noticed Suna moving his torso to stare at the uniform as well.</p><p>“You’re the captain.” Ginjima muttered, stunned.</p><p>“That’s... surprising.” Suna admitted. </p><p>“Hey, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>Atsumu lifted his gaze towards Osamu, his gaze gleaming with pride despite his nonchalant expression.</p><p>“Congrats.”</p><p>And just like that, the waterworks finally ran free.</p><p>Atsumu‘s eyes filled with tears of happiness, the beta quickly hiding his face away in the jersey in his hands, muffling his sobs. Ginjima cooed at him, patting him on the back in comfort, as Osamu and Suna exchanged a look with small smiles.</p><p>However, that wasn’t the end of the surprises the coaches prepared for their oldest players.</p><p>“Now, our vice.” </p><p>Coach Kurosu took out another jersey, the number two visible for all to see. </p><p>“Osamu.”</p><p>Hearing his name, the alpha whipped his head quickly towards Coach Kurosu. Atsumu moved the shirt away from his face, the same amounts of shock visible in his wet eyes, watching his brother get up and take the uniform from the older man.</p><p>“Can’t have one of you be captain without the other right behind him.” </p><p>As Osamu sat down next to his twin, they both gazed at each other, their faces stuck in the same state of disbelief. After a few seconds, Osamu’s face returned to its bored-like state.</p><p>“Toldja I’ll be the vice, scrub. Ya owe me a pudding.”</p><p>Rubbing at his eyes, Atsumu barked back. “I ain’t buyin’ ya shit, asshole!”</p><p>“Suna.” Coach Kurosu called out to the middle blocker, despite focusing his gaze at the twins in a warning. “You get number three.”</p><p>To no one’s surprise, Suna took his jersey with absolute lack of enthusiasm, saying a simple “Nice.” when he sat down.</p><p>“And number four.” </p><p>Atsumu, Osamu and Suna all turned towards the last remaining third year, understanding where they were wrong with their earlier assumptions. </p><p>After all, if there was one person who deserved the title of ace, it was him.</p><p>“Ginjima.”</p><p>With unsure steps, Ginjima went to the coaches and took the jersey, quickly returning to his seat. </p><p>Atsumu gazed at Ginjima’s number, then on his own, and a new wave of tears arrived. </p><p>“Gin, yer our <em> ace…” </em></p><p>Ginjima made a choked noise deep from his throat, his own eyes leaking. “And you’re our <em> captain.” </em></p><p>“I knew they were going to cry.” Suna whispered with a snicker to his boyfriend, before noticing that Osamu too was getting teary-eyed. With a scoff, he put Osamu’s head on his shoulder. “All of you are a bunch of babies.”</p><p>As the rest of their teammates retrieved their own numbers one by one, the third years comforted each other, holding their jerseys happily as if to make sure they were still real. Through all of this, Suna secretly recorded them, to keep this memory safe.</p><p>After all, not all things had to follow the logic of their school’s banner.</p><p>With the main event behind them, there was only one last thing to discuss.</p><p>“We don’t want to keep you for long, so let’s get straight to the point.” Coach Kurosu said, taking a small whiteboard from the club advisor’s hands. “Here is the starting lineup we’ll be using in the future tournaments.”</p><p>The man glanced towards his third years. “The Miyas, Ginjima, Suna. All four of you made the cut.”</p><p>Coach Kurosu grinned at the group of second years sitting behind their upperclassmen.</p><p>“-as well as Hokkyoku, Riseki and Shimahiro. We’re counting on you, boys.”</p><p>Various noises of excitement sounded through the gym.</p><p>“I’m on the startin’ lineup.” Riseki turned towards Hokkyoku in shock. He put his hands on the libero’s shoulders, shaking him back and forth. <em> “We’re </em> on the startin’ lineup!”</p><p>Hokkyoku laughed out loud, not minding the movement at all. “Congrats, dude! We’re goin’ to kick everyone’s ass!”</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting that.” Shimahiro admitted, nodding his head in thanks.</p><p>“You’re literally one of our best middle blockers, are ya stupid or what?” Kepugi snapped with crossed arms, visibly salty he stayed on the second string.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Kepugi, maybe you’ll get the chance to play anyway.” Kaniku tried reassuring the spiker. </p><p>“You should listen to your friend, Kepugi.” Coach Kurosu exclaimed with a smile. “Every player here has his strong points, not particularly shared with others. You and Kaniku could be our secret weapons for all you know.”</p><p>Hearing that, Kepugi and Kaniku shared a curious glance, but the coach didn’t elaborate further. His expression hardened again, forcing the team to focus on his next words.</p><p>“This year we seriously need to raise the bar. Many schools think Inarizaki is no longer the same powerhouse as before.” His eyes narrowed, taking a dangerous glint. “We’ll do everything to prove them wrong.”</p><p>“Yes, coach!” the team shouted.</p><p>“That’s all for today.” Coach Oomi exclaimed. “We’re starting official training tomorrow afternoon, attendance mandatory. Dismissed!”</p><p> </p><p>The teens left the gym together, talking about their future as a team. They congratulated their senpai in the new positions, as well as the three second years who became regulars. As their younger teammates went along, the oldest of the club walked behind them, observing their underclassmen happily.</p><p>“I still can’t believe I’ve got Aran-senpai’s position.” Ginjima sighed with a dreamy smile.</p><p>“Ya deserve it, Gin.” Atsumu mentioned, the other two nodding along. “Ya know, all of us thought ya would be chosen as captain.”</p><p>“You have too much faith in me.” Ginjima chuckled nervously. “Why would a guy who lost us Nationals be a captain?”</p><p>“You’re still worrying about this?” Suna wondered. “If Akagi couldn’t get the ball, neither could you.”</p><p>“We lost as a team.” Osamu added nonchalantly. His eyes moved to his twin, narrowing judgingly. “That applies to ya too, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>Atsumu flinched at the reminder, snapping at the alpha. “Hey, I learned from my mistakes, alright?!”</p><p>“Ya better.” Osamu growled in a warning.</p><p>They continued walking, until Atsumu suddenly halted his movements, focusing his eyes at the young boys in front of them. The brief discussion about Inarizaki’s loss with Karasuno made him realise something important.</p><p>The three alphas turned around, noticing his pause.</p><p>“This is our final year playin’ together.”</p><p>The words cut through the air like a knife, settling deep between the group. They only had a few months before they went their separate ways. </p><p>Only a few months to shake the world of volleyball and prove their worth as a powerhouse team.</p><p>Atsumu's expression turned serious, making the three tense up in anticipation for his next words. </p><p>“Let’s make sure it’s the best one Inarizaki has ever witnessed.”</p><p> </p><p>As the afternoon came to an end, everyone made their way home. </p><p>The twins said their goodbyes to Ginjima after getting off the bus and started walking towards their house. The closer they got, the heavier Atsumu’s steps became, the jersey hidden in his bag becoming an unpleasant reminder instead of a source of joy.</p><p>Osamu noticed his brother’s movement becoming sluggish, a great contrast to his behaviour from earlier. The alpha turned his head towards Atsumu, his eyes puzzled.</p><p>Atsumu simply sighed, sensing the incoming question.</p><p>“I...wanna try tellin’ Ma about me bein’ captain. Maybe then she’ll...y'know.”</p><p>Osamu knew about the strained relationship between the two - Atsumu told him everything when he was sitting sick in their bunk bed, a cold rag on his forehead and his glands slathered with medication. Even when their mother returned to Hyogo, she kept being distant towards Atsumu and in a way towards Osamu too, considering they went everywhere together.</p><p>It was disheartening how long the neglect went on. As far as they were aware, Atsumu didn’t do anything to hurt the omega. Quite the opposite - since the twins presented they’ve been on their best behaviour, having only one big fight in months. </p><p>They considered writing a message to their father, but decided against it. Being a director in an overseas company must have been tiring - they didn’t want to add more stress on the man’s shoulders.</p><p>It was easy to see how much their current family predicament ate at Atsumu though.</p><p>Osamu didn’t like it.</p><p>“I’ll go with ya.” Osamu exclaimed firmly. “If we tell her we’re both captains, maybe she’ll change her attitude.”</p><p>Atsumu hummed indifferently. “Wouldn’t count on it, ‘Samu.”</p><p>“Tryin’ won’t hurt though.”</p><p>Their calls of “we’re home” after the twins entered the house gained a quiet response, indicating their mother was downstairs. Atsumu could feel himself getting anxious about the exchange they were about to have, but an encouraging nod from Osamu and his strong scent were enough of an reassurement. </p><p>Together, they entered the kitchen. Inside, their mother was making coffee, one of their father’s cardigans engulfing her small frame.</p><p>“Hi, Ma.” Atsumu called out gently. “How are ya today?”</p><p>“Good.” she answered, her gaze focused on the task of spooning instant coffee into her mug.</p><p>They waited for something else. Perhaps a simple “how was school?” or “how was volleyball practice?”, but alas, she remained at her place by the counter, her lips tightly shut.</p><p>So, as the only alpha present, Osamu took the matters into his own hands, saving Atsumu the trouble.</p><p>“The coaches gave us new jerseys today.”</p><p>The woman let out a noise of acknowledgement, waiting for the water to boil. “Oh? Did anythin’ change?”</p><p>The twins exchanged a look before Atsumu took a deep breath and exclaimed with conviction, “I became the captain, Ma.”</p><p>At that, she finally turned her head towards her sons, slightly confused.</p><p>“Yer...the captain of the team?” she asked, as if she couldn’t believe what she heard. </p><p>Atsumu simply nodded, keeping eye contact with her, waiting. </p><p>
  <em> Come on, Ma. </em>
</p><p>Her expression changed subtly, but Atsumu managed to catch it. It gave him slight hope.</p><p>“...what about Osamu?”</p><p>“They made me the vice.” the alpha responded, watching her intensely as well.</p><p>The momentary quiet was broken by the click of the kettle, indicating the water was ready. The omega returned her attention to that, taking the device in her grasp and pouring water into her mug.</p><p>“Why aren’t <em> you </em> the captain, Osamu?”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened at the question, watching his mother’s profile in disbelief.</p><p>“‘Tsumu deserves it more…?” Osamu slowly responded in his brother’s place, his shocked expression the exact copy of Atsumu’s. With a tense shrug, he added, “I ain’t mad, bein’ vice is cool too.”</p><p>“That’s a position for alphas, as far as I’m aware.” the woman wondered, calmly adding sugar to her coffee.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Atsumu understood everything. </p><p>All the contemplations and assumptions from before came to a halt, giving space for the one, terrifying thought Atsumu tried his hardest to dismiss. The months filled with questioning why she acted like that towards him finally gave an answer that was right before his eyes.</p><p>Atsumu was ready to <em> explode. </em></p><p>“Our previous captain was an omega.” Atsumu snapped, clenching his hands into fists. The action didn’t escape Osamu’s careful gaze. “What’s wrong with a beta bein’ one?”</p><p>“It’s different.” she argued quickly, her sharp gaze finally landing on Atsumu’s furious one. </p><p>“How so, Ma? Ya know ‘Samu ain’t interested in pursuin’ volleyball, things like positions don’t matter to him.”</p><p>“Let me speak for myself, ‘Tsumu-” Osamu was about to interfere, but he was promptly shut down by their mother.</p><p>“And I’m supposed to assume they do to ya?” she growled out, her grassy scent turning bitter.</p><p>“What if they do?!” Atsumu asked with a sneer. “I have never been captain in my <em> whole life, </em> Ma!”</p><p>“Atsumu, stop yellin’ in the house!” the omega snarled in a warning. Osamu watched the exchange between his family stiffly. Atsumu was too busy being furious to notice the alpha’s scent shifting into concern.</p><p>“It’s <em> impossible </em> to talk to ya without yellin’!” Atsumu screamed, anger getting the better of him. “Why are ya actin’ like that again?!”</p><p>“Like what?!”</p><p>“Like ya don’t <em> give a shit!” </em></p><p>“Do <em> not </em> bring that discussion back, Atsumu!”</p><p>“We never had <em> a discussion, </em>‘cause ya keep avoidin’ the topic-!”</p><p>The rising tension was broken by Osamu, who hastily took hold of Atsumu’s elbow and started dragging his brother out of the room, promptly ending his line of speech. </p><p>“Sorry Ma, we’ve got lots of homework to do! I’ll make dinner in a bit!” </p><p>Not even waiting for a response, he closed the doors behind them, pulling Atsumu towards the stairs with rushed steps. Halfway there, after making sure they were far enough to not be heard, he hissed, “What the fuck was that?”</p><p>Atsumu felt like he just got slapped. He ripped away from the hold Osamu had on his arm, glaring at the alpha. “Now yer takin’ her side, huh? Thanks a lot, ‘Samu!”</p><p>Osamu growled lowly, smacking Atsumu in the back of his head. “Are ya stupid? I ain’t takin’ her side!”</p><p>Atsumu jumped away with a yelp. “Then what?!”</p><p>With a frustrated groan, Osamu pushed his brother up the stairs with his shoulder, whispering, “I don’t wanna talk ‘bout it here, she could hear us.”</p><p>At the reminder, Atsumu hastily made his way upstairs and entered their bedroom, Osamu right behind him. The alpha closed the doors with a quiet click. Atsumu dropped his school bag on the floor and sat down on the swivel chair, making it rotate in place from the force. He stopped the movement with his feet as he came face to face with his twin.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Osamu’s shoulders dropped, his expression more vulnerable than in front of their mother. He slid down to the floor, leaving his own bag to the side, and leaned his back against the doors. </p><p>“I’ve never seen her snappin’ like that.”</p><p>Atsumu lowered his gaze and started toying with the corner of the scent blocker on his wrist. “I did. More than once.”</p><p>Noticing the action, Osamu softly called out to his brother. “‘Tsumu, take them off.”</p><p>Atsumu raised his head in surprise. “Huh?”</p><p>Osamu pointed at the patch in the beta’s hand. “The blockers.”</p><p>Without protest, Atsumu ripped the material away, doing the same thing with the rest. He started massaging the glands on his neck, a new habit after his recovery from the infection two months ago. </p><p>“I know ya told me how she acted towards ya, but I didn’t know it was...that bad.” Osamu admitted.</p><p>Atsumu nodded in response, dropping one hand to take the jersey from the bag. He laid it down on his lap, sliding his fingers along the material to smooth out the bigger wrinkles. </p><p>“I have a hunch ‘bout why she’s like that. From the way she acted today, askin’ why aren’tcha the captain instead of me.”</p><p>Osamu instantly realised what his brother was getting at. “‘Tsumu, don’t-”</p><p>“But it makes sense, ‘Samu!” Atsumu looked up at his brother with frantic eyes. “She’s never been like that before! It’s clearly because I’m a-”</p><p>“Don’t ya dare finish that sentence.” Osamu interrupted him, standing up from his place by the doors. “Stop blamin’ yourself for everythin’, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>Atsumu took a deep breath, trying to calm his emotions before he said anything he would regret. His distressed scent flew around the room, urging Osamu to go comfort his twin. The alpha made his way to the chair and pulled it towards the bed, causing Atsumu to yelp in surprise. When he was close enough, Osamu sat down on the lower bunk and turned the seat towards himself, forcing the blonde to face him.</p><p>“Listen to me, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu slowly began speaking, his scent empowering Atsumu’s beta one, making the two identical aromas mix. “There must be another reason why she’s like that. Pops won’t return to Japan until December. Havin’ her mate so far away must be stressful, didja consider that?”</p><p>“I did, but it still doesn’t make sense.” Atsumu mumbled, sliding lower on the chair until his back almost touched the seat. “She ain’t snappin’ at ya, for example.”</p><p>“Maybe ‘cause I’m not havin’ yellin’ matches with her.” Osamu mentioned with a frown.</p><p>Atsumu lifted his head in outrage. “Well, what else am I supposed to do when she doesn’t want to talk to me like a normal person?!”</p><p>“Hey.” Osamu put his hands on Atsumu’s knees. “Take a deep breath, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p>Angrily, Atsumu listened, letting their pheromones enter his nose. The tranquil scent of forest made him involuntarily cool down, his shoulders no longer tense as he breathed in more.</p><p>“There ya go. Stop thinkin’ so much, we’ve had enough of a crazy day as it is.” </p><p>“When am I supposed to think then?” Atsumu wondered with a pout, trying to pick at the blocker on his wrist before reminding himself it wasn’t there anymore. With a grumble, he scratched at the gland in frustration. “I just want her to act normal around me.”</p><p>Osamu sighed, taking his hands away from his twin. “Yer not the only one.”</p><p>They sat like that for a while, Atsumu tapping his fingers on the glands on his wrists, while Osamu laid down on the bed, glancing at his brother once in a while. The two of them bathed in their scents flowing around the room, the frustrations from before getting replaced with calmness.</p><p>“‘Tsumu.” Osamu nudged his brother with his foot. “How ‘bout we take a photo of the jerseys and send them to Pops?”</p><p>The thought of their father made Atsumu’s mood slightly better, as the beta sat properly on the swivel chair with a grin. “He’s goin’ to lose his shit when we tell him we’re the captains.”</p><p>Satisfied that this little action made his brother get out of his little depressive state, Osamu nodded his head with a lazy smile. “It’s gonna be great.”</p><p>Temporarily distracted with the new goal of making their father scream in excitement, the twins started making space to lay down their jerseys to take a proper photo.</p><p>The confrontation with his mother was inevitable, Atsumu knew it. Perhaps she knew it as well. But as Atsumu looked at the two most important uniforms in their team lying next to each other, he decided it had to wait.</p><p>He had more important things to focus on.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With the return of club activities, it was time for the volleyball team and the orchestra to cooperate once again. </p><p>Next day after becoming captain, Atsumu made his way towards the orchestra’s practice hall with a skip in his step. It was funny in its own way, how eager he was to come back to the building he despised a few months ago.</p><p>Hawasaki Jun was no longer in Inarizaki. In his place as the leading conductor and club president was Chiaki Aya, someone Atsumu could honestly call a new friend. They’ve been messaging each other during the spring break, already making preparations for this year. The thought of more freedom among their little alliance made the setter giddy with excitement.</p><p>Atsumu entered the main practice hall with a loud greeting, making some of the orchestra members flinch in surprise. Most of them answered the beta with their own pleased hellos, while the newer additions stared at him with wide eyes, obviously dumbfounded by what the hell <em> Miya Atsumu </em>was doing there.</p><p>The reactions got even more emphasized when Chiaki herself jumped from her place by the main desk at the sight of the blonde, happily waving him over.</p><p>“Atsumu-kun, long time no see!”</p><p>“Chi-chan!” Atsumu hurried to her side with a smile, sitting on the top of the desk as if he owned the place. “How are ya doin’,<em> Miss Club President?” </em></p><p>Chiaki giggled at the nickname. “I’m doing great, <em> Mister Captain. </em> Congratulations on that, by the way. I had a feeling they would choose you.”</p><p>“Where didja hear ‘bout that?” Atsumu wondered. “They gave me the jersey just yesterday!”</p><p>“Word at Inarizaki travels very quickly, don’t forget that.” the omega winked, before reaching across the desk, taking a paper out of a big pile in the corner and a stapler. “Since you’re here, let’s get down to business, shall we?”</p><p>“Yep.” Atsumu dug through his bag, taking out his own sheet. “Here’s the list of my players, just like ya asked on the phone yesterday.”</p><p>“Wonderful, thank you!” Chiaki exclaimed, looking through the names after taking the paper, stapling it along with the one from before.</p><p>“Whatcha need it for though?” </p><p>“I’m going to talk with the cheerleaders tomorrow.” Chiaki responded while shuffling through more paperwork on the desk. “We’re going to come up with a schedule to let them practice the tournament compositions with us. Since they always shouted out your player’s names when you scored, I wanted to save them the trouble of asking your team for the new list.”</p><p>“Ya know I could’ve done that myself, Chi-chan.” Atsumu grumbled, peeking at Chiaki’s work. Just a few club membership forms, as well as a bunch of music sheets, some of which Atsumu recognized as the pieces to be played during his serving.</p><p>If someone told Atsumu last year he would read music notes without a problem and understand music terminology thanks to practice with the orchestra club, he would call them lunatics.</p><p>“You already did enough for us, Atsumu-kun.” Chiaki remarked with a smile. “Allow me to return the favor. Besides, the new cheerleading club’s president is an alpha. If she won’t cooperate, I’ll just use my omegan charms to bring her around.”</p><p>Atsumu smiled slyly in response. “Sneaky.” </p><p>“Well, I’m an omega for a reason, you know!” Chiaki giggled again, before remembering something. “Oh, right! I already told my new members about us. Do you mind if we show them the ropes today?”</p><p>“Not at all. I missed our little sessions.” Atsumu smiled lazily, stretching his arms over his head. </p><p>A sudden thought at the topic of cheerleaders made him pause though, his face souring at the reminder.</p><p>“Chi-chan, what about the old geezers?”</p><p>That made Chiaki pause as well, her usual charm turning into a frown. “...oh. I forgot about them.”</p><p><em> ‘The old geezers’ </em> being the unwanted part of the cheering squad that along with the orchestra and the cheerleaders arrived every time Inarizaki took part in Nationals. The group of middle aged fans from previous years, always complaining, booing and disrupting everyone, including the team itself.</p><p>And now, the most prominent pain in the ass for Atsumu and Chiaki.  </p><p>“They might pose a problem for our plans...” the omega admitted, tapping her chin in thought.</p><p>“Jeez, everythin’ was goin’ so well too. If these old-timers start booin’ at my kouhai, they’re goin’ to disrupt our rhythm!” Atsumu complained with a groan.</p><p>“Wait!” Chiaki snapped her fingers, an idea already forming in her head. “I’ve got it!”</p><p><em> “Ya do?” </em> Atsumu asked, desperate for anything to stop the cursed part of the cheering squad from messing their flow.</p><p>“Oh <em> yes.” </em> she purred confidently, shooting a dangerous smile towards the beta. “Leave the old geezers to me, Atsumu-kun. I’ll take care of them.”</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help the toothy grin that took over his face. He jumped to the floor from his seat, gazing at his partner in crime. “Never took ya for a cunnin’ type, Chi-chan.”</p><p>“I was Hawasaki-senpai’s<em> apprentice, </em> Atsumu-kun.” the girl chuckled, arranging the papers into a neat pile in the middle of the desk and standing up as well. “Conducting isn’t the only thing he helped me improve.” </p><p>“Good thing I ain’t on yer enemy list anymore then.” </p><p>Chiaki simply smiled wider in response, walking to the front of the room, Atsumu right behind her. The brass band was ready for whatever the two of them would ask for, their instruments all set up and waiting.</p><p>It was time to begin the preparations.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Weeks passed by, the days starting to get warmer as May began. During this time, Atsumu discovered another interesting thing about his secondary gender.</p><p>One sunny afternoon, Ginjima had to run some errands for their class president, while Osamu went somewhere with Suna, probably to scent each other or do other couple stuff, Atsumu assumed. Being left alone to prepare everything for practice, he made his way to the locker rooms with the intention to change.</p><p>On his way he passed Hokkyoku, who shot him an awkward grin and jogged away with a “Don’t hurt him too much, Atsumu-san!”.</p><p>Confused, Atsumu slowly entered the room, expecting something along the lines of Kepugi having a fight with someone or Shimahiro accidentally scaring one of their first years again.</p><p>What he didn’t expect however was to see Kaniku hunched over on the bench, his face confronted in pain. Riseki stood next to him, clearly not knowing what he should do.</p><p>At the sight of his captain, Riseki jumped up. “A-Atsumu-san…!”</p><p>In that moment, the air circulating through the locker room entered Atsumu’s nose, making him freeze.</p><p>It was sweet. An innocent aroma slowly blooming into something bigger. </p><p>Warning bells started ringing in Atsumu’s head, forcing him to quickly make his way to his underclassmen. He dropped down in front of Kaniku, ignoring his personal space and sniffing the younger’s neck, catching more of the alarming scent.</p><p>“Kaniku, why are ya in school right now?” Atsumu asked tensely, his gaze focused on the boy in front of him. </p><p>“I’m sr’y, Atsumu-san…” Kaniku slurred, lifting his head to look at the setter, his eyes slightly unfocused. “I had to return an important paper today...I thought I could endure it…”</p><p>Atsumu quickly put his hand on the boy’s forehead, feeling the way his skin burned, confirming his suspicions. </p><p>“Do ya have any idea what’s happenin’ to ya right now?!” Atsumu snapped angrily.</p><p>“Atsumu-san, what <em> is </em> happenin’?” Riseki asked with a panicked voice, visibly puzzled. </p><p>Atsumu clicked his tongue in annoyance. “He’s enterin’ his first heat.”</p><p>Riseki's eyes went wide, going back and forth between Kaniku and Atsumu in fear. <em> “Heat?! </em> But- but how?!”</p><p>“He’s been presentin’ for a while, I can smell it on him.” Atsumu added, before dropping his hands on Kaniku’s shoulders, shaking him gently to force him to focus again. “Kaniku, listen to me. Ya need to call someone to take ya home, <em> right now.” </em></p><p>“I...I can’t.” Kaniku mumbled, dropping his head on Atsumu’s arm. “No one’s there. They’re at work…Won’t pick me up...”</p><p>Oh, how much Atsumu wanted to <em> growl </em> right now. “What do ya mean they won’t pick ya up?! What kinda shitty parents do ya have?!”</p><p>The beta didn’t get a response, as Kaniku let out a soft whine, one of the typical omega sounds. It made something primal deep inside Atsumu wake up, making his hold on the boy stronger. </p><p>Atsumu was absolutely furious, but above it all, his need to<em> aid </em> surged forward.</p><p>“If no one will pick ya up then I’ll just drag ya there myself. Do ya live far?”</p><p>“No...20 minutes on foot…”</p><p>Atsumu was ready to get up and take Kaniku home at once, but there was a problem.</p><p>They absolutely couldn’t go alone. </p><p>If an alpha got to the two of them, Atsumu wouldn’t be able to do anything on his own. He needed someone to accompany them.</p><p>It was vital to have Kaniku out of the gym before Osamu, Ginjima and Suna walked in. Ginjima had his rut two weeks ago, so his cycle shouldn’t recur at the smell of an omega in heat, but the same couldn’t be said about others. </p><p>The last thing Atsumu wanted to deal with was a snarling, horny alpha challenging him to a fight over an omega. </p><p>Who else, who else-?</p><p>
  <em> I know who else. </em>
</p><p>“Riseki, who’s at the gym already?” Atsumu questioned the other teen hurriedly.</p><p>“Uh, Hokkyoku, Kepugi, some of the first years-”</p><p>
  <em> Perfect. </em>
</p><p>“Go and get me Kepugi, quickly!” Atsumu shouted, returning his attention to Kaniku.</p><p>“Right away!”</p><p>Without hesitation, Riseki ran out of the room, leaving the two setters alone.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Atsumu-san…” Kaniku cried out, his body overwhelmed and shaking.</p><p>“Apologise to me once more and I’m goin’ to smack ya.” Atsumu reprimanded his kouhai, dropping one of his hands to shuffle through his bag. “Presentation ain’t somethin’ ya can endure, the longer ya fight it, the worse it’ll get.”</p><p>“But school-”</p><p>“Fuck school!” Atsumu snapped, finally finding what he was looking for. He took out a scent blocker and hid it in the pocket of his uniform. “Missin’ a bunch of assignments won’t hurt ya. Stayin’ at school in the middle of presentin’ might as well be a <em> death wish.” </em></p><p>With swift movement, Atsumu ripped away one of the patches on his neck. As Kaniku whined again, clutching into Atsumu’s arm stuck under his head, the beta took out his t-shirt for practice and started rubbing the material against his scent gland. After making sure the fabric was soaked in his pheromones, he laid it over Kaniku’s head, hiding him away from the world. Not only would it calm the omega, but Atsumu was certain the teen would appreciate having his identity hidden from the nosy people at Inarizaki when they go out.</p><p>Just as Atsumu was about to pick Kaniku’s things, the doors to the room burst open. The beta glanced to the entrance and glared viciously at what he saw.</p><p>“Riseki, I toldja to bring Kepugi, <em> not half of the team.” </em></p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Atsumu-san, but they followed me-!” Riseki began apologising, terrified from Atsumu’s expression. The few first years shared the feeling, hiding behind their upperclassman in fear.</p><p>“Kaniku’s alive!” Hokkyoku shouted cheerfully beside Riseki, before getting shoved back by Kepugi.</p><p>“What do ya want, Atsumu-san?” Kepugi demanded with a frown. Upon noticing Kaniku’s state however, he hastily made his way towards the two setters, worry replacing his previous annoyance.</p><p>“Ya still not afraid to throw a punch if needed?” Atsumu asked instantly when the teen was close enough.</p><p>“If a bastard deserves it, I’ll throw as many as I can.” Kepugi answered without missing a beat. </p><p>“Perfect. You’re comin’ with me, we need to bring Kaniku home.” Atsumu’s intense gaze turned toward the group by the doors again. “Riseki.” </p><p>“Y-yes!”</p><p>“Tell the coaches what’s happenin’. There should be a bottle of scent neutralizin’ spray in the supply closet, ask them to borrow it. And ya guys.“ Atsumu called out to the first years. “Open the windows in the lockers once we leave. Make sure Riseki sprays every corner of the room. If ‘Samu, Gin or Suna start actin’ out, get Coach Kurosu. He’s the oldest alpha here, he’ll put them in their place.”</p><p>“Yes, Atsumu-senpai!” </p><p>Atsumu crouched with his back facing the freshly presented omega. “Come on Kaniku, get on. Keep yer face on my neck.”</p><p>Following the command, Kaniku climbed on his captain’s back, winding his arms around his neck. The omega shoved his face into Atsumu’s uncovered gland with a purr. Atsumu adjusted his grip on Kaniku’s legs, making sure the teen wouldn’t fall off, and gently stood up. Kepugi took Kaniku’s bag and adjusted the shirt covering his head.</p><p>“We’ll be back soon.” Atsumu exclaimed, before they walked out of the room, the rest of the team already getting to the tasks their captain entrusted them with. Hokkyoku temporarily joined them, claiming he had nothing better to do.</p><p>Suddenly, a new pair of voices were heard outside through the opened doors on the corridor, making Atsumu’s blood freeze.</p><p>“Are ya sure these notes are correct, Rin?” </p><p>“I got them from Kosaku, he said it should be enough to cover the test.”</p><p>
  <em> Osamu and Suna. </em>
</p><p><em> “Shit, </em> why now?!” Atsumu hissed out quietly.</p><p>Kepugi and Hokkyoku looked at the setter in worry, before the libero straightened up with determination.</p><p>“Leave this to me, Atsumu-san.”</p><p>Hokkyoku ran out of the corridor, bursting into the gym with a shout.</p><p>“I’m goin’ to do a flip!” he yelled, pointing towards what Atsumu assumed were the two alphas. Instantly, he sped off to the other side of the gym, screaming, “If I crack my skull open, I’m tellin’ coaches it was Osamu-san’s fault!”</p><p>“Wha- no ya won’t!” Osamu growled out before running after Hokkyoku, his form zooming past the opened doors. “Get back here!”</p><p>“Oh I <em> need </em> to record this.” Suna snickered, following the two, phone already in hand.</p><p>Atsumu and Kepugi exchanged a bewildered glance. Atsumu simply shrugged, quickly leading both of them out of the corridor. They swiftly left the gym and started rushing out of the school grounds, as Kaniku started making more pained whines.</p><p>“Kepugi, ya know where Kaniku lives, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Then lead the way-” </p><p>“Atsumu?”</p><p>Startled, Atsumu quickly turned to the new voice. Ginjima was standing a few meters away from the school building, making his way to the gym by the looks of it.</p><p>“What are you three doin’?” the alpha wondered with a confused tilt of his head.</p><p>“One of the guys started presentin’, we’re takin’ him home.” Atsumu informed his friend, before moving again, prompted by Kaniku’s whimper. “We’ll be back in a bit, Riseki will explain everythin’ to ya!” </p><p>Ginjima watched Atsumu leave with what looked like Kaniku on his back and Kepugi in the front. The alpha felt himself smiling proudly at the sight.</p><p>“Looks like someone took his role as captain seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>The trip to Kaniku’s apartment complex fortunately passed without many problems. Only one alpha woman tried approaching them when she noticed Kaniku’s rising scent, but Kepugi successfully scared her off with loud curses and lifted fists.</p><p>Through it all, Kaniku kept his face hidden in Atsumu’s neck, letting the scent bring him comfort. The omega purred, rubbing his cheek against the gland.</p><p>Direct scenting like that was something society considered intimate. The only time Atsumu had an occasion of engaging in the sensation was with his parents when he was a child. He caught Osamu rubbing his neck against Suna once in a while, but that was it.</p><p>He should feel awkward with the omega in heat enjoying himself on his gland - any other person in his place would.</p><p>It was quite the opposite though.</p><p>Atsumu’s inner beta was delighted with the knowledge that it was his scent that brought Kaniku peace. Thanks to the shirt on his head, the smell didn’t escape the area beneath the material, keeping Kaniku constantly surrounded by the gentle whiffs. He didn’t shake as much as before, clutching into Atsumu’s body like a happy koala.</p><p>When they entered the building where Kaniku’s apartment was, the younger setter voiced his displeasure with being brought down on the floor with a grumpy keen.</p><p>“No complainin’.” Atsumu softly scolded the omega, helping him stand as Kepugi dug in his bag for keys. Receiving no response, Atsumu moved his face closer to the teen. “Do ya hear me, Kaniku?”</p><p>“Uhuh…” Kaniku hummed softly, leaning against Atsumu’s body, the beta’s shirt now resting on his shoulders.</p><p>“Once ya go inside, lock the doors. Go to yer room and make a nest. Add my shirt to it if ya want - my scent should lessen any pain.”</p><p>“Al’igh.” Kaniku mumbled, digging his nose into the scented shirt around him. “Thank you, ‘Tsum-san…”</p><p>Atsumu snorted at the nickname. “If I see ya at school earlier than next week I’m kickin’ yer ass.”</p><p>“Noo…” Kaniku whined. Both Atsumu and Kepugi couldn’t help, but snicker at the behaviour of the omega. Seemed like the presentation and Atsumu’s pheromones turned his brain into goo.</p><p>“Come on, Kaniku.” Kepugi softly called out, opening the doors to the apartment. “Inside ya go.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Kaniku entered the apartment, waving the two goodbye. When the lock clicked did they finally relax.</p><p>“Kepugi.” Atsumu sighed, rubbing his temples. “Write to the rest of the second years to send me their birth dates. If I see one of ya durin’ presentation at school again I’m goin’ to lose my mind.”</p><p>“Mine’s in two weeks.” Kepugi mentioned while taking out his phone to write the message. </p><p>With that done, the younger teen narrowed his eyes, visibly bothered by something.</p><p>“Out with it.” Atsumu snapped, not in the mood to endure another of Kepugi’s potential outbursts.</p><p>“...how didja know how to take care of him?” Kepugi wondered, turning towards Atsumu. His tone wasn’t annoyed as always, simply curious.</p><p>Honestly, Atsumu wasn’t sure. He completely disregarded anything omega related after his brother and friends presented as alphas. Wasn’t too interested in listening about them in secondary gender classes in his younger days either.</p><p>There was only one logical answer to this question then.</p><p>“...instincts.” Atsumu slowly responded. He shook his head and took out the scent blocker from his pocket. “Gimme yer phone, I can’t stick this on without a mirror.”</p><p>As Atsumu put a fresh patch on his gland with Kepugi’s help, he added another point to his mental list of good things about being a beta.</p><p>No breeding cycles, a killer sense of smell and strong protectiveness towards omegas in heat.</p><p>That last was a weird one, but what wasn’t with Atsumu’s secondary gender nowadays.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Life at Inarizaki has been as lively as always. In a month, the qualifying matches for the Summer Interhigh would begin. </p><p>During this time, Kepugi has presented as an omega, much to Atsumu’s amusement. Hokkyoku and Shimahiro would discover their own secondary genders during their birthdays in the following months, while Riseki had to wait until March. </p><p>Practice with the orchestra continued without a hitch. According to Chiaki, the cheerleaders were preparing their part of the spectacle as well.</p><p>Everything was going smoothly.</p><p>One afternoon, Inarizaki had a practice match with one of their rival schools. Among the small audience, consisting of the coaches and fans of the Miya twins, was the shooting crew for Volleyball Monthly. One of their photographers was running around the court, taking pictures of Inarizaki’s team in flesh. </p><p>Right before the game, Atsumu and his players were interviewed for the upcoming issue. For the beta it was a piece of cake - he was used to the constant attention high school related media expected of him. He answered most of the questions in place of his younger teammates, saving them the trouble of dealing with the reporters. Of course, the coaches themselves took part as well. </p><p>With this out of the way, Kurosu and Oomi watched the match from the sidelines, noting everything about their team.</p><p>After all, it was very different from what the two of them worked with last year.</p><p>The third years knew the bitter taste of defeat from Karasuno. They were aware that slacking off was no longer an option, so they made sure to hit their opponents hard, ruthlessly, not giving them a chance to recover. Even before, they were the backbone of Inarizaki’s brutal offence, but now with their kouhai significantly straightening the team’s defence, they became even more dangerous.</p><p>All of this was wrapped in a pretty little ribbon called Miya Atsumu, who pulled the strings on the court like a puppeteer. He already had a wonderful synchronisation with his peers, but the bond between the setter and their second years was something else.</p><p>Outside the obvious growth each of their players went through, more was at play. Some sort of connection the coaches haven’t seen before.</p><p>“When Shinsuke was the captain,” Kurosu began, watching the game as his coworker gazed at him from the side. “our younger players listened to him because of his cold logic, sometimes even out of fear.”</p><p>Hokkyoku received the ball with a clean slide, letting it fly right into Atsumu’s hands.</p><p>“But Atsumu is different. These kids aren’t scared of him.”</p><p>With a quick shout, Atsumu called for Riseki, tossing the ball right where it belonged. The spiker smashed it into the other side, the enemy libero missing the hit, earning Inarizaki another point. The team cheered, Atsumu and Riseki sharing a high five as Ginjima clapped both of them on the shoulders with praise on his lips.</p><p>"They follow him out of pure respect."</p><p>“It <em> is </em> hard to believe it’s Atsumu we’re speaking of.” Oomi chuckled. “But you’re right. It’s been a while since we’ve worked with a captain like that, even more so a beta.”</p><p>“This is just a start, though.”</p><p>Oomi scrunched his brows in puzzlement. “What do you mean?”</p><p>"You see.” Kurosu began, lifting his chin in contemplation, his gaze intense. “Secondary genders are like dog breeds." </p><p><em> ‘Oh for fuck’s sake…’ </em> Oomi thought with a tired sigh, awkwardly shifting his eyes somewhere else. </p><p>"You have alphas who are like dobermanns, good instincts, protective as all hell. Then there are omegas, similar to labradors - calmer, more subdued, but will bite you if needed. Atsumu, however." </p><p>Both coaches gazed at the teen in question, who was yelling something at Osamu.</p><p>“Atsumu is like a bloodhound." </p><p>As Oomi tried remembering what kind of dog this was, Kurosu continued. “A very smart breed, but quite stubborn. Tends to get territorial over its family.”</p><p>“I guess I can see it.” Oomi smirked in amusement.</p><p>“But bloodhounds are known for one particular trait.”</p><p>The game went on, the squeak of shoes and shouts for the ball echoing through the room.</p><p>"You might think that the captain role would be better suited for one of our alphas, but Atsumu's biggest weapon isn’t only his volleyball skill." </p><p>“It’s his nose.” Oomi finally understood what Kurosu was getting at.</p><p>“Exactly.” Coach Kurosu grinned over his glasses. Ginjima spiked the ball into their enemies’ court, earning his team another point. "Just like bloodhounds, betas can pick up any change in someone's scent, no matter how small. Even if everyone was covered in blockers, Atsumu would still be able to read them like a book. His opponents can’t hide from him. He can sense if something’s wrong with his teammates.”</p><p>“What a dangerous combination.” Oomi smirked, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Not to mention, it’s natural for alphas and omegas to feel protective towards betas. So, coming back to my previous thought, look at this.” Kurosu waved his hands around, referring to their club members. “We have a group of hormonal teenagers watching over one beta, because their instincts tell them to. Mess with their captain and they will mess with you.”</p><p>Kurosu chuckled, his expression darkening. </p><p>“Currently, Atsumu is one of the most dangerous players in high school volleyball.”</p><p>Oomi couldn’t help, but share the look, his gaze returning to the game. </p><p>“Truly, our boys are now a group of hungry foxes, ready to rip their prey apart piece by piece.”</p><p>The ball recoiled from the enemy spiker’s arms. The whistle has been blown, as Atsumu and his players screamed in excitement.</p><p>Inarizaki won the match.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The time has come for the qualifiers for Summer Interhigh. The team was more than eager to try their strength out on the smaller fish of Hyogo, without the aid of the club Atsumu managed to alliance with. The orchestra would take part only during the nationals, to make sure every performance was polished to perfection. </p><p>When asked how could they be so sure of the volleyball team’s victory, Chiaki simply smiled, stating:</p><p>“Atsumu-kun and his boys are a lot tougher than you all give them credit for.”</p><p>Most schools expected the team to lose for the first time in a few years, prompted by their loss with Karasuno and lack of faith in Atsumu’s abilities as a captain.</p><p>But foxes were unpredictable creatures, sly and cunning, and just like that, Chiaki’s words rang true to reality.</p><p>Inarizaki came like a storm, leaving destruction in their wake. Most of their games ended in straight sets. The only ones not surprised in the slightest were the coaches and members of the orchestra watching from the sidelines. Even some of Inarizaki’s students, unaware of the team’s recent endeavours, were left speechless.</p><p>The team received their congratulations and cheers after winning the finals 2:0, but they saved their excitement for the future. These matches lacked Inarizaki’s true power, their hidden weapons still a secret to the world.</p><p>After all, the qualifiers were simply a final rehearsal. </p><p>As the team was about to drive to Tokyo for the main tournament, Atsumu met up with Chiaki, the buses for all their club members waiting in front of the school. Last details have been discussed and with the promise to meet before the first match and dangerous smiles on their faces, the two parted ways.</p><p>It was time to show Japan how terrifying Inarizaki truly was.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kiyoomi, look! Atsumu’s in Volleyball Monthly!”</p><p>The book on Sakusa’s lap was covered by the magazine with a slap. Sakusa turned his head back with a glare, where his cousin had been sitting. The whole Itachiyama team was waiting for their coaches to enter the bus that would take them to the hotel close to the gymnasium, where the Interhigh would take place tomorrow.</p><p>“I’ve read this issue already.” Sakusa stated, his voice muffled by his face mask.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have just borrowed it from you instead of buying one!” Komori whined.</p><p>Sakusa decided to ignore that, pushing the magazine away to continue reading his own lecture. “Not my problem. At least you contributed to the economy.”</p><p>“What do you think though?” Komori asked, catching his magazine before it fell on the floor.</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Atsumu being captain of Inarizaki, obviously.” Komori teased, nudging his cousin in the shoulder.</p><p>Sakusa glared at him from under his curly hair. “Why should I care?”</p><p>“Didn’t you two make this whole ‘I will kick your ass’ promise in January?” Komori wondered with a sneaky smile. </p><p>Sakusa’s eyes narrowed even further, indicating his growing annoyance with the topic.</p><p>Komori was unfazed however, continuing, “I just think it’s hilarious how both of you ended up being captains, that’s all. Gives the whole situation more flavour, don’t you think?”</p><p>“What are you even talking about, Motoya.”</p><p>“Do you have to be grump about everything? You’re no fun!” Komori exclaimed, his smile ever persistent. “I hope we’ll face his team though. If the interview is right, then Inarizaki might show us something interesting.”</p><p>Sakusa turned his gaze back to the book in his hands, intent on ending the conversation. “It doesn’t matter, we’ll defeat them just like we did a year ago.”</p><p>Komori chuckled, moving away from his cousin’s personal space. “I’ll never understand why the coach chose you of all people to be our captain, Kiyoomi. Here I was hoping for a motivational speech and you say this.”</p><p>Sakusa rolled his eyes, turning the page, his silence enough of an indicator for Komori to leave him alone.</p><p>Sakusa could still remember Atsumu’s expression from January, along with their declaration of war. Captains or not, Sakusa would make sure the blonde didn’t stand in his way to the finals.</p><p>After all, Miya Atsumu was just a rival. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Omi, you are up for a big surprise 😏</p><p>Side notes for this chapter:<br/>- I tried researching how exactly the clubs in Japan work, but I couldn’t find any information considering the limit of members. I felt like Kurosu would keep the club small to focus more on individual players and their skills than letting a bunch of players join only to use like, ⅓ of them, idk. You can scream at me for this in the comments, but for the sake of the story I won’t change it. My fic - my rules ʕง•ᴥ•ʔง<br/>- I couldn’t find any information when the Summer Interhigh takes place, so I just deduced the most logical date would be somewhere before the summer break. If someone knows for sure it’s a different date, please do tell (with proof in which chapter it was mentioned) and I’ll change it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the words of encouragement on the last chapter. I’m really happy I have such a great group of readers, you guys are wonderful 💕💕💕</p><p>This chapter will contain descriptions of blood and injury, so tread carefully!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium was bustling with energy, despite early morning hours. Crowds started gathering, booths with food and souvenirs began their sales, schools from all over Japan made their way inside the building to prepare for the upcoming event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to begin the first day of Summer Interhigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The volleyball players were gathering close to the entrance, assessing other teams entering the facility or checking the brackets on the main board in the middle of the hall. First matches of the day have been announced already, so the only thing left was to make sure when and on which court certain teams would play. Of course, along with that began speculations concerning potential winners of the tournament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachiyama, as always, was a high contender. Right behind was Ichibayashi, the winner of the last Spring Interhigh. Some were wondering about the new team from Miyagi that managed to defeat Karasuno, if perhaps they too would surprise everyone like the crows did a few months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Inarizaki?” someone asked his friend as they stood by the main board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, the automatic doors to the gymnasium opened, letting in new arrivals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I don’t know. I saw their qualifying match, but it wasn’t anything amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the group got closer to the board with match brackets, people from the crowd gaped, intimidated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s the end of the Strongest Challengers, haha! They will probably lose their first match like they did with Karasuno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially since Miya Atsumu is apparently their captain? No way he’d lead his team further then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If yer goin’ to shit talk someone do it in front of his face, scrub.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two teens quickly turned around in surprise, only to come face to face with Atsumu himself, glaring at them with a scary smile. The whole Inarizaki team stood behind him, watching the exchange with dangerous eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on.” Atsumu’s grin widened, his expression getting nastier. “I’m listenin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m- I’m sorry!” one of the boys cried out, before grabbing his companion. “Let’s scram!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu watched the two run off, the smile on his face disappearing. With a scoff, the beta returned his gaze to the brackets, searching for Inarizaki. He ignored any eyes pointed towards him and his teammates - let the scrubs see Atsumu’s team didn’t come here for shits and giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re goin’ up against Higashihara in two hours on Court C.” Atsumu informed his team, turning around to face them. “The cheerin’ squad should be here before then. Let’s go find somewhere to wait it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of agreements was heard and, following Atsumu’s steps, the team left the hall. People moved out of their way, avoiding bumping against any of the teens from Hyogo. The atmosphere around the group send shivers down other players’ spines, as whispers once again arose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was Inarizaki....always that intimidating?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen the way they looked at these two? I would have shown submission right there if I was in their shoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we won’t play against them...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu drank all of the attention he managed to catch with his ears, as well as the scents of fear mingling between the crowd. If other schools were scared of his team now, Atsumu couldn’t wait until they saw Inarizaki’s true potential.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour remained until Inarizaki’s first game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During this time Atsumu met up with Chiaki, just like they discussed before coming to Tokyo. Both the orchestra and the cheerleading club were ready for their performance, wearing their school uniforms to represent the school better. Chiaki once again reassured Atsumu that she has taken care of the problematic part of the cheering squad and he shouldn’t worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was also interviewed by a bunch of people from volleyball magazines and websites, mostly asking about his team and the expectations for their games. The setter was more than happy to answer everyone, flashing them his trademark handsome smile, which was eaten up by the media.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With satisfaction rolling off him in waves Atsumu returned to his team, which was resting in one of the halls leading to Court C. The first years sat in a tight circle, trying to fight off pre-match jitters. Suna was playing on his phone as Osamu leaned against his shoulder, eating a banana. Ginjima and the second years were sitting by the wall, chatting about the upcoming game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu noticed that someone was missing however and his mood instantly soured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Kepugi?” Atsumu wondered, looking around. He quickly checked the time on his phone. “We have to be on the court in 40 minutes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went to the restroom.” Shimahiro responded, before tilting his head in thought. “He’s been gone for a while though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope nothin’ bad happened…” Riseki mumbled worriedly. Atsumu’s movements paused at the words, the cogs in his head halting. His inner beta immediately started acting out, and like a fool he was, Atsumu complied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick flick of his hand, Atsumu hid his phone in the pocket of his pants and barked, “Gin, get up, we’re goin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginjima lifted his head in confusion. “Wha- why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu scoffed, tapping his foot impatiently. “To get Kepugi, why else. Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the alpha joined his side, they began walking towards the restrooms. With narrowed eyes, Atsumu hissed out, “Knowin’ my luck fucker drowned in an urinal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s possible, Atsumu.” Ginjima argued with an amused chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s impossible for this little bastard.” Atsumu groaned, hastening his steps. He had a bad feeling about whatever happened to the young omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And rightfully so, as the first thing the two of them saw after making a turn towards the restrooms was Kepugi crowded against the wall by three other players. Seeing the eye-straining color of their uniforms, both Atsumu and Ginjima exchanged an angry glance and rushed towards the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, if Kepugi had to pick a fight with someone, it had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Itachiyama.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When one of the taller guys started moving closer to the clearly uncomfortable omega, Atsumu snapped loudly, “Hey, what are ya doin’?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group turned their heads towards Atsumu’s voice - Kepugi in relief, the others in annoyance. Atsumu and Ginjima joined Kepugi’s side, forcing the Itachiyama players to move back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One sniff of air and Atsumu was already done with the whole situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind tellin’ us what the fuck are </span>
  <em>
    <span>three alphas</span>
  </em>
  <span> doin’ messin’ around with an omega?” Atsumu asked angrily, feeling the unfamiliar pheromones biting at his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chill out, Miya.” one of the guys said with a sneer. “We were just saying hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell ya were, ya fuckers!” Kepugi snarled angrily. “Is catcallin’ someone a stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘hi’?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t snap at us so rudely then we wouldn’t have a problem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> another explained with a glare. Kepugi growled deeply in response, his fist already prepared, before Atsumu stopped him with his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and stay still.” Atsumu ordered, before looking back to the moody alphas. “Did yer parents never teach ya that catcallin’ omegas is rude?” he asked mockingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Didja</span>
  </em>
  <span> never told </span>
  <em>
    <span>yer</span>
  </em>
  <span> players that omegas shouldn’t stand up to alphas?” one of the players shot back, badly imitating Atsumu’s Kansai-ben. Other two started snickering, their fangs flashing from between their lips. “If he stayed nice and pliant we wouldn’t have a problem, country boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Atsumu and Kepugi’s growing anger at the rude nickname, Ginjima tried ignoring the annoying Itachiyama players and turned his head towards his teammates. “Let’s go back, we shouldn’t waste time on people like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pussying out?” one of the alphas mocked. “What an amazing impression you’re giving out, my dudes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like rumors are true.” another added. “Inarizaki really became a bunch of weaklings!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Kepugi and Ginjima growled at that, as Atsumu took a heavy step closer to the group clad in yellow. He knew he shouldn’t mess around right now - an alpha, a beta and an omega against three alphas wasn’t the best matchup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya wanna say that again, asshole?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Atsumu was so angry he didn’t really give a shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader of the group moved closer as well, lifting his head in a show of dominance. “You heard me, Miya. You guys-” he waved a hand towards Ginjima and Kepugi. “-are weak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the guy who got his ass kicked last Interhigh.” Atsumu snapped. He smirked nastily with a tilt of his head. “Without yer old captain ya ain’t shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Itachiyama players bared their teeth, displeased at the comment. Ginjima moved in response, putting Atsumu and Kepugi behind him, the alpha ready to defend his teammates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before any fight occurred, another person appeared from the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu turned his head to the side, catching sight of the new arrival. Despite the tense atmosphere, the beta smiled lazily in a greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long time no see, Omi-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa was making his way towards the commotion, distaste visible on his face despite the mask hiding half of it. His jacket has been zipped up to his chin, covering his uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Itachiyama players all stiffened when they saw the spiker. Their putrid scents shifted into something nervous, which didn’t go unnoticed by Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miya.” Sakusa's eyes focused on the setter as he got closer. “Picking a fight with my team again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me</span>
  </em>
  <span> pickin’ a fight?” Atsumu looked at Sakusa in offence. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> that tried pickin’ on our omega!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that, Sakusa’s expression soured. He finally joined the group and stood next to his teammates, judging them with his dark gaze. “Is that true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Sakusa-san, it’s not like that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the conversation became white noise as Atsumu’s nostrils flared, taking in the new smell. His eyes widened as the rich scent of </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span> made its way into his head, the will to fight dying inside Atsumu’s body in exchange for the sudden fascination that took place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was different with Sakusa’s alpha pheromones. Atsumu met many alphan scents before, but not like this. He couldn’t pinpoint what made it so confusing until realisation hit him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since he presented, Atsumu saw smoke in anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt it in his best friend’s overburnt sugar, sharp and suffocating. In his mother’s meadows, consumed by flames of bitterness. In his brother’s blazing forest, roaring as if stricken by thunder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa’s scent was like smoke, but there was nothing angry about it. Atsumu saw it not in the smothering fires of fury, but in embers slowly consuming their fuel, lazily licking at the ashes left in their wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was thick and rich, like fragrant incense burning in front of old shrines, smooth in its sharpness, but calming all the same. Like a promise of protection, of a safe haven among the overbearing pheromones swirling around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Atsumu’s inner beta curl into a content ball, his instincts whispering:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He smells like safety.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu had never experienced anything like this before. His father’s words rang in his head, a reminder from months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘His scent is goin’ to be more potent too.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu expected something more akin to choking aggression or a stench that just screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>domination. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> compelling Atsumu’s instincts to get closer and drown in Sakusa’s alphan pheromones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the looks of it however others didn’t share Atsumu’s hidden delight. Sakusa’s teammates still covered in fear next to him, while Kepugi and Ginjima tensely observed the alpha’s every movement, startled by his unique scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa finally noticed the suspicious silence around Inarizaki and turned around to face them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologise for their behaviour.” Sakusa slowly said, lifting an eyebrow in confusion at Atsumu and his players’ still shocked state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...it’s alright, Omi.” Atsumu responded, shaking off his thoughts. He took a deep breath to ground himself, but instantly recognized how bad of an idea this was as Sakusa’s scent once again flooded his lungs. “Yer lucky me and Gin came here, else Kepugi would probably beat yer guys up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kepugi narrowed his eyes dangerously, baring his teeth at the Itachiyama players in a form of agreement with the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not bothering to reprimand the omega, Atsumu added, “Just make sure yer captain gives them an earful for bein’ asses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, Sakusa mentioned, “You’re looking at him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu blinked rapidly in shock before spluttering, “Wha- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, the alpha unzipped his bright jacket, presenting the big number 1 in the middle of his jersey. He smugly lifted his chin, taunting Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a problem with that, Miya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, as if!” Atsumu said with a cocky smile, hiding how overwhelmed he still was. “Just wonderin’ how such a snappy guy like ya managed to get such an important position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be the one saying that.” Sakusa replied. “You are the last person I expected to become Inarizaki’s captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu deserves this title.” Ginjima mentioned defensively, crossing his arms. “Our team is even stronger thanks to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa narrowed his eyes before scoffing. He turned around and started making his way back, urging his teammates to do the same with a wave of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that on the court.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wasting any time, Atsumu, Ginjima and Kepugi started walking as well, slightly shaken from what transpired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was stressful.” Ginjima admitted, wiping down a bit of sweat that gathered above his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kepugi grumbled in agreement, keeping close to the third years, his scent telling Atsumu how affected the omega was with the exchange that transpired. Ginjima must have noticed as well, as he put a reassuring hand on the younger’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys.” Atsumu gulped, his tough exterior finally gone. “What did Omi-kun smell like to ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kepugi made a disgusted face at the sudden topic, before actually thinking it over, sniffing the air involuntarily. “Kinda smoky I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” Ginjima agreed, peeking behind them one last time with careful gaze. “It was stronger than what I’m used to. I never stumbled upon a person with such sharp pheromones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was smoke. Sakusa Kiyoomi actually smelled like </span>
  <em>
    <span>smoke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ Omi-kun.” Atsumu grumbled, leading the three of them towards where the rest of Inarizaki waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not focus on him right now, Atsumu.” Ginjima mentioned firmly, letting go of Kepugi’s shoulder. “We’ve got a game ahead of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Atsumu murmured, his thoughts still occupied by the owner of the mesmerising scent. “We do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The buzzing excitement rising through the crowd rippled in Atsumu’s veins as Inarizaki walked towards their designated place in the stadium. Higashihara too was getting prepared on their side of the court, warmups starting full swing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s players were more than ready for this game. Besides usual nervousness they were radiating confidence, which pleased the beta greatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick look Atsumu checked Inarizaki’s part of the bleachers, where Chiaki and her brass band were already playing simple tunes in preparation for the main event. In a brief break from conducting, the girl turned her head towards the court and catched Atsumu’s gaze. She gave him a curt nod, at which Atsumu responded in kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to get to work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The first part of the plan fell into motion before the game even started, as both teams shook hands. With every touch, Atsumu used the temporary closeness to analyze Higashihara - which scent belonged to who, who already presented and who didn’t, who was nervous and who was confident. He saved all the information he gathered in the back of his head, possible schemes already adding up to the strategies the team discussed with the coaches beforehand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the captains stood before each other, the referee tossed a coin to decide which team began the match. It landed on tails, making Atsumu grin smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like luck was on Inarizaki’s side today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Current rotation wasn’t anything different than what Inarizaki has shown before - Atsumu would begin the game with his serve, everyone knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Including the orchestra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the ball was passed to Atsumu, the music began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd quieted down as the drums began their build up, accompanied by low tones of the trumpets. Atsumu's mind entered its utmost focus as the sounds arose, their intensity growing with every step the setter made. He practiced with them so many times the symphony sharpened his own desire to strike their opponents </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Every person - including Atsumu’s own teammates - listened in awe as Inarizaki’s war song became aggressive, the hit of the drums getting harder, like a preparation for an attack rather than a simple jump serve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was nowhere near the jolly, uplifting song the orchestra has played during previous games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu turned around with concentration on his face - the rhythm accelerated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started lifting his hand - the drums intensified, their beat getting faster, the tension rising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharply, Atsumu’s fist dropped down and along with it every music note in a single, powerful boom, leaving the whole court in deadly silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left stupified by the blatant act of aggression, Higashihara didn’t even manage to twitch a muscle before the ball hit the ground on their side of the court with unbelievable power, its bang reminiscent of the drums from Inarizaki’s cheering section.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music came back full force, victory detectable between the notes as Atsumu grinned, his eyes flashing dangerously. The screams of his name and “One more!” echoed from the stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu and the orchestra weren’t done yet however, as the happy music didn’t cut off when the blonde received another ball to serve. Their rhythm smoothly changed into a different song, just as formidable as the previous one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The musicians played to Atsumu’s tune as if it was him conducting their every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another hit, another point, another transition to a different piece, prepared by Atsumu and Chiaki for months. The crowd screamed in excitement, while Higashihara’s players paled in fear. The coaches, not expecting such a move from the orchestra club, were left wondering what else did Atsumu manage to do under their noses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu bathed in the screams and sounds surrounding him, watching his opponents with sharp eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was just a beginning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game continued at a brutal pace. Inarizaki won the first set without much problems and was very close to finishing the match without giving Higashihara a chance to retaliate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s kouhai proved to everyone they weren’t here to fool around - with Hokkyoku getting most serves and Riseki defending the back where the libero couldn’t get fast enough, it was hard for the enemy team to gather points. Shimahiro’s excellent blocking and his unsettling persona did good in breaking the spirits of some of the spikers, making things easier for the whole team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third years gained point after point with their brutal attacks. The twins’ quick - no longer something new and unpolished - proved to be an excellent weapon. Ginjima’s power and Suna’s trickiness made Inarizaki’s spikes very hard to receive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orchestra and the cheerleading squad no longer tried disrupting their enemies. Led by Chiaki, they focused everything they could on supporting their own team, adding fuel to the already burning flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They showed their dedication further during Shimahiro’s serve in the second set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mistakes happen to everyone and not every serve was meant to be perfect. The ball’s trajectory was a bit crooked, causing it to bounce off the net on Inarizaki’s side of the court, losing them a point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops.” Shimahiro muttered with a wince. While some of his teammates called out their reassurements, all of them prepared themselves for the hollers of disappointment, the harsh words and booing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, they received an almost deafening </span>
  <em>
    <span>“DON’T MIIIND!!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The whole team jumped in shock, along with the coaches. Both the cheerleaders and the orchestra screamed their lungs out, forgetting about the instruments. Every musician with a drum played to the rhythm of the uplifting words, amplifying the whole event. While some low boos tried making themselves known, they were drowned out by everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old members of the cheering squad and more unpleasant fans were </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely shut down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“GO GO, KAITO! GET-EM GET-EM, KAITO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-NA-RI-ZA-KI!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu turned in shock towards the bleachers, catching Chiaki’s eyes as the girl was screaming as well. Noticing his gaze, she grinned widely and shot him a double thumbs up. Atsumu laughed out loud, not believing what he was seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no longer any distractions aimed towards Atsumu’s team - only pure support coming from the clubs aiding their cause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That realisation settled deep in the hearts of Inarizaki’s players. With newfound energy and desire to not disappoint their schoolmates, the foxes continued their game, eager to finish it in straight sets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inarizaki’s win was inevitable. It came quickly with a satisfying hit from Ginjima, landing between two of the enemy players in a place neither could get without colliding. A jolly song was played by the orchestra as the team from Hyogo shook hands with Higashihara, and continued on until everyone thanked the audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not so long after, everyone made their way out of the court, freshly changed into clean clothes. At the sight of the orchestra standing not so far by the corridor leading to the main halls of the gymnasium, the team eagerly joined them. Atsumu immediately rushed towards Chiaki, engulfing her in a bear hug and lifted her up, making both of them laugh happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chi-chan, that whole thing was amazin’!” Atsumu exclaimed with stars in his eyes, finally letting the girl down on the floor. “It went even better than durin’ practice! And the way you stopped the old geezers! Have ya seen their </span>
  <em>
    <span>faces?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, we just gave our best to support you guys.” Chiaki giggled sheepishly. “You, on the other hand, took the stage! I didn’t know the ball could be hit with so much strength. Your team is out of this world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu grinned, proudly looking back at his players who were chatting with other members of Chiaki’s band. “It really is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have any games today, right?” the girl asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, we’re free for the rest of the afternoon.” Atsumu responded, stretching his arms with a content hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we grab something to eat then?” Chiaki jumped with a gleam in her eyes. “I never had anything from here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya didn’t eat at the food stalls before?” Atsumu wondered, slightly shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, no.” Chiaki sighed dejectly. “Hawasaki-senpai didn’t want us to spend any more time at the gymnasium than needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we waitin’ for then?!” Atsumu eagerly took Chiaki’s arm, pulling her along. Quickly, he shouted to his team, “Me and Chi-chan are goin’ to the food court, give me a heads up where ya guys are through the group chat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of agreements was heard, and so Atsumu and Chiaki started making their way to their new destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I didn’t know Atsumu had friends.” Suna nonchalantly mentioned, watching the two club leaders leave with their arms locked together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re his friend too, you know.” Ginjima shot back with the same tone, judging the middle </span>
  <span>blocker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>teammates.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suna answered with a shrug. “As far as I remember he wasn’t buddy-buddy with anyone outside the club.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be offended?” Ginjima asked with a quirked eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look me in the eye and tell me you two would have talked if you didn’t join the team.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginjima pursed his lips with narrowed eyes and sighed after a few seconds. “Okay, that’s fair. But there was Fujisaki-san-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-who he got closer to because she was being bullied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginjima gasped. “Suna, that’s rude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna opened his arm wide. “Look at all the fucks I give.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s important is that he finally started though. Goin’ out of his way to be friendly I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two alphas stopped their bickering and looked at Osamu, who was watching his brother disappear into the crowd. He turned his gaze towards his friends, warmth visible in his grey irises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Tsumu always stuck to me since he wasn’t the best at makin’ friends. It’s good to see that changed now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginjima grinned, clapping Osamu on the shoulder. “You were worried about him, weren't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu started blushing at the words, swatting Ginjima’s hand away. “He always sucked at connectin’ with people, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we get it, you’re being a sappy brother.” Suna smirked, leaning against his boyfriend and poking him in the cheek. “Are you going to go all </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘he grew up so fast’</span>
  </em>
  <span> on us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, bug off.” Osamu mumbled, which made the other two laugh in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another day - another win for Inarizaki. Takagiyama High fell quicker than Higashihara and so the foxes had the whole day to enjoy themselves at the gymnasium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu and Osamu were looking at various booths with souvenirs and t-shirts when a very familiar voice called out to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, the twins! It’s been a while!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two turned around and came face to face with Aran, who was waving at them happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aran-kun!” Atsumu ran to the man with a happy grin. “Long time no see, how are ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya missed us?” Osamu asked cheekily, joining his brother’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I certainly didn’t miss that attitude of yours.” Aran chuckled, patting both of them on the heads. “I saw your match earlier. You did an amazin’ job out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t get there without the others.” Atsumu admitted, thinking of his team. “They did great defendin’ us from Takagiyama’s nasty serves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aran blinked in surprise at Atsumu’s words before turning to Osamu with wide eyes. “Didja hear that too? Atsumu just praised someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That he did.” Osamu snickered, mussing his brother’s hair. Atsumu let out an offended squawk, grabbing at the alpha’s hands. They struggled for a bit before Atsumu kicked Osamu in the shin, making the other hiss from the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least that didn’t change.” Aran deadpanned, watching everything with crossed arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s college treatin’ ya, Aran-kun?” Atsumu asked, keeping his brother in a chokehold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say good, but I dropped out.” Aran chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made both of the twins pause, looking at their friend with wide eyes. “Dropped out?” they asked at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got invited to play for the Tachibana Red Falcons. I could either stay back in Kobe and decline or move to Tokyo and play professionally.” Aran grinned, proudly pointing at his chest with his thumb. “You can already guess which I’ve chosen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you’re in Tokyo right now?!” Atsumu exclaimed excitedly. “That’s so awesome, congrats!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can ya get us some autographs?” Osamu asked with a glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Atsumu looked back at his twin. “Or free tickets for games!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned towards Aran in expectation, but he shook his head with a tired expression. “What am I, a merch booth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both twins laughed, Aran soon following along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it fun?” Atsumu wondered. “Playin’ professionally?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazin’.” Aran responded with a wide smile. “Bein’ able to play volleyball for a livin’ is everythin’ I ever dreamed of. You’re surrounded by the same people as you, all wantin’ to go out there and show the world how much they love this sport. And you get money for that? It’s great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins listened intently to their friend gush about his new profession, his coaches, the new training regime. For Osamu it was nothing special, but for Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s eyes were wide open, his mind already imagining the things Aran said, but with himself standing on the court in a uniform of one of the best teams in Japan. Famous faces surrounded him, no one caring for his secondary gender as long as he could play good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a good life this could be, Atsumu thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but enough about me! How are you two doin’ outside the club?” Aran wondered. He turned his eyes towards the other alpha. “You’re still with Suna, right Osamu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu nodded. “Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two doin’ alright? No one tryin’ to harass you for bein’ an alpha couple?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu strained his ears, eager to hear the answer. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust his brother - they did have their little heart to heart after all. He just wanted to make sure nothing escaped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. No one really bothered us since Rin presented.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aran seemed more at ease as well. “That’s good, couldn’t say I wasn’t worried. Are you two busy? We can grab a bite and catch up more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them spent another two hours chatting before Aran had to go. He wished them good luck on their games tomorrow and left, promising to keep in touch since they wouldn’t meet each other in Hyogo for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, ‘Samu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tsumu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didja really mean it?” Atsumu asked as the two of them went back to their meeting place with the rest of the team. “That ya and Sunarin didn’t get bothered since he presented?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu looked at his brother in confusion. “Are ya really askin’ me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Shouldn’t I?!” Atsumu snapped, thinking they were about to start another bickering session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, ugh- ‘Tsumu, you’re dumb.” Osamu groaned. “It’s because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ya know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu clearly didn’t understand. “How...is that my fault?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didja not notice how people at school look at ya?” Osamu lifted an eyebrow in wonder. “Or how they stopped botherin’ ya since April?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really give a crap ‘bout that, ‘Samu.” Atsumu admitted. “It ain’t like I’m doin’ anythin’ special since we began our third year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> though.” Osamu paused his walk, forcing his brother to a stop as well. “Ya became the new captain. Everyone is aware of yer alliance with the orchestra. They remember how ya and Gin acted when Fujisaki was bullied. Gossipers at Inarizaki ain’t stupid, ‘Tsumu, ya get me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu started slowly realising what his twin was getting at, confirming his suspicions with Osamu’s next words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared of ya,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘Tsumu. That’s why they don’t try anythin’ with me and Rin, or with Gin, or the younger guys for that matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared of me, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu turned to his brother, only to notice how dangerous Atsumu’s expression was, gazing at the alpha with every bit of protectiveness he could muster. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>People, scared of a simple beta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How amusing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, the whole team sat along with the coaches in one of the lounge areas in their hotel. The staff kindly allowed their guests to use one of the larger television screens in the room for their game analysis.The current playing match was nothing new for Atsumu - he watched it at least four times ever since he found a good quality recording on the internet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, it was the final game of Miyagi’s qualifiers for the Summer Interhigh and the crows’ loss against the iron wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you know, Date Tech is different from Karasuno.” Coach Kurosu paused the video, the view frozen on Futakuchi, Aone and Koganegawa blocking Hinata’s spike. “This team’s greatest offence is their defence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hitting them with force won’t cut it like during our previous games.” Coach Oomi added. “We’ll have to stop them from gaining points on us in a different way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shimahiro, Suna, we especially need your reflexes in this match.” The other man pointed at the middle blockers with the remote. The two boys nodded their heads in understanding. “Let’s treat them with their own poison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coach?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes turned towards Atsumu, who was the one to speak. He had his hand slightly lifted to gather attention, his gaze directed towards the coaches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu watched Date Tech’s match with Karasuno a bunch of times. His curiosity led him to watch the team’s semi finals against Shiratorizawa as well. No wall was perfect - everything had a weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s keen eyes found one after hours of analyzing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coaches looked at Atsumu, waiting for him to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have a strategy that could spice things up a little.” the beta continued, the cogs in his head working intensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, go ahead, Atsumu.” Coach Kurosu nodded with curiosity. “We’re all ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the final touches of the scheme and the simulation in his mind making sense, Atsumu finally spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do ya feel ‘bout breakin’ the wall from inside out?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day three, known as the hell day, has begun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowds gathered into the court where Inarizaki and Date Tech were about to start their game. Based on the foxes’ outstanding performance and the iron wall’s surprising debut at the tournament, the stands were packed with people eager to see which shall remain victorious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu shook hands with Futakuchi, their mutual distaste with one another clearly visible. While some members of Date Tech were anxious about their upcoming clash with Inarizaki, Atsumu’s team exuded composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They trusted their captain and the plan he settled on with the coaches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every detail had been calculated, along with the case of potential failure. Date Tech was different than their previous opponents - if they wanted to pull through, they needed to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu wasn’t worried. He trained with this team so much he was positive they would do their best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any uplifting words from our captain?” Coach Oomi asked as they got ready to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu turned to his team with relaxed posture, not even an ounce of tension visible. He smiled lazily, his eyes full of affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe in ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s eyes sharpened, their heads lifting in an act of confidence. Atsumu's smile widened in response, taking a dangerous glint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make them regret they ever left Miyagi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first set of the match was surprisingly calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aggression displayed by Inarizaki in previous games wasn’t as present. Most of the attention focused on the defence, with Shimahiro, Suna and Riseki as the main point defenders of the current rotation. When Hokkyoku was swapped in after one of the middle blockers, the change in tactics wasn’t different. Osamu and Ginjima saved their energy, more keen on whatever their enemies were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Date Tech knew something was brewing. Inarizaki was too quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Shimahiro and Suna had their mission steering the enemy attacks for easier receives, Atsumu had his own. He led the attacks closer to the net, getting in enough proximity to catch his opponents’ scents. He watched their rotation, their movements, their behaviour on court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to Date Tech, the rest of Atsumu’s players observed them as well.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inarizaki lost the first set, but it was strange. The atmosphere around Atsumu’s team was unsettling, unreadable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost like the foxes gave up the round on purpose.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inarizaki surrounded their coaches in the break between sets. The two men looked at Atsumu in expectation, eager to see the results of the setter’s scheme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hokkyoku, Riseki?” Atsumu asked, his eyes analytical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got used to their attacks.” the libero responded with a grin. Riseki nodded along with a satisfied expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu turned his head to the other side. “Sunarin, Shima?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got them alright.” Suna shrugged, taking a sip of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll lead them on to Chihiro and Heisuke.” Shimahiro added, wiping his face with a towel. “Their moves are predictable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re good to go as well.” Ginjima mentioned before Atsumu managed to ask. Osamu hummed in agreement, rolling his shoulder as if the game was just beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then.” Atsumu gazed back to the coaches, shooting them a lazy smirk. “Looks like everythin’ is ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coach Kurosu chuckled, intertwining his fingers with a dark expression. “Then I leave the next set in your hands, captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone remembers the signals?” Atsumu asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” a chorus of voices responded, eager to begin the plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu turned his head towards Date Tech’s side, accidentally catching Futakuchi’s gaze. The enemy captain shot him a sour look to which Atsumu responded with a confident smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t wait to rip your pathetic team into pieces.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second set began with Osamu successfully avoiding Date Tech’s wall and gaining the point, allowing his brother to start their rotation with his serves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu walked towards his designated place with the ball in hand, making the last adjustments in his mind. The cheering squad lead by Chiaki played to his tune as he got prepared for the shot with the drop of his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orchestra fell into silence and Atsumu’s eyes zeroed on Sakunami. The teen noticed Atsumu’s intense gaze and visibly tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Routine repeated itself - a throw, a run-up, a jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Sakunami expected a serve, he instead received a cannonball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hit </span>
  <em>
    <span>smashed</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the libero’s arms, recoiling so harshly it almost socked him in the jaw. The ball landed among the cameras, outside the banners shielding everyone outside the court. Sakunami barely managed to balance himself on the floor, his forearms shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd sang wildly behind Atsumu with their calls and their instruments, fueling the beast inside the beta. Atsumu grin turned feral, his eyes still focused on Sakunami’s terrified form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing Atsumu loved the most besides setting, it was destroying the spirits of enemy liberos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get five service aces off this guy.” Atsumu mentioned cockily, tapping the new ball in his hands with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only five?” Suna wondered, giving Atsumu a sly grin from where he was standing. “Go for ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya heard him, cap!” Hokkyoku added with a laugh, as if they were having practice instead of a serious game. “Go any lower and ya buy us snacks back home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell I am, ya cheeky little shit.” Atsumu grinned wholeheartedly, moving behind the line. Sakunami was already in position, strung up like a rubber band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu wanted to see it snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every shot the teen barely managed to receive, Atsumu got more aggressive. Date Tech’s rhythm started to crumble as other players tried aiding their libero. They looked at the beta in hostility until they finally succeeded in stopping his assault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Atsumu managed to get another four service aces. Two rotations later, Sakunami - with his arms red and looking very close to crying - was replaced by another libero, a first year by the looks of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu briefly gazed at another key player he had been observing for the majority of the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsurely, Koganegawa gazed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu remembered this detail from all the games he watched. Besides Futakuchi and Aone, Sakunami was the major influence on leading Date Tech’s setter. If Inarizaki wanted to win, they needed to play smart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by Koganegawa’s strained pheromones, everything was working just as Atsumu predicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beta moved his hand behind his back, clutching it into a fist before forming it into a loose thumbs up. At the sight, his teammates took a different stance, well aware what the signal meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their captain sniffed out a weakness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kiyoomi was persuaded by his cousin to watch the Inarizaki vs Date Tech game, the alpha was reluctant. The encounter a few days earlier left a sour taste in his mouth, along with shame caused by his teammates’ behaviour. The last thing he wanted was to get caught watching Atsumu’s game by the setter himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when they made it to the stands in time to catch Inarizaki finishing the second set, Kiyoomi felt absolutely no regrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To put it simply, the foxes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruthless. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Their libero zipped through the court like a bullet, making Komori look at the kid in complete awe, his urge to compete showing. Their defence wasn’t as good as Itachiyama’s, but it was still impressive enough to get an approving hum from Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their offence however. Kiyoomi was stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu guided his team with utmost accuracy, leading their attacks from even the most difficult spots. His coordination with the spikers was spotless - the ball was always there in perfect velocity. It flew out of Atsumu’s hands smoothly, yet with great power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu shot the ball right at one of Date Tech’s players. It collided with his arms and ricocheted into the floor. As Inarizaki’s orchestra roared at another gained point, Kiyoomi noticed how weirdly dejected the enemy teen was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, poor guy.” a girl sitting close to where Kiyoomi and Komori stood sighed out. “He must be feeling awful, to be targeted so much. Inarizaki just doesn’t let up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” her boyfriend agreed with a shake of his head. “First they forced their libero out of the game, now they’re attacking their setter. If this continues, Date Tech’s formation will be completely ruined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” Komori called out to the pair with a friendly smile. “What do mean ‘forced their libero out’? Me and my cousin just arrived, you see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course!” the girl bowed her head in a greeting, before she began explaining. “Inarizaki lost the first set and right at the beginning of the second one Miya Atsumu kept aiming at their libero.” She pointed towards Date Tech’s bench, where one teen sat with a towel over his head. “This one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was painful to watch.” the boy continued for his girlfriend with a nervous smile. “Miya managed to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>five</span>
  </em>
  <span> service aces on him alone, can you imagine that? If I was that libero I would probably stop playing altogether, imagine the shame...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genta!” the girl cried out. “Don’t talk like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, Hiromi!” Genta defended himself frantically. “Just watching Miya wreck this team makes me want to drop volleyball, he’s scary!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentaaa, we just started again, you can’t stop now!” Hiromi whined, smacking her boyfriend in the knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi’s attention returned to the game, just as Atsumu dumped the ball right in front of Date Tech’s setter. Long whistle was heard and the crowd screamed in excitement once again, along with Inarizaki’s orchestra. Only then did Kiyoomi notice that the second set was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inarizaki won with an 8 point gap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even from the stands, Atsumu’s feral grin directed at the enemy setter was noticeable. Inarizaki stood by their captain like shadows, watching over him from behind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They changed.” Kiyoomi muttered, his eyes locked on the blonde below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Komori chuckled, slightly unnerved. “Guess Volleyball Monthly didn’t lie when they wrote about Atsumu’s team, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They certainly did not,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kiyoomi thought in wonder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s plan was working. The beta was ecstatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third set finally put everything into motion, allowing Inarizaki to go wild. Date Tech’s setter was so stressed it’s a miracle they didn’t take him out of the game. Atsumu smelled the aggravated scents of Koganegawa’s teammates, but he didn’t get overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he was surrounded by sugar, tea and forest protecting him from harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one last step needed to be taken for them to completely crush Date Tech’s spirits. A perfect weapon, loaded and ready to shoot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway through the game, Coach Kurosu made the call and Inarizaki substituted players. Holding Riseki’s number, Kepugi entered the court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kepugi-chan, ya decided to join us~” Atsumu teased the younger teen, messing up his hair in a greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kepugi snapped, narrowing his eyes at his captain nastily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beta moved closer to the omega with a scowl. “Ya better not screw this up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat,</span>
  </em>
  <span> or I’ll make sure Coach Kurosu never lets ya off the bench again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer tellin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>senpai?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kepugi growled, shoving his face into Atsumu’s. “If this flops it’s yer fault, not mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>really?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Atsumu asked angrily. “Without my settin’ ya would be nothin’ more than a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aand that’s my cue to interfere.” Ginjima chimed in, bonking both of them on the heads with his fists. “Seriously, how do you expect to play together like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them be, Hitoshi-san.” Shimahiro said nonchalantly, stretching his fingers. “Last time this attack worked, Atsumu-san and Mako were close to beating each other up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s part of the charm.” Hokkyoku added with a snicker. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘miss it and I’ll kill ya’</span>
  </em>
  <span> strike. Almost ripped my head off when they used it for the first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I even want to know?” Osamu muttered with a lifted eyebrow, watching his brother throw daggers at the younger spiker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Osamu-san.” Shimahiro and Hokkyoku responded at the same time, the latter giggling along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Ginjima sighed, looking at Atsumu and Kepugi unsurely. “I hope you guys are right. We’re countin’ on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With everyone in their positions, the game resumed. The rally went on, Date Tech not keen on letting up. They weren’t aware how much in trouble they were. There was almost no data on Kepugi as a player - he was a big unknown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was why he was Inarizaki’s hidden weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the ball finally found its place between Atsumu’s fingers, there was no hesitation who would receive it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Atsumu’s left was Ginjima. To his right, Osamu. Right behind them was Kepugi. Three of Inarizaki’s cannons, hungry for the hit, desiring to destroy the team before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu grinned, watching from the corner of his eyes how all three started making their approach, throwing off Date Tech’s blockers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one beast Atsumu would let loose this match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball shot towards Kepugi, who was already in the air with his arm ready to whip. His form was as beautiful as the first time they did this attack, all the way back in February. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last piece Inarizaki needed to secure their win.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chip away at their walls, brick by brick-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball smashed through the three man block right into Koganegawa’s shaky hands, ricocheting to the floor on Date Tech’s side with a blast. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-until it all goes down in a pile of rubble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Unbelievable!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kepugi Mako </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the three man wall of Date Tech like it was nothing!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such incredible power from the unseen before combo of Miya Atsumu and Kepugi Mako! Inarizaki changed immensely in comparison to the previous interhigh!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commentators went wild, their excited screaming echoing through the room where Karasuno sat. Thanks to Takeda and his persuasion skills the whole team was allowed to stay at the class to watch Date Tech’s match against Inarizaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone observed in astonishment as Kepugi landed and got attacked by Atsumu and Ginjima in a sudden hug, their happy screams echoing alongside Inarizaki’s cheering section’s ecstatic symphony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yachi-san, please stop biting your nails…” Yaotome, one of the first years, pleaded. Along with Tokita and Shoji, he watched their manager nibble on the corner of her finger from the stress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t help it.” she mumbled, her eyes locked into the screen. “I’m not even there and I feel like I’m going to puke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was an amazing hit…” Kinoshita gulped, shaking his head with wide eyes. “But Date Tech must be feeling awful right now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to Miya to make a play like this.” Narita mentioned with a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama hummed from his place besides Hinata. “Atsumu-san knows how to use his players. The synchronisation between the whole team is flawless too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like they’re sharing their brains or something!” Hinata piped in with an amazed expression, only to get hit in the back of the head by Kageyama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if, you idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here they go again.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the screen as Yamaguchi snickered next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Date Tech called for timeout, the commentators went on about Inarizaki’s play. The cameras made a close up on Atsumu’s team, showing how everyone clapped Kepugi on the back with wide grins. On the other hand Date Tech’s energy was grim, all of them looking on the floor with dejected faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn foxes.” Tanaka growled out, his alpha teeth flashing. “Come on Futakuchi, get a grip! Kick their asses!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya joined Tanaka in baring his fangs at the screen. “Yeah! Get ‘em!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inarizaki’s attack reminded me of Ushiwaka.” Yamaguchi admitted while watching his upperclassmen get shushed by Kinoshita and Narita. “It was just so...raw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t the same.” Tsukishima fixed his glasses higher on his nose with a huff. “Ushiwaka was relying on his strength alone. This guy used his brain and knew where to hit to use his enemies to his own benefit. The power behind it was just a bonus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been picking at Date Tech until they finally found a weakness and exploited it.” Ennoshita slowly realised, as some of the teens from Karasuno started getting pale as the same thing dawned on them. Their captain shivered, gulping hard. “Inarizaki planned this whole thing from the start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t do things like this in January…” Yachi’s voice trembled. “They are still the same boys from before, so what made them so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>scarier?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The answers to the question sat in this very room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera made a close up on Atsumu’s face, bright and confident. A monster leading his pack of foxes like a sick parade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karasuno watched the beast they created from a television screen, unaware of the consequences their actions from a few months ago brought upon Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Date Tech never recovered from Kepugi’s attack. Inarizaki’s scheme came to fruition as Futakuchi’s players surrendered one by one with every point they lost. A failed block ultimately sealed their fate, adding salt to the injury as the whistle called for the end of the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inarizaki won 2:1.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got bananas from the coaches! Get yer sugar everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s team was resting in one of the lounging areas in the gymnasium, hidden away from the crowds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their next opponent was Mujinazaka. They needed every bit of energy they could - this was an even more important deal than Date Tech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu checked the brackets earlier while he went to fetch food. If Inarizaki won today, their next battle would be against Itachiyama, assuming Sakusa’s team won as well. The foxes and the weasels could finally determine which one was stronger after a year of waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu gave each of his players a banana even if they didn’t participate in the earlier match and sat down with the third years. Everyone was in such a great mood that they didn’t want to settle down, even after eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are ya fidgetin’ so much? Get some rest before our game!” Atsumu scolded his younger teammates, leaning against Ginjima’s shoulder to get ready for a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, come on Atsumu-san, this match was so good!” Hokkyoku exclaimed, waving his arms around with a grin a few meters away. “I can run twenty laps around the hall, I’m pumped!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to remind ya what happened to Karasuno’s shortie a few months back?” the beta narrowed his eyes, pointing a finger at the libero. “Don’t make me go there, Hokkyoku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan, the teen finally laid down, resting his head on someone’s bag in a makeshift pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This applies to everyone.” Atsumu added, shooting a sour look at the rest of the boys, making them flinch. “If we want to win, we need ya in tip top shape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, mom.” Hokkyoku snickered, covering himself with Riseki’s jacket by the looks of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu blinked his eyes quickly, stupefied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks mom.” Kaniku and Riseki called out with innocent smiles, sitting against each other to get comfortable. The first years next to them started giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have very funny reactions, Atsumu-san.” Shimahiro nonchalantly mentioned with a sneaky smile as Kepugi chortled right behind him. “Make sure you get some rest as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red as a tomato, Atsumu was about to go give his younger teammates a lesson before Ginjima took hold of his elbow, bringing him back on the floor. “Woah there, Atsumu! No need for that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They called me </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the beta screeched in Ginjima’s face. He quickly turned towards where his underclassmen sat, yelling, “If ya want to make fun of me at least call me dad, ya brats! Do I look like I shoot babies out of my ass?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If yer the mom, does that mean Gin is the father?” Osamu wondered, his mouth stuffed with another banana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-why am I the dad?!” Ginjima asked loudly. The first and second years all started laughing at their upperclassmen’s teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya look good together, Ginjima-san, that’s why!” Hokkyoku called out, making the rest of Inarizaki laugh harder, some of them agreeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we don’t!” Atsumu and Ginjima shouted at the same time, both of them blushing furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are pathetic.” Suna mentioned, nuzzling into Osamu’s neck sleepily. “Just date each other already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suna, please...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m goin’ to smack ya, Sunarin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when teasing subsided and almost everyone fell asleep, Atsumu was wide awake, resting his eyes every few minutes before opening them again. His mind had been focusing on the upcoming match, reminding himself of all the possible strategies and attacks they might use against Mujinazaka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him also urged Atsumu to keep watch, to be wary in case trouble came and he had to wake up one of the alphas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird beta instincts…” Atsumu mumbled before closing his eyes again, the visions of the ball flying through the air keeping him company among gentle snores of his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blamed his alertness on Sakusa and his nasty teammates. It was easier that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one could have predicted what happened a few hours later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mujinazaka, despite losing Kiryuu, was still a force to reckon with. Nevertheless, both them and Inarizaki felt the exhaustion from the hell day seeping into their limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rally has been going for what felt like hours - tied 1:1, with 27:28 points on Inarizaki’s lead. No one wanted to let the ball drop to the floor, knowing how high the stakes were. The crowd was on the edge of their seats - the battle was one of the most intense ones during this tournament. Commentators constantly screamed, observing everything with wide eyes, building up the emotions behind the match for people watching outside the gymnasium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu could sense how tired everyone was. Both his players and their enemies reeked, making his nose feel funny. Sweat streamed down their bodies without a stop as the teens ran from one side to the other, bumping the ball, blocking the hits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them imagined that Inarizaki’s doom would appear in the form of a slippery floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mujinazaka managed to receive Osamu’s hit, frustrating the foxes. This fight stopped being enjoyable - they just wanted it to end already. As the enemy setter threw the ball towards his spiker, Atsumu and his teammates backed up to get it once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shot flew to the furthest corner of the court. As quick as he could, Hokkyoku ran to get it with a harsh inhale of air. He tried throwing himself at the floor as always without thinking about his well being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokkyoku’s leg twisted upon meeting the surface wet from stray sweat, making him skid. Somehow, he deflected the ball with his forearm in the last second, keeping it in the air as his body smacked into the court with a heavy thud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu’s eyes followed the ball as he was the closest, so he took the role of a setter for now. Atsumu was about to go aid his brother when he suddenly freezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nostrils flared as sharp iron attacked his senses. His inner beta </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring everything arounds him, Atsumu instantly turned around and booked it towards Hokkyoku, who was kneeling on the floor, his hands covering the front of his face. The teen was whimpering from the pain, harshly panting like he couldn’t get enough air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s instincts went haywire as his head was flooded with the sharp scent of blood, seeping through Hokkyoku’s fingers from his nose. Atsumu dropped on the floor, quickly shielding the libero away as people around the sidelines started whispering in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s shrill howl was heard through the entire court, sounding almost animalistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“HELP!!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Every alpha from Inarizaki whipped their head towards the beta. Atsumu was clutching Hokkyoku in his embrace, covering the younger’s hands and face to try stopping the blood from pooling on the floor. The beta inhaled every bit of it, the smell making his head spin, his pulse speeding up even more than it did during the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metallic sharpness of Hokkyoku’s blood was so thick Atsumu could taste it on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This didn’t happen when Osamu bit him. He didn’t react to the smell of his own blood back then. Right now, among the stench of sweat and pheromones, Atsumu couldn’t think, he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was so overwhelmed he didn’t register the whistle for time out, the quick steps of his teammates and lots of bodies surrounding him and his underclassman. He didn’t register voices talking to him, taking his hands away from Hokkyoku-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokkyoku. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His packmate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, wait, don’t!” Atsumu called out with fear in his voice, keeping his grip on the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Tsumu, he’ll be alright.” Osamu said carefully, moving his brother away to face him. “I need ya to look at me and breathe. Just like back in October, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Samu.” Atsumu mumbled, failing to comply with his twin’s words. “The smell, I can’t- the smell is- and Hokkyoku-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu, Hokkyoku needs to go to the hospital with Coach Oomi.” Ginjima squatted down next to the beta, putting a comforting hand on his back. “We need you to breathe, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu tried, he truly did, but the instant he took a breath everything melded into a heavy odor, making the beta nauseous. He wanted to cover his face when he noticed that Hokkyoku’s blood still rested on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this moment, a few wet wipes were thrown at Atsumu’s hands. The setter lifted his eyes to see a worried Suna, holding a freshly opened pack in case Atsumu needed more. Right behind the middle blocker their younger teammates stood, all concerned for their captain. Coach Kurosu was speaking with Mujinazaka’s coach and referee to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With quick movements, Atsumu wiped off every bit of blood he could, taking more tissues from Suna. When his hands looked clean, he lifted them to his nose and took a shaky whiff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still here.” he mumbled, looking at the alphas surrounding him anxiously. “I can still smell his blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu moved closer to his brother, covering him from reporters ready to take photos. “I can’t smell anythin’, ‘Tsumu. Are ya sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya can’t smell it?” Atsumu asked with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.” Ginjima added, Suna nodding in agreement. “Probably because Hokkyoku hasn’t presented yet, his pheromones aren’t as noticeable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Atsumu stared at his clean hands, still reeking of iron. “But it’s still here, I can’t get rid of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu-senpai?” one of the first years called out, getting Atsumu’s attention. When the beta’s eyes were on him, he pointed to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coach Kurosu was making his way to the group with a grim look. Everyone tensed up, afraid of what the man’s words would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu, we’re taking you off the court.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu choked out a gasp, struggling to get up with his brother’s help. “No, coach, I can still-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu.” Coach Kurosu sighed with a heavy look. “You are in no way capable of playing right now. The referee allowed us to replace two players, so leave the match to your kouhai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another first year took hold of the beta from Osamu’s hands with a gentle look. “Come on Atsumu-san, let’s get you on the bench. Can you walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu wanted to fight. He couldn’t leave now, not when the game was at its peak. His team needed him. He couldn’t disappoint them </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Tsumu.” Osamu’s stern voice was heard, forcing his twin to comply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a harsh inhale, Atsumu allowed the bench warmers to lead him away from the court. Every player avoided his silent rage, as he tried wiping his hands down with the wet tissues Suna brought him earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stench didn’t go away, messing with his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu watched from the sidelines as his team scrambled to function. The amount of stress from Hokkyoku’s injury, the sudden change in players and the pressure of achieving success overwhelmed them instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The match ended faster than anyone could predict. The echo of the ball falling on Inarizaki’s side of the court was deafening. There were no screams to save the point. For the first time since the beginning of the tournament, the orchestra's instruments remained still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inarizaki lost Summer Interhigh in complete silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu went to the closest bathroom as soon as his team left the court. Osamu took the role of captain as everyone allowed Atsumu to run to wash his hands, not bothering to stop him when they saw his disheveled state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was glad the mirror in the bathroom was taken off the wall. He could only imagine how bad he looked after everything that happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beta rubbed his hands under the strong stream of water for minutes, constantly getting more soap, even scratching the skin with his nails. Everytime, he quickly wiped down his hands with paper towels and brought them to his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of blood lingered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a curse, Atsumu began the action again, praying the iron stench would finally go away. He would lose it if he had to walk around sensing the blood of his teammate every time he lifted his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu could feel how stressed he was - his scent was strained, flowing around him, mixing in with air in the bathroom. He didn’t think much of it - he was sweaty from the match after all, the pheromones were bound to be stronger even with his scent blockers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors to the bathroom suddenly opened. Atsumu whirled his head towards them, about to snap at whoever decided to break his needed alone time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are ya doin’ here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Omi-kun?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Atsumu hissed in annoyance at seeing the alpha. The smokiness from days before wasn’t as noticeable - Sakusa had his glands covered with patches. By the looks of it he also finished his game, as he lacked his face mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need a reason to enter a public bathroom?” Sakusa irritatedly asked, the distaste at seeing Atsumu mutual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu didn’t comment further, flashing his teeth at the alpha in hostility. He turned his attention back to his hands, scratching at his soapy skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of that, he didn’t notice Sakusa’s nostrils flaring, his pupils filling out the majority of his dark eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu ignored Sakusa’s presence when the alpha went towards the stalls, and when he returned to wash his hands in the sink next to the beta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa watched Atsumu from the corner of his eyes, taking in his tense expression and frantic scrubbing. Atsumu once again wiped down his hands and sniffed them. A broken groan left his throat in distress as the scent of blood still lingered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a small bottle shoved into his face. Atsumu looked at Sakusa in confusion, as the alpha held the item with the tips of his fingers. The beta couldn’t read the spiker’s emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Atsumu asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand sanitizer. It has a very strong smell, so it should help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu shouldn’t trust his rival, but Sakusa did keep his teammates in check at the beginning of the tournament and apologized for them offending Inarizaki. Not to mention his alphan scent called out to the beta, whispering to him the promises of safety and relief. They could forget about their little war for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doubtfully, Atsumu took the bottle, making sure to avoid touching Sakusa’s fingers. He put a few drops of transparent goo on his palms and spread it with precision, covering every spot. Trying not to focus on the alpha watching his every move, he lifted his hands towards his nose and sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden sharpness of citrus was very strong, making Atsumu almost tear up from the intensity, but it did help. He could no longer smell the blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With amazement in his eyes, Atsumu turned towards Sakusa. “It worked.” He took a whiff of the artificial scent on his skin again, breathing in relief as an easy smile took over his face. “Thank ya, Omi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden gratitude was unexpected, as Sakusa moved back with slightly reddened cheeks. When Atsumu wanted to give back the bottle, the spiker shook his head, keeping a hand between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, are ya sure…?” Atsumu asked, clutching the object. “Wouldn’t ya need it for yer condition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...remember that?” Sakusa wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was almost offended at the unbelievable tone. “Wha- of course I do! Why shouldn’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s-” Sakusa inhaled deeply, before tensing as the fresh take of air entered his lungs, looking at Atsumu with something weird in his eyes. “Anyway, keep the sanitizer. I have spares, so it's fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Atsumu chuckled, shaking the bottle gently. “Don’t mind if I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that followed was awkward. Sakusa continued observing Atsumu with an unreadable expression instead of leaving, while Atsumu started fidgeting in place, the scent of smoke surrounding him completely. He inhaled the mix of their pheromones, melding into a combination that shouldn’t be as calming as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like forever, Sakusa tried breaking the stillness in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miya, why are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Sakusa’s words were interrupted by a familiar voice. Atsumu turned his head towards the entrance to the bathroom where Shimahiro stood, his intense stare focused on Itachiyama’s captain in hostility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu used this occasion to get away from the smoky scent and its owner, already moving to join his kouhai. “Shima, whatcha doin’ here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hitoshi-san was getting worried, so he sent me.” Shimahiro’s gaze returned to the beta, visibly softening. “Are you alright, Atsumu-san?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last glance, Atsumu gave Sakusa a curt nod, to which the spiker responded in kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for the sanitizer.” Atsumu said with a brief smile, returning the kindness Sakusa showed him earlier with his own words. “See ya next interhigh, Omi-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After closing the doors, Atsumu took a deep breath, letting the mix of foreign scents replace the smokiness from before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his own surprise, Atsumu found himself missing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two of them made their way towards Inarizaki’s meeting point, Shimahiro suddenly let out a noise of surprise as he noticed something on Atsumu’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Atsumu-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde hummed in question, glancing at the middle blocker. Shimahiro opened his sports bag and dug around it until he took out a single scent blocker, presenting it to his captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako constantly forgets to bring his own, so I have spares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks Shima, but I don’t need it...?” Atsumu unsurely responded to the act. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shimahiro tilted his head curiously, pointing at his own neck. Following the silent instruction, Atsumu touched the same space on his, only to feel the scent blocker there barely holding to the skin, pathetically flopping against his gland. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu quickly took the patch from Shimahiro’s hand and clumsily replaced the faulty one, not even caring if he stuck it on properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This stupid piece of shit…!” the beta hissed furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m sorry?” Shimahiro’s eyes widened, a bit intimidated.</span>
</p><p><span>“Not you, Shima!” Atsumu snapped, hiding the used blocker in his pocket with force. “Fuckin’ ‘Samu! </span><em><span>‘They won’t fall off’</span></em><span> my ass!</span> <span>I’m killin’ this scrub, he owns Ma 6000 yen!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Shimahiro shook his head in resignation. “Come on, Atsumu-san, everyone is waiting. Coach Kurosu probably has updates about Chihiro’s wellbeing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of the libero, Atsumu’s anger temporarily mellowed down. He grunted in agreement and started walking once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still shaken from the earlier events, Atsumu didn’t stop to think for how long his scent had been leaking into the air before Shimahiro took notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa Kiyoomi was a particular person. And like every particular person, he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>a thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sakusa family’s men shared it for generations, thanks to the purity of their blood</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Higher pheromone reception, seemingly a trait every secondary gender had, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>better.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kiyoomi’s alpha father had it, and so did his omega brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, to nobody's surprise, Kiyoomi inherited it as well. Ever since he could remember, he could sense the chemicals characteristic to every individual he met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While his father and brother enjoyed the sensations, Kiyoomi found it repulsive. In his young, fragile mind always worried about germs, he unconsciously started associating pheromones with wrongness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a point when Kiyoomi couldn’t take it anymore, constantly scratching his nose, washing his hands to the point of breaking skin to get rid of whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>scent</span>
  </em>
  <span> clinged to him. His family, despite their busy lives, helped him as much as they could. Alas, he started attending therapy at a young age of 8. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi needed a distraction. Something to take his mind off the pheromones, the germs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the repulsion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Motoya offered volleyball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how annoying his cousin tended to be, Kiyoomi would be forever grateful for what Motoya did to him. “You don’t touch the ball even for a second!”, he argued, the boyish grin tempting Kiyoomi along with the ball in his hands, wiped down with a disinfectant and clean tissues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his therapist's approval, they started slowly. For the first time, Kiyoomi found something that brought him actual relief. The thrill and joy of playing changed his life for the better. This was what Kiyoomi needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of pheromones and filth, his mind was preoccupied with volleyball and training. Over the years, he had learned how to handle his condition better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once Kiyoomi presented as an alpha, everything went back to square one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scents of his family members suddenly turned into a stench. Seven days of presentation passed filled with anxiety, uncontrollable growling and sitting in the corner of his bed with the most painful hard-on he was too disgusted to take care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t Kiyoomi’s proudest moment, that’s for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Medical masks were replaced by scent-neutralizing ones. He started carrying sharp smelling sanitizers to dull out foreign pheromones lingering on his body. Kiyoomi’s aversion to touch came back full force, his close family the only people he wouldn’t bear his fangs at when it came to skin on skin contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Volleyball became even more of a reprieve, as every player with secondary gender had to wear scent blockers. Without the pheromones assaulting his nose, Kiyoomi chased the sport even more, certain this was the only place where he could be temporarily free from his shackles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life however had different plans - and they appeared in a form of blonde hair and black jersey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu must have been unaware one of the patches on his neck peeled off, barely sticking to his skin with one of its corners. The pheromones surrounding Atsumu’s form were different from the stale ones he was covered in during their time at the All-Japan training camp. They were fresh. Real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t make Kiyoomi wince from intensity. They weren’t overly sweet or bitter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s scent was tranquil. Delicate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like finding an ancient shrine, overgrown with vegetation and moss, untouched by human hand for years. A place hiding among the filth, bringing solace to those who find it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since his presentation, Kiyoomi felt no ounce of repulsion by someone else’s pheromones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something in this scent was wrong. Besides Atsumu’s visible fatigue, everything about him screamed distress. It urged Kiyoomi to help him, a previously hidden instinct suddenly taking action, the alpha in his brain screaming at him to comfort the setter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So clumsy he did, in his own awkward way - with the help of the disinfectant he always kept in his pocket. He wasn’t good at actions like these - people called him a jerk for a reason - but nevertheless it worked. Soon enough, a tired smile bloomed on Atsumu’s face and so did his scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi was left speechless. He could feel his cheeks burning and sincerely hoped Atsumu was too exhausted to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast inside the alpha made him hesitantly ask the question plaguing him since the All-Japan camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Miya, why are you hiding away something so important?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kiyoomi’s luck that kept his team on a wave of victories ran out at this very moment, as Atsumu’s teammate took the setter away with an expression silently telling Kiyoomi to leave them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his open personality, Atsumu was a mystery hiding behind scent blockers and his team’s pheromones, sticking to his body like a warning. Kiyoomi wasn’t deterred however. He wanted to drink more of this unattainable aroma, locked away like treasure waiting to be taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were younger, Sakusa Kiyoomi never cared for Miya Atsumu. He was a player just like him, standing on the opposite side of the court, but Atsumu changed. He wasn’t the same rowdy boy from before. He was now the captain of Inarizaki who defended his teammates, aided them with his whole being and smelled like the most addicting thing Kiyoomi ever had the chance to breathe in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was never easy for something to catch Kiyoomi’s interest, but as he watched Atsumu leave the bathroom, the alpha found himself enticed by eyes made of gold and scent soothing like the purest touch.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Atsumu: smells like forests surrounding an old Inari shrine<br/>Sakusa: smells like incense lit as an offering at said shrine<br/>Me:<br/></p><p>I am in no way a volleyball specialist, so if any of the plays here don’t make sense I sincerely apologise lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for 1k+ kudos! It feels amazing to see yall like MBIAC that much 😭💕</p><p>As you can see, updates are slower than usual and that’s because I’m getting closer to BA and art diploma defence. I will be very busy in the following months so I’ll appreciate it if you guys are a bit more patient with me! I love this fic with my whole heart and will continue writing it along with other works, don’t worry about a thing 💕💕💕</p><p>This chapter contains verbal abuse and attempt at physical abuse so be careful if any of these might be triggering. </p><p>Other than that I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following Inarizaki’s painful loss, Coach Kurosu didn’t force his players to analyze their game with Mujinazaka as he had always done after tournaments, letting them rest. The very same evening, the second and third years all sat around the lounging room in their hotel. Their youngest teammates remained in their shared room, leaving Atsumu and the rest of the team to their own devices. </p><p>The group wasn’t doing anything special - most of them were playing Jenga on one of the low tables while Atsumu, Ginjima and Riseki sat on the couch, observing from the side. The younger of the three was sighing once in a while, nervously picking at the hem of his shirt.</p><p>“Riseki.” Atsumu called out with a pointed look. “Stop worryin’, it’s not like Hokkyoku’s dyin’.”</p><p><em> “You </em>are the one telling him that?” Suna asked sarcastically, taking a block out of the tower with utmost precision.</p><p>“Don’t be an ass.” Osamu reprimanded his boyfriend before focusing on his turn.</p><p>“Atsumu-san is right, you know.” Kaniku turned towards Riseki with a gentle smile. “Knowing Hokkyoku, he’s going to bounce out of this injury pretty quickly.”</p><p>“He’s like a cockroach.” Kepugi snickered, watching Osamu try to pull one of the wooden blocks. “Drop a bomb at him and he’ll come out without a scratch.”</p><p>“I doubt it’s anything serious.” Shimahiro added, returning his attention to the game. “Osamu-san, you can’t use both hands, that’s cheating.”</p><p>Osamu growled in frustration and dropped one of his arms to his lap, now trying to push the same block out as the whole construction started shaking.</p><p>Ginjima briefly peeked at Atsumu, expecting a snappy remark to force his brother to lose this round, but the beta sat silent, playing with something in his pocket. </p><p>Gently, Ginjima nudged Atsumu with his elbow. “Are you alright?” </p><p>Atsumu was startled from his thoughts, the movement of his hand stopping. “Ah- Yeah, I’m good. Just thinkin’.”</p><p>“I hope not about blamin’ yourself for our loss.” Ginjima narrowed his eyes in suspicion, well aware that was probably the case. </p><p>His intuition was correct, as Atsumu tensed up at being caught. Riseki peeked at his captain as well, as the boys playing Jenga began loudly teasing Osamu to topple the tower.</p><p>“Atsumu-san, that was an accident. Both you and Hokkyoku aren’t at fault.” the younger quietly mentioned to not alert their teammates about the topic of the conversation.</p><p>“Hokkyoku isn’t, that’s true.” Atsumu agreed, letting out a heavy sigh. “But me- I shouldn’t have left ya guys at the very end of the game.”</p><p>“You had no choice, Atsumu.” Ginjima shook his head, slightly frustrated. “All of us knew that, Coach Kurosu as well. If there’s one thing we should blame it’s the hell day itself. Most accidents happen durin’ that time - we were just unlucky this was one of them.”</p><p>“But still-!” Atsumu tried arguing before getting interrupted.</p><p>“No Atsumu, this <em> wasn't </em>your fault.” Ginjima repeated firmly. “Get it into that stubborn head of yours.” </p><p>Riseki nodded in agreement. Atsumu scrunched his nose with a pout and started grumbling about getting lectured by everyone. His hand returned to playing with the thing in his pocket, which caught Ginjima’s curiosity. </p><p>“By the way, whatcha got there?”</p><p>Still pouting, Atsumu took out the small bottle of disinfectant, mumbling, “Citrus sanitizer. Reeks like hell, but it helped with gettin’ rid of the smell of blood.”</p><p>Ginjima took the object out of Atsumu’s offering hand and sniffed its contents, Riseki curiously moving closer as well. As the sharp scent entered their noses Riseki’s face turned sour, while Ginjima started coughing. </p><p>“Oh <em> fuck.” </em> Ginjima cursed, moving the bottle as far away as possible with a wince. “Where did you get this?”</p><p>“Omi-kun gave it to me.” Atsumu shrugged nonchalantly, pulling at the thread of his t-shirt to keep his hands busy. “We’ve met in the bathroom after our games. I guess he saw me spirallin’ and decided to help.”</p><p>“That’s surprisingly nice of him.” Ginjima muttered, slightly confused. “I didn’t take him for a carin’ type of guy.”</p><p>“I was surprised as well!” Atsumu exclaimed, poking the bottle in the alpha’s hand. “I thought he’s gonna make fun of me, but then he went all blushy and told me to keep it!” </p><p>“Blushy…?” Riseki wondered, eyeing the disinfectant.</p><p>Just as the spikers were about to integrate Atsumu further, a chorus of sudden shouts forced the three of them to move their eyes back to the table. Kaniku was crouching, his hands awkwardly hovering over the swaying tower, as others had their arms prepared to catch the blocks that might topple over. When the construction went still the younger setter heavily sat down, hiding his head in his hands. </p><p>“Oh my god, I’m not doing anything that risky ever again.”</p><p>“But it worked.” Shimahiro clapped his hands in praise. “Congratulations.”</p><p>“Why is this more stressful than any of our earlier games?” Suna complained, leaning back with a groan.</p><p>“See, that’s why I didn’t want to join!” Atsumu yelled as he took the disinfectant from Ginjima’s hands and shoved it back into his pocket. </p><p>“Just admit ya suck at Jenga, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu shot back. Atsumu let out an offended squawk, ready to defend his honor, when another slightly nasally voice chimed in.</p><p>“Aww, ya guys are playin’ without me? Not fair!”</p><p>All at once, everyone’s eyes shot towards Hokkyoku, who was standing in the entrance to the room with a goofy grin. His nose had been covered with thick gauze, barely covering the purplish skin extending all the way under his eyes. </p><p>“Hokkyoku!” Riseki shouted, jumping away from the couch and rushing to his friend. “You’re back!”</p><p>Kepugi whistled, assessing the damage on the libero’s face. “Ya look like someone punched ya with a brick.”</p><p>Hokkyoku laughed, wincing immediately from the pain. “Felt like that when I hit the floor too. It’s just a broken nose though, so I’m all good!”</p><p>“Why do you sound so happy about it...?” Kaniku wondered, Osamu and Suna humming in agreement next to him.  </p><p>“Well <em> duh, </em> because I didn’t injure anythin’ else! I thought I twisted my ankle back there, y’know.” Hokkyoku mentioned while tapping his foot against the floor to prove he was alright. </p><p>It was then that Atsumu finally got up from the couch, making his way to the libero with a grim look. Hokkyoku froze in place with a nervous chuckle, slightly lowering his head.</p><p>“Um, I know this isn’t-”</p><p>Hokkyoku didn’t finish as Atsumu bonked him in the head with his fist, making the libero yelp in surprise.</p><p>
  <em> “Ow-!” </em>
</p><p><em> “Ya little shit! </em> Do ya have any idea how worried I was?!” Atsumu shrieked, jabbing his index finger in the younger’s forehead. “What didja want to achieve for bein’ so reckless, huh?!”</p><p>“I didn’t know I would break my nose!” Hokkyoku tried defending himself. “I just acted on instinct! I’m sorry, Atsumu-san-”</p><p>To everyone’s surprise Atsumu did something unexpected - he engulfed Hokkyoku in a one armed hug, hiding his face in the smaller teen’s shoulder. The rest of Inarizaki gaped in shock - Hokkyoku included. His arms hovered above Atsumu’s back, not sure how he should proceed. The libero looked for help at the spikers next to them, but Ginjima and Riseki remained still in the same state of shock.</p><p>“Don’t apologise. I’m glad yer alright, ya brat.” Atsumu mumbled, his hold tightening. Hearing how surprisingly soft Atsumu’s voice was, Hokkyoku finally patted the beta in comfort.</p><p>“Gimme two weeks and I’ll be back on my feet, Atsumu-san.” Hokkyoku reassured the setter. As he remembered something, he moved back from Atsumu’s arms with a grin. “Oh yeah! Thank ya for takin’ care of me on the court! Ya really didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“Wha- of course I had to!” Atsumu argued with a pout. “What kinda asshole would I be if I didn’t care about my pack?”</p><p>The whole room was engulfed in silence following Atsumu’s words. The eyes of his teammates were even wider than before, some of them opening their mouths and closing them repeatedly in shock. Everyone was frozen in place.</p><p>“Atsumu-san.” Shimahiro slowly spoke out first. “Could you repeat that?”</p><p>“...what?” Atsumu asked in confusion, only now turning to the rest of Inarizaki. “Did I say somethin’ wrong?”</p><p>“Your pack.” Ginjima answered, a grin starting to bloom on his face. “You said <em> your pack.” </em></p><p>At that moment the Jenga tower finally toppled over, some of the wooden blocks loudly clattering off the table into the floor. Atsumu's face turned red from embarrassment as he realised the meaning behind his words. </p><p>Packs were unheard of these days - only in textbooks, rarely in the news. Bonds tighter than blood, individuals of different families coming together as one. The condition for the pack to form was simple - at least one of each secondary gender had to be present. Considering rapidly dropping numbers of betas, it wasn't surprising that sparse amounts of packs came to existence in the recent century.</p><p>But Inarizaki had a beta - not only as the captain, but also as the glue keeping all of its pieces in place. Considering his recent family problems and the growing affection towards his teammates, Atsumu’s instincts making the decision for him shouldn’t come as a surprise.</p><p>Except it did.</p><p>“I-I did <em> not </em> say anythin’!” Atsumu lied with a huge blush. “Ya heard wrong!”</p><p>“We did not!” Hokkyoku laughed, ignoring his flustered captain and draping himself over his back.</p><p>“No point lyin’ now, Atsumu-san!” Riseki chuckled with sparks in his eyes.</p><p>"Atsumu, is that true?" Ginjima asked excitedly. "You really think of us as your pack?"</p><p>Atsumu pursed his lips, avoiding everyone's gazes until his eyes landed on Osamu's. His brother was looking at him in anticipation, eager to hear the answer. That was all Atsumu needed to admit the truth.</p><p>Atsumu sighed, scratching at the uncovered scent gland on his wrist. "Dunno… my instincts are bein' weird, I guess. It just came naturally to me." </p><p>"That's so cool…" Kaniku muttered with a dreamy look. "I never knew you thought of us like that, Atsumu-san."</p><p>"It's hard to believe, considerin' how much of an asshole he was a few months ago." Kepugi added while picking up Jenga blocks from the floor.</p><p>"Don't be rude, Mako." Shimahiro reprimanded his friend. "Being considered a packmate is very flattering."</p><p>"Do we have to register that somewhere?" Osamu wondered nonchalantly.</p><p>Suna was already checking his phone, quickly responding, "Nah, they lifted pack registrations in 1980." </p><p>“Wait! Waitwaitwait-” Atsumu suddenly called out, waving his hands around in confusion. “Ya guys just wanna...roll with it?”</p><p>"Why not?" Osamu asked with a shrug. "Ain't like it would change much."</p><p>"Especially without the paperwork." Suna added, like the lack of legal repercussions was the best deal out of the whole situation. </p><p>“And it shows how much you care about us and vice versa, Atsumu.” Ginjima walked over to the beta, bumping their shoulders together. “I don’t see the problem.”</p><p>“Neither do we!” Hokkyoku chimed in with a grin, dropping down from Atsumu’s back and turning towards the other second years. “Right?!” </p><p>A chorus of agreements echoed through the room, the other four in various stages of excitement.</p><p>Atsumu could feel his eyes getting misty at the show of fondness his team displayed, not expecting anything of this kind. If someone told him he would have a pack in his third year of highschool before Inarizaki, Atsumu would probably call them lunatics.</p><p>Even though it was real, Atsumu still found the whole situation almost dreamlike.</p><p>“It goes without sayin’ this stays between us though.” Osamu mentioned with a warning behind his tone. Everyone agreed, nodding along to the alpha’s words. </p><p>Just as another game of Jenga started and discussions about their new pack dynamics continued, Atsumu could feel the switch in the air, everyone’s scents turning into something almost possessive. He tilted his head in confusion before shrugging, dropping back into the soft cushions of the couch, the thoughts of his team’s overprotectiveness flying over his head for the rest of the evening.</p><p>After all, no way all these alphas, omegas and unpresented would become more defensive over a beta just because they formed a small pack.</p><p>...right?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Much didn’t change after the volleyball club returned to Hyogo. Despite their loss, other people from Inarizaki still weren’t keen on getting in the way of Atsumu and his friends. No one mocked them or spread any rumors, for which the beta was grateful.</p><p>At the same time the last week before summer break began. For their kouhai it didn't mean much - they worried mostly about passing their exams. For the third years however, exams weren't the only thing they had to endure.</p><p>“I assume the meetin’ with the job counselor didn’t go well?” Ginjima mumbled around his boiled egg, directing the question to Osamu who was silently fuming with his mouth stuffed with rice. Since their class was the first on the list, Osamu and Suna met with the teacher before the break. Atsumu and Ginjima’s turn was right after lunch, which they were currently spending on the rooftop.</p><p>“Apparently the old man was offended at Osamu’s future plans.” Suna answered in his boyfriend’s place. “Something about wasted opportunities.”</p><p><em> “Workin’ with food is for omegas.” </em> Osamu grumbled in a mocking voice, taking another angry bite from his lunch. “I’ll show him when I open the best onigiri place in the whole country.”</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” Atsumu pointed his chopsticks at his brother in mutual offence. “Everybody knows he’s a sexist asshole, fuck him!”</p><p>“Atsumu, don’t talk about the teacher like that.” Ginjima scolded his friend with a pointed look.</p><p>“He can’t hear us anyway, I don’t see the problem.” Suna shrugged, nibbling on a piece of fish.</p><p>“Why do I even try.” Ginjima sighed, returning his attention to the food. “What about you, Suna?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“How did your meetin’ go?” Ginjima specified as he took another bite. </p><p>Suna dropped the fish back into the box to get his water bottle as he answered, “It wasn’t as exciting as Osamu’s. He gave me a few pamphlets, asked a bunch of questions and let me go. It took less than 10 minutes.”</p><p>“Did he even help ya?” Atsumu lifted a curious eyebrow, certainly not expecting anything positive.</p><p>“Not really.” Suna shrugged again after taking a sip. “I still don’t know what I’m going to do after high school. I’ll just go with the flow I guess - if worse comes to worse I’ll just work for my mothers.”</p><p>“Didn’t you model some stuff of theirs before?” Ginjima wondered, tapping his chin with chopsticks in thought. Suna’s mothers were fashion designers - it wasn’t surprising they used their son to help with marketing some of their products.</p><p>“That was child labour.”</p><p>“They only took photos of <em> yer wrists.” </em> Osamu finally spoke with an unbelievable tone. </p><p><em> “And </em> barely paid me. See? Child labour.”</p><p>“Yer just salty ya couldn’t keep the bracelet.” Atsumu snickered at his friend. </p><p>Suna glared at him in response. “It was a nice bracelet, alright? But we’re getting off topic. What about you two? Anything exciting you want to share with our local mister asshole?”</p><p>“You or the job counselor?” Atsumu nonchalantly asked with a straight face. Ginjima snorted, muffling his laughter behind a fist, while Osamu almost choked on his food.</p><p>“Ugh, I hate it here.” Suna groaned, biting into his fish again. </p><p>“Well.” Ginjima calmed himself down, a goofy smile still lingering on his face. “I actually know which university I want to try gettin’ to.”</p><p>“Ya mentioned somethin’ about goin’ to OCU just like Akagi, right?” Atsumu wondered before stuffing his face full of tamagoyaki.</p><p>Ginjima nodded. “Yeah, I chatted with him for a bit and he told me the course isn’t that bad. Dunno if I’ll go for physical education though. I was actually thinkin’ between sport management or coachin’.”</p><p>“Coachin’ sounds good.” Osamu chimed in after swallowing his food, eyeing the leftovers in Suna’s bento box. “You’ll help me stay in shape after I settle down.”</p><p>“Pay me in onigiri and I’ll consider it.” </p><p>“Noted.” </p><p>“And you?” Suna turned to Atsumu curiously. “Got anything to share with the class?”</p><p>Atsumu for the majority of his time in high school actually wasn’t sure what to do with his future. There were thoughts of going the same road his parents took, but Atsumu wasn’t smart with numbers like the rest of Miyas. Sports were circling around his brain most of the time, especially volleyball. Atsumu wondered for a while what he could potentially do - being a sport commentator would suit his loud mouth. Coaching kids sounded interesting as well - Atsumu liked working with children when he had a chance. </p><p>It wasn’t until recently that the unattainable dream haunting him for years turned into a possibility he wanted to take. The blare coming from the stands. The blinding lights hanging above. The squeak of shoes against the polished floors. The ball resting between his fingers as the crowd screamed for one more service ace. </p><p>It was Aran and his stories, and the thrill he felt with his pack at Summer Interhigh that changed Atsumu’s point of view.</p><p>It was then that Atsumu finally realised what he truly wanted to achieve.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to play volleyball professionally.” </p><p>Atsumu was seated in front of the big desk covered with books, papers and pamphlets of different kinds. The job counselor - a middle aged alpha teaching PE - sat behind it, pausing in tapping Atsumu’s data into the computer. With his eyebrows lifted high up his forehead, he turned towards the beta in confusion.</p><p>“May I ask why?”</p><p>Atsumu was very close to rolling his eyes at the teacher. “Well, I am the captain of our team for starters. People say I’m the best high school setter in <em> Japan, </em>so I think I have pretty good chances of gettin’ into V. League. Not to mention how good we did at the Nationals!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t agree unfortunately.” The man took off his glasses, putting them on the desk, his stern look focused on Atsumu. “Your fourth match ended on a bitter note as far as I remember when I watched it live.”</p><p>Atsumu chuckled nervously. His hand hidden under the desk drifted towards the scent blocker on his wrist, plucking at the corner. “We were very close to winnin’ though.”</p><p>“That you did.” the teacher sighed before taking one of the pamphlets, sliding it towards Atsumu. “Well, let’s return to the reason why you’re here. Are there any universities you already researched? This paper has a list of ones you might be interested in, assuming you want to pursue something related to volleyball. Have you thought about sport journalism?”</p><p>Atsumu looked at the paper in question with a sour smile, not understanding what his teacher was getting at. “Um, I already made my mind, sensei. I’m not interested in continuin’ education.”</p><p>With a heavy intake of breath, the man started rubbing the bridge of his nose in displeasure. Based on the strained pheromones in the room, Atsumu prepared himself for the teacher’s next words, certain he wouldn’t like them.</p><p>“Atsumu-kun, I’m going to be honest with you.” </p><p>The teacher looked Atsumu straight in the eye, forcing him to tense up.</p><p>“Betas have no predispositions for professional sports.” </p><p>Atsumu dropped his gaze to the papers in front of him, pursing his lips. </p><p>“Even if you went to the tryouts, when the administration notices your secondary gender they won’t let you in. Most professional teams are strictly alphan. Even omegas rarely make the cut."</p><p>Atsumu’s fingers clutched harder into the scent blocker, almost tearing it off from the force.</p><p>“Look what happened during the tournament. Your team was doing very well, but with one simple injury Kurosu-san had to take you off the game as well, completely destroying the balance between your peers. Can’t you see, Atsumu-kun?” </p><p>Atsumu tried his hardest to not snap at the man in front of him, grinding his teeth.</p><p>“Your sense of smell is a liability on court. It’s time to face reality, there’s no space for childish dreams anymore.”</p><p>“These aren’t <em> childish dreams, </em> sensei.” Atsumu hissed out, his gaze still kept down, but furious. “I am bein’ <em> serious.” </em></p><p>“You twins, I swear. Osamu-kun is exactly the opposite. He would be perfect as a professional player, but then he told me he’s already signed up for business courses starting next July.” The teacher chuckled, completely missing the point. “Why can’t you guys switch, honestly!”</p><p>“Because ‘Samu wants to own a restaurant.” Atsumu responded with a heavy tone. “And I want to <em> play volleyball.” </em></p><p>“You two are brothers, can you ask him to reconsider?” the man wondered, ignoring Atsumu’s words. “I know a guy from the Hornets, I can give out a good word for Osamu-kun. It’s a pity to see such a great player - alpha to that! - waste away in the kitchen.”</p><p>That was the last straw for Atsumu’s patience. He took hold of the pamphlet given to him, ready to get up.</p><p>“Sensei, can I leave? I don’t think I’m needed here anymore.”</p><p>The teacher’s expression visibly soured. He sat back on his chair, waving his hand away. “You’re free, Atsumu-kun. Consider my words carefully - if you have any questions don’t be afraid to see me again.”</p><p>
  <em> Fuck off. </em>
</p><p>“Thank ya sensei, I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>To say the rest of Atsumu’s day sucked was an understatement. </p><p>Both twins were furious through afternoon practice, their aggressive serves and spikes enough of a message for the rest of the team to back off. Ginjima and Suna gave up on trying to pacify them - after they heard from Atsumu what the job counselor told him, they decided letting out the frustrations through volleyball was the best solution. Their underclassmen didn’t even try to bother their captains, instead working on their own.</p><p>With his muscles exhausted and anger barely simmering in his veins, resignation started flooding Atsumu’s system. The confusing thoughts - what was right and what was wrong - kept his mind busy even when he joined the orchestra for evening practice.</p><p>Atsumu and Chiaki were by the vending machine on the corridor, away from the omega’s club members as they prepared their instruments. Atsumu was crouching on the floor, playing with his shoelaces as Chiaki tried choosing a drink. Of course, the topic of today’s events came up once again, as the girl too was annoyed.</p><p>“You’re not the only person frustrated with the job counselor if that makes you feel better.” Chiaki admitted, briefly peeking down at her friend. “He’s pushing everyone’s buttons.”</p><p>“Just when I thought I finally knew what I wanted to do he went ahead and fucked everythin’ up.” Atsumu grumbled, smacking his head against the wall with a defeated sigh. “Stupid bastard.”</p><p>“What exactly did he tell you?” Chiaki asked in worry, not liking the solemn look on Atsumu’s face.</p><p>“I can’t pursue volleyball because of my secondary gender.” Atsumu muttered, looking up at the girl. </p><p>“I don’t get it though?” Chiaki tilted her head in confusion. “Isn’t V. League made mostly of alphas?” </p><p>Atsumu sighed, his mouth running faster than his thoughts. “It’s because I’m <em> not </em> an alpha-”</p><p>It was at that moment Atsumu realised how much he fucked up. </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened and he closed his lips so fast his teeth clacked. Both his and Chiaki were frozen in the spot, not knowing how to react. </p><p>Just when Atsumu managed to rid himself of any burdens through volleyball he went ahead and blurted out the one thing he needed to keep behind closed curtains. He really didn’t want to deal with <em> this </em> after what happened earlier with the job counselor. </p><p>“Atsumu-kun…?”</p><p>He didn’t have a choice though, did he now?</p><p>Chiaki was a good friend. His only female friend, an omega to that. She should understand. Atsumu prayed she understood.</p><p>“Chi-chan.” Atsumu’s voice got lower, forcing the girl to crouch down as well to hear him properly, temporarily forgetting about buying drinks. “...do ya remember Fujisaki Hana?”</p><p>“...yeah.” Chiaki’s expression fell, the omega looking down on the floor. “I think all the current third years do.” </p><p>“What didja think...of all of this?”</p><p>“Why the change of topic?” Chiaki asked nervously, gazing at the setter.</p><p>Atsumu looked her in the eye, almost pleading. “It’s important, I promise.”</p><p>Chiaki sighed, rubbing anxious circles on her forearm, turning her head away. “I... guess I feel guilty. About what happened to her. We never talked to each other, but I remember her being a nice person.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Atsumu agreed, leaning harder against the wall. “She was great. We were in the same class, she helped me and Gin a lot, even when...y’know.”</p><p>“I’m glad she had support in you two despite everything.” Chiaki muttered softly. “When I heard she dropped out because of the bullying, I just… I still feel like a complete jerk. I saw how much she went through and despite that I couldn’t force myself to do anything but watch. I should’ve done <em> something.” </em></p><p>“Even if she was a beta?” Atsumu wondered, holding his breath in fear of what might happen next.</p><p>“To be tormented just because of something you can’t change... It’s wrong.” Chiaki whispered, her voice cracking. “I hate how everyone ganged up on her because of her secondary gender. She didn’t deserve this.” Chiaki covered her face with her hands - Atsumu was certain she started tearing up. “Betas don’t deserve this. <em> No one </em> deserves such treatment just because of who they presented as. <em> ” </em></p><p>“I’m like her.”</p><p>Chiaki lifted her head in disbelief, looking at Atsumu with questioning eyes. </p><p>Atsumu smiled sadly, showing her his true, fragile state. “I’m not an alpha, Chi-chan.”</p><p>Understanding fell upon Chiaki and with an ugly sob she engulfed Atsumu in her embrace.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Atsumu-kun.” the omega cried quietly. <em> “I’m so sorry.” </em></p><p>Both of them were grateful they sat away from curious eyes of the orchestra as Atsumu fought his own tears, prompted by Chiaki’s saddened pheromones and the need to let out today’s frustrations.</p><p>“I was so scared they would do the same to me.” Atsumu mumbled, dropping his face in Chiaki’s hair. “Hidin’ the truth, coverin’ under ‘Samu scent- it was the only thing I could think of.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Another sob wrecked Chiaki’s body. “You don’t need to explain yourself.”</p><p>“And this- <em> this bastard.” </em> Atsumu continued, clutching his hands into fists, his voice cracking. “He told me I can’t play because I’m a damn <em> beta. </em> It’s unfair!” </p><p>Chiaki moved away from the embrace, grabbing Atsumu’s shoulders, her wet face confronted in determination.</p><p>“Hawasaki-senpai taught me something.” Chiaki sniffed, wiping her cheek against her shoulder. “When he was training me to be the next leading conductor.”</p><p>Atsumu crouched face to face with his friend, watching her with hope glinting in his irises.</p><p>“You see, when I presented as an omega, my parents wanted me to give up conducting. Told me it’s a position for alphas. Of course I listened to them, signed the resignation papers and everything. I was ready to give up on what I love because <em> others </em> wanted me to. But Hawasaki-senpai, he-” Chiaki took a calming breath, her body still shaking. “He ripped the papers into pieces, slapped me in the back and told me to get back to work.”</p><p>Perhaps Atsumu treated the orchestra's old president too harshly, he thought.</p><p>“Then he said: in its own way,” Chiaki began, squeezing Atsumu’s shoulders. “society forces all of us to do things we don’t want to.” </p><p>Chiaki gave Atsumu a wobbly smile, so warm despite the absolute disasters both of them were at this moment.</p><p>“But wouldn’t it be more fun to show them how much we don’t care?”</p><p>“Fuck.” Atsumu chuckled, covering his face with his sleeve. “Now I feel even more like an asshole for treatin’ Jun-senpai like that.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Chiaki reassured with another squeeze. “We all learn from our mistakes. The point is, screw the job counselor. Screw what others think. Just do whatever <em> you </em> think is the best.”</p><p>“Even if I’m a beta?”</p><p>“Even if you’re a beta. Which, be the way,” Chiaki poked Atsumu with her finger. “is pretty cool.”</p><p>“I guess.” Atsumu snorted, his mood still slightly gloomy. “It’s overwhelmin’ sometimes.”</p><p>“Still cool.”</p><p>They remained in the same positions for a bit, calming themselves down, when Atsumu muttered softly, “Keep this between us, Chi-chan. Only my team knows and I’d like it to stay that way.”</p><p>Chiaki gave Atsumu a solemn look before curtly nodding. “My lips are shut.” She patted the blonde on his shoulders and got up, offering her hand. “Come on, let’s buy those drinks and go back.”</p><p>“Yer club will think I broke yer heart or somethin’.” Atsumu teased, letting Chiaki pull him up despite their size difference. “Ya look like shit.”</p><p>“You don’t look any better, tough guy.” Chiaki nudged him with a silly grin. “If anything, <em> I </em> was the one who broke <em> your </em> heart.”</p><p>“Ya wish.” Atsumu argued playfully, bumping into Chiaki’s side.</p><p>The club did wonder what happened for the two of them to return red faced and with tear marks on Chiaki’s face, but when they saw Atsumu and Chiaki laugh wholeheartedly they let it go, claiming both of the club leaders were just weird. Through the duration of practice Chiaki kept shooting Atsumu supportive glances and smiles, their relationship even closer than before. Atsumu managed to gain yet another ally.</p><p>The same couldn’t be said about his situation at home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Since Osamu went on an impromptu date with Suna to calm himself, Atsumu returned from school alone. He was extremely tired and not in the physical way he would like. Atsumu wanted this day to end already, with the amount of things that happened out of his control. </p><p>The university pamphlet in his bag felt like unnecessary weight on his mind. Chiaki’s words made sense, Atsumu knew it, but despite that the meeting with the job counselor rested heavily on his mind.</p><p>Would that really be the case? That no matter how good he was, nobody would want him just because of his secondary gender?</p><p>Atsumu had barely a year to come up with a proper plan for his future. What other obstacles would fate throw at him before he finally decided what he wanted?</p><p>Atsumu entered the house with a quiet call of “I’m home.” He no longer expected an answer so he went to his and Osamu’s room to drop off his things and change. Since Atsumu didn’t know when his twin would return, he grabbed the pamphlet, his phone and earphones from his bag and returned downstairs, intending on starting dinner and reading through whatever the job counselor gave him. </p><p>The colorful paper found its place on the table as Atsumu put in his earphones and pressed play. After switching on the filled rice cooker he opened the fridge, searching for ingredients he wouldn’t have too much problems with. He knew how to cook, but unfortunately his skills weren’t as good as Osamu’s.</p><p>The music drowned out any outside noises, letting Atsumu focus on the task at hand as he began working. While he did prefer silence during volleyball, he wasn’t too fond of doing domestic things without any kind of noise playing in the background. </p><p>That was why, as he chopped vegetables, he didn’t notice his mother walking into the kitchen. </p><p>The omega paused at the sight of her son’s back by the counter, but just as she was about to return to her office she noticed the colorful pamphlet. Without a sound, she sat down by the table and opened the paper, reading its contents as Atsumu continued working.</p><p>Atsumu finally turned around after a few minutes. The sight of his mother sitting by the table and studying the main reason of his current torment made him jump, almost dropping the knife he was holding.</p><p>“Ma!” Atsumu shrieked as he took out his earphones. “Ya surprised me, I didn’t hear ya!”</p><p>“Sorry Atsumu.” the woman responded calmly. “Don’t mind me, please continue.”</p><p>Atsumu pursed his lips but did as she asked, only now he didn’t dare listen to music again - not with his mother in the same room, holding the damn pamphlet. His movements were stiff, next pieces of vegetables crooked and ugly in comparison to previous ones as his hands began shaking. He could feel his appetite growing thin with every second spent in her proximity. </p><p>Too much happened today. He couldn’t handle more.</p><p>Atsumu was going to be sick.</p><p>“Are ya interested in any of these schools?”</p><p>Atsumu’s body tensed up at the sudden question, his fight or flight response rearing its head. He put back the knife in a safe place, leaving the unfinished food on the counter, and turned back to face the omega. </p><p>“We had a job counselor day at school.” Atsumu answered with a nervous smile. “I haven't looked at the- uh, the pamphlet yet.”</p><p>His mother hummed, her careful gaze sliding through the contents of the paper. “These universities have interestin’ courses. Lookin’ further into some of them might be a good plan for yer future.”</p><p>Just as he wanted to disagree, Atsumu realised something scary. </p><p>He didn’t want to tell her. He didn’t want his mother to know his true intentions. </p><p>He was terrified. </p><p>But Atsumu didn’t want to be more of a liar than he already was because of the whole beta thing - the overworking incident from a few months ago taught him enough.</p><p>So Atsumu took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders and let it all go.</p><p>“I don’t want to continue studyin’ after high school, Ma.” Atsumu admitted with resolve. “I want to pursue volleyball as a professional player.”  </p><p>Her dark eyes focused on the beta in displeasure. </p><p>“Ya want to play professionally.”</p><p>“...yes.”</p><p>“I disapprove.”</p><p>Atsumu expected the words, he knew they would leave her lips when the topic came. Nevertheless, it hurt.</p><p>“Why?” Atsumu couldn’t help asking, trying not to sneer.</p><p>“Tell me what happened durin’ yer match against these kids from Miyagi last year.”</p><p>Atsumu didn’t understand the direction this was going towards. “...we lost.”</p><p>“Now what happened a week ago.”</p><p>Atsumu clenched his fists, looking down on the floor, anger slowly boiling in his veins as he realised what was going on. <em> “We lost.” </em></p><p>“Ya lost. <em> Twice.” </em> The omega sighed, tapping the pamphlet with a pointed look. “This wasn’t the case before, Atsumu. This is clearly a sign, don’t ya think?”</p><p>“Inarizaki is good.” Atsumu exclaimed, straightening up to defend his pack. “Was good, is good, will remain <em> good.” </em></p><p>“Yer team is not a problem here.” she corrected her son, closing the pamphlet to look at her son properly.</p><p>She didn’t need to elaborate further for him to read the room.</p><p>Atsumu’s patience snapped.</p><p>Osamu wasn’t here right now. Nobody was present to keep Atsumu from finally voicing the painful truth. </p><p>He was done running away.</p><p>“It’s because I’m a beta, ain’t it, Ma?”</p><p>As her eyes narrowed down, Atsumu could clearly see she tried coming up with more bullshit to cover her act. </p><p>“It’s-”</p><p><em> “Don’t ya dare lie again!” </em> Atsumu instantly interrupted her, not interested in her little games. “In case yer not aware, I can sense <em> everythin’. </em> I can see when yer fakin’ it in front of us and this shit? It ain’t workin’ anymore!”</p><p>She took a sharp breath, anger evident on her face. </p><p>“I know the truth. Ain’t hard after almost a <em> year </em> of this. Admit it, <em> damnit!” </em>Atsumu’s voice cracked in desperation. </p><p>They remained still, staring each other down until one of them finally gave in.</p><p>“...it’s wrong.”</p><p>The floodgates were open. Lastly, Atsumu’s mother cracked.</p><p>“Yer secondary gender is <em> wrong.” </em></p><p>He knew it. Atsumu absolutely <em> knew </em> this was the case. His father was wrong, his twin was wrong. Atsumu was right from the very beginning.</p><p>Then why, despite preparing for these words, did the admission bring so much <em> hurt? </em></p><p>"I thought I could get used to it." his mother spew out with venom. "But the smell, the <em> everything, </em> it's just too unnatural. Ya shouldn't be a beta, Atsumu. <em> It's wrong." </em></p><p>“How is this <em> unnatural?” </em> Atsumu asked in confusion, his anger turning into something more fragile. “Betas are the missin’ mediators. Betas are-!”</p><p>
  <em> “Betas shouldn’t exist!”  </em>
</p><p>Atsumu flinched at the harshness of her voice.</p><p>"Do ya know how difficult it is to keep lyin’ to everyone that one of my children isn't <em> broken?” </em> she continued, her glare dangerous and sharp. “Do ya have any idea, Atsumu?!"</p><p>"You think I don't?!" Atsumu tried defending himself, the will to fight leaving his body too quickly. "I have been hidin’ my true identity ever since I presented!”</p><p>“And why do ya think that is?!” she grasped into his statement, using it against him. “Betas have no future! They can’t have children, they bring <em> nothin’ </em> to society!”</p><p>“That’s not true-!” </p><p>The omega got up from her seat, moving away from the table, her next words coming out of her mouth with a snarl.</p><p>“Betas are<em> useless!” </em></p><p>In all their screaming, they didn’t notice the sound of entrance doors opening and familiar steps coming to a halt.</p><p>“Ya won’t succeed in V. League. Ya will get chewed out by all these alphas and thrown out on the streets with <em> nothin’. </em> Is this the life ya want to pursue?!”</p><p>“How can ya say these things?!” Atsumu cried out in disbelief, losing the handle on the situation. </p><p>“Because they are <em> the truth!” </em> she screamed, pointing at Atsumu. “Ya are a good for nothin’ <em> brat </em> that thinks dreamin’ big will give him a free ticket to everythin’!”</p><p>Atsumu froze, his eyes widening. “What-?”</p><p>“Ya act like life will give ya anythin’ ya want.” she continued, hatred seeping into her voice. “But it won’t. Ya don’t<em> deserve it. </em> Betas stop gettin’ born for a <em> reason.” </em></p><p>Atsumu’s throat became dry, his mouth incapable of speech.</p><p>“Ya are an anomaly. A <em> taint </em> in this family of pure bloods.” </p><p>Her voice got higher, making Atsumu’s inner beta cover in fear. </p><p>“Yer existence is what destroyed it in the first place! Why did ya have to present as a beta, Atsumu?!” </p><p>Her next words were the final nail in the coffin.</p><p>
  <em> “Why couldn’t ya be normal like yer brother?!” </em>
</p><p>Atsumu felt like she stabbed him with a knife and <em> twisted. </em></p><p>“I’m more than this body, Ma.” Atsumu cried out in desperation, emotions getting the better of him. “Why can’t ya see me for who I am as a person?”</p><p>Atsumu took a step closer, begging whatever deity there was for this to end.</p><p>“Why can’t ya accept me? I’m not doin’ anythin’ to hurt ya!”</p><p>His mother tensed when he took another one.</p><p>“I just want my family back! I want us to be <em> happy again!” </em></p><p>Atsumu’s eyes were pleading, the beta on the verge of falling apart.</p><p>“Why can’t things return to normal?!”</p><p>Atsumu took the last step, now within her reach.</p><p>
  <em> “Why can’t you love me anymore?!” </em>
</p><p>Everything happened in a flash. The spike in her scent. The sharp inhale she took. The rise of her hand. </p><p>Atsumu’s instincts took over, always wary, reflexes faster than his brain could catch up. </p><p>The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room, cutting the air surrounding them. </p><p>With his eyes wide and breath stuck in his lungs, Atsumu realised what almost took place.</p><p>His hand, harshly engulfing his mother’s wrist. Her palm, so close to his cheek he could feel the warmth it emanated. </p><p>The scent of meadow, roaring with flames so suffocating Atsumu wanted to choke.</p><p>The doors to the kitchen opened with a bang, Osamu finally entering with disbelief all over his face as he eavesdropped through the majority of the fight. He rushed to his equally shocked family members and ripped his brother away from their mother, shoving Atsumu behind his frame, moving both of them a few steps back. </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes were stuck to his mother’s stunned face, his next words barely audible, feeling like cotton around his tongue.</p><p>“Ya tried to hit me…?”</p><p>Osamu moved closer to his brother, a silent call of <em> ‘I’m here, you’re safe, I won’t let her hurt you-’. </em> Atsumu gripped into the back of his twin’s shirt, the rising scent of alpha and forest the only thing keeping him from spiralling.</p><p>“Osamu, how long have ya been-?” the omega tried asking before getting interrupted immediately.</p><p>“Long enough to know what’s goin’ on.” Osamu growled out, staring his mother down like an enemy rather than a parent. “What is wrong with ya?!”</p><p>The woman didn’t get a chance to defend herself as her son continued.</p><p>“Why- <em> Fuck, </em> what did ‘Tsumu do to ya, <em> huh?!” </em> Osamu screamed, no longer the calm collected alpha he was known as. “He’s tryin’ to make all of this work and ya keep <em> hurtin’ him! </em> Is this how a <em> mother </em> is supposed to act?!”</p><p>Everything was out of control. Atsumu’s breaths were getting heavier, Osamu’s voice turned scratchy, ready to snarl at any moment. Their mother was cornered like an animal, the situation she created overwhelming her. </p><p>So she used the only thing she knew would keep her safe.</p><p>She distanced herself.</p><p>“Get out of the kitchen.”</p><p>Atsumu and Osamu flinched at her vicious voice, watching as her shoulders began to shake.</p><p>Osamu tried arguing, “I am <em> not </em> lettin’ ya go that easy-!”</p><p><em> “Both of you, GET OUT!” </em>she screamed, smacking her hand against the table. Atsumu jumped at the sound, whimpering a noise of distress, making Osamu’s inner alpha snap in a need to defend. </p><p>With a warning snarl, Osamu put a protective arm around his brother and dragged him quickly out of the room, completely ignoring the omega. He closed the door with a slam of his foot and turned his eyes to the beta. Atsumu’s head was tilted down, hiding away as his body shook. </p><p>Osamu didn’t linger for long and brought both of them to their room, dropping Atsumu at the lower bunk. Osamu joined him, taking his brother between his arms, trying his best to calm the beta. He gently rocked them together, scenting Atsumu as much as he could as the blonde hid in his neck. At some point Osamu let out a low croon, the sound like a silent command for Atsumu to relax. Led by his instincts, Atsumu’s body went lax in his brother’s arms, his fists barely clutching into the alpha’s shirt.</p><p>It was then that Osamu noticed Atsumu still had his blockers on. With gentle movements he took the patches off, their similar scents instantly mixing together like they should. It was the last step Atsumu needed, as his shaking slowly subsided. </p><p>“I’m here for ya, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu whispered, dropping his face in the beta’s hair. “Will keep ya safe, I promise.”</p><p>“She tried to hit me.” Atsumu whispered, still hidden with his nose to Osamu’s scent gland. “Why did she want to hit me…?”</p><p>“I don’t know, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu responded quietly, hugging his brother tighter. “I won’t let her hurt ya anymore.”</p><p>“I’m scared, ‘Samu.”</p><p>“I know.” Osamu closed his eyes, sighing against Atsumu’s head. “We need to think of somethin’, this can’t continue-”</p><p>“I can’t stay here.”</p><p>Osamu’s eyes quickly opened as Atsumu wriggled out of his embrace. He took hold of his school bag and spilled everything on the floor, moving to get one of their bigger backpacks from the closet. Osamu watched in confusion as his brother stuffed clothes and his uniform inside before moving to his school things and adding them as well.</p><p>“What are ya doin’?”</p><p>“I toldja already.” Atsumu snapped, trying to zip up the backpack. “I ain’t stayin’ here. I’ll go sleep at Granny’s.”</p><p>“‘Tsumu, that’s almost an hour on foot-”</p><p>“We’ve played five set matches, ya think a longer walk will do me in?” Atsumu interrupted his twin with a tired glare.</p><p>Osamu was undeterred however, not wanting to leave Atsumu alone. He got up from the bunk bed, moving to join his brother. “Let me go with ya then-”</p><p>“No.” Atsumu shook his head with resolve. “Yer the only alpha here. Keep an eye on Ma, just… just in case, alright ‘Samu?”</p><p>Osamu visibly deflated at the words. “But ‘Tsumu-”</p><p><em> “‘Samu.” </em> Atsumu shot his brother a pleading look. “Make sure she eats dinner and doesn’t do anythin’ stupid because of all of this. Despite everythin’ I-” Atsumu took a shaky breath. “I don’t want to see her suffer, alright?”</p><p>Osamu clearly didn’t want to give in so Atsumu had no choice, but to lay down his pride yet again.</p><p>
  <em> “Please.” </em>
</p><p>Osamu sighed, not happy with the choice.  “I think that’s a stupid, irrational idea…but alright.” He put a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder, squeezing in comfort. “Write me a message when ya get there at least. My instincts are goin’ bonkers.” </p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>They stood like this for a few seconds, Osamu not sure what else to say. In the end no words were needed for Atsumu to understand what his twin tried to convey. His subdued scent of rainy forest and regretful gaze were enough.</p><p>With his lip trembling from emotions, Atsumu moved away from Osamu's grip. As he walked outside the room, he locked eyes with his twin for the last time, not even bothering to hide the sadness covering him from head to toe.</p><p>“Goodnight, ‘Samu.” After a second, he added in a quiet voice, “I love ya.”</p><p>“...I love ya too, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu answered, knowing his brother didn’t want company anymore. “Please be safe.”</p><p>Atsumu closed the doors and with a shaky breath made his way downstairs, stopping by the doors he ran away with Osamu barely half an hour ago.</p><p>The beta could feel his mother still sitting in the kitchen, her meadowy aroma now dull. He didn’t enter though - instead he gently opened the door, enough for his voice to be heard through the crack.</p><p>“I’m goin’ to Granny’s. Goodnight Ma.”</p><p>Atsumu closed the doors once again, keeping his hand on the handle. He lingered for a few seconds, not really sure what he was waiting for. An acknowledgement? A quick call of “be careful on your way there”? </p><p>In the end silence followed him to the genkan - it was there while he put on his shoes, threw on Osamu’s light jacket, fixed the backpack on his shoulder and left the house with a quiet click of the main doors. </p><p>It was starting to get dark - the sky was filled with hues of orange and pink, thin clouds covering the blazing sun on the horizon. The streets were empty while Atsumu walked towards his grandparents’ house - after all, most people were currently spending time with their families over dinner, talking how their day went without care in the world.</p><p>Despite the high temperatures lingering during recent days, Osamu’s jacket didn't bring much comfort, leaving the beta a shivering mess after just a few minutes outside. It wasn’t until the first sob left Atsumu’s throat that he realised his eyes started watering. Barely any cars passed on the way as Atsumu’s tough exterior finally broke apart, giving space to anguish.</p><p>As the colors above turned from warmth into coldness of the night, no one saw the boy bawling in the middle of the street, truly alone for the first time in months. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Atsumu made it to his grandparents he managed to calm himself down. He was grateful for the darkness covering his blotchy face and puffy eyes. </p><p>The traditional wooden house welcomed him, the lights inside turned on and reflecting through the front garden. As he got closer to the entrance, Atsumu shot his brother a quick message he made it safely. Right after he took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.</p><p>Slightly nervous, Atsumu waited as slow steps echoed from the building, getting closer until the locks gave out and the doors opened. Inside stood Atsumu’s grandfather - a tall for his age omega with messy grey hair and fleece sweater roughly thrown on his frame. In his mouth rested an unlit cigarette.</p><p>“Atsumu?” the man narrowed his eyes questioningly. “What are ya doin’ here?”</p><p>“Evenin’ Gramps.” Atsumu nervously chuckled, bowing his head in a greeting. “Can I come in?”</p><p>“Yer always welcome here, ya know that.” his grandfather responded, moving to the side to let Atsumu inside. “Didn’t expect ya at this hour, that’s all. Yer alone?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah…” Atsumu moved to the genkan, dropping the backpack on the floor to take off his outside gear. “‘Samu and Ma are back home.”</p><p>When the two of them left the corridor, Atsumu quickly scanned the main room in search of his grandmother, but she was nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Granny ain’t here?”</p><p>“Shogi night. She’ll be back in the mornin’.” The older man started walking to the kitchen, waving the beta along with him. “Come on Atsumu, make us some green tea first. I hope ya didn’t forget what I taught ya.”</p><p>“Pff, how could I?” Atsumu chuckled, trying his best to hide his lingering dejection. “Ya kept drillin’ all this matcha makin’ into my head since I was a pup.”</p><p>“Matcha is very important for yer health-”</p><p><em> “-since yer constantly goin’ on and on ‘bout volleyball. </em> I know, Gramps.” Atsumu nudged his grandfather in the shoulder with a silly smile. The teen walked towards the shelves he knew like the back of his hands and started preparing everything needed for their drinks.</p><p>Atsumu always had a better relationship with his grandfather than his grandmother - while the old woman kept Osamu busy in the kitchen with recipes and knife handling, Atsumu was taught by his grandfather about tea and healthy lifestyle, despite being a chain smoker most of his life.</p><p>The older Miya sat down on one of the chairs and took a pack of matches from the table, litting up his cigarette. </p><p>“Weren’tcha supposed to finally drop smokin’, Gramps?” Atsumu asked accusingly, already dreading the unpleasant smell flowing around his sensitive nose.</p><p>“I’m too old to care ‘bout somethin’ like that.” the man responded with a deep inhale of smoke. “Besides, that snarky alpha of mine won’t even know a thing.”</p><p>“Unless I tell her.” Atsumu teased as he turned off the almost boiling water. He poured a bit into the first cup and started mixing everything together.</p><p>“Hey, we inferior dynamics have to stick together, kid.” Atsumu’s grandfather pointed a finger at his grandson with a pout. “I’m lettin’ ya stay here - ya can let this omega enjoy a cig once in a blue moon.”</p><p>“Sure, sure. Stick to one cigarette and Granny won’t know a thing.”</p><p>“Glad we came to an agreement.” </p><p>In a matter of minutes two steaming cups of matcha were in Atsumu’s hands. He took them to the living room where he sat down by the low table. His grandfather followed him, settling down on the adjacent side. They took the first sip of warm liquid at the same time, letting out content sighs at the delicious taste of green tea.</p><p>“Now we can talk properly. Mind tellin’ me what are ya doin’ here at…” Atsumu’s grandfather looked at the clock on the wall. “...almost 9PM?”</p><p>Atsumu was waiting for the question to drop. He sighed heavily, putting his cup back down.</p><p>“I…” Atsumu tapped his fingers on the clay surface, keeping his gaze low. “I had a pretty big fight with Ma.”</p><p>The old man hummed, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing it towards the opened window. “About?”</p><p>“She’s been… weird for almost a year, since me and ‘Samu presented. To keep things short, she avoided me a lot, holin’ herself up in her office most of the time. After a few months I tried confrontin’ her about it, but everythin’ just got worse.” </p><p>Atsumu’s grandfather hummed, urging the beta to continue.</p><p>“Today she… I guess ya could say she finally snapped. I never had such a bad fight with her.” With another sip of tea, Atsumu’s next words were quieter, as if the sole idea of letting them out terrified him. “...she tried to hit me.” he whispered, closing his eyes. “I managed to catch her wrist in the last second and ‘Samu interfered, but she- she <em> really </em> tried to hit me, Gramps.”</p><p>“...do ya know why?” the older man asked quietly, his shoulders dropping in resignation.</p><p>“Probably because I’m a beta. She told me my existence was <em>wrong.” </em>Atsumu was silent for a second before he whispered, “And she’s right, ain’t she?”</p><p>“Now hold yer horses there, Atsumu-”</p><p><em> “She’s right, </em>Gramps.” Atsumu cried out, trying his hardest to keep his tears at bay. “I am a freak of nature, after all. A beta born into a family of pure bloods.”</p><p>Atsumu’s grandfather puffed out a bit of smoke, sadly gazing at the boy next to him. He lowered his eyes in contemplation before coming to a silent decision. Slowly, he stood up.</p><p>“Let me show ya somethin’, Atsumu.”</p><p>The man walked to one of the cupboards and opened the highest shelf, taking out a big old album. As he joined Atsumu by the low table again, he thumbed through the pages until he found a black and white photograph, its corners yellow from age. </p><p>“Look.” the man tapped at the lady in a long wedding kimono in the center of the photograph.</p><p>“Who’s this?” Atsumu asked, wiping his eyes.</p><p>“This is yer great grandmother, and my mother.” his grandfather answered with a wistful chuckle. “Ya are very similar to her, see? Ya have the same spark in yer eye.”</p><p>“That’s nice and all, but I don’t get why yer tellin’ me that now.”</p><p>The older man sighed, his voice guilty and solemn. “Ya deserve to know, Atsumu.” </p><p>“...know what, gramps?” Atsumu asked, looking at his grandfather in confusion.</p><p>The man took the drag of the cigarette before letting the smoke leave his mouth in small puffs, stubbing it out against the ashtray.</p><p>“She was a beta like ya, but for her whole life she pretended to be an omega.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened, the blonde quickly turning towards the photo in the album.</p><p>“She never told me,” his grandfather continued. “but it wasn’t that hard to guess when we stood next to each other, smellin’ nothin’ alike, or by how she acted around other dynamics. I never told her I knew though - didn’t want to make her upset. I loved my Ma like no one else in the world.”</p><p>“She hid her identity <em> her whole life?” </em> Atsumu whispered in shock. </p><p>“Until her very death.” the man nodded, tapping the butt of the cigarette. Instead of throwing it out, he put it back between his lips. “I assume only my Pa and her family knew.”</p><p>Atsumu was speechless. His eyes were glued to his great grandmother who was smiling in her wedding dress. He wondered if she was truly happy, being forced to pretend she was someone else for so many years.</p><p>“Ya smell just like her, Atsumu, and I ain’t talkin’ ‘bout the forest-like part of it.”</p><p>Unsurely, Atsumu thumbed the old photograph, listening to his grandfather.</p><p>“Everyone has this- this lil’ thing in their scent that makes them into who they are. Ya share what she had when she was alive. Bein’ in yer company is relaxin’. No barkin’, no growlin’ - it’s like a calm wave, ya get me?”</p><p>“I’m probably the least calm person in the family, though.” Atsumu chuckled softly.</p><p>His grandfather snorted around the butt of the cigarette. “Yer right, ya certainly ain’t the most innocent kid we’ve dealt with. Yer almost the same devil as Isao when he was younger.”</p><p>They sat silent for a while. Atsumu’s grandfather drank the rest of his tea and spoke once again.</p><p>“Ya have purpose in this world, Atsumu, and yer secondary gender ain’t got nothin’ to do with that.” The man sighed, flicking the dead cigarette into the ashtray. “It’s a pity yer mother couldn’t see past that.”</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t find it in himself to respond to that statement. His thoughts kept returning to his mother’s words and to his great grandmother, leaving him to wonder if his life would end up the same. </p><p>If the only way for him to enjoy it was to hide his identity from the world until his dying breath, the truth known only to few.</p><p>“Hey, Gramps?”</p><p>The man hummed, waiting. Atsumu tapped on the picture again, needing a distraction to not get consumed by the depressive thoughts threatening to drown him. </p><p>“Couldja tell me more about her? My gran-gran.”</p><p>The older Miya smiled, his old eyes glinting in joy. </p><p>“I’d be more than happy to.”</p><p> </p><p>As much as Atsumu enjoyed the various stories, it was getting late. Noticing his grandfather’s growing tiredness, the beta assured him he could prepare everything for his stay overnight. Atsumu was in the middle of cleaning their cups when the older man knocked on the kitchen wall from the corridor, briefly taking Atsumu’s attention.</p><p>“Atsumu?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yer welcome to stay here longer than one night if ya need.” Atsumu’s grandfather shot him a reassuring smile. “Neither me or yer Gran would mind.”</p><p>Atsumu’s voice got quieter, the beta’s expression full of gratitude. “...thanks, Gramps.”</p><p>“Sleep well, kid.” The older man gave a curt nod in farewell and left.</p><p>“Yeah, you too.” Atsumu muttered, still looking where his grandfather stood seconds ago. He returned to cleaning the cups, carefully putting them on a drying rack.</p><p>Despite the late hour Atsumu wasn’t tired. After making sure the house was locked down, he took the bag he left in the genkan and brought it back to the living room. The beta laid down his school uniform to get rid of any wrinkles for tomorrow and took out his homework with a sigh. After all, school didn’t care he had his dreams crushed and almost got slapped by his mother.</p><p>But it was hard for Atsumu to force himself to work. Failing school wasn't an option now that he was graduating soon - Atsumu had to get a grip and avoid the repeat of what happened at the end of his second year.</p><p>The pamphlet with universities burned a hole in his mind as well.</p><p>Coming to a decision with his current predicament, Atsumu finally took out his phone, intending on booting up the calculator for the math problems he needed to solve, when he noticed a message blinking on top of his notifications.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H:</b> Please tell me you have the answers to problem 6 I’m this close to throwing my workbook through the window</p>
</blockquote><p>Atsumu cracked a small smile at the text, snorting in amusement. He opened the app to respond to his friend.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> wwwww its that bad?? </p>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> i just sat down to work on it</p>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H:</b> I keep getting 8 when it’s supposed to be -36</p>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> give me a sec ill try to do it</p>
</blockquote><p>While Atsumu tried to solve the problem, his thought drew towards Ginjima. His friend wasn’t aware of whatever happened today. Now that he thought about it, Atsumu didn’t tell the alpha anything concerning problems going on with his family or most of his internal struggles for that matter.</p><p>Atsumu dropped the pen he was holding on the workbook, turning his gaze back to the phone, his message board with Ginjima still waiting for another text. </p><p>Atsumu kept a lot away from his best friend, didn’t he?</p><p>Perhaps it was time to do something about it.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> hey gin</p>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> are you busy tmrw morning?</p>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H:</b> Considering we have practice yeah, and so are you</p>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> ok but like</p>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> before 5am</p>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H:</b> ????</p>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H:</b> Why?</p>
</blockquote><p>Atsumu’s fingers started shaking from anxiety. The beta started tapping another message, silently praying Ginjima wouldn’t ask too many questions. </p><p>Atsumu wasn’t prepared to answer them today.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> i need to talk with u about smth</p>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H:</b> Atsumu is everything alright?</p>
</blockquote><p>Atsumu took a gulp of air, wiping his watering eyes. He tried thinking how he should word everything, but he realised it wasn’t possible to shorten the whole story of his rising problems. Honesty was his strongest ally right now, so he kept it simple.</p><p>The main attraction would remain for tomorrow.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> no</p>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> ive had problems with my mom and other stuff and everything went to shit</p>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> im staying at my grandparents rn and just</p>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> fuck</p>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H: </b>It’s ok Atsumu</p>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H:</b> I'll be there around 4:50, that's the earliest bus </p>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H:</b> Should I bring you lunch? You didn't like the conbini one, my dad won’t mind making another box</p>
</blockquote><p>A choked sob left Atsumu’s mouth, covered by his hand to not wake his grandfather. His resolve was pointless as he once again felt tears drop down his cheeks - not out of misery, but out of gratitude.</p><p>
  <em> How did I deserve such an amazing friend?  </em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> ginjima hitoshi i fucking love you</p>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H:</b> I’ll take that as a yes</p>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H:</b> I love you too dude, just don’t tell Suna</p>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H:</b> He would go bonkers over this text</p>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> no homo?</p>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H:</b> No homo</p>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> thanks gin</p>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> oh yeah i also got 8 so fuck me i guess</p>
  <p><b>Miya.A:</b> can we steal notes from kosaku again</p>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H:</b> You’re unbelievable</p>
  <p><b>Ginjima.H:</b> Sure</p>
</blockquote><p>Getting himself to calm down and not break down over the alpha’s generosity, Atsumu continued chatting with Ginjima over their homework, finishing it despite the various mistakes they made. With a simple goodnight Atsumu locked the phone, bringing it to his forehead with a small smile.</p><p>Atsumu was lucky to have Ginjima. So unbelievably lucky.</p><p>It wasn’t long until Atsumu hid his schoolwork in his bag and changed into sleeping clothes. The evening was warm - Atsumu prepared his futon by the sliding doors leading to the back garden, slightly opened to let the night air into the room. The sounds of cicadas and other nightly critters filled the silence surrounding him. </p><p>Even when he finally went to rest and lied down, Atsumu’s eyes remained open. So many things happened today - from the talk with the counselor to coming out to Chiaki, only to end everything with the fight with his mother and the following confessions tomorrow, Atsumu’s brain was a jumbled mess.  </p><p>He wouldn’t bother Ginjima again, especially since they were meeting so early. Osamu was either asleep or spilling today’s events to Suna, so those two were out of question as well. The thought of writing to his kouhai was tempting, but in the end Atsumu’s phone remained locked. As much as he needed a distraction, talking someone’s ear off at 11PM wasn’t the best solution. Atsumu needed something else.</p><p>His inner beta whispered to him, a shiver running down his spine as a sudden urge appeared inside his brain. At first Atsumu cringed at himself, thinking how much of a creep he would look like.</p><p>Then he realised he was alone. No one was there to judge him. </p><p>Atsumu visited his grandparents enough to know where they kept what. With soft steps he gathered what he needed, along with the box of matches his grandfather left in the kitchen. </p><p>Seated by the low table, Atsumu put everything in its place to make sure the most important part was inserted properly. With a defeated sigh and a single match in hand, Atsumu stared at the incense stick like it personally offended him.</p><p>“Am I really goin’ to do this?” Atsumu mumbled to himself, tapping the unlit match against his knee from where he sat. </p><p>The only response he received was of the singing cicadas.</p><p>“Ugh, this is embarrassin’.” </p><p>Nevertheless, the match was lit and in no time the incense stick started burning gently. The first whiff of smoke lazily flew through the air, filling the room with its soft scent. </p><p>It wasn’t the same as back there. It lacked the typical sharpness of a strong alpha, the one thing Atsumu’s instincts wanted much to the beta’s discontent. </p><p>With a scoff, Atsumu wandered back to the futon and covered himself from head to toe with the comforter. “Why did I even bother. Dumb beta urges.” </p><p>Not even a minute later Atsumu kicked the covers off himself from overheating, mussing his hair in annoyance. The beta dropped his head heavily against the pillow, glaring at the ceiling. His eyes slid back to the incense stick, a little bit of ash dropping on the protective plate underneath. </p><p>It made Atsumu remember Sakusa’s scent more properly. How it entangled him gently, despite being stronger than any other Atsumu had the chance to feel. It made him go back to their meeting in the bathroom, where the alpha helped him despite his own problems.</p><p><em> Why </em> did the snarky Omi-kun help him was the question.</p><p>As anxious thoughts from before were replaced by visions of his rival, Atsumu didn’t even register when his eyelids started drooping. Lulled by the smell of smoke and nightly songs of the outside world, the beta fell asleep, his dreams filled with the squeak of shoes against the court and eyes black like charcoal. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Walking to Inarizaki as the sun barely began to rise had its charm, Atsumu had to admit. No people crowding the streets, birds singing, the fresh air biting at his cheeks. The atmosphere following Atsumu’s steps let a wave of calm wash over him, preparing him for today’s events. Anxiety still lingered of course, but thanks to a surprisingly good rest Atsumu didn’t feel as tired as he thought he would be. His eyes were sore from all the crying though.</p><p>Knowing it was only him and Ginjima at the gym that early, Atsumu didn’t wear his scent blockers. The addition of his free pheromones helped the beta clear his head as he passed through the school gate, making his way towards the gym building. Atsumu was a bit earlier than they agreed - he sat down on the stairs leading to the entrance and played with the keys to the facility.</p><p>“Yo, Atsumu!”</p><p>Atsumu turned his head, catching sight of Ginjima fastening his steps to join him. The setter stood up with a small smile, nodding towards his friend.</p><p>“Mornin’, Gin.”</p><p>Instead of going towards the entrance of the gym, Ginjima marched straight into Atsumu’s personal space and embraced him with his strong arms, surprising the beta. Atsumu stood frozen for a few seconds before melting into the hug, hiding his face in the junction of Ginjima’s neck.</p><p>“You looked like you needed one.” was Ginjima’s response. </p><p>Atsumu inhaled the scent of burnt sugar and quietly laughed. “Damn Gin, I already cried five galons of water, yer gonna make me do more.”</p><p>“Sometimes it’s best to cry things out.” After a second, Ginjima added, “As long as you stay hydrated, that is.”</p><p>Atsumu snorted, weakly slapping Ginjima in the arm. “Wow, what a good alpha ya are.”</p><p>“I try my best.” Ginjima chuckled, dropping his chin on Atsumu’s head. His nose picked up something unusual and the spiker sniffed Atsumu’s hair in curiosity. “You’re not wearin’ scent blockers?”</p><p>“I’ll put them on before classes.” Atsumu moved away from the embrace, shooting his friend a reassuring smile. “I’ll bully ‘Samu into givin’ me his blazer so my scent won’t stick too.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Ginjima nodded, leading both of them towards the building. “Let’s go inside, it’s cold out here.”</p><p>Atsumu gulped, getting nervous at the implications of what would happen inside the gym, but followed the alpha. They unlocked the facility, changed into practice clothes and prepared everything for later in a comfortable silence. When the net was up and ready for drills did Ginjima finally address the elephant in the room. </p><p>“So, about yesterday…”</p><p>Atsumu scratched the back of his neck, looking down on the floor. “It’s...a lot has happened, Gin. Some stuff has been goin’ on ever since me and ‘Samu presented and it just-” Atsumu couldn’t find a proper word before sighing.”...exploded in our faces.”</p><p>“Was that the reason why you were so down sometimes?” Ginjima asked softly, walking up to the beta.</p><p>Atsumu nodded. He sat down on the floor and lied down on his back, looking at the ceiling in contemplation. “Yeah, but back then it wasn’t as difficult to swallow. Now-” Atsumu closed his eyes with a gulp. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do anymore, Gin.”</p><p>Ginjima dropped down on the floor as well, copying Atsumu’s pose. Both of them rested there, their scents mixing together like a comforting blanket. Atsumu was grateful he didn’t wear blockers - rarely they could exist like that, free of worries and constant hiding.  </p><p>The thoughts of his great grandmother haunted Atsumu once again, like a somber reminder.</p><p>“...would you like to tell me about it?” </p><p>Ginjima’s words brought him back to reality. Atsumu turned his head to face the alpha, who was looking at him with soft eyes. There was no pity behind Ginjima’s voice, which Atsumu appreciated.</p><p>“That’s why I asked ya to come here. Just a heads up, it’s a long story.”</p><p>“I don’t mind.” Ginjima reassured the beta with a supportive nod. “We have all morning, don’t we?”</p><p>Atsumu responded in kind, getting emotional all over again.</p><p>Ginjima was like a brother to him. If Atsumu promised he wouldn’t keep secrets from Osamu, he certainly wouldn’t keep any from Ginjima either. </p><p>“Yeah. We do.”</p><p>Atsumu didn’t spare any details as he told Ginjima the story of his recent year. Of all the struggles, all the decisions, all the arguments. They laid there on the wooden boards of the gym, surrounded by the morning sun warming them up through the windows. Ginjima didn’t ask any questions - he watched the beta carefully, taking in every word leaving Atsumu’s lips. There were times where Atsumu felt the alpha’s scent get tense and angry - the topic of his mother and Hawasaki’s manipulations were the main ones. </p><p>By the time Atsumu got to the hardest, freshest part, his hands covered the new onslaught of tears. His voice was wobbly and shaken but he continued, ignoring the struggle.</p><p>It wasn’t weird for them when Ginjima moved to hug Atsumu again. They didn’t care that Atsumu smeared snot all over Ginjima’s shirt as he recalled the sudden instinct to catch his mother’s wrist, how her ring would have probably cut his face if she managed to hit him. The burnt sugar got stronger, covering Atsumu in comfort when the beta clutched into the alpha’s frame with a sob. </p><p>Atsumu’s voice got quiet when he recalled what his grandfather told him. How he discovered he wasn’t the only beta in the family and was promised safety if he chose to remain with his grandparents.</p><p>After that silence fell upon them, Atsumu’s muffled cries the only interruption.</p><p>“I think I’m goin’ to accept Gramps’ proposition.” Atsumu mumbled after a while with a sniff. “Take my things and stay at his house.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think it’s the safest option.” Ginjima agreed quietly, hiding his face in Atsumu’s hair. “But we need to do somethin’ about this whole mess.” </p><p>“What <em> can </em> we do though?” </p><p>Atsumu curled into a defensive ball, hiding away from the world.</p><p>“We’re just a bunch of teenagers, Gin.”</p><p>That gave Ginjima an idea. He moved his head back, forcing Atsumu to lift his eyes as well.</p><p>“Yeah, we are. That’s why there’s someone else that might help.” </p><p>The next words were exactly what Atsumu tried avoiding since the very beginning, catching up to him in the end as the last resort.</p><p>“Atsumu, you need to talk with your dad.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time the rest of the team arrived, Atsumu managed to get a grip on himself. The redness around his eyes remained and brought a lot of worry from others, but with Ginjima’s help Atsumu reassured them he was alright. </p><p>When lunch break arrived however, Atsumu discovered a few things.</p><p>One - Osamu kept watch on their mother just as promised, even though he wasn’t happy about it. She remained in the kitchen for the rest of the evening, going back to the office after dinner without a word.</p><p>Two - Suna was the first person to know everything from Osamu, no surprise there. He was very passionate about displaying how much he despised the twins’ mother now that the cat was out of the bag.</p><p>Three - without Atsumu’s knowledge, the second years were told the very same thing by the gossip king himself. “Since we’re a pack now it’s only fair they know too”, Suna claimed, ignoring Atsumu’s angry sputtering how he wanted to tell them first. Their kouhai didn’t say anything out of respect for their captain, but it was visible they weren’t happy with the situation in the Miya family.</p><p>In conclusion, the lunch break was tense. Atsumu felt like he was eating among a pack of feral wolves rather than moody teenagers. The only way to calm them down was for Atsumu to take off one of the scent blockers on his wrists, teasing they were starting to get addicted to his scent.</p><p>Their lack of disagreement startled him, but he didn’t comment on it. </p><p>It was after afternoon practice that Atsumu pulled his brother to the side, telling their teammates to leave without them. He didn’t need to say much - when the words about contacting their father left his lips, Osamu answered him without missing a beat.</p><p>“Let’s do it.”</p><p>And so the twins sat together two days later in their grandparents’ living room, the laptop Osamu brought with him standing on the table before them. They texted their father a few hours back to confirm he had the time to talk and waited as the evening arrived. </p><p>Atsumu kept squirming in his seat, nervousness evident in his body and his scent, kept free from the blockers. Osamu kept a reassuring hand on his knee, trying to produce as many comforting pheromones for the beta as he could. </p><p>Whatever happened during this talk would determine everything. Miya Isao was the ticket to peace the whole family currently needed.</p><p>The ring for the video conference made both twins jump before Osamu moved forward and confirmed the call. Their feed came to life and before them appeared their father.</p><p>Despite seeing him a few months ago it still felt like they haven’t seen each other for years. The older alpha still looked the same - his grin was wide and welcoming, his eyes glinting in joy at the sight of his sons. </p><p>“Good evenin’, boys.”</p><p>The deep voice they haven’t heard in so long almost made them tear up.</p><p>“Hi, Pops.” Atsumu answered first, his twin following right behind with the same words.</p><p>“It’s good to see you two. Phonecalls ain’t the same, am I right?” the man laughed, crossing his arms behind the video.</p><p>“Haha, yeah…” Atsumu tried chuckling, but it came out so obviously fake he cringed at himself. Osamu squeezed his brother’s knee harder, seeing how the small talk didn’t help much with his nerves.</p><p>By the looks of it, their father noticed as well. His arms went lax, his grin getting smaller. He sighed, leaning back against the chair he sat on. “I’m guessin’ the reason why you’re callin’ me isn’t because you missed’ me.”</p><p>“Sorry Pops, we do miss ya.” Osamu said, shooting the older alpha a worried glance. “We just didn’t want to bother ya since yer busy with work, but there’s…”</p><p>“We didn’t have a choice.” Atsumu finished for his brother, dropping his gaze. “Yer our last option.”</p><p>Their father pursed his lips, slowly responding, “I think I know what this is about.”</p><p>That surprised the twins, as both of them tilted their heads in confusion.</p><p>“Your mother called me yesterday.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened in fear at the mention of the omega, which didn’t go unnoticed by the two alphas. Osamu instantly moved closer to his brother, his hand moving to Atsumu’s shoulder as the beta’s scent sharpened. Their father watched the exchange uncertainly, seeing his sons in such states for the first time in a while.</p><p>“What did she tell ya…?” Atsumu shakily asked.</p><p>Their father’s expression hardened. “I want to hear your side of the story first.”</p><p>“I hope ya have lots of free time then.” Atsumu mentioned with a wince. “Because we need to tell ya <em> the whole </em> story.”</p><p>“‘The whole story?’”</p><p>“The truth.” Osamu added hopefully. “About what happened while ya were gone. ‘Tsumu?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Atsumu reassured his brother before turning to the camera. “Let’s start from the very beginnin’, Pops.”</p><p>“Go on then.” the alpha moved back, resting on his chair sternly. “I’m listenin’.”</p><p>The story repeated itself - the twins told their father everything. Every little detail, from their presentation to the growing gap between Atsumu and his mother. Osamu tried adding a bit from himself, his own observations as the second party, but Atsumu was the main speaker. By the time they got to the arguments that began the fallout among the family, Atsumu found it harder to focus, emotions getting the better of him. </p><p>When he admitted what took place two days ago, Atsumu broke down. His father watched in shock as Osamu tried calming his brother, in the end finishing the story for him.</p><p>The silence on the other side of the call stretched on. The older alpha was left speechless, staring into the camera with dread. </p><p>“Ya need to believe us, Pops.” Atsumu sniffed, rubbing his eyes. “I know we hid a lot from ya, but this is <em> the truth.” </em></p><p>“I do.” the man quietly mentioned, hiding his face in his hands with a heavy sigh. “I do believe you, Atsumu.”</p><p>It was quiet once again before their father mumbled the next words with great regret.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p>The twins focused on the alpha, watching through the screen as he hunched over his desk, propping his elbows on its surface.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have left Japan. I should’ve declined and stayed with you.”</p><p>“Pops, no!” Atsumu argued, moving closer to the camera. “We wanted ya to chase yer dream! We knew what that meant, yer happiness was important!”</p><p>“What is happiness good for when my family is fallin’ apart right under my nose? I can’t even <em> be there </em> for you right now.”</p><p>“Pops, we can manage.” Osamu added in desperation, not liking how destroyed his father looked. “December ain’t far.”</p><p>“We just need a hand. <em> Anythin’.” </em> Atsumu muttered, almost pleading. “We don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Their father finally dropped his arms on the desk, glancing at his sons solemnly. The alpha was always a happy go lucky man, smiling and cheering others up. The twins rarely saw him like this. </p><p>It was heartbreaking.</p><p>“I’ll talk with your mother and come up with somethin’ until December, I promise. Call all of ya more often. Until then I can’t do anythin’ else while I’m in Korea, boys.”</p><p>The two visibly deflated at the information.</p><p>“I know I’m askin’ for a lot, but-” the man mussed his hair in frustration, groaning. “Please don’t leave your Ma alone. I’m afraid of what she might do without supervision.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of it.” Osamu declared in determination.</p><p>Atsumu sat still, struggling to find his voice, but with a supportive nod from his brother he finally spoke.</p><p>“Can I stay with Grandpa until ya return?”</p><p>The question threw off their father as he made a confused sound, barely caught by the mic.</p><p>“‘Tsumu’s been sleepin’ here for a few days now. Neither Granny nor Grandpa mind.” Osamu explained, moving his hand to point at the room they currently sat in as proof.</p><p>“I can’t stay with Ma, Pops.” Atsumu added with a quick shake of head. “After what she tried to do, I just <em> can’t.” </em></p><p>It was visible the next words were painful for the older man to phrase. “...do as you wish, Atsumu. I won’t keep you locked in our house if you aren’t comfortable there.”</p><p>“Thank ya.” Atsumu mumbled gratefully. “Thank ya so much, Pops.”</p><p>Both sides remained silent after that. The twins comforted each other while their father watched the scene with regret all over him. Before he dropped the call, he smiled at them gently, despite the pain behind his eyes.</p><p>“I love both of you so much. I’m sorry I couldn’t do anythin’. I will fix this, I promise.”</p><p>As the screen went dead and Atsumu sat with Osamu on the floor, the beta made a curious little noise.</p><p>“Wanna know somethin’ funny, ‘Samu?”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘Tsumu?”</p><p>“I just realised a lot of people apologised to me lately.” Atsumu laughed, a sound more pathetic than amusing.</p><p>“They feel bad for ya.” Osamu answered calmly, his voice far from teasing. “It’s called empathy.”</p><p>“They should stop.”</p><p>Osamu moved his eyes towards the window as Atsumu dropped on his back, his voice echoing along with the chirps of cicadas as he ground his palms into his eyes, tired of the familiar burn behind his lids.</p><p>“They really should <em> just stop.” </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Summer break was a few days away. In two weeks, Inarizaki volleyball club would go to Kobe for a joint training camp between other schools of Hyogo.</p><p>Atsumu moved through the days with bags under his eyes and tension in his body. His pack could see through the facade he put up for others at school, but when they were alone he let the act go. It was obvious Atsumu was still recovering from the recent events.</p><p>Atsumu heard words of encouragement from his friends and he appreciated them, he truly did, but sometimes all it took was two people among many to destroy one’s will to fight.</p><p>Atsumu still felt like it was his fault they lost the game, the voices of the counselor and his mother haunting him. With every thought about his future they whispered to him he would never be enough to play professionally, how much of a liability his secondary gender was, bringing everyone down along with him.</p><p>One afternoon, it became too much.</p><p>Most of the people already left as Atsumu stayed back with Shimahiro, Riseki and two other first years. Shimahiro gave some blocking tips to their youngest players as Riseki attacked them with his spikes with Atsumu’s setting. With a promise to polish their defense during the camp, the underclassmen left first as their senpai took down the net.</p><p>Atsumu’s traitorous brain gave him an idea as his eyes landed on a stray ball rolling slowly through the center of the court.</p><p>There were no alphas or omegas in the facility right now, none of his best friends either. No one expected him at home since his grandparents knew practice lasted long. </p><p>This was the perfect opportunity.</p><p>Atsumu could stay longer, maybe for two hours or so. He told himself it would be just a one time thing, just to satisfy the itch. He ignored the nagging voice in his head reminding him how he ended up with a fever a few months ago from exactly this reason.</p><p>He wanted to feel the burn in his muscles. He wanted proof that whatever he was doing was <em> right- </em></p><p>“Atsumu-san?”</p><p>Atsumu whipped his head quickly towards the voice. Shimahiro stood close by with a quizzical look, Riseki stopping not so far from them.</p><p>“Are you coming?” Shimahiro added, pointing towards the doors leading to the corridor where the changing room was. </p><p>Atsumu shot the middle blocker a reassuring grin, hoping it would deter his kouhai. “Nah, I’ll stay a bit. Need to get this serve of mine right, y’know?”</p><p>“You’ve been workin’ on it for a while now.” Riseki commented in confusion. “You should give your shoulder some rest.”</p><p>“I’m feelin’ great, don’t worry.” Atsumu argued, his mask slowly cracking under the pressure. “Ya two should go and change, hmm?”</p><p>“I think,” Shimahiro narrowed his eyes, planting his feet firmly on the ground. “that I’m going to stay a bit longer too in that case.”</p><p>
  <em> Damn observant brat. </em>
</p><p>“Shima.” Atsumu’s smile turned cold in a warning. <em> “Go and change.” </em></p><p>“Now that you mention it, I’ll stay back too.” Riseki added carefully, catching on what was happening as he joined Shimahiro’s side.</p><p>“Riseki, ya don’t have to. There’s really no need, so I insist-”</p><p>“We’re not going <em> anywhere.” </em></p><p>Slowly, Atsumu’s eyes drifted towards Shimahiro’s with a dangerous gleam.</p><p>“Couldja repeat that, Shima?” Atsumu asked gravely.</p><p>Shimahiro was unbothered however, lifting his chin in a challenge. “With pleasure. I <em> refuse </em> to leave you alone right now, Atsumu-san.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Riseki looked at Atsumu seriously, nodding. “Me too. We will not allow you to damage your body again.”</p><p>“I think <em> I </em> know what’s the best for <em> me.” </em> Atsumu straightened up defensively, glaring at the second years. </p><p>“Atsumu-san, don’t you remember what happened a few months ago?” Riseki asked frantically. “We don’t want a repeat of that!”</p><p>“How else am I supposed to get stronger then?!” Atsumu roared, anger flaring inside him. “If I have to sacrifice my health, so be it!”</p><p>His kouhai flinched at his loud voice, but just when he thought he fucked up and scared them off, their resolve only got stronger. Frustration took over Riseki’s face, but a bigger surprise was Shimahiro. </p><p>With a sharp clench of fists the middle blocker snapped, raising his voice in a rare burst of fury. </p><p>“A pack is supposed to <em> take care of each other!!” </em> </p><p>The words made Atsumu freeze, his breathing calming down against his own will. </p><p>“So let us do this, Atsumu-san.” Shimahiro finished resolutely, his and Riseki’s eyes almost pleading. “Let us help you not as kouhai, but as packmates.”</p><p>Just like that, Atsumu’s anger evaporated with this simple statement. His instincts turned into soft mush at the thought of his packmates worrying over his well-being, even if Shimahiro and Riseki hadn’t presented yet.</p><p>Atsumu dropped his gaze to the side in shame. “Now yer hittin’ me with the pack talk, ya brats.”</p><p>“Yes.” Shimahiro walked up to his captain, tilting his head to lock their eyes together, making Atsumu flinch in surprise. “And I can see it’s working.”</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself!” Atsumu blushed, moving Shimahiro’s head away. “And stop starin’ at me with these big ol’ eyes!”</p><p>“Well, now that we came to somewhat of an agreement,” Riseki chimed in with a cautious smile. “let’s lock up and go home, alright?”</p><p>Atsumu knew what that meant. He wasn’t ready for a lone trek from school. He wasn’t ready for the guilt to drown him again.</p><p>“...I’d rather stay here just a little longer.” Atsumu admitted with a dejected voice. “I don’t want to leave yet.”</p><p>Shimahiro and Riseki gazed at their captain, clueless how they could help him, until the spiker got a sudden idea. “Wait here!” Riseki exclaimed before running towards the locker rooms. </p><p>Atsumu and Shimahiro exchanged a bewildered look, but did as he asked. It wasn’t long before Riseki came back with his bag. Without further ado, the teen sat down on the floor, took out a small wooden box and opened it, a bunch of colorful cardboard cards spilling on the ground.</p><p>“Are those...hanafuda?” Shimahiro wondered, joining Riseki on the floor. </p><p>“Yes.” Riseki nodded, before he focused his gaze on his captain. “Atsumu-san, have you ever played koi-koi?”</p><p>“Uh…” Atsumu mumbled, confused by the situation at hand. “Not really? I know how to play with normal cards, y’know, for blackjack and rummy, but not...hanafuda”</p><p>“I’m goin’ to teach you then.” Riseki exclaimed with determination, patting the space before him. “Playin’ is better than sittin’ around doin’ nothing.”</p><p>“Can you teach me as well?” Shimahiro asked, looking through the pretty cards with sparkles in his eyes.</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>Having no choice, Atsumu sat down next to his kouhai, giving up on being stubborn.</p><p>“...why do ya have hanafuda to begin with?” Atsumu wondered as Riseki shuffled the cards for their first game.</p><p>“I play with Hokkyoku durin’ lunch period sometimes.” Riseki answered before chuckling. “We’re lucky he’s not in the gym right now, he’s so good at koi-koi it’s disgustin’.”</p><p>“What isn’t he good at...” Shimahiro muttered with a pointed look, remembering how the libero kicked everyone’s ass at Jenga when they were in Tokyo. </p><p>“Literally every subject at school?” Riseki laughed, his shoulders shaking from the action. “PE is the only class he never failed!” </p><p>“Sometimes I forget he has a brain the size of a peanut.” Atsumu snickered while taking his deck of cards from Riseki, Shimahiro receiving his own as well. The beta started feeling better, now that his brain had something else to focus on.</p><p>“Well then.” Shimahiro bowed towards Atsumu with his game face on, his captain responding in kind. “Let’s have a good game, Atsumu-san.”</p><p>“I’m gonna kick yer ass, Shima.” Atsumu winked at the middle blocker, making the two second years grin in amusement.</p><p>Under Riseki’s guidance, they played for hours - by the time they had to leave the gym it was almost 9PM. Atsumu’s thoughts strayed far from volleyball and his future, instead working overtime to come up with strategies he learned from Riseki. In the middle of one of the rounds, Osamu called Atsumu to make sure his brother wasn’t doing anything stupid, but when he heard Atsumu’s frustrated yelling about losing to Shimahiro fourth time in a row, he knew he didn’t have to worry.</p><p>Atsumu’s kouhai had his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Quickly, before we get caught!”</p><p>“I can’t, it’s too hot-”</p><p>
  <em> “Riseki!” </em>
</p><p>“I’m not as fast as you, Hokkyoku, just go without me-!”</p><p>“We’re doin’ this together, dude! Come on!”</p><p>The scorching sun was beating down as two boys were making their way towards their destination among the streets of Kobe, whiping their heads around in case any of the teachers caught them in the act.</p><p>While they were getting closer, the rest of their teammates hid under the shade of a tree inside the camp grounds, emptying the water bottles they received from the other school’s managers. All of them were panting, trying to get some rest after a tiring jog around the city.</p><p>“This should be illegal.” Suna gasped, hitting his head against the tree trunk. “I want to kill the sun.”</p><p>“I’ll help you.” Ginjima added with a groan, sliding the cold bottle against his face. ”It’s barely the third day of the camp, can we at least get some clouds?”</p><p>“If they order us to workout outside again I’m goin’ to off myself.” Atsumu muttered from his place on the ground, covering his eyes in exasperation. Osamu laid face down next to him, grunting in agreement.</p><p>“Fuckin’ Shima.” Kepugi growled out tiredly, uncapping his bottle. “He scored so lucky with presentin’ right before we had to leave.”</p><p>“Speaking of, do you know which secondary gender he got?” Kaniku wondered, wiping sweat from his face.</p><p>Kepugi took a big gulp of water before answering, “Alpha. His brother keeps bitchin’ to me about the growlin’.”</p><p>“Can y’all chill with the alpha presentations?” Atsumu complained, smacking his hand against his forehead. “Yer makin’ me feel bad!”</p><p>“What am I supposed to say, huh?!” Kepugi responded in offence, pointing a finger at Atsumu’s face. “Yer not the one who has to worry about gettin’ pregnant!”</p><p>“Can ya stop fightin’ for at least one hour?” Osamu’s muffled voice was heard from his place on the ground. “I want to sleep.”</p><p>“The first years aren’t back though.” Ginjima reminded the other alpha with a teasing grin.</p><p>“And you <em> did </em> lose the rock paper scissors to decide which one of us keeps an eye on them.” Suna added, smirking at his boyfriend.</p><p>“Move yer ass, <em> captain.” </em> Atsumu snickered, jabbing his brother in the ribs. </p><p>Osamu groaned, peeling himself from the floor with a deadly expression.</p><p>“All of ya are buyin’ me popsicles later.” the alpha pointed at his pack with a bite. <em> “The melon flavored ones.” </em></p><p>Osamu grumbled under his breath as he started jogging back through the road everyone was supposed to take. The chuckles of his friends followed him, at which he flipped them off before disappearing behind a corner.</p><p>At the same time two familiar faces appeared on the other side of the street, rushing to their team.</p><p>“We got it!” Hokkyoku yelled out with a grin, waving around a magazine covered in foil. “And nobody caught us!”</p><p>"They will if ya keep screamin' like that!" Atsumu scolded the libero with a scowl.</p><p>Riseki was struggling right behind Hokkyoku, so out of breath it was a miracle he was still alive. When they joined their pack under the tree, the spiker dramatically dropped on the ground, leaning his forehead against a rock.</p><p>“Hokkyoku-” he gasped for air. “You’ll be the death of me one day, I swear.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, keep sayin’ that.” Hokkyoku nonchalantly stated, still beaming at the treasure in his hands. He swiftly sat down next to Kepugi and Kaniku, pointing at the magazine. “Look who’s on the cover, look!”</p><p>The two looked closely at the magazine. Kepugi’s face soured as Kaniku’s turned into surprise, the younger setter stating, “That’s Atsumu-san.”</p><p><em> “Exactly!” </em> Hokkyoku shuffled to the side, facing the others as well. He ripped off the protective foil and presented the magazine to his senpai. “Atsumu-san is on the cover of the newest issue of Volleyball Monthly!”</p><p>Atsumu made a pleased gasp at what he saw. His face on the cover was confronted in a confident smirk, eyes focused on a spiker out of frame as he made one of his difficult overhand sets. The photo just screamed power.</p><p>Hokkyoku shuffled through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He dropped the magazine on the floor, allowing the rest of the team to look at the contents.</p><p>“Did they really do <em> two whole pages </em> about us?” Ginjima asked in amazement at the walls of text, photos of other members of Inarizaki underneath.</p><p>“Volleyball Monthly loves sucking our dick that much, huh.” Suna murmured, ignoring the noises of mortification from a few boys at the comment.</p><p>They continued reading until Hokkyoku yelled out, “They called me <em> ‘The Bullet of Inarizaki’! </em> How cool is that?!”</p><p>“They gave ya <em> a cool nickname?” </em>Kepugi asked in disbelief, looking closer at the text. “I want one too!”</p><p>“Look, Ginjima-san.” Kaniku pointed at the page. “They think you’re one of the top 5 spikers now.”</p><p>“What?!” Ginjima screeched in shock. “Where?!”</p><p>As his teammates continued their excitement, Atsumu analyzed what the magazine wrote about their performance during the nationals. A proud smile bloomed on his face at the praise his pack received, until it suddenly dropped as the beta saw one paragraph.</p><p>
  <em> ‘With the injury of their libero and the fall of their captain, Inarizaki’s chances to become the seeded team for the Spring Interhigh dropped to zero. What a terrible end to their road filled with victories!’ </em>
</p><p>“Atsumu?”</p><p>Atsumu turned his head to Suna, who was giving him a calculating look.</p><p>“I’m alright, Sunarin.” Atsumu responded in a low voice. “Nothin’ to worry about.”</p><p>The statement from Volleyball Monthly followed Atsumu through the day, echoing in his head during practice matches and dinner. He still thought about it as he sneaked around in the evening, intending on running away from his overprotective friends to get some time alone.</p><p>Besides the three alphas, Atsumu’s kouhai had been keeping a closer eye on him during practice recently. He had suspicions Shimahiro and Riseki told them about what happened in the gym that evening, when they played hanafuda. </p><p>He knew they just cared about him, but what else was he supposed to do when dangerous thoughts tried to eat him alive? He needed a distraction and making his muscles burn was the best solution he could think of.</p><p>So, using the chance of the other third years going with Osamu to buy popsicles, Atsumu sneaked out of the Inarizaki’s sleeping rooms to the gym where Riseki and Hokkyoku were busy playing cards with the first years. Kaniku and Kepugi went somewhere earlier, so the beta wasn’t too worried about them catching him. </p><p>Atsumu walked through the campus, careful to avoid anyone from other schools lingering about. Being outside Inarizaki didn’t mean there weren’t any fans of his and Osamu in other teams. The amount of times some of the managers threw heart eyes at him was surprising in a bad way.</p><p>The sight of the volleyball gym brought a sneaky smile on Atsumu’s face, the beta pumping his fist at a successful attempt to escape from prying eyes. With a skip to his step he rushed to the doors, just about to slide them open, when a smash of the ball hitting the floor echoed from inside. With his mood slightly soured at the thought of the courts being taken by other people, Atsumu peeked inside.</p><p>“Let’s do one more!”</p><p>“Alright!”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened as he saw Kepugi rush to get another ball from the cart, as Kaniku stretched his legs in preparation for another set. The beta observed from hiding how the two omegas moved to their positions. </p><p>Kepugi bumped the ball high in the air, already moving for a spike. Kaniku rushed to where it was supposed to fall with utmost focus, his form better than ever. With fluid movements, Kaniku passed the ball to Kepugi with a jump, letting his spiker smash it against the enemy side of the court, right in the corner.</p><p>Kaniku dropped on the floor, gasping for air with a grin. “We did it! Kepugi, it worked!”</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” Kepugi shouted happily, lifting his hands for a high five. </p><p>“That was perfect.”</p><p>The two omegas jumped startled as Atsumu voiced his thoughts from the entrance, surprising them with his presence. He walked up to them with a proud smile, putting his hands on his hips.</p><p>“What are ya doin’ here?” Kepugi asked in annoyance, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Same reason like ya two.” Atsumu shrugged. “But it seems I was too late to claim the court.”</p><p>“Uh, hope you aren’t mad, Atsumu-san.” Kaniku awkwardly scratched his neck, sheepishly dropping his gaze.</p><p>“Nah, quite the opposite. I’m impressed.”</p><p>The younger setter lifted his eyes in surprise, not believing what he heard.</p><p>“Is that some kind of new play ya kept from us?” the beta wondered with a grin, ruffling Kaniku’s hair. “Ya should’ve told me, we could’ve worked on it together.”</p><p>“That’s the point, Atsumu-san.” Kepugi mentioned, his voice careful. Atsumu’s hand dropped from the omega’s head at the words.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I wanted to do this without- um, without your help.” Kaniku shyily admitted, pursing his lips. </p><p>Frustration instantly flared in Atsumu’s veins. <em> “Why? </em> Ya are on the team with the best setter in Japan!”</p><p>“I know!” Kaniku tried defending himself weakly. “It’s just...”</p><p>“Tell him.” Kepugi encouraged his friend. “Better now than later when he chews us out.”</p><p>Atsumu narrowed his eyes in annoyance, his face souring. “Kepugi, shut yer damn mouth-”</p><p><em> “I didn’t want to be a burden!” </em> Kaniku yelled out, hiding behind Kepugi’s frame out of shame.</p><p>Atsumu gazed at the younger setter as understanding dawned on him.</p><p>“So many things happened in your life recently and I knew you would blame yourself if they affected your play. I wanted to get stronger so you wouldn’t worry.” Kaniku started rambling, his voice choking up. “I didn’t want to be another reason for your exhaustion. I didn’t want to be the annoying kouhai giving trouble to his captain because he lost us the game in the Summer Interhigh.”</p><p>Kepugi’s eyes widened, the omega turning to his peer. “Kaniku, this wasn’t yer fault-”</p><p>“If I was stronger I would help us finish off Mujinazaka.” Kaniku added with his eyes filling up with tears, interrupting his friend. “Then you wouldn’t have another reason to overwork yourself, Atsumu-san.”</p><p>Atsumu’s breath stuttered as the scent of an omega in distress started filling the room. “Kaniku-”</p><p>“You took care of me when my heat started at school.” Kaniku continued with a sob. “You helped scare off the alphas harassing Kepugi.”</p><p>Kepugi dropped his gaze to the floor, guilty and frustrated.</p><p>“You did-” Kaniku sniffed, wiping his face. “You did <em> so much </em> for us and our teammates. You gave us a chance to grow! Helped us get better! If not for you we wouldn’t-!” </p><p>Kaniku couldn’t finish his sentence as he started openly bawling, his pheromones forcing Kepugi to silently sob as well. Alarms in Atsumu’s head started going off, watching the only omegas of his pack get emotional over his well-being.</p><p><em> “It’s unfair!” </em> Kaniku wailed with tears sliding down his cheeks. “It’s unfair how such an amazing person like you has to <em> suffer so much!” </em></p><p>Not being able to handle this any longer, Atsumu rushed to the boys and embraced them without thinking. His grip was tight, not letting Kepugi wiggle out of the hug. Since he took off his scent blockers before searching for the gym, Atsumu pushed the omegas’ heads closer to his glands, letting the aroma of forests surround them. Kaniku clutched into his captain’s jacket as Kepugi gave up on struggling, dropping his head on his shoulder. Their scents were somber, the need to comfort and provide blaring in Atsumu’s brain.</p><p>That’s when Atsumu’s body, led by his inner beta, did something no one could predict.</p><p>A rumble, softer than an alpha’s but deeper than omega’s, left Atsumu’s throat as he kept his omegas close. It was a faint sound, like an invite ready to be accepted, a plea for them to calm down. Something clicked in the heads of his kouhai, like a forgotten switch turned on by Atsumu’s soothing pheromones and calls.</p><p>All at once the omegas responded with their own sweet purrs, making Atsumu’s own grow bigger, joining in to the melody. The boys turned into goo in Atsumu’s arms, going slack against his body as their tears stopped flowing, distress getting replaced by the feeling of relief.</p><p>With a nudge, Atsumu led them all to the wall where they slid down, getting comfortable against each other. The omegas clinged to their captain, unconsciously scenting him with their nuzzles, as if in a trance. Atsumu allowed them to do anything, the glands from his wrists leaving a bit of scent on his teammates’ clothes as well. His instincts were enjoying the knowledge it was <em> him </em> that helped soothe the omegas.</p><p>It was then that Atsumu truly realised a few things. The meaning of his role among the team. His importance among the pack. His affections towards Inarizaki.</p><p>With a smile on his face and happiness flowing through his scent, Atsumu tightened the hold on Kaniku and Kepugi, his purring like a song of gratefulness for what they helped him discover.</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing Osamu, Ginjima and Suna should have learned from their second year of high school, it was to never leave Atsumu to his own devices.</p><p>When they returned with popsicles and snacks for their kouhai, there were only first years present in their sleeping rooms.</p><p>“Kaniku-san and Kepugi-san still didn’t come back.” one answered nervously.</p><p>“Atsumu-senpai disappeared somewhere and Riseki-san went with Hokkyoku-san to search for him.” another chimed in, others agreeing with unsure gazes.</p><p>That’s how Suna found himself walking through the campus, annoyed and tired. He wanted to lie down on his futon, cuddle up to his good smelling boyfriend and sleep but no, Atsumu had to go and do something stupid again. Ginjima and Osamu went to check the other facility in case the beta decided to hide away on the basketball court.</p><p>When Suna noticed lights in one of the gym buildings he rushed to the scene, confident that was the place Atsumu must have stayed at. When he got closer however, he met a pair of people from the missing list.</p><p>“Hokkyoku, Riseki. What are you doing here?”</p><p>The two second years were peeking through a crack in the sliding doors, not entering for some reason. When they heard their senpai they quickly shushed him with spooked expressions.</p><p>“Suna-san, be quiet!” Hokkyoku whispered, holding a finger to his lips.</p><p>Riseki nodded towards the inside of the gym just as quietly. “We don’t want to wake them up yet.”</p><p>With a quizzical tilt of his head, Suna moved closer to the two, peeking above their heads at what was going on in the building. He blinked his eyes quickly, not believing what was in front of him.</p><p>“Am I seeing what I’m seeing?”</p><p>His underclassmen simply nodded, their expressions telling him they were in the same state of shock when they saw it first.</p><p>Inside, leaning against the wall was Atsumu holding Kaniku and Kepugi around his arms. All three of them were seemingly sleeping - the omegas were cuddled up to Atsumu’s sides, fitting around the beta like puzzle pieces. Even from the entrance, gentle purrs could be heard from the group - Atsumu’s was slightly deeper, in perfect sync with the sweeter ones accompanying it. Kaniku was clutching Atsumu’s forearm, nuzzling into his chest, while Kepugi had his arms wrapped around Atsumu’s middle, slightly drooling on his jacket.</p><p>Suna knew Atsumu was closer to the second years than the rest of them, but he didn’t expect the setter to be <em> this </em> close.</p><p>“Look at them.” Hokkyoku muffled a giggle behind his hand. “They look so cute.”</p><p>“I didn’t know betas could purr.” Riseki admitted with a small smile. “To be honest, I didn’t know betas could make <em> any </em> sounds like that.”</p><p>“I know right?” the libero agreed excitedly.</p><p>While the two continued talking in hushed tones, Suna observed Atsumu with narrowed eyes, analyzing the scene in front of him. With quiet steps he entered the gym, walking towards the stray ball on the floor while ignoring his kouhai’s noises of surprise and questions of “What are you doin’, Suna-san?!”. </p><p>Taking aim, Suna gently pushed the ball towards Kaniku. Just as it was about to bump into his knee and wake him up, Atsumu’s leg suddenly moved to the side, making the object hit the sole of his foot instead. The action surprised the onlookers - when they lifted their heads from the ball to Atsumu’s face they found the setter wide awake, staring them down. His purr died out, to which the two omegas instantly paused their own sounds, waking up from their nap as if on command. </p><p>“Knew it.” Suna muttered. “He wasn’t asleep.”</p><p>Hokkyoku and Riseki moved inside the building now that their captain was awake, watching how Kaniku and Kepugi still leaned against Atsumu like he was the most comfortable pillow. </p><p>“Osamu is going to murder you, you know that?” Suna asked, watching how Atsumu helped up the two sleepy omegas.</p><p>“I didn’t do anythin’, he can suck a dick.” Atsumu argued with a glare. </p><p>“I can confirm.” Kaniku mumbled with a yawn. “We just talked and took a nap.” </p><p>Kepugi was nodding off, but made a noise akin to an agreement.</p><p>“Doesn’t change the fact you didn’t tell <em> anyone.” </em>Suna mentioned in annoyance.</p><p>“Yeah, we were worried!” Hokkyoku added with a pout, despite how cheery his voice sounded, Riseki joining in in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, sorry ‘bout that.” Atsumu waved his hand nonchalantly, stretching his sore arms. “But hey, now that we’re all here we can go to sleep properly, right?”</p><p>Suna pointed an accusatory finger up Atsumu’s nose when he was close enough. Just as he was about to say something, Atsumu interrupted him, swatting his hand away with a wink. </p><p>“Don’t be a stick in the mud, Sunarin, our omegas are sleepy.”</p><p>Together as a group, they turned off the lights and closed the building, leaving to join the rest of the team for the night. Letting his kouhai lead the way, Atsumu moved back to join Suna.</p><p>“Hey, Sunarin.”</p><p>Suna hummed, waiting for the beta to continue.</p><p>“I think I feel slightly better.”</p><p>“What brought the change?”</p><p>Atsumu shrugged with a cheeky grin. “Had to realize some things. Nothin’ new.”</p><p>“Huh, good for you then.” Suna smirked with a huff, putting his hand on Atsumu’s nape with a playful tug. “I was wondering when our captain is going to return from depression land.”</p><p>“Oh shut up.” Atsumu chuckled, bumping into the alpha’s side. </p><p>Atsumu knew this wasn’t over. The thoughts would still haunt him, forcing him to give in to the dangerous urges, but he wasn’t alone anymore. He had his team, his friends who were watching over him in return for his support. Atsumu would help them reach the impossible, as their setter, their captain and their beta.</p><p>Even if this was the last time he would be playing volleyball, Atsumu swore he would do everything to make this Spring Interhigh the best Inarizaki had ever seen.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following months were filled with progress on everyone’s side. Every player on Atsumu’s team polished what they needed after the summer camp. With the help of the coaches and Atsumu’s determination to prove their worth, Inarizaki continued growing and getting ready for the third years’ last tournament. </p><p>Shimahiro wasn’t the only second year alpha anymore - Hokkyoku presented as one as well, much to Atsumu’s frustration. Along with that, the libero was invited to join this year’s All-Japan training camp in Tokyo. He used the chance to spy on every other player like a sneaky fox he was, coming back with information and schemes that could possibly aid Inarizaki.</p><p>With December coming to an end however, it was time to resolve yet another obstacle in the lives of the Miya twins.</p><p>The two of them, along with their mother, stood on the terminal in Kansai International Airport. They remained silent as the main doors slid open, revealing the new arrivals from the flight from Seoul. Among them was a familiar face, clad in his old dark coat and the same maroon scarf he always wore during winter. Instead of joy, his face was set with grim lines as he made his way towards the family members waiting for him. </p><p>All three stood frozen as the scent of stone and earth engulfed them whole. </p><p>The head alpha of the Miya family has returned to Japan.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s only going to get better from now on, trust me on this one 😌 also Atsumu best cuddle buddy, every alpha and omega can recommend, 10/10</p><p>Sidenotes for this chapter:<br/>- I've had people asking why Atsumu wasn't chosen for the All-Japan Youth Camp this year. I go by the notion that third year players are not invited to the camp, as seen from the series where only second and first years were shown to us. I'm pretty sure if third year players were allowed we would certainly see people like Ushiwaka or Kiryuu, so the fact that none of the big guns took part in the camp was enough proof to me</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to see reminders about when MBIAC will be updated or watch me scream about Ginjima here’s my Twitter: @talkativewyvern</p><p>Kudos and comments, as always, are greatly appreciated ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>